La Victorie
by NewTwilightEclipse
Summary: Alani Marshall is all around party girl with a bad attitude, but what happens when her parents move her back to the Rez where she grew up? When she meets the angry shape-shifter Paul sparks fly but will these hot heads let this love take it's course?
1. I screwed up

**Well here is my Paul story! I love Paul he is now my favorite werewolf I mean have you seen his actor!!! Lol Well I ownnothing but Alani and her family! **

Paris France, the place of dreams, a fashion lovers paradise, the home of the modeling agency my mother worked for and my favorite place in the world. There was such life to this city, I had lived here since I was 7. We moved from La Push Washington in the US. My favorite thing about this place was the night life, I was a party girl, I lived for the clubs and the bars. I was always there, nothing stopped me. My parents had no idea where I went when I told them I was with my friends.

The bad thing about my love of the night life was my age, 17. The only reason got in was because of my looks and the fact that my mother is the Jamie Marshall. Since I was her daughter people automatically let me into the most exclusive clubs no matter my age. The only thing I practically didn't do besides drugs was have sex and sleep around. I prided myself in being a virgin, though I'm sure everyone thought I was a slut I surly was not. But that didn't mean I wasn't a major flirt.

The thing that got me in trouble most wasn't my drinking, smoking, or parting but my temper. I had a nasty little temper or a nasty big temper. In school I was the girl that would drop you flat for looking at me the wring way. I had a big mouth and if I didn't like someone boy did they know it. Most people were afraid of me, they knew my reputation and my lack of caring about what the school system did to me. However every now and then some stupid kid got a little stupid and stepped to me.

My mother said I got my temper from my great grandfathers, on both my mothers and fathers sides. My mom told me that they were both a part of the Quileute legends that our tribe passed down. The stories were of the wolf men, or spirit travelers. It had been a long time since I was told the stories, I had lost interest in them when I turned 13. My parents thought that I needed to be reminded of my heritage constantly, "Your one of the pure blood Indians in all of France!" they always said. Like I really cared about that.

Tonight I wasn't out yet, it was nine and my parents weren't home yet and I couldn't sneak out if they weren't home. I look out the window and smiled as I saw my mothers Mercedes pull up. Okay, maybe I was going to get to go out tonight, I quickly texted my best friend Gabrielle and told her I might meet her later. I heard the slam of the car door and stopped in my tracks. My mother or father never slammed the door unless they were mad. They just went to the store to get a new collar for our dog Ginger. With a sigh I sat down, they must be fighting again.

Here recently they had begun to fight all the time, I never knew why, I couldn't tell they didn't yell they just didn't talk at all. Three weeks ago they went five days with out talking. I had a small feeling that it was about me but nothing was ever said to me so I dismissed the idea. Every time they fought I thought that, something in the back of my mind told me that it was my fault. No one told me that it was my fault but my heart made me think that.

"Alani Jessica Marshall!" I flinched as I heard my fathers booming voice screaming my name. My eyes were wide, my parents never screamed at me, not once. I couldn't bring myself to move, I wasn't able to go down stares. "Get your ass down here now!"

Slowly I forced myself to move, I moved down stares taking deep breaths as I looked around the corner. "Alani come here." My mothers beautiful features were now sharp. Her coffee colored skin look tightly pulled over her high cheek bones. Her deep brown eyes were sharp and her tall frame looked even taller. I could see that she was holding a paper in her hand but my eyes flashed to my enraged father.

He looked positively livid as he stood with his arms crossed over his large chest. My father stood at 6'2 and his russet skin was stretched over quite a bit of muscle. "I've been telling your mother that it wasn't just a rumor, but she didn't believe me." His voice was deep and gruff.

I looked at him confused, I wasn't sure what he meant by that whole thing. My mother took the papers and threw them on the table looking at me with pure anger on her face. I looked down at the magazines and was mortified. There was my picture on the cover with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in my other. There was no describing the way I felt, I had been caught in the worst situation I could have been in. My face was bright red and I felt sick, I knew I was going to throw up if I didn't sit down.

"I have been telling her that the rumors we heard about you sneaking out were true." My father was beyond angry I could tell by the veins in his neck. "So many people told us you were doing this but your mother always thought you were the good girl!"

I thought it hurt to have my dad yelling at me but what next hit me so much worse. "I trusted you Alani, and you let me down. I never let myself believe that you were actually doing this. You hurt me more than anything, this is unbelievable." The words stung me, each word felt like a knife was being shoved into my heart.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disappoint you." I whispered. That was the truth, I never meant to hurt her, or my father for that matter.

"Well you did more than disappoint me Alani." She looked at me with a face I had never seen before. With a look at the stares she called my sister, "Natalya come down here now please."

Now I was confused, why was she calling Natalya? Natalya was the perfect straight A student, never got in trouble, never snuck out nothing. She was about the nicest person you could ever meet and one hell of a person to open up to, she was the person I told everything to. There were things I told her that I would never tell my friends, she was the most trustworthy person I had ever met. She did get a little crazy and made fun of me at times but I was closer to her than anyone in the world.

"What do you need." I looked over at her as she came down the stares. Her straight black hair bounced as she jumped slightly on the bottom step. She was an extremely petite girl standing at only 5'0, she was also very thin, she looked almost anorexic but she surly was not. Everything about her was small, her nose was small her eyes, her mouth, everything. Her skin was a bit lighter than mine but not by much, you could still see the Indian decent, even with out the high cheekbones we all had.

"Well since some actions by you sister we have made a decision." My mother said taking a deep breath looking at my father. I saw Natalya look at me quickly then to my father.

He looked at Natalya with an apologetic expression then looked at me angry once again. "Since it seems you cant do what you're suppose to do here and handle being in a city." he smirked and I bit my lip. "Were going to see how much you can sneak out and party back home in La Push."

"What!" Both Natalya and I yelled standing up straight looking at my mother. We couldn't move back to the Rez, ,my mom had her job here and there was no modeling agency in La Push. "Where are you going to work!" I asked looking at my mom.

"I have enough money that I don't need to work for a while and Seattle is close enough that if I get a job offer they will send my things there and I will do it. Plus I can come back any time I want to, you however are not allowed back until you are 18." The way she said it sounded like she was happy to be going to La Push.

"Why am I being punished for something she did! I'm not the one for who is parading around like a slut!" I looked at Natalya with pure anger on my face. Now I'm not saying that I blamed her for being mad at me, but I was doing nothing like a slut would.

"What the hell do you mean slut." I yelled looking at her. I could feel the blood pulsing through my body as my anger boiled.

She scoffed, and opened her mouth to say something but my mom stepped in between us. "Natalya she is doing nothing around being a slut so don't say that." Natalya nodded and looked down. "Now you, she has every right to be mad at you so don't even start losing your temper." I gritted my teeth and looked away from them both. "Go pack, were leaving in two days." My heart dropped at those words.

I sat on the couch as my mother and father went into there room and my sister ran up the stares with tears in her eyes. The words were heavy on my heart, leaving all because of me. My mom was leaving her job to get me out of here, my dad was leaving his job as well, the worst part was what was happening to my sister. She had so much planed, she was in just about every after school activity you could think of. This was her Junior year and all because of me she was losing it all. I had no plans for school, I was only in theater and that could be done just about every where. It was my Senior year, I didn't have friends in school, the friends I had were out of school by now. I wasn't going to miss many of them, they were only fake friends, I was cool because my mom was.

I stood up shaking and walked up stares to my sisters room, I knocked lightly and opened the door. Natalya was taking down things from her shelf putting them in a box already. With a sigh I leaned against the wall, "I'm sorry Natalya." I didn't think it would do much good, I knew how I would feel if I was her. She laughed and just kept taking things down. "I mean it ok, I didn't think any of this would happen."

She threw down a trophy and looked at me, "You never think that's the thing!" she stepped over to me, "All you care about is you and I am tired of it. Now all because of your stupid partying I have to leave all this, and no I don't care about the city. it's the school, you know how much I had going for this coming up year and here you come a screw it over."

I pushed her away from me slightly, "You think I don't know that!" I yelled as she looked at me rubbing her arm slightly. I knew I had pushed her harder than I had meant to but I couldn't control myself. "Don't stand there and tell me something I already know ok?" She sat on her bed and I walked out of her room and ran into mine.

I threw myself on the bed and cried my eyes out, I had ruined everyone's life, me I had been the cause of all there fighting. Everything that was going wrong was my fault.

**So what do you think awesome? Yes I think so now review!!**


	2. Fighting and a real Friend?

**Ok lol I told you I would post today and if I work fast enough I might have the next chapter up today, thats what i'm working for! Well what can I say about my responses for this story... wow is the only word! SO many hits and reviews and favorites its amazing! I love you all and just so you know Paul is in the next one so yeah your going to love it! **

**

* * *

**

**La Victorie**

"I had to fight all my life to survive. They were all against me... but I beat the bastards and left them in the ditch."

~Ty Cobb~

* * *

Over the next two days I acted worse than I had been in probably my entire life. I yelled at my parents constantly and I threw fits, acting like an all around child. If I had any chance of not moving I wouldn't have been acting this way but I knew there was nothing I could do to make them change there minds. If I was them and my daughter was on the front page of anything as I was, then they would be shipped away to an all girls Catholic school, and I'm not even Catholic!

Natalya said nothing to me for those two days, she was upset, I could see it in her movements. However when we moved to La Push she would be happy. It was a small school and she was number 4 for grade point average and it was a small town so small school, meaning number one for my sister. The only problem she would have is making friends, I mean to everyone Natalya was beautiful but in her own eyes she was seriously lacking. I couldn't believe it when she told me she thought she was ugly, but it was how she felt. As you know the way you feel about your self on the inside shines out, and since she thought she was ugly she would act like she was.

On the final day I had to say goodbye to my friends. If I told you they looked sad and generally upset then I would be lying to you big time. There was nothing about them that looked any where near upset, when they hugged me I felt no compassion at all. Looking over at Natalya I was jealous, she had less friends than I did, but they were true friends. When we left them Natalya had tears in her eyes but mine were dry, I couldn't bring myself to cry.

When we boarded the plane I sat next to Natalya in silence. My parents were talking and smiling, over these two days I had learned something. They had wanted to move to La Push for a while, they had loved it there when they were young and they both thought it would be good for us. I didn't understand how, moving us to the middle of no where Washington wasn't going to do nothing but try to keep me out of trouble.

I looked at my phone the time had changed so it was now 10 in the morning and we were to land in thirty minutes. I sighed and leaned my head back putting in my ipod listening to System of a Down, waiting for the plane to land. I thought back to any memories I had of La Push and could only think of some boy named Jared who was in all of my classes when I was little. He was my best friend then but I couldn't remember anything else about him or anyone else that lived there.

With the impact of the ground I knew we were landing. If this had been my first of even third time in a plane then not being prepared for the sudden impact would have startled me but I had lost count of the number of times I had been on a plane so it didn't bother me. I waited for everyone to get off the plane to leave my seat. When I walked up to my family they were ready to go. Our things had been packed into the moving van and the carry on things were in the back of the car. The only carry on I had was my laptop, my cell phone and my ipod so there was no reason to put it in the back.

When I got in the car my sister looked at me then looked out the window wordlessly. I felt a sudden sting of hurt and anger, I always talked to my sister when I needed something. However now she wouldn't speak to me, she was still angry. I had a closer relationship with my sister than anyone and I had made her practically hate me. Now don't get me wrong I wouldn't give up partying, I would just have been more careful to watch out for cameras.

The two hour drive from Port Angeles to La Push went by in a slow blur. With every turn of the wheels I could see the city buildings turn into forest. All the buildings and scenes I loved were replaced with green and small buildings that were nothing special. I loved the city and I couldn't handle it in this place. Hell Port Angeles looked small compared to my favorite place of all time, Paris. I sighed loudly as we pulled up to the house.

It wasn't small, it just wasn't what I wanted, it wasn't our three story mansion back in Paris. It was a two story country looking home that was not extravagant. I liked it but not as a living home more like a summer house. It was a dull blue color with newly painted white railing on the porch and trimming. The porch was nice, it wrapped around the whole front and left side of the house. There was a garage next to the house painted the same color and it already had our cars in it. My sisters Lexes, my Aston Martin, my dads bad ass mustang and my mothers giant SUV.

If your wondering at all about how I got an Aston Martin, and by all rights you should be. Well, my dad's mustang used to be mine, and he had an Lamborghini. He had made the mistake of letting his assistant drive it to park and boy was that the mistake of a life time! It was totaled and boy do I mean totaled, there was no way that car could be fixed and that's what they told him. He started driving my car so I had to go everywhere with my sister and I hated that and finally my mother got annoyed with me and got my dad a shiny new black Aston Martin. However he had "fallen in love" with my car as he said and lucky 16 year old me ended up with an Aston Martin.

The movers had already been here so all our boxes were un packed and we were ready to go in. "Well girls isn't it as beautiful as you remembered?" My mother asked smiling as we looked at the house. I had completely forgotten that this was our old house.

"I think it is." my dad said smiling as he put is put his arm around my moms shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the house, "I don't remember it at all so I have no clue but I doubt it." My voice was clear of emotions other than annoyance.

"Oh shut up Alani, this is your fault you have to deal with it." Natalya said rudely as she walked past me hitting me with the bag she had on her back.

I stepped foreword and raised my fist to hit her but my mother stepped in between us and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at her, I had always been the "bad kid" so I was used to my parents glares, so that look had no affect on me. Her eyes stayed on me as I walked back to the car and grabbed my things. I looked at her once more and nodded, "Yeah whatever." I muttered responding to my mothers silent "behave."

I walked inside the house and couldn't fight the smile that spread across my face. My mom had paid a lot of money to get the people to unpack everything just the way she wanted. Everything was in the same layout of as close as you could get as it was back home in Paris. I smiled at the thought, I wasn't home but as long as I didn't look outside I could at least feel like I was at home. I didn't feel as bad as I did before I came inside so that was more than a plus.

I heard my parents come in and hurried upstairs, it wasn't like I just hated to be around them or anything I just didn't want them to see me happy right now. They were stuck with angry pissed off Alani for quite a while. I walked past my sisters room but didn't stop to look in it or say hi to her, I was still mad at her and I was sure she was still mad at me. As I made my way to my room I sighed. There was no way my room was set up just like it was at home, it was just impossible to do.

I opened the door to my new room and gasped, it was nothing like my old room, it was so much better. It was my dream room that my mother never let me have back home. The walls were painted dark blue and had silver stars and a full moon painted on as well. Smiling I walked into the room and looked down. The carpet was a think soft black shag that I fell in love with right away. I looked around and my smile grew, my bed was a huge four poster canopy bed with a lace black canopy. The comforter was black and the pillows were an array of different shades of dark blue, black and silver. My awards were placed upon shelves that were mounted on the wall, and my clothes were placed in my closet. There was nothing for me to set up. The most eye catching thing in my room was the trim, it was a silver wolf running with the moon, it had to be one of the most beautiful pictures had ever seen.

I sat my laptop down on my desk that was right under the window. I looked outside and smiled, It wasn't all that bad, I mean it was a pretty beautiful place. I loved the forest, there was nothing like this in Paris. But it wasn't the scenery I didn't like it was the lack of night life that I was sure not to find here that I had a problem with. I looked at my desk and picked up a piece of paper, it was a letter from my mother.

_Dear Alani, I know you must think that this is torture, but its not. I want you to know that I didn't send you here just to keep you out of trouble because people can get into trouble anywhere. I sent you here because you weren't happy, I could see it on your face when you came home, you might have acted like nothing was wrong but I saw the sad girl that was under that. I think that you will be happier here than you could have ever been in Paris. I found your father here and I met the best people I could ever have met. You also take your heritage as nothing, but its something to be proud of. _

_Another thing I want you to know is how much it hurt to see that picture. It is the biggest pain a parent who has given there children so much freedom can have. I never kept you from doing anything yet you had to sneak out why? You were so free yet you still broke the trust I instilled in you. I have never been more hurt by anything_

_The final thing I want to tell you is I love you. I know you ,might not believe that now but I do. I know you think this ruined your life as well as your sister but it hasn't. You just need to adjust to this, it won't be as hard as you think I promise. I hope your rooms make you happy or as happy as it can make you in this situation. _

_Love you always, mom. _

I sat the letter down and felt the tears fall down my face. I never considered that my mother knew how much I was hiding there I tried to hide being sad from everyone including my sister. I had no clue how my mother saw through my façade. I dried my tears and walked down to my sisters room.

I hated feeling like this towards her so I had to make all the fighting stop. I had never fought with her this long maybe a few hours but never two days. I stopped at her door, it was open and I could see her lying on the bed. I smiled at her room as well. The walls were black and had all of her posters hung up. The carpet was exactly like mine but it was dark green, which was her favorite color. Her bed wasn't like mine, it was as black and green bunk bed, not something I liked but she had things to put on the top so it was her style not mine. Her awards were practically covering the walls and her furniture was all styled to her liking.

"What do you want Alani?" she asked harshly not moving from her bed.

I walked into her room and kicked her feet, "I want this bullshit to stop Natalya." I said looking at her. I really did hate fighting with her, she was the once person I could tell everything to.

She stood up and got in my face, "You want this bullshit to stop?" She yelled, usually I would have knocked her down but I let her talk now. "I spent so much time telling you to stop sneaking out but you never listened to me! Then when you get caught not only do you screw up your life but mine as well! This bullshit wont be over until I get my life back!" Natalya backed up from me and looked out the window.

"I ruined your life?" I asked with a harsh laugh. "No I didn't, look around all you care about is school, and here you can be top in the whole damn school! So you can't say I ruined your life because I can't ruin school, you will still be the best!" I yelled as she pushed me slightly.

"You think all I care about is school? You are so stupid Alani I care about way more than just school!" She was glaring at me now but I didn't care.

"Well the only thing you ever talk to me about is school, no matter how much I try to get you to talk about something else!" what I said was true, I spent so long trying to get her to talk about more than just school but it just never happened.

"I wonder why!" She was laughing now, "I don't trust you with anything I say not even the littlest thing. Why would I tell someone I don't' trust anything of any importance to me?" She smirked.

"I tell you everything about me! Not one little thing is kept from you and you don't trust me one little bit? What the hell I wouldn't want you telling my things to people so why would I do that with you!" I yelled loudly pushing her back harder than I should have.

I ran out of her room and into mine slamming the door behind me. I leaned against the wall and cried. I slowly slid down the wall shaking in frustration, anger and pain. I viewed my sister as my best friend but she didn't trust me. I didn't think I had ever done anything to make her not trust me, but I guess I had. Nothing had hurt me like that, not moving, nothing my parents said nothing. The sting was still there building up in my stomach, I let it out and felt more tears falling from my eyes. Was I that bad of a sister?

I hadn't heard anyone come in the room but when Natalya sat down I looked at her. "I'm sorry." She said with her head on her knees, "I didn't mean that, I do trust you. And you haven't really ruined my life, this place is beautiful."

I looked over at her, her dark hair was covering her face as she looked out my window. "I guess it is all my fault, I know I should have listened to you but I thought if I didn't sneak out I wouldn't have many friends." I paused and laughed at myself, "Who am I kidding, they weren't really my friends."

I heard her laugh slightly, "Maybe if you weren't such a bitch people would like you more."

I smiled and hit her arm lightly, things were back to normal for now, "I can't do that, you know I was born this way."

We both laughed and she hugged me, I smiled as I hugged her back. "I'm glad you two are happy now but come downstairs my best friend is here!" we both looked up at the sound of my mothers voice. She looked so happy, she was smiling bigger than I had ever seen her.

Natalya stood up and wiped her face where she had been crying and followed my mom. I however walked over to the full body mirror that was hanging on my wall. I knew my make up was ruined so I had to fix it the best I could. I used my finger to make it look as neat as possible then smiled slightly. My light brown hair fell in light waves around my face, my eyes were the brightest shade of brown I had ever seen. My long eye lashes brushed the bottom of my eyebrow when I blinked. My cheekbones were high just as my whole family, my lips were full almost to full for my liking. My nose was my favorite feature, it curved up slightly and it was cute, yes I thought my was cute. My skin was darker than my sisters but no where rear as dark as my dads. I was more curvy than my sister was, I actually had breast, hips and a but unlike her.

When I was satisfied with my looks I went down stairs after my sister and mother. My mother and father were talking to a native woman who looked to be around there age only slightly older. I looked over at the sound of two more voices and saw a boy and a girl. The boy was quiet tall compared to my 5'2, he was around 6'1. He had dark skin wrapped around tight muscle. His face however was more boyish, his body looked to old for him but some how it also fit. The girl was tall as well, probably 5'11, she was also tan with more muscle than I had seen on pretty girls. Normally if a girl had muscle it looked gross but she was able to pull it off, I mean I had a pretty nice set of girly abs but she looked wow. They both had the same color hair, eyes and same shape nose, so they had to be related.

"Alani, Natalya this is Sue Clearwater and her children Seth and Leah." my father said smiling. "They live in the house next door."

Seth waved happily but Leah looked at the two of us and rolled her eyes, "So which it Natalya and who is Alani?" Seth asked the same bright smile never leaving his face. I heard Leah scoff and look at her little brother.

"I'm Natalya and this is Alani," My sister smiled and shook his hand, I could see her face change for a brief second but no one else would notice.

"I don't think we need to ask which one is Seth and Leah unless your mom has misjudgment on whats a girl name and a boy name." I said smiling as he laughed nodding. I stuck my and out for him to shake it and when he did I knew why my sisters face changed. He was hot, and I don't mean looks wise, he was really physically hot.

Turned to Leah and stuck my hand out, she looked at my hand for a moment then scoffed, "What?" she asked rudely.

I saw Seth roll his eyes and open his mouth but before he could say anything I spoke, "I was just trying to be nice to you but apparently you rudeness isn't only for your little brother is it?" I glared at her glad my parents were to wrapped up in talking to Sue to notice me.

"Whatever I'm going home." She said walking out of our house angry.

"Is she ok?" Natalya asked saying a nice version of what I was going to say which was , _"What the fuck is her problem?" _

"Oh don't mind her she is just like that, you didn't do anything." I smiled as Seth spoke. For some reason he made you want to smile, which was the exact opposite of his sister. "So you guys are from France wow that's cool, I haven't been anywhere but Washington really." So my mother had been talking to him, she probably wanted to hook him up with Natalya, he was to young for me.

"Well actually we moved from here to Paris we lived here until I was seven." I explained.

"Well that would explain why you look Indian hu?" Natalya and I both laughed as he smiled a stupid smile and shook his head. I had to admit he was a cutie but he was to young looking. "What did I say that's funny?" he asked seemingly curious.

"It was just the way you said that we weren't laughing at you." Natalya said quickly. I could tell by her tone she thought she had done something wrong.

"No, I didn't mean it that way, I was just curious I didn't think you were laughing at me." He said laughing slightly.

She nodded and I patted her back, "Don't worry Naty is just paranoid." I smiled a tooth grin and she glared at me at the use of her hated nickname.

"Well I'm better than Ally here, at least I won't really laugh at you." I dug my knuckles into her back when she called me Ally.

She made a yelping sound and Seth looked at us surprised. "Um are you ok?" He asked not sure what was going on.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said smiling as I nodded smiling as well.

"Okay well cool." he said, his face suddenly lit up and he looked at us but before he could talk his mother walked over to us.

"So are you girls in school?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah I'm a senior and She is a junior." I answered smiling, she nodded and looked at Seth.

"Seth here is a junior along with a few of his friends who are in both of your grades." The way she looked at Seth was as if she meant something.

"You guys want to meet them?" he said quickly as if he was talking for his mother.

"Sure why not!" I said loudly. I looked at Natalya and she looked a bit pale, she hated meeting new people so this wasn't something she overly wanted.

"Great I will see when they want to meet!" Seth smiled and nodded

"Seth we need to go home." All three of us looked over at Sue as she spoke in a powerful voice. "It was nice seeing Jamie and George's beautiful daughters." I smiled and nodded as she hugged Natalya and I.

"Bye Seth." I said as he reached down and hugged me. I was a bit surprised or a lot surprised. None of my friends hugged me, especially not guys. I watched as he did the same to Natalya then left.

My mother walked over to Natalya and put her hand on her arm, "Well he seems nice." She said smiling at her. I was right my mom wanted to hook her up.

"Yeah he is." My mother wasn't going to get her wish, I could tell just by her voice she wasn't interested. It seemed my mother did as well because she smiled and patter her on the back.

"I think its time for you two to get to sleep." My dad said walking over to us. I nodded, I was tired I hadn't yet noticed the sun went down and it was 8:00.

"Night mom, night dad." I said as I walked up the stairs to my room. I heard Natalya yell goodnight and responded to her.

I walked into my room and quickly changed into my pajamas. I lied on my bed and looked at the canopy. There was no denying the smile that was on my face. Seth already seemed nicer and more like a friend than any of my old "friends." I couldn't believe that he already liked me or appered to like me after such a short time. I pulled my covers over my body and stared at the wolf on my wall and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think? lol i have to say when I was writing the fight and make up between Natalya and Alani I got into it! So people please review, i would love it if you did. Plus I know I already said this in my AN but tell me if you want Alani to be a werewolf chick! there is still time to put that in the plot so if you want it speak now! **


	3. Hell if I know

**I have seen so many stories with Paul's last name being Walker and Jared's being Thail so I'm using them because I like them. If you have used ether last name and have a problem with me using them then tell me and I will change them. Plus is you are looking for a instant lovey dovey relationship with Paul and Alani WRONG PLACE!! Lol they will get together but there are some major bumps with conflicting attitudes! Ok lol enough of that… oh wait if you review Paul (or what ever wolf you love most) will come give you a hug I promise! ;)

* * *

**

**La Victorie **

_"You must not fight too often with one enemy, or you will teach him all your art of war."_

**~Napoleon Bonaparte~**

* * *

When I awoke the next morning at 10:00 I laid in bed for a while thinking. My first night here had been ok, I woke up only twice during the night. During those times I lied in bed hearing the howls of wolves it didn't scare me or anything but it was a pain to sleep with. Once I actually stuck my head out the window and yelled "shut the fuck up" but that did no good it only made one howl really really loud and it seemed really close but I didn't see it.

I slowly stood up stretching as I heard and felt my back pop, I loved it when I popped my bones, my mother always told me it was bad but it felt good. My feet hit the soft floor and I stood up but almost fell on my face but luckily I was able to catch myself. I had a bad case of "Legs wont work in the morning" as I called it. With a groaned I laid on my back and stomped my feet on the floor. It was rather aggravating to have that happen just about every time I tried to get out of bed.

I heard my door open and tilted my hard back to look, Natalya was standing in my door way with her hair in a messy bun and in her pajamas. "Aw Alani go boom?" She said with a smirk on her stupid face.

I reached back and threw a shoe at her as she left my room. I could hear her laughter as she walked down the hall. I stood up and walked over to my closet to get something to wear today. It took me maybe twenty minutes to pick out my outfit for the day but I did eventually. I chose a shirt with a huge collage of aged looking pictures of Paris and a pair of tight light blue ripped jeans. I threw on a pair of converse with the kill bear on them, or what I called the kill bear.

I walked down stares and saw my mom and dad heading out the door, "Where you going?" I asked loudly.

"Were going to meet some old friends in town we will be back later ok?" My mom said smiling as she walked over to hug me.

I let out a sound to let them know I acknowledged them.

My mother smiled and walked out of the house with my father both of them smiling. I was glad that they were going to be with friends, my parents only went to business get togethers back in Paris so it was nice for this to happen. I guessed that my parents moved back here for themselves as well as me. I sat down with a bowl of cereal and slowly ate it watching Spongebob.

I loved Spongebob, it wasn't my favorite Tv show but it was definitely on of them. If I was bored or something this was what I watched, even though my parents hated it. When I ran out of cereal I just propped my legs up and watched more Spongebob. I could hear my sisters music all the way down here. I was guessing she knew that it was just us two because she knows that she would get in trouble. I heaved myself off the couch and walked outside grabbing my ipod as I walked out the door.

I sat on the porch steps looking out at the forest in front of my house. If I closed my eyes the trees would turn into the great shops of Paris, the mountains would become the Eiffel Tower. However it wasn't Paris, I wouldn't see Paris for at least twp years I was sure. I could hear people over at Seth and Leah's house but I didn't honestly care. There wasn't much that could or would excite me about this place, and Seth and Leah's house wasn't one of those things.

Once again I heard my sisters music blasting out the window and I put my ipod in. The first song to my great liking was Break Stuff by Limp Bisket. That song was simply all around bad ass and kick ass song. I listened to that song when I was angry or frustrated and go figure it made me feel oddly better.

I saw a group come out of Seth's house and couldn't fight the smile that appeared on my face. Seth was a cutie but a bit to young to really be hot but these guys were older and hotter. "Hey Alani come here!" Seth yelled so loudly that I could hear him over my ipod. I sighed and stood up stretching.

I knew he was going to introduce me to his friends but I didn't think it was going to be today. I took my ear buds out and looked at the guys, there was eight of them. They also all looked like Seth, tan, tall and ,made of muscle plus all shirtless. "What did you need Seth?" I asked looking right at Seth. I didn't trust myself to look at any of the other guys.

"Well I did tell you that you were going to meet my friends so yeah that's why I called you over here." He spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well okay kid introduce me!" I said patting him on his back smiling.

I saw him roll his eyes and send me a fake glare, "Well this is Alani Marshall she just moved here from Paris France." They all nodded and I heard mutters of hello from them.

I smiled, "I just moved back get it right."

Seth scoffed and looked at the guys, "Any way this is Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Jared and Paul is." he paused and looked at his house, "Eating my food."

I laughed at the part about the Paul guy, "Hey!" I looked at one of the guys surprised, "I think I might know you, you said you moved back here and your name sounds familiar."

I studied his face for a moment then my mouth dropped open, "Jared Thail?" I asked.

"I knew it was you!" He said laughing, "Yeah we had all of our classes together, best friends remember?"

"Yeah I remember, but last time I saw you, you were about this tall." I put my hand to my knee to show his previous height. "Oh and I had more muscle than you did to."

"Not any more Lani!" he said as I laughed hard, he had been the only one to ever use that nickname.

"Yeah it seems you've been hitting the steroids Jerry." I smirked and he laughed.

I was truly amazed at how normal it seemed to be laughing and talking to Jared. It was like nothing had changed with us and we were still in the 2nd grade. It was shocking that he was acting like we were still friends, but I guess by the way he was acting we were friends. So over the course of two days I had accomplished a feat that I hadn't achieved in ten years of living in Paris. I had made two real friends, and something told me that Jared and Seth weren't going to be my only friends.

I heard the door of Seth's hose open, "Psycho woman!" I bit my lip and the voice, I had a thing for deep voices and this was an unbelievably hot voice. I knew that that would have to be Paul, the only one of Seth's friends that I hadn't yet met. I turned around to look at him and couldn't believe my own thoughts. Before I would have said Jacob was the hottest but he had nothing on Paul. He wasn't the tallest but he was second, maybe an inch shorter than Jacob so maybe 6'8. He obviously had the most muscle out of all the guys, his abs looked rock solid and perfectly defined, his arms were ripped, and his shorts were down low enough that it showed off his perfect v-cut.

His face was also breathtaking, his skin was a smooth russet color, and his cheek bones were sculpted high. His nose was let perfectly shaped and fit his face perfectly. His black hair was wild over his head made him look incredibly sexy. There was nothing wrong with this guy, he was perfect looking, nothing about him was wrong. I had to look at his eyes and was extremely taken back. His hazel eyes were a beautiful contradiction to his skin.

"Paul?" I heard someone say then looked at Paul again. Believe me I wish I hadn't, he looked pissed, not a little angry but full blown nostrils flaring, piercing glare, and shaking body pissed. The strangest thing about this was that he was looking at me. At first I looked behind me to see if he was looking at someone else but there was no denying that it was me.

Never before had someone's stair affected me the way his did. I felt heavy and strangely exposed as his angry stare seemed to follow my every move. I watched as the man I think was Sam put and hand on his shoulder and whisper something in his ear. Paul looked at him for a moment then his eyes flashed to me as he let out an actual growl as he stepped behind the other guys.

They were all silent when Quil laughed loudly and patted my shoulder, "Way to scare the new girl Paul!" They all laughed obviously forced laughter.

I looked at them and shook my head, "No sorry, not scared." I shrugged. I wasn't lying ether I wasn't scared just extremely surprised that he held so much hostility towards me for no reason. "He just reminds me of Leah, you know angry for like no reason." I looked at Seth and quickly added, "No offence Seth."

"What the fuck!" I stepped back as I heard Paul scream, "I am nothing like her don't say that again!" I was frozen for a moment, completely shocked and maybe a bit scared.

I regained my composer then raised an eyebrow at him and let out a breath to calm myself, I didn't take to well at having people yell at me. "Well I tried to be nice to her and she just got all rude and almost knocked me down leaving my house, and I didn't say anything to you and yet you get mad and all shaky. So yeah you two are pretty much alike." I ended with a smirk and I put my hands on my hips glaring at him.

Sam, Jacob and Jared all put there hands on ether Paul's back or his chest. "You are so stupid!" Paul roared looking at me. He shook even more violently and pushed there hands off of him as he started walking towards the forest.

"Hey!" I yelled angrily. He stopped walking still shaking and stood there with his back to me. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but don't you dare call me stupid!" I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I yelled. "I said nothing about you personally, you are obviously a very angry person and you are still shaking! So I didn't say anything that isn't obvious so shut the hell up!" Seth and Quil moved in front of me with Embry, Collin and Brady in the middle.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me looking shocked. Paul turned to me and glared with more ferocity than before, "You are obviously a stupid little girl so you can shut the hell up!" With that he took off in the forest shaking worse than he had been even before. I reached down and picked up two rocks chunking one at him as hard as I could.

"Don't mind Paul, he's just like that, I've known him longer than any one here. Trust me its nothing personal." Jared was looking into the forest and then he turned back to me.

"Well you two seem strangely alike!" Quil said laughing loudly as I chunked the other rock at him.

"I am nothing like that loud, angry, temperamental asshole!" I glared at the forest again.

This had become an interesting afternoon to say the least. I had met the hottest guy in the world and his very hot friends. Then for no reason at all the hot guy had gotten angry at me and just took off. I was sure by now the other guys thought I was an angry psycho. I mean not that it wasn't true but I wanted to lure them into a false since of niceness before I showed the truth about me.

"Okay yeah you think that Alani!" Quil said laughing again. "_He is lucky I don't have more rocks." _I looked back at the forest and strangely I wanted Paul to come back. I shook my head and looked at the guys not thinking about Paul anymore.

"Hey is Natalya home I wanted to introduce her." Seth piped in smiling. As I looked at him he reminded me of a puppy, just by the way he was acting. He was slightly fidgeting and he was smiling big and acting really perky.

"Wow Seth you get excited easily don't you!" I said laughing, "Just like a puppy!"

Seth's face fell and he looked at me with mock anger but the others erupted in loud laughter. Jacob slapped him on the back with such force that made me flinch. "We have been telling him that for so long, but he never listens!"

I smiled and walked back towards my house motioning for them to follow me. I knew Natalya wouldn't be expecting to meet Seth's friends now and she hated meeting new people. This was going to be more fun than it should have been, but that's what she gets for making fun of me earlier. "Natalya come here!" I yelled loudly and I jumped up and sat on the counter top.

I heard her coming down the stairs and smiled, "What do you." he froze as she hit the last step and looked at the guys. "Oh hi."

I couldn't believe it, she was still wearing her short pajama shorts and her hair in in a messy bun with the same spaghetti strap she had on earlier. Oh boy and her face! I could tell she was blushing really bad and she was totally embarrassed. Like I will say a thousand more times, _"Don't fuck with me." _I saw her flash an angry look at me and I laughed lightly and waved at her smirking.

The guys were staring at us amusement flashing over all of there faces, well all but one. Embry was looking at Natalya like she was the best thing that ever hit the planet, it reminded me of the way Paul looked at me only a whole lot less angry. "Um, I'm Natalya." she said clearly nervous.

"I'm Embry!" he said stepping foreword fast running into a chair. I tried to stop my laugher as the guys did the same. Embry was smiling stupidly as I saw Natalya fighting a blush. "Oh yeah and this is Jacob, Quil, Sam, Jared, Collin, Brady and you know Seth already." she nodded smiling at him.

I made a "oing" noise and smiled, "There was another guy with them but he got all pissy then decided to be an ass then left!" I smiled as I looked at the guys who were looking at me.

"What did you do?" Natalya asked a bit angrily as she looked at me as if I were on trial.

I jumped off the counter glairing angrily at her. I opened my mouth to yell at her but Jared stepped in front of me, "She didn't do anything Paul is just like that." I rolled my eyes, I remembered that he would always do this when we were little and I would loose my temper.

Natalya nodded and walked over to me sending me a look of _"I don't believe you." _she thought I did something and normally I would have but this was a rare occasion where I didn't do anything.

"Well it was nice meeting both of you but we need to be going." Sam said looking at the others. I looked at Sam for a moment, he seemed to have a leadership quality about him that none of the others had.

After we said our goodbyes and they left Natalya punched my arm a bit hard. "Why the hell did you do that!" She yelled loudly still hitting me.

"Do what exactly!" I asked pushing her away form me and looking at my arms. On the outside I was acting hurt but on the inside I was gleaming in satisfaction.

"I look horrible and you called me down here like this in front of the hottest guy on the planet!" She groaned dramatically and glared at me, "I should kill you!"

I laughed loudly, "You mean Embry right?" I asked smiling big as she blushed. "Yeah he is hot but not the hottest sorry."

Natalya looked at me, "Well really I don't care what you think about him its about how I think and how bad I looked!" She grabbed my shoulders and glared at me more.

I looked at her for a second then smiled, "Well it seemed he didn't have a problem with how you looked." I smirked, "He seemed to enjoy your way to shirt shorts and I don't think that top did any harm ether!"

She pushed me back into the counter and I couldn't stop from laughing, "Yeah wearing this so now he thinks I'm some sort of hooker!"

"Natalya." I said slowly grabbing her arms. "He doesn't really know you so I'm sure he doesn't think that. Plus since when did you care what guys thought about you?" I added the last part as I realized how very unnatalya this was.

She rolled her eyes, "Well since him." she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from me.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the back room to watch tv on the big screen. I sat down as I watched Natalya stand against the wall. "OH yeah you remember Jared?" I asked smiling. "You know the one I went to school with."

She sat down on the other side of the couch as I turned on Titanic, "Um you mean little Jared the one with the strength of a kitten?"

I nodded, "Yep, well you know owe him more bones." I said smiling at an old term we used to use when we were little. I would always get mad at my sister and go to hurt her and Jared would step in. It happened so often that Jared said that Natalya owed him bones for stopping me from breaking hers.

She laughed and looked at me curiously, "Why do I owe him more bones, last time I checked I was at." she paused to think, "25?"

"26 today sister." I smiled and she looked at me curiously, "Earlier the Jared guy who stepped in front of me when I was about to yell, that IS little Jared."

Natalya's mouth dropped open and she laughed, "No way!" I nodded and she shook her head. "What the hell happened after we left?"

I closed my eyes and shrugged, "Hell if I know."

* * *

**Well there it is! The nxt chapter will be out soon and yay two stories uploaded in one day! Remeber you get hugs if you review!!**


	4. Hate

**Wow I am getting awesome feedback for this story like I'm super surprised. I love everyone of you seriously. I'm doing great with these updates. Lol I have to say that I am addicted to writing this story just as some of you are addicted to reading it! Thank you guys all so much, and just for you guy being so awesome here is your reply and oh yeah all of theses people get hug from Paul! Btw I love these little quotes does anyone else? XD  
**

**

* * *

**

**La Victorie **

"You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul."

_**~Julie de Lespinasse~**_

* * *

Later that day when my mom and dad came home they asked if we had met Seth's friends. Both Natalya and I were curious as to why she asked but we came to find that she had been with Embry, Seth, Quil, Jared and Paul's parents all day. They had come over to Jared's house to get things and when they were introduced to my parents Seth told them that they were our parents. My mother kept saying how nice Embry seemed to my sister. I was guessing that when Seth talked about Natalya he got that stupid look on his face again.

Later that night when we were suppose to be sleeping I couldn't stop thinking about Paul. He was by far the hottest guy I had seen but why was he so mad at me? It wasn't like he was mad at me for looking at him, I mean that kind of fury was not brought on by a girl checking him out. I was sure with him looking as good as he did that he was used to girls checking him out. The most confusing thing was that I was thinking of him! Never had I thought about a boy like this before, not even ones I dated!

I groaned and looked out my window, I didn't hear the howling I had last night. I was slightly thankful for it but a part of me missed it. The sound was sort of a part of the place already, I was sure that I was going to hear more of the howling but I doubted it was going to be tonight. I turned around and looked at the wolf on my trim. I had to start school on two days, tomorrow was my last day of freedom form school. I was going to savor tomorrow and not think about Paul! Or so I thought.

When I awoke that morning I went through the same procedure as I did every morning. Laying in bed, falling down, laying on the floor then getting dressed. This morning I went through my closet like five times before deciding on what to wear. In the end I picked a long black sweater dress with dark brown leggings and tan ugs with fur all long the sides. After I chose my clothes I did my make up and bushed my hair, for some reason I had like major OCD when it came to my hair. It had to be right and I had to run the brush through my hair at least 114 times or it wasn't right.

I ate breakfast with my parents and sister not talking a lot, well they didn't I did. Most of the things I said were making fun of Natalya as my mother made the mistake of mentioning Embry once. I kept asking her what she thought about he hottest guy in the world, or how would dad feel if he knew what she wore in front of him (Boy did that cause an uproar!) It ended with my sister kicking me under the table and me trying to punch her from across the table.

Well that all ended with my mom and dad sending both of us away from the table. I went to the tv room and she went upstairs to her room to do what ever it is that she likes to do. I threw my self on the couch and grabbed the remote turning on the tv. I was about five minutes into "Phantom of the Opera" when I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and turned the tv up.

The knocking got louder and I finally yelled, "Nobodies home!" at the top of my lungs.

There was another knock before I heard my mothers elegant voice shriek, "Alani Jessica Marshall you answer that door right now!"

I groaned and stood up and stomped my way to the door, once I flung it open I practically yelled, "Welcome to the Marshall residence you ruined one of my favorite movies so you better have a damn good reason!" I didn't care who was at the door, it was my parents fault for having me answer the door.

"Well I didn't mean to ruin your favorite movie but my mom wanted to bring this and I offered to bring it." Embry said smiling looking towards the stairs. I looked at the bowl like dish he had in his hand, curiously, "it's a pudding like thing." he explained.

I look the dish from him, "Well food is always a good reason." I sat it down and opened it. It was like a chocolate pudding with whip cream and gram cracker crumbs on top. "Oh yeah hold up." I said to Embry smirking as I ran up the stares.

I ran into Natalya's room and she as on her laptop and she rolled her eyes as I jumped on her bed. "What are you doing in here?" she asked setting her laptop down glaring at me. I shrugged and looked at my sleeves not talking to her, "Alani why are you in my room.?"

I smiled once I could tell she was annoyed, "Well I wanted to check to see if you were dressed and it seems you are!" she looked at me as if I was crazy and picked her laptop back up. "Okay then I will go tell Embry you are to busy with your computer!" I stood up and started to walk out her room.

"He isn't down there knock it off!" I raised an eyebrow, she sounded so sure he wasn't here, so I had to prove he was.

I walked over to the door and looked at my sister again who wasn't paying attention to me, "Hey Embry you okay down there?" I yelled smirking as Natalya looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah why?" He answered as I turned to her smirking I as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Natalya stood up and ran over to me covering my mouth as if I was going to say something else. "Shut up! " I laughed and nodded, "I will go down there in a minute go away!" She pushed me out of the room and closed the door.

I looked back at the door then walked back downstairs, instead of talking to Embry I walked over to the cabinet and got a plate then put some of the "pudding stuff" on it. I started eating, "You like food hu?" I heard Embry ask as he stared at me laughing.

"Oh shut up and Natalya will be here in a minute." I took another bite, "Plus I haven't eaten all day!" I lied and kept eating.

"Liar you just ate like twenty minutes ago." Natalya said coming downstairs. Embry looked at her and smiled big as she looked at him blushing. I rolled my eyes and made a gagging noise and continued eating pudding. "Hey Embry."

"What's up Natalya?" he asked looking directly at her. I rolled my eyes and picked up my bowl and walked into the tv room to continue watch my movie.

I didn't really want to be in there with my love struck sister and Embry. They didn't even know each other and hour and they were acting all… gross. Well I guess it wasn't so bad, I mean my sister never really had any crushes before, and definitely not one like seemed to like her back. No matter what the situation it wasn't something I wanted to see. So instead of eavesdropping like I normally would I turned the tv up as loud as I could with out getting in trouble.

I sung along with the movies and mouthed the words, yeah I had seen this movie so many times I had it memorized. My favorite song was "The Phantom of the Opera." and yes there really is a song called that! I really had no idea why this was one of my favorite movies, I guess it was the twisted love triangle. There was no denying that this was a great movie, I even said that in public so yeah I like it.

I hard Natalya come into the room when the movie finished and she sat down next to me smiling, "He is so sweet!" she squealed, "I think he might really like me!" she grabbed my arm and I stood up.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked sarcastically as she nodded happily. "Wow its not like you can't tell he does just by looking at him." I rolled my eyes and put my bowl in the sink. I noticed that there was a lot missing, "Did Embry eat some?" I asked looking at Natalya.

"Mom and Dad did to but he ate most of it." she shook her head, "But that's not the point the point is that I really like him!"

I ignored her bliss and scoffed, "Great he brings over food then eats half of it." She stomped her foot and grabbed my face.

"Alani pay attention." Her voice a bit of whiny and a bit beggy but I listened.

"Sorry for worrying if this family goes hungry!" I cried sarcastically looking at my sister.

"No one is going to starve because Embry eats a bit of a desert!" she pulled on my sleeves and groaned. "So now the real thing at hand, what do I do? How do I act to impress him?"

At first I was going to answer normally but that didn't really seem like me, "Wear the same thing you wore when you met him!" I said patting her cheek laughing.

"Shut up I'm serious!" she yelled glaring at me.

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes. "Just be your self Natalya, he liked you the moment he saw you so don't change and you should be fine!"

I started to walk up stares with my sister still following me. "Do you really think he will like me if I'm just myself?"

"Natalya stop, yes I think he will like you if you are just yourself, so leave me alone!" I put my hands on her shoulders and she nodded.

"Alani _mien potiron_." I stomped my foot and turned around to face my mom.

"What?" I asked angrily. First my sister bugged me and when I finally get rid of her my mother comes to bug me.

She looked taken back for a moment then smiled, "I need you to get some salt from the store, can you go get it for me?" I groaned and nodded walking over to her. "Thank you _bebe_." she kissed my cheek and handed me a few dollars.

At least if I got out of the house they couldn't bug me. All I had to do was go to the store get salt then come home and not talk to anyone. I grabbed my purse and took the keys out of it. I thought about taking the mustang, you know less flashy but when I walked into the garage I couldn't help but take my baby. When the engine roared to life I smiled and pulled out of the yard faster than I should have.

I arrived at the small store quickly seeing as I drove a bit higher than the speed limit. There weren't many people there but the ones that were couldn't keep there eyes off my baby. I guess they had never seen an Aston Martin before. I got out and walked into the store, I had no idea where anything was so I just walked up and down the isles looking for the salt.

"Can I help you?" I looked over and smiled at a woman who was a little taller than I was. She was definitely a native, her hair was black and her eyes were a hazel color that reminded me of someone.

"Oh yeah I need salt but I'm new here I don't know where it is." I looked at her and smiled a bit sheepishly.

She laughed, "I could tell you were new, I met you parents last night I'm Mrs. Walker." I nodded and smiled as she walked with me to where the salt was. "Its to high for ether of us to reach but I will have my son come get it for you." I smiled at her as she walked into the back.

I leaned against a shelf the best I could with out knocking it over. I didn't know it would be such a hassle to get salt. "Who the hell am I suppose to help?" I froze, I knew that voice. Paul walked into the isle and once again he glared at me, "Damn it what do you want."

I laughed and smirked as I stood up straight, "So big bad Paul works at the grocery store?" for some reason I found this highly amusing.

He growled and looked around then saw the salt, "I don't work here." he said walking closer to me, "My mom owns the place so I come here to help her, I don't get paid for this shit." He reached over my head and grabbed the salt with ease.

I frowned as I noticed he was wearing a shirt, it didn't fit him. No matter how much I didn't like the guy, he still had the best muscles I had seen. "Aw are you a mamma's boy?" I teased as he practically threw the salt at me.

"No." was his only reply as he walked away from me and up to the front. I had no idea why I liked messing with this guy, he just made it so easy though. "Mom she is ready to leave." he said sternly. Mrs. Walker looked at him for a moment then looked at me, I guess she saw something I didn't because she suddenly got a really big smile on her face. "Ok dear that will be 2.45." I handed her the money she put the salt in a bag, not that I needed one. As I walked out I could feel Paul watching me as he talked to his mother

I got in my car and closed the door but didn't start it, I looked back at the forest then smiled. I had never been in a real forest and there was something about this one that screamed danger. I left my things in the car and got out and slowly walked into the forest. The deeper I walked in the quieter it got. It was like nothing was in it except me and the trees.

It was strangely peaceful as I looked around me. Suddenly I hard a lot of birds start chirping then saw something that I know I couldn't have. It looked huge, like a bear but it wasn't a bear. It was a big sand colored wolf. (AN: Guess which stupid wolf that is XD) It was still for a moment as it looked at me then suddenly it bolted away faster than anything I had ever seen. I wasn't sure it was real but it had to be.

"What are you doing here!" I jumped and let out a small scream as I heard a loud voice. It was Paul again, he looked a little worried for a moment then shook his head, "What's wrong with you?" he asked rudely.

"There was like a bog no giant wolf like right there." I pointed to where I had seen the wolf. I was still to shocked to argue with him at this moment. "It was big and like sand colored or something."

"What!" Paul yelled shaking ferociously. I looked at him in shock as like tremors went through his body.

"Wait a minute!" I said loudly as I finally calmed down. "What do you mean why am I here, its public property!"

"Its property of the Quileute tribe actually." He said quietly as he looked at the ground, I could see the muscles in his back as he let out heavy breaths.

"Yeah smart one I'm Quileute so I have every right to be here!" My voice was sharp but I didn't like the way he was talking to me.

"Actually you don't and you really shouldn't be here so leave." he said loudly as he looked at me angrily.

"Excuse me!" I asked laughing slightly, I could tell he was angry now but I was to. "What makes you have more right to be here than I do? We are both part of the same tribe and if your going by blood, I'm a full blood to so any can't I be here!"

"You just can't it's not safe you saw that wolf it could have hurt you so why do you think you need to get out?" He asked seemingly trying to control the shaking not that it was doing any good.

"Okay yeah that still doesn't tell me why you have a right to be here and I don't." I said looking back to where I saw the wolf thing. There was no way that was a normal wolf.

"Alani just go away!" I had never seen someone that angry before. Not even yesterday, he looked happy then compared to now.

"Whatever, I hope you like having people not like you!" I ran back to my car and slammed the door. "I hate him!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**Paul's P.O.v

* * *

**

If there was one thing I never wanted it was to imprint but I did, and no matter how hard I tried to make it go away I couldn't stop thinking about her! She was rude and violent, so stupid! But she was also the hottest person I had met, I'm sure that I would have thought that even if I didn't imprint on her. Hell I was sure I would have tried to get with her if not for the stupid imprinting business. Alani was so stupid, yet so perfect and I hate it.

I started at her as she left then let the animal inside take control. She had seen a big snad colored wolf, Seth was thr only one and of course the only one stupid enougth to be seen like that. Alani looked utterly terified when I found her and it was his fault. I took off after Seth's sent, no one else's thougths were in my head so I knew he phased back. I followed it to our normal meeting place, I could hear everyone there. They wernt in wolf form. Seth must have gone to get dressed before he met the others. I heard his voice call for Sam the phased back into a human not even bothering with the clothes I had desrtyoed earlier.

"Seth you stupid bastard!" I yelled as everyone jumped up. Seth looked terified, oh and he had a good reason to.

"I didn't mean to Paul really!" His voice was high pitche as he was trying to look smaller, just as he would if he was in wolf form. Leah was in front of him grolwing at me as I shook with anger.

"Whats going on!" Sam stood inbetween Leah, Seth and I. Everyone else was on the edges watching me, ready to stop me if I tried to hurt him.

"Why don't you tell him pup!" I roared as a tremor shook my body. "Tell them all how you let Alani get a real good look at a "big sand colored wolf!" Everyone looked at him.

"You let your self get seen Seth why!" Jacob was the one who spoke now, it seemed Seth was almost more afraid of him then of Sam.

"I didn't mean to!" He cried as Leah held onto him. It was a rare sight to have Leah stand up to anything or anyone but when it came to Seth she would fight to the death if she had to.

"You didn't mean to but you did!" I steped closer to him. I could now see the animal side of me, it was like even as I human I was still the animal. "You scared her so bad Seth."

"So thats what this is about?" I glared at Leah as she spoke, "Your mad because me scared your precous little imprint?" I growled and shook heavily.

"Leah!" Sam yelled as he moved closer to me.

"I care about the secrate not her!" For some reason it hurt to say that, because i knew i was lying to myself.

"Whatever Paul." She smirked and pushed Seth back a bit, "I knew from the second I saw her that little bitch was nothing but more trouble."

"Don't you ever call her that!" I knew I couldn't hold it in anymore. The anger I held earlier with Alani, the anger towords Seth, towords imprinting. It all came out as I phased, I didn't even notice than Sam, Jacob, Jared and Quil were all around me as I tried to push past them. Embry, Collin, and Brady were surrounding the now phased Leah and still human Seth.

_"You wan't to hurt me Paul?" _I barked as Leah's arrogant voice entered my mind.

_"Leah stop it!" _he was using his alpha tone now.

_"She isn't worth it Paul." _

_"Jared's rigth forget about Leah, she is just bitter we all know that." _

I growled and walked away from them, I wanted to be alone. Away from all of them, I couldn't take being there now. _"Just listen for us, if we need you we will call, if not we will leave you alone." _

_"Thanks Sam." _With that final thougth they all dissapeared as I ran away from the spot.

I didn't want to think that the reaosn I was mad was all because of Alani being scared. However I knew that was the reason. I was just as bad as Sam, Jared, Quil and Jacob. Hell even Embry now. Why did I have to imprint, of all the wolves to get this so called "rare" thing why was I one of them? Plus why did it have to be this girl, the girl who was so violent and loud and stupid. As I stopped running for a moment I realized where I was, Alani's house. I knew it was her place beacuse she was in the back braking a stick into tiny peices muttering about how she hated things.

There was no way I was going to just let this imprint get the better of me, I was still going to fight it but I now know why I imprinted on this annoying girl. Because she was trully perfect for me.

**OK there it is! Chapter five!! I am so excited I hope you all like the look into Paul's mind there, I hope I did a good job tell me how you think I did! Plus don't worry I love Leah so don't think I made her a bitch for no reason! oh yeah and the words you don't recognize are French! **

**Mien=my**

**Potrion= Pumpkin**

**bebe= baby**


	5. Nice? I think not!

**Ok here is the next chapter and lol to answer emc I'm in French class and that's how they teach it! I am interested in knowing the way you say those words! Lol away from that, I am like so surprised that so many people like this story! It just popped into my mind and wow the response to it… I think it may be the bes I have ever gotten on a story. So keep reviewing, favoriting and adding it to your Alerts! I love you all and so dose paul ;) Plus I'm editing things to my liking! Seth is in the same grade as Jacob, Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady due to the previous years (The Twilight years) in my mind they didn't go to school so they had to stay behind.

* * *

**

**La Victorie **

"It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog."

**~Mark Twain~ **

* * *

Ah school, the wondrous people, the considerate teachers, the great food, and the well decorated rooms and halls. Ha; doesn't everyone wish it was that way. I hated school in Paris and I'm sure that this school was a big step down from my old school. Actually I was slightly afraid of how bad it would be, it was a public school again. I hadn't been to a public school since I left La Push when I was little. One thing I was sure of was that the teachers were not expecting someone like me.

As Natalya walked down stairs in her button up pink shirt her black skirt and her sandals I laughed slightly. I knew the only reason she was dressing that way was because it was the first day and she wanted to make a good impression but it was like the exact opposite of what I was wearing. My clothes were more plain. A grey v-neck sweater vest thing (nothing like the nerds wear by the way!) Under that I had on a black and whit striped shirt that was rather low cut. My dark jeans were slightly ripped and hung right under my grey converse.

"You look nice today Natalya." My mother walked into the kitchen and looked at my sister.

"What about me mom?" I asked putting on a fake pout. I had to add the pout to stop my smirk, I knew my mom wasn't fond of what I was wearing.

"You look good." I stuck my tongue out at her back. "You got your glasses?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nope contacts." as she turned to me I stuck my finger on my contacts and moved them on my eye.

"That's gross." Natalya said looking at me as she bit into her orange. "I hate it when you do that"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "When did I start to care?" I asked as my mother smacked me in the back of the head. "What was that for!" I yelled rubbing my head looking at her.

"For being rude!" I nodded as she gave me the mother look. My dream was to have that look without having kids, or before having kids. Oh imagine the power!

"Come one Alani we are going to be late!" I could hear the hurried tone in Natalya's voice.

I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time, "What school are you going to?" I asked loudly, "It's 7:20 and school is five minutes away, if we drive slow!" There was no way we would be late, school didn't start for 40 minutes.

"We need to go to the office to get our schedules Alani, you know that." She explained it as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, but I don't think that's going to take 40 minutes." I laughed, "And if it does I'm not going to this school!" She rolled her eyes as I laughed.

"Alani please lets go I don't want to take any chances!" I looked at Natalya. It was clear by the look on her face that my paranoid sister actually thought we were going to be late.

"Whatever lets go." I sighed and picked up my bag and walked out to the garage.

We decided to take my sisters car to not look so flashy, or she decided, I wanted flashy. The ride to school was full of fighting over the radio, which I won by treating to punch her in the face if she messed with it again. I know my mother told me that violence never solved anything, but in all honesty it is pretty effective in getting what you want. My sister almost never resorted to violence. There was only one time I remember her using violence in any way other than joking, and trust me she can hit hard when she gets mad.

When we arrived at the school I looked around. There were little kids playing in the play area, middle school aged kids by the building and teenagers in the parking lot. It was hard to believe that this school had EVERY grade in it. **(AN: this is true I looked it up! Quileute school as every grade in it.) **I sighed and looked over at my sister, she was smiling, I couldn't believe that she was honestly excited about school. I could see some of the older guys were looking at the car. Now that was something I was excited about.

We both made our way to the office, which wasn't hard to find believe it or not. It was a boring little room with pale blue brick walls and a ugly floor pattern. There was a woman at the desk who practically jumped up when she saw us. "You must be the Marshall's!" Well it was obvious that not many new kids came her! "I remember your parents," She laughed. "Tell them Mrs. England says hi!" I rolled my eyes as she handed Natalya our schedules.

"Oh I will let them know." I rolled my eyes at my sisters niceness. It made me want to hurl, and I actually mean that.

"Oh lets just go outside." I said grabbing Natalya's arm. She tried to pull away from me but I didn't let her go until we were outside again. "Why are you so nice?" I asked looking at her. I know it was sort of a stupid question but hey I asked it.

"Because its better than being a bitch!" I turned around to see Jared looking at me with the same stupid look he held when we were little. Next to him was a girl I had never seen in my life. She was taller than me around 5'5 with tan skin. Her eyes were a bit to far apart and her mouth was wide but she was what I would call a unique beauty. Jared was holding her hand and she was looking around, I was going to tease him big time!

I looked behind him and rolled my eyes, Seth, Jacob, Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin, and Brady all stood behind him. They were all smiling or talking to each other. Embry of course was staring at my sister, and I knew that she was looking anywhere but him. It was pretty sad that she was that afraid of someone liking her.

"Oh shut up freak." I stuck my tongue out at Jared who laughed along with a few of the other guys. "So Jerry who's the chick?" I asked as she smiled nervously.

"This is Kim, and Kim this is Alani and her sister Natalya." Jared smiled as Kim smiled bigger and looked at me.

"Its nice to meet you, I heard all about you last night!" I laughed as she looked at Jared for a moment. He looked at her pretending to be annoyed then smiled.

"Aw were you reminiscing in the past?" I asked in a baby voice laughing at him. He rolled his eyes as we walked outside, I could feel peoples eyes on me as I walked out of the school. I laughed on the inside, I knew it was because of the guys, there was only girls looking at us and all the guys we were with were hot as hell.

"Hey what's up?" I stopped walking at that sound. No, no, no there was no fucking way that he was here. Paul was to old for school but there was no denying that deep voice. I looked up and groaned, there he was standing with Jared looking at me for once, not angrily. There was no denying the pure shock I held , he had never looked at me with any expression other than fury.

Once he saw that I noticed him he frowned at me and looked at Jared quickly. I groaned and glared at him, "Aren't you to old for school?" I asked angrily.

Paul looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "No." He answered seriously, "I'm only 14, you know just big for my age."

I rolled my eyes as most of the guy's laughed, Natalya and Kim were watching me, "Yeah, stupid for your age to." I walked off to find my classes. I knew it was stupid, I was going to be able to find my classes no problem in this small school, but I wanted away from Paul.

First I found my locker and put away the things I had that weren't for Calculus. Yeah math, worst subject was my very first class! I sighed and looked at my schedule again, room 23 Mr. Michel. I didn't want to do this but I found it was better than staying out there with him. As I slung my bag over my shoulder I heard footsteps behind me. Ignoring them I started to walk to my first class.

"Hey Alani." Seth. I didn't stop but thanks to his long legs he ought up to m in no time. "Why did you leave?"

I laughed and looked at him rolling my eyes, "I wonder why?" I knew my tone was harsh but really?

"Okay, I get it you don't like Paul but he really isn't so bad if you just give him a chance." I laughed and looked at him.

"Seth, I was going to give him the same chance I gave everyone. He was the one who decided to get mad not me." I rolled my eyes and he looked at me. "What?"

"Paul doesn't make good first impressions but I'm sure of you gave him a chance he would make a good one!" He was hopeless, I guess he didn't get that I wasn't one to not hold a grudge.

"Whatever I have to get to class and I'm sure you do to." As I walked off the bell rang.

"Just give him a chance!" Seth yelled as I walked further down the hall.

Give him a chance? Blah I did give him a chance, more than one actually. So Seth's idea of me giving him a chance was out of the question. When I walked into my first class I had to introduce myself, which I hated. I was however lucky enough to have class with one of the guys. It was Quil, he was nice and really funny. He started talking about a little girl so at first I thought it was his daughter but he cleared me up on that.

Ms. Lane was my English teacher who I had with Jacob and Embry. They were best friends all through out school. They were pretty cool, and I didn't have to worry about Embry rambling on about my sister because if he did Jacob would smack him on the back of the head. My second class was with Jared, third with Quil and Jacob, Fourth was with Seth, which might I add he did nothing but point out good qualities in Paul.

I didn't eat lunch, I just really wasn't hungry so I decided to go to the library. The one thing that I will admit to doing is being a book nerd, I loved reading with a passion. As I walked in I was pleasantly surprised, they had a lot of new books. I walked past the children's section and looked at some of the books for teenagers; Harry Potter, Forest of Fingers and teeth, Frozen fire, City of Bones, A girl called Alice, and Lord of The Rings. I had read them all.

I sighed and looked around when I noticed some books on a table. I walked over to them and looked at the cover, _"Quileute legends " _I should have known that it would be this. Even though I had heard them so many times something drew me to the book so I decided to read. As I flipped through the pages reading the titles nothing perked my interest until I head the word wolf. Instantly a vivid picture of the sand colored wolf from yesterday came into my mind. I read the story carefully then rolled my eyes as I closed the book. The legends said werewolves but I was sure that what I had seen wasn't a werewolf.

I heard the door open and slam shut and I looked up. He didn't notice me as he sat down at one of the old computers and turned it on. Paul's lips moved as if he was talking to himself. I closed my eyes for a moment then looked back down at the book. My eyes kept flashing to Paul every time I tried to concentrate on my book but I simply couldn't. I wasn't able to focus on anything but him.

He wasn't just hot, he was more godlike. His body seemed to be made of rock yet soft in a strange way. Of course he had a hard scowl on his face yet he looked calm, at ease. Nothing like he did when he looked at me. Paul was perfect in every physical description. If he wasn't such an ass I would probably like him.

At my final thought I got angry with myself and slammed the book shut and grabbed my bag. Paul jumped slightly and looked at me, he didn't look any different from before which made me ever more angry. When my feet hit the regular linoleum floor the bell rang. Paul pushed past me and I glared at him as he walked away.

"You need to stay away from him Pocahontas." I turned around quickly and saw a girl looking at me very angrily. She was tall and had long black

hair with light brown eyes. "Paul isn't into you, so leave him alone."

I laughed at this, I could tell she didn't like that ether. "Did he tell you to tell me that?"

She paused for a moment, "No but you need to stay away from him, he is mine." She turned around and her hair hit me in the face as she walked away.

"Bit-…" I felt a hand around my mouth as someone picked me up moving me the other way. "What the hell Jared?" I asked as I finally looked up.

"Its your first day, you don't need to be fighting." Jared was serious. I scoffed and looked at him then past him. "You really need to ignore Bridget. Paul isn't with her she is just a bitch who fucks with any girl who he is with in a foot of."

"Bridget?" I took a deep breath, "I wont mess with her as long as she leaves me the fuck alone." I heard Jared laugh as we walked to my next class which of course he had with me.

My other classes passed slowly, Kim was in my 6th and 7th period classes so I was able to get to know her. She was shy at first but I eventually made her talk. I found out that her and Jared had been going out for a little over two years. She had a huge crush on him but he never looked at her until one day hallelujah. I could tell that Kim and I were going to be friends, she was nice and I liked her.

I walked to my last class of the day, Chemistry. I hated Chemistry but I chose to take honors for no reason at all. When I walked in Mrs. Carpenter told me what chair I was sitting in, I looked up and froze. Lucky me I was placed next to the last person I wanted to be with, Paul.

I walked over to my seat and put my things down, I was definitely going to talk to the teacher about with. "Don't bother complaining about this, I tried that earlier. She wont change this shit." he said almost as if he could read my mind.

I groaned but didn't reply to him, I just watched Mrs. Carpenter explain what we were doing today. I was lost, it was a part of math science and I was screwed. I looked over at Paul's paper and was shocked, he had all but one problem done! "What the hell?" I asked rudely, there was only one honors class for each subject and this was the only one Paul was in. "How the hell did you do that!"

His eyes flashed to me, it was clear that he was annoyed but I didn't care, "I may be stupid in everything else but I know science." he said gruffly. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, I slowly began to copy his paper, I knew it was stupid but he knew how to do it. During the class none other than Bridget came in with a paper to sigh. She waved at Paul who's only reply was rolling his eyes, "Stupid bitch." he muttered as she walked out.

At the end of class turned in my paper and started to walk out, Paul however was blocking my way. "Move" I said pushing him slightly. His body temperature was hot just as Seth's was.

"Just want to let you know that tomorrow your not coping my paper." He smirked as I glared at him and walking hurriedly out of the classroom. I stopped at my locker to get my things before I left. Natalya had joined me and smiled as Embry stood next to her. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my books and walked out of the school.

I smiled slightly as I looked around, little kids were playing and walking to there parents all smiling. "Alani!" I turned around and felt my anger instantly grow.

"How do you know my name" I asked bluntly trying to be nice. The guys were now outside looking at us. Natalya was looking at me with wide eyes, she could feel a fight coming.

"Well." Bridget smiled and I wanted to hit her, hard. "You're a new kid so its easy to find out." I rolled my eyes and turned around, "I told you to stay away from him!" I stopped and turned around looking at her.

"So what if I don't?" I asked, I didn't even bother putting sarcasm in my voice, I was to pissed.

"No wonder you left France, underage drinking?" I looked at her with wide eyes, "The whole school knows about your parting, its not hard to find on the internet."

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled stepping closer to her. Natalya took a sttep foreword as well and was looking at me shaking her head.

"No." she smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Your nothing but a slut who partied to much and mommy and daddy moved you here right?"

Her smirk was wiped off when I grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her close to me. "Call me a slut ever again and I will hurt you. Trust me I have to problem beating the shit out of you trust me." she looked scared now, and she should be. "As for Paul, I don't like him! You can go for him all you want, but if I want to talk to him I fucking will! But just between you and me he doesn't like you!"

"Let go!" She screamed and tried to push me away but I pulled her hair harder.

"You better leave me the fuck alone, because next time you look at me the wrong way I swear I will hurt you!" I yelled pushing her back.

Bridget looked at me for a moment then ran away. It was clear she wasn't used to anyone standing up to her let alone threatening her. However mine wasn't an empty threat, it was a dead on promise. The guys were laughing and some were smiling, Jared ehh not so much on the happy side but I didn't care. Natalya was looking at me with the same disappointed expression she held every time I got in a fight.

Then Paul did the most unexpected thing ever. He put his hand on my shoulder, and turned me to face him, "Why the hell did you do that!" he asked angrily, "What if she hit you!"

I tried to pull away from him but I couldn't, "I would have hit back!" I hissed glaring at him. "Trust me, I can fight."

Paul loosened his grip and looked at me angrily, then his eyes changed and he smirked, "It was nice but you should have hit her."

"I will next time." I said looking at him curiously. Suddenly he groaned and pushed me away from him. Jared and Jacob walked over next to him and he growled and walked away form me.

I knew that he couldn't be nice for long, it was just way to much to ask for from him. As I got in the car with my sister not talking to me I touched my shoulder and sighed; Why was he such a jerk? I knew I would like him if he wasn't but there was just no stopping him from being himself. Just like there was nothing that stopped me from being myself, we were the same in a way, angry, quick tempered, and probably considered uncontrolled and wild.

"I'm telling mom." Natalya said getting out of the car as she parked it in the garage.

She ran into the house to tell, I sat in the car looking at my car, I wondered if I still had my keys in my purse and how long much more trouble I would get in for leaving. I didn't have much time to think as I heard my mothers dulcet tones screaming my name. "I am going to kill Natalya!"

**I kind of feel like a rushed this but tell me what you guys think! thanks again to all who revewied! I love you all! **


	6. Confusion

**Lol Well some people were confused at the final line in my last chapter, where it says ill kill you Natalya, that was Alani speaking so it was suppose to be Natalya! I am so glad so many people like this story, oh I saw New Moon it is great!!! I hate the Twilight movie but I love New Moon, it is really like the book. Trust me GO SEE IT!!! Paul looks AMAZING!!!! Ok so people wanted more interaction between Paul and Alani well I was going to give it to you in this one but noooo! Lol jk I was going to make them more "Together" in this one!

* * *

**

**La Victorie**

"Truth comes out of error more readily than out of confusion."

**~Sir Francis Bacon~**

* * *

Weeks passed with nothing eventful happening, Paul was still an ass, Jared was still my best guy friend, Kim became one of my best friends, I now owned or said I owned Seth, Embry and Natalya were still all gooey eyed all over each other, and Bridget was still a total bitch! Yeah life was the same as ever.

Paul was horrible, he never talked to me in chemistry, if we were in a lab we would do it together with out speaking and we would both write down separate papers. At we would make sure we sat no where near each other, if there was no seat open but next to his I would eat outside then go to the library. We avoided each other like the plague. At times I wouldn't like not talking to him or being around him, but I knew it was because he was hot.

There however was a few strange things he did that affected me. My first day of school when Paul told me he wouldn't let me copy him but I swear he would stick his paper out for me to copy. The second thing he did was always look at me, angrily when he knew I was looking, but softly when he didn't think he saw. At first it made me mad a little or a lot and I would yell at him but eventually I came to expect it and grew used to it. The one thing he did that I didn't like at times was scare away potential guys. Mean if they were ugly and he made them leave fine, but when Dillon the hottest… well most good looking guy in school comes to talk to you and Paul stands in front of him blocking his way, that's when I got mad.

Before I knew it I had spent two months in this place. I still didn't like it, there was nothing to do, I had been to the beach, and it was cold, and there was no stores, nothing. My parents loved it, I had all of two drinks here and NO cigarettes! My mother had made sure that every place that sold cigarettes around didn't give me any. Plus I had been in a total of one fight, only one which was with a guy who threw a rock at my sister and cut her face. It wasn't even a good fight because I jumped on his back started punching his head then I was pulled off and Embry knocked the shit out of him!

It was a Friday and I was sitting in my room, yeah Fridays at home, I was on like permanent grounding but it wasn't like there was anything to do anyway. I was sitting in my room looking at the ceiling reading a book called "Frozen Fire" it was a pretty good book but I would rather have been doing something else. I didn't want to go down stairs because my sister was with Embry. It wasn't that I didn't like Embry because I did but I just felt… lonely. In Paris I had all the guys while she dated maybe two, but with Paul around I wasn't going to get any guys.

I put the book down and looked at the ceiling, I loved the star pattern that was around the room, it seemed as if I was really outside. There was an appearance of depth that was amazing. I heard a knock at my door and sighed, "Come in." I spoke only loud enough for who ever it was to hear me.

"You look weird." I rolled my eyes at Embry as he walked in with Natalya.

"Yeah and you have a weird name." I countered smirking a bit. Embry glared at me, "Anyway what do you want?"

"We just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the bonfire with us?" Natalya smiled, she would be into this.

"Oh wow a bonfire!" I said in mock excitement, then in the same tone I said, "That's sound so not fun and boring!"

I looked at them smiling, Natalya smirked then shrugged, "Ok then pass up on your only chance to get out of the house!"

I sighed loudly then stood up, "So what did you ask mom before you came up here?" I asked looking at her annoyed. I didn't want to go to this bonfire at all but it was my only chance to get out of the house.

"Yeah I did, so get ready and wear something warm its cold outside." Natalya smiled then started to walk out.

"No shit Sherlock, its even cold in here!" I rolled my eyes and closed the door.

I heard her say something through the door but I couldn't hear what it was. I walked over to my closet and looked through it lazily, I wasn't in the mood for trying to look good or anything so I but on my thick boots, my jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Like I said nothing fancy. I looked in the mirror, I looked good for only mascara and the plain clothes I was wearing.

I walked down stairs and my dad was talking to Embry about the mustang while my sister looked clueless. I knew cars, my dad new cars, but my mom and sister did not! They got there cars because they liked the fact that they were pretty, they cared nothing for the engine or horse power! My mother turned to me and smiled, I looked at her curiously then looked away.

"So you are going to the bonfire?" my mother asked smiling. I could tell she wanted me to go.

I looked at her then nodded slowly, "Yeah why?"

My mother laughed slightly, "Well I think as a prize for you being so good that you should get to go out, and I'm happy you are going."

I looked at her for a moment, I was not used to this. Never had gotten anything out of being good. Well most people probably wouldn't conceder what I had been doing good but look back at my record and its fan-damn- tastic. "Um thanks?" I said as my dad laughed. "What?" I asked rudely.

He sent me a look and I smiled apologetically, "Well Embry said that you don't know what kind of power your car has, that you got it because its cool."

I looked at him as if I had been slapped, "Oh Embry, the true question is do YOU know the rue power of and Aston Martin?" I smirked and he raised an eyebrow, "Oh she's pretty but the engine is prettier."

"Really now?" Embry looked out the window to the garage, "What engine dose she have?"

"Stop it now boys, talking about this gives me a headache." Natalya said looking mostly at me. I laughed and looked at her, there were two things she would call me a boy at, cars, and the fast that I eat like a man.

"Sorry Natalya, so we should get going, its going to start soon." she nodded and turned away, no doubt to hide a blush.

"You guys have fun, and Alani don't make me regret this!" I nodded and waved back to her.

I was used to the don't do anything stupid, don't fight, don't get in to trouble so don't' make me regret this was nothing! We walked outside and Embry's truck was sitting in front of the house. It was old obviously and a fixed one but it was done pretty nicely. It was a Ford, not something I liked in fact I hated them but it was what I had to ride in.

"Did you do this yourself?" I asked as I got in the back seat.

"Well not all by myself, Jacob helped me a lot with it, Quil to every now and then." Embry started the truck and drove out of our yard. "I'm working on getting a new engine for it."

I looked at Natalya and smiled, she was looking out the window, she had no idea what was wrong with the engine, "Yeah there is a slight rattle in it, but it will work for a while."

"Yeah it will, so how'd you learn so much about cars?" Embry asked looking at me.

I could tell that Natalya wanted him to talk to her, I hit her arm lightly and she looked back at me, 'Talk to him.' I mouthed as she nodded, "Well I don't really know it was just interesting to me." I smirked and Natalya looked at me with wide eyes, "Embry, Natalya really wants to learn about cars and I have no patience for her so she wanted to know if you would teach her but it really to shy to ask herself." There was no describing the look on Natalya's face, it was simply amazing. "Why didn't you just ask me!" Embry laughed looking at her, "I would love to teach you!" I was shocked to hear the level of excitement in his voice when he said he would teach her.

"Um thanks." Natalya said quietly. I knew she was acting like she was mad at me but hey Embry was good for her and she liked him. However I knew she would ask to spend time with him, so I had to make her ask.

When we pulled up to the beach I could see the fire was already started thought it wasn't dark yet. People were around the fire or somewhere along the beach. It looked pretty cool actually. As I stepped out of the truck my sister hit me in the arm. I laughed and watched her as she glared at me then walked away with Embry towards the fire. I smiled as he stood next to her, he kept moving his arm as if he was going to put it around her but always stopped himself.

"Hey Alani!" I turned around and saw Quil standing there smiling at me. "I'm surprised you came, this doesn't seem like your thing." He laughed and looked around almost as if he was looking for someone.

"Well its my only chance at freedom, and this doesn't seem half bad." I smiled as I saw a car pull up. I instantly saw Quil smile and he looked as if he couldn't stay still. A woman got out of the car and Quil smiled, I bet she is his girlfriend. She walked to the other door and opened it then did something as a little girl jumped out smiling. I noticed how he looked even more excited. Maybe she is something more than his girlfriend…

"Qwil!" The little girl yelled as she ran her stubby legs over to him. She looked about maybe four years old.

He bent down and picked her up holding her high in the air. "Hey Claire bear!" She giggled and I could help but smile. The way he looked at her was as if she was the best thing in the entire world.

"She was to fast for me" the woman walked up smiling, "You better take care of her!"

"I always do!" He said as Claire kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Qwil abays take care ob me!" I smiled as he nodded smiling.

"Oh hello, I'm Claire's mother." I shook her hand and smiled at her as she looked at Quil and Claire.

"I'm Alani Marshall, a friend of Quil's." She nodded, she seemed nice, maybe Quil had a baby with her and they split up.

"Well bring her home, and don't let her stay up to late!" he nodded and she walked back to her car.

"So is she yours?" I asked trying to be subtle. I was sure that it wasn't but it was the only thing I could think of saying.

Quil laughed loudly and Claire looked at me from over his shoulder. "No, she isn't mine, I met her when she was two." I nodded and smiled, "She's more like my baby sister."

"Qwil is aw mine!" Claire sent me the most adorable glare, "You not hab him!"

Both Quil and I laughed, "Well I guess you can have him, he likes you more than me any way!"

Her little eyes widened, "But yous pwetty!"

"Wanna hear a secret?" I asked as she nodded fast. She stretched over to me from his arms, "He thinks you more beau!" her smiled grew, "That means your more beautiful but don't tell him I told you!"

Claire giggled and looked at Quil, "You thinks I beau!" Quil nodded.

"What does that mean Claire bear?" he asked.

"No Qwil I not tewing!" she put her hands on his mouth and giggled as he snapped at her hands.

He looked over at me, "I'm not telling ether!" I smirked and he rolled his eyes and the three of us walked over to the bonfire. It was darker out now, it seemed that everyone was closer to the fire now. Embry was sitting next my sister and Jacob who was with another girl.

"Hey guys." Quil yelled as they all looked over at us, "There are people you have to meet." He said to me smiling, "Hey Emily look what your sister dropped off!"

A girl with long legs stood up and walked over to us with Sam close by. I remember him saying her name before and so had a few of the others. When she turned around I noticed her face, she had long scars running down her face pulling down the corner of her mouth and her eye. I didn't stay focused on it, I had scars from being attacked by a cougar all over my legs. She was beautiful even with the scars, it didn't seem to affect her at all.

"I'm Emily, you must be Alani!" she stuck her hand out and I shook it. "A lot of the guys talk about you."

I laughed, "Well they have mentioned you a few times, and its nice to finally meet you!"

She smiled and nodded looking back at the guys, "Nessie come over here!" The girl next to Jacob stood up and walked over to me as Jacob followed behind her.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen." She was unbelievably beautiful. Her long bronze hair fell in curls around her pale face. Her eyes were brown and full of life, they held an innocence that was stunning.

"I'm Alani Marshall." I smiled and she nodded.

"Well I have heard them talk about you before I was wondering when I would meet you!" I looked at them, what was with the talking about me?

"Yeah well I am awesome!" she laughed and we all walked over to the group.

I could see everyone I knew there minus Paul and Seth. Kim and Jared were seated together, followed by Sam, Emily, Embry, Natalya, Jacob, Nessie, Collin, Brady Quil with Claire in his lap, and Leah was sitting by herself on next to another vacant log. I was guessing she was planning on sitting next to Seth so I sat on the vacant log. There were two men and one woman in the middle.

They introduced them selves as the elders of the tribe, Old Quil, Billy Black, and I knew Sue Clearwater. Old Quil was Quil's grandfather and Billy was Jacob's dad. They started telling the stories of our tribe, about the third wife and the wolves. I had read this on the first day but hearing it like this was something else. There was an atmosphere and as I looked around everyone but Claire was hanging on there every word.

I looked over and saw Seth sit down next to Leah and she smiled at him the looked back at old Quil. I felt the log move and looked over, Paul was sitting next to me, or trying to. I was sitting in the middle of the log and he was kind of hanging off. As much as I hated it I didn't want to cause a scene and there were no other places to sit so I moved over.

I could feel his body heat even more than I could the flame, it felt as it we were touching though we weren't. I could practically feel him looking at me but when I looked at him he wasn't. It was hard to concentrate on the stories anymore. It was like the only thing on my mind was the man sitting next to me. I could feel like a magnetic pull trying to get me closer to him but I couldn't allow that to happen.

I felt Paul move and looked at him, he had stretched back using his arms to hold him up as he leaned back. I bit my lip as I was once again reminded that this jerk was the hottest guy on the planet. His toned arms were flexed as he held his body up showing off all of his muscles. Of course he wasn't wearing a shirt so every inch of his well toned chest was perfectly visible. His body seemed to be made of rock, hard and well defined.

As I looked at his face his hazel eyes met mine, for once he didn't get angry he just looked at me. It was almost like he was judging my reactions, of him looking at me or the stories I didn't know. I looked away and stared at Sue who was now talking. No matter how hard I concentrated on her I could still feel Paul staring at me. I wasn't sure why I was feeling this way but I couldn't stop myself, it was almost a natural feeling.

When the stories ended it was time to eat, all of the guys seemed to run to the line but I just wanted to get away. "Are you going to eat?" Emily asked looking at me.

"Maybe layer, I just want to go for a walk, I'll be back." I smiled at her and she nodded watching me walk away.

I walked along to beat making an effort not to go to far away. There was no denying I was mad at myself, I let my self get worked up over Paul of all people. I hated him and he hated me yet I couldn't get him out of my mind. He just made me feel so strange, like I hated him but at the same time I didn't. Never had I felt this way over anyone, not the boy's I dated or the ones that I didn't like and even hated! Paul was just something else, someone on a whole new level.

As I walked along the beach I walked closer to the water, I wanted to jump in it but that wouldn't be a good idea. I sighed and closed my eyes listening to the waves hit the sand, it was a melody of some sorts. It made me remember playing here with Jared and Natalya when I was little. Back to the time when I wasn't a disappointment to my family. I laughed at myself, I don't think I would ever repair the damage I caused.

"Alani." I jumped slightly and turned around to face Paul.

I instantly made myself look angry, "What do you want, I said I was going back soon." My tone betrayed my inner feelings, I didn't want to be mean.

Paul's expression turned into a scowl, "Sue asked me to come see if you were aright, it wasn't by choice."

I sighed and turned around, "Whatever." I started walking again and I heard him follow me. Kept walking hoping he would just go away but he didn't. "What do you want now?" I asked rudely turning to him.

He looked down at me and furred his brow, "I don't know."

I threw my hands in the air and rolled my eyes, "So your just following me for no reason?" I asked.

He nodded slowly, "Yeah I think so." His voice was different then it had been any other time he spoke to me. He seemed to be unsure of what he was going to say, even nervous.

As I walked further down I realized that this is the first time Paul and I had been alone. I stopped for a moment then started walking again, "Why do you hate me?" I suddenly blurted out. My eyes widened and I turned and looked at him.

He looked taken back then he opened his mouth to speak but soon closed it. He looked as if he was debating with himself or something, "I don't hate you." he said shrugging.

I laughed loudly, "Sure, if you don't hate me then what is it?" I put my hands on my hips and looked at him. For a moment I would have sworn I saw him check me out but I couldn't have.

"I don't like what you do." he said quickly. It seemed he didn't like that he said but he didn't say anything else.

"What I do?" I asked practically screaming at him. "I didn't do anything to you and you don't like me for it?" I raised my eyebrows and could feel the anger building up.

"You do more than you think!" Paul had gotten louder, "Its not you I hate its what you do." he growled and started shaking a bit, "Its not even hate its… dislike!" His body was shaking even more now. I was never afraid of anything but something inside me was screaming run. I couldn't let him know I was afraid so I started to walk off, I could feel my own body shaking as I tried to calm my breathing. "Stop!" he yelled. For some reason I did.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Um." He looked at me then his shoulders fell and he made a really stupid face. It took all my energy not to laugh at him, His eyes widened and a smirk appeared on his face, "Why were you checking me out at the bonfire?"

I gasped and looked at him with my mouth wide open, "I wasn't checking you out !" said loudly.

"Yeah you were! When I leaned back you did!" he seemed triumphant, as if he had gotten the reaction he wanted out of me.

"Oh you wish I did!" I said scoffing. I thought I heard him mutter something like yeah, "What did you say?" I asked

"I said sure, listen better!" He said angrily. He sighed and looked at me, "Sorry, I have to go." he shook his head and ran off towards the forest.

I stared at the spot he disappeared to for a moment then sighed, he was even stranger now. Why did he say sorry, it didn't make any since. I slowly walked back to the bonfire and saw everyone standing around. I walked over to Jared and Kim who were standing up.

"Hey Alani where's Paul?" Jared asked sounding slightly worried.

"Um he ran in the forest." I said looking at him strangely. As he cured under his breath and ran over to the forest.

"They don't like him being on his own out there." Kim said smiling.

"Oh ok." I didn't really believe what she said but I agreed none the less. "Hey why did Sue want him to check on me?" I asked looking around for Sue who was no where to be seen.

She looked at me confused for a moment, "Sue left right after you did, no one told him to check on you." My eyes widened as she spoke, what the hell was up with him.

**OK well I really like this chapter! I'm thinking of doing it from Paul's perspective this chapter I mean, so if you would tell me if thats a good idea then review! lol I hope you liked it! **


	7. Realization

**Ok well first someone said that they were 14, well no one in my story is 14. Paul and Jared are 19 year's old! Another thing, this chapter was going to be Paul's POV of the previous chapter, but I changed my mind, I think this chapter is more efficient in saying what I was going to in the other one so I chose this one thinking it will be better and I hope you agree. And There is Foul language in this chapter or more than usual**

**

* * *

  
**

**La Victorie **

'True love' isn't so much a dreamy feeling that you have as it is an enduring commitment to give sacrificially --even, or perhaps especially, when you don't feel like it.

William R. Mattox, Jr.

* * *

  


"People don't know when to shut the fuck up." was my only thought as I sat in the office waiting to talk to the principal. I had gotten into a fight, well I only hit her once but it seems that that was a fight. The bitch called me a slut after I told her to shut her mouth so I hit her, not even as hard as I could and I was in trouble.

I didn't even know the girls name, I was talking to Jacob and the next thing I know someone is screaming at me. I didn't even understand why I was being yelled at but I did understand her calling me a slut. The whole time I was telling her to shut up but she just wouldn't listen. Before Jacob was able to stop me my fist collided with her nose. The worst part about hitting her was the fact that she bled on my hand ruining a bracelet I had gotten from a girl I knew in France, however part of it was satisfying.

After a boring lecture and lunch detention for the rest of the month given to me directly from the principal I was able to leave. As I walked down the empty halls I felt full of energy. All the build up anger I had was let out all at once and I loved it! I looked up at the clock and sighed, Chemistry. I stopped walking, class hadn't started even five minutes ago so saying I just walked slow or had to go to the bathroom wasn't acceptable. I thought about just leaving but my sister had the keys.

In the end there was no other option than going to class. I walked in and handed my pass to a substitute who looked older than dirt. She slowly looked at the paper then back at me, then told me to sit down. As I walked to my seat I grabbed the paper and sat next to Paul. He didn't even look up from his paper which by now was half way done. I rolled my eyes and read the assignment. Great Stochiometry something I really didn't understand!

I reached over Paul's paper at get a calculator not bothering to ask him to move. I started my work and out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul start to shake. At the bonfire when he shook something screamed danger, the same thing was happening now,

"What happened to your hand." His voice was angry as he spoke through gritted teeth. It was clear he wasn't asking a question he was demanding that I told him. Usually I would have given him a sarcastic reply but I felt that this wasn't the time for that.

"Um.." I wasn't sure what he was talking about. I looked at my hand and realized what he meant. My knuckles were purple and even green looking in some spots and I could see the severe swelling in my hand. I guess I had hit her a lot harder than what I thought I did. "I hit some girl in the face, she called me a slut and it pissed me off."

Paul stopped shaking and looked at me, something was different in his eyes. "Who did you get into a fight with?" he was still talking through clenched teeth but he wasn't angry, more like guarded.

"I don't know her name." I answered. He nodded and went back to his work.

He didn't say anything to me for the next twenty minutes, he turned in his paper while I was on the fifth problem. Now when I say I am bad at Stochiometry I mean really, really bad. There was something in the way Paul had looked at me before. It was an adoration that I had never seen from anyone. There was a different kindness that I hadn't seen from him, or even imagined I would ever see from him.

"There are seven mols." Paul's voice interrupted my concentration. I looked over at him curiously, why had he told me that? "Your doing that one wrong, its seven not five." he was biting his lip as he spoke. For once he was looking at me with a slight smile on his face.

"Um Yeah thanks." I wasn't sure what else to say. He sighed and turned away from me and hit the table causing everyone to look at us. "What the hell was that!" I hissed looking at him.

Paul looked at me glaring, "I helped you and you have to be a bitch about it!"

I stared at him with my mouth agape, "Paul!" I wasn't sure how I had been a bitch but I didn't like being called one. "I didn't do anything that would classify me as a bitch!" I was angry now, before I could see him calling me a bitch but not today and I was not in the mood. "I was surprised when you were being nice to me, but you want to know something? If you were ever nice to me before today then maybe I would have reacted different!"

He looked hurt for some reason but before he could respond the bell rang. I sighed and stood up not bothering to turn my paper in, I didn't even stop by my locker because I had my bag with me all day. I practically ran out to my car but Paul followed me. I didn't want to be anywhere around him but he wouldn't go away.

"What the hell do you wan now!" I said slamming my bag down.

"I want to find out why you said that!" He yelled. I laughed loudly, was he honestly serious about this?

"Why do you think I said it?" I couldn't believe he actually asked me that. "You are the main reason I don't like it here! I can handle the girls calling me names and moving around the globe but you I can't stand you!" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and I started to walk away. There was no way I was going to let anyone see my cry, especially Paul.

"Where are you going?" he asked following me. I didn't answer him but kept walking further into the forest. "Alani stop!" he yelled loudly.

I stopped walking and felt a chill go up my spine as he yelled. "What do you want! You're the first person that has made me cry in seven years, now you can go celebrate!" I felt the tears pouring out of my eyes now. "You are the reason I hate it here Paul, you are such an ass to me and I didn't do anything to you! The bullshit from the bonfire that I did do something is so wrong. If I did something then tell me what I did, if you want me to never talk to you again I will but you have to tell me!"

Paul looked at me, I couldn't read his expression but it was slightly unsettling. He was shaking however it was different than normal, he seemed more upset than angry. "I don't want you to never talk to me! I never wanted you to think that! But I can't tell you what you do to me, I just can't tell you I'm not allowed to tell you!" I looked at him and felt more tears fall. He wasn't allowed to tell me why he hated me, why he acted the way he did. "But I never meant to make you cry."

Paul practically fell against a tree, I looked at him unable to be angry. As he looked at me I could almost say I saw tears in his eyes. There was no way I could haven seen him cry, Paul was to strong to cry, that way I wish I was right now.

"I can't believe you. That's your excuse your not allowed to tell me?" I shook my head and looked away from him. "You say you don't want me to think that you don't want me to talk to you, but how am I suppose to believe that! What have you ever done that shows me I can trust you?"

He looked at me for a moment, "I haven't done anything to make you trust me, but if you trust me I will try." he wasn't looking at me anymore. Paul sounded different, his voice told me that. His strength and bravado had vanished, he seemed weak now. Everything about him seemed different, even his face. He looked strangely small now, almost like a child in an adults body.

I studied him, he looked honest, but I didn't know much about him. "I ca try." was my only reply. He nodded and just looked at me, I wanted to know what he was thinking but I didn't want to be around him anymore. "I have to go." I said picking up my bag and walking off.

As I walked away from him I could hear him start to run in the other direction then I heard a ripping sound but I didn't look back. I hurriedly walked out of the forest and back into the parking lot. My sisters car was gone as well as everyone else's well Paul's old truck was still here. I sighed and started walking towards my house. It wasn't raining for once but it was cold as hell.

I heard a car drive up next to me and I looked over, "Hey you need a ride home?" Jacob was looking at me and I could see he was hiding something.

"No thanks Jacob." I kept walking towards my house without looking at him. I knew I was still on the verge of crying and I didn't want anyone else to see me cry.

"I talked to Paul." I stopped walking at looked at him angrily. He looked at me with a smile on his face biting his lip, "He is really worried about you, and I am to."

"Why the hell is he worried about me! Its his fault I feel this way, he is the one who is fucking up my life!" I screamed hitting the car door with my hand. It hurt like a bitch but I didn't let it show much, "He can go to hell ok."

I took off walking faster almost running hoping to get away from him but Jacob was persistent. "Alani just get in, its me not Paul. He went somewhere and I don't even know where he is. So just get in and stop acting like this." I glared at him and kept walking. "Get in or I will make you get in."

I turned around to face him, he was serious. "Whatever." I got in the car and looked out the window.

"Are you warm enough?" Jacob asked looking at me. I was still cold but I didn't say anything. "I'll take that as I go to hell."

"Good idea." I said quietly. He laughed slightly and turned up the heater.

"You know you don't have to be mad at me, I didn't do anything." he spoke choosing his words carefully.

"Oh yeah your only helping me because of him." I said adding emphasis on him.

"No he is the only reason I made you take the offer, I would have asked anyway." he said smirking as we pulled up to my house.

I nodded and said thank you as I got out of the car. I didn't want to talk to any one so I walked in the back door and then straight up to my room. I threw my bag on the floor and threw myself on my bed. Why did he affect me like this, why couldn't I just not pay attention to him like I did the other assholes. For some reason I got angry when he was mean to me. I didn't like him but I didn't hate him. As realization hit me my eyes widened. There was no way around it, it made since now, and I hated it.

**3rd**** person pov**

Paul ran to Alani's house after speaking to Jacob, he had made her cry. His imprint hated him, he made her life hell, the realization of that was horrific. He stopped right at the edge of the forest and watched her. She threw her bag on the floor then laid on her bed.

As Alani laid in her bed thinking of why he affected her mind, Paul did the same. Both let the other under their skin, they couldn't hate the other, and ignoring the other hadn't worked.

At the same time Paul let out a deep long howl Alani spoke the meaning of his howl, "I like him."

* * *

**Okay well the ending was a little difficult to write from first person or third. I took a chance with the 3rd person and I think its ok but I don't really like it. But no more will be in 3rd person. I just don't like writing that way. So tell me what you think please review!**


	8. Paulconfusion

**Okay, I know this took me forever but yeah here is an update! It's the chapter confused in Paul's point of view so I hope you like it and I will start working on the next chapter soon!**

* * *

**La Victorie **

"You cannot love a thing without wanting to fight for it"

~Gilbert K Chesterton~

* * *

I couldn't believe the way I felt about myself, and all because of Alani! Every time I was mean to her I got angry at myself, no matter how hard I tried not to it wouldn't work. In class I didn't talk to her at all, only stare at her. I had been able to force a glare when she looked at me but I felt so bad. I had told her the first day that I caught her cheating off my paper that I wouldn't do it anymore but I did. She needed help obviously and it was the only way I could be nice to her with out letting her know.

Out side of class we avoided each other, well I started avoiding her and she of course followed my actions. If I was in a room she would leave, at lunch, in the library anywhere. Not that I minded much, it was easier to not want to go to her when I couldn't see her, but even then I wanted her. I wasn't sure why I didn't want her around, I didn't like her that way, no matter what my wolf genes said.

There was one thing that I hated above anything, human males. They all looked at her like she was nothing more than a thing used for sex. The same way I looked at girls before I met Alani. No matter how much I didn't want to be with her, when they looked at her it made me sick, and angry. She was only mine to look at, no one else was suppose to look at her. Dillon was the most persistent one, he would try to find her and talk to her. I would never let him near her, he was an even bigger player than I was, so there was no way he was getting close. I knew that it made her mad when I did this to her but she didn't know these guys like I did.

It had been two months since I first saw her, it seemed so much longer. I couldn't get her out of my head, she was the only thing I could think about. I was always angry when I thought about her, and now I would randomly phase with out any control over it. Just the mention of her name was enough to set me off. Sometimes no one said anything I would only see. Hear or even smell something that reminded me of her and I would be angry.

I walked from my house to Sam's cursing the sun under my breath. It was a nice day so of course the elders wanted a bonfire. At first they were interesting but now they were simply annoying, I knew the stories, hell I lived them! For some stupid reason my pack always wanted to go to the damn things, as if this time we would hear something new.

As I approached their house I could already see everyone in the back, they were standing around doing pointless things, goofing off is what it seemed like. Emily was sitting on the porch with Kim watching Jacob annoy a girl with long copper hair. Renesmee was here, I didn't know that, I guess I wasn't really paying attention to things around me, the vampire stench was all over her.

"Hey Paul!" Jared yelled waving at me. The others looked my way and nodded. I sent a glare at Jared, he knew I didn't like being the center of attention and it was his fault I was.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled back to him. I saw Jacob cover Neisse's ears and she punched him in the arm moving away from him laughing. "You know if you drink all his blood he can't bother you anymore!"

Neisse laughed and looked back at Jacob, "I have thought about that before!"

"Hey that's not fair!" Jacob looked at me, "Ether of you!" he yelled again looking down at Neisse.

"Paul you hungry?" Emily asked looking at me ready to go into the kitchen.

I looked at her for a moment then shook my head, "I ate at my own house, my mom made pancakes and French toast then for lunch she ordered two pizza's for me and then I ate most of hers." I nodded, "So I'm good."

Emily looked at me surprised for a moment then shrugged, "Okay then just have fun."

I nodded and looked at the guys, "Hey Paul you wanna fight?" I looked at Seth who was smiling big and popping his knuckles.

I chuckled slightly, "You don't know what your asking for pup." I said standing up straight. "But if you insist." Before he could even respond I ran over to him and punched him in the stomach sending him back.

Seth and I spent the next hour or so fighting, it was obvious that I was winning but he did get a few good hits in on me. As we finished fighting it was almost time for the bonfire. Embry looked at the sky then a smile appeared on his face. Sam nodded and he took off into the forest, he was probably going to get his Natalya chick.

"Well since Paul and Seth are so energetic, they can run patrols before the bonfire." Sam stood up from his spot on the porch. He had a stupid smirk on his face, I knew he had something up his sleeve and I really didn't like it.

"What they hell why?" I asked almost yelling. I didn't want to go to the bonfire but running patrols with Seth, now that was torture.

"Just go Paul." I looked at Sam and he sent me a look that clearly read, "I am Alpha do what I say."

"Lets go brat." I said as I ran into the forest and phased. I shook letting the feeling go through my body. Seth's sandy colored form appeared next to me.

'_Hey Paul you ready?' _I looked at Seth as his energetic voice filled my head.

'_Your not that excited about patrols, you know what's going on and you are going to tell me." _I walked over to him and towered over him. He was smaller than I was and also higher ranked.

'_I can't! Sam told me not to' _he put his paws on top of his head and whimpered. I growled loudly and took off running off in the north direction.

'_Just go run the south and east!' _I yelled looking back at him. I wasn't in a good mood, they all knew something that I didn't.

'_So why don't you just accept it?"_

"_Accept what?' _I tried to make my voice sound as angry as I could.

'_Alani, I mean if I had an imprint I wouldn't act like I hated her, especially when my whole pack knows I don't' _I let out a low growl and I knew he could hear me.

'_You know nothing of how I feel about her!' _I knew that if I wasn't already a wolf I would have transformed. _'You don't know what its like to have some stupid girl take away your right to love anyone but her!'_

'_Well she didn't mean to. You treat her bad and you think she wanted someone like you? No offence.' _he quickly added.

'_Seth just shut up okay?' _I didn't want to hear his thoughts anymore. I didn't want him around me anymore.

It was bad enough I had to live with the others saying that, and myself but when the baby starts saying it, that's when its to far! I knew she didn't ask for me, just like I didn't ask for her. There was no way in hell I wanted a soul mate, and there was no way I was going to take one ether. I knew she didn't want one ether, I saw the magazine covers that were going around school. She was drinking and smoking, probably did sleep around. Something didn't seem right about saying that, almost as if I knew I was wrong.

'_You know she might like you if you try to be nice and talk to her.'_

I let out a loud growl, _'Didn't I tell you to shut up?'_

'_I'm just letting you know she does like you in a way' _his voice faded out of my mind and I stopped running. Was he telling the truth? The thought hit me like a ton of bricks, could she really like me?

I wasn't sure why but for the rest of patrol the thought was ever present in my mind. She was such a pain in the ass, yet the consideration of her liking me was a happy thought. I would never admit to anyone that I was actually thinking of her. The strange thing was I didn't want that thought to leave, maybe I did want a soul mate.

'_Hey lets get to the bonfire, its already started.' _there was something in Seth's voice that made me think I was about to find out what they had been planning.

I met up with Seth and he took off full speed towards first beach. I didn't run as fast as him, there was no way I wanted to get there in time to hear the stories, only eat. Seth always liked hearing the legends but this was a bit strange, even for him. As soon as I got to the small clearing where the others had put our clothes Seth was dressed and gone.

Slowly I got dressed and walked out of the forest. Billy, Sue and Old Quil were in the middle telling the stories of course and everyone else was around them. I looked around and saw Natalya sitting next to Embry, I clenched my fists as I saw why I had to run patrols. There were two open seats, one next to Leah which of course Seth occupied and then my spot. Next to Alani.

I knew I had to sit there but I didn't want to, so I stood for a moment watching her. She seemed to into the stories, like it was the most interesting thing she had ever heard. She looked over at Seth then back to Old Quil. I sighed and sat down on the log next to her. Well I was trying to, she was sitting in the middle and I was half off the log. She looked at me and rolled her eyes moving over.

I could almost swear that there was something in her body like a magnet that made me want to be as close to her as I could be. The want to reach to out and touch her was unbelievable. It was like she was the only thing I could focus on. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, she looked amazing. Her reddish brown hair seemed to glow as the light from the fire hit it, and her eyes were beautiful. Everything about her was amazing, her lips, her nose, her chest, her stomach, her legs everything.

I leaned back on my forearms trying to pay attention to Old Quil but damn was it hard. I looked over at Alani and she was looking at me. She wasn't looking at my face more like my body, when she looked at my face our eyes locked. I didn't try to look angry and she didn't ether. We were just staring at each other, there was no anger, nothing. She looked away from me but her eyes kept flicking over to me.

I wanted to know her reactions to the stories. She looked like she was amazed by the stories, she had no idea they were real. When they talked about turning into wolves she made an O shape with her mouth. Her sister was looking the same way, only Embry had his arm around Natalya. For a moment I wished I was able to do that to Alani, I wanted to hold her. I quickly shook my head, I didn't want her to think that.

When the stories were finished and it was time to eat all of us went got in line as Sue directed. I was one of the first in line and quickly shoved down my food, I wasn't sure how many I ate, I lost count. When I fished I looked around for Alani but she was no where to be seen. Emily was the last person I had seen her with so I walked over to her. I wasn't sure why I wanted to know but I did.

"Emily." she jumped slightly as I spoke, when she turned around she looked at me curiously, "Do you know where Alani is?" I asked awkwardly, I licked the sand around a bit not looking at her.

"She went for a walk she said she would be back later." Emily spoke slowly. She was looking at her strangely, "She went that way." I looked at her and she smiled before walking over to Sam.

I stood there looking in the direction she left it. I wasn't sure if following her would be a good idea. If I got mad or something she would be right there… I didn't want to be mad at her, I hated it every time I lost my temper. She wasn't really guilty of anything yet I treated her as if she was.

I shook my head and followed her along the beach. I kept a good distance between us but always kept her in sight. I smiled as I watched her step closer to the water. The moonlight made her look even more beautiful. Her long hair blew around her in the wind as she looked out at the ocean. She looked breath taking as she stood looking there. Suddenly she laughed and shook her head.

"Alani." I blurted out before I could stop myself. I mentally slapped myself.

She jumped slightly and turned to face me, "What do you want, I said I was going back soon." Her voice was harsh but her eyes betrayed her voice. Her eyes were soft, yet confused.

Since she acted like a bitch I would act like an ass, "Sue asked me to come see if you were aright, it wasn't by choice." I lied with a scowl. Once again she pissed me off, there was just something she did that made me so angry.

She sighed and turned around, "Whatever." I heard her mutter as she walked away. I knew I should have left by now but I couldn't stop my stupid left I followed her. Hs turned to face me and glared, "What do you want now?" her voice was rude again.

I looked down at her and was frozen, "I don't know" it sounded so stupid but it was the truth.

She dramatically threw her arms in the air and rolled her eyes, "So your just following me for no reason?" her voice was full of sarcasm as she spoke.

I wasn't sure what to say, I wasn't sure what to do, hell I wasn't sure of anything. I slowly nodded, "Yeah I think so." I was surprised at the way my voice sounded.

She took off down the beach as I walked next to her, I could tell she was trying to figure something out but so was I. Why couldn't I just leave, I didn't want to imprint, it made you weak, I hated the thought of it but now all I wanted was to be by her.

"Why do you hate me?" she said interrupting my thoughts, I looked at her as she looked back wide eyed.

I opened my mouth ready to yell but I stopped. She honestly thought I hated her, I couldn't believe it. "I don't hate you." I shrugged as I tried to stay calm.

Her loud harsh laugh filled the air as she looked at me with her hands on he hips, I had to admit it, she was hot when she was mad. "Sure, if you don't hate me then what is it?"

"I don't like what you do." Was what I said on the outside but my mind was saying _'I don't like the fact that I like you' _

"What I do?" she practically screamed as I looked at her. "I didn't do anything to you and you don't like me for it?" she was getting so much angrier now and it was all my fault.

"You do more than you think!" my volume was rising as my anger grew. "Its not you I hate its what you do." I let out a growl and my body started to shake, I needed to calm down but I couldn't. "It's not even hate it's… dislike!" I tried to stop shaking I would phase soon if I didn't calm down. I watched in horror as she started to walk away, fear clearly on her face. "Stop!" I yelled and she did.

"What do you want?" she asked trying to stay calm, I could hear her voice shake.

I wasn't sure what to say now, "Um." was all I could get out as I looked at her with a dumb expression. I would probably hate myself if I could see the face I was making now. Alani bit her lip and tried not to laugh, I knew what to say. "Why were you checking me out at the bonfire?" I smirked at her.

Alani gasped and looked at me with wide eyes and her mouth wide open, "I wasn't checking you out!" she yelled loudly.

"Yeah you were! When I leaned back you did!" I said and she knew I caught her in a lie. I smiled triumphantly.

"Oh you wish I did!" she scoffed.

"Yeah" I said quietly. I wasn't sure why I said that, but I did.

"What did you say?" she asked confused.

My eyes got wide and I looked at her angrily, "I said sure, listen better!" I yelled looking down at her. She was scared again, "Sorry I have to go." I said quickly going into the forest.

I was surprised when I didn't phase, I was able to stay human. I leaned against a tree and put my face in my hands. I was so angry with myself, I scared her and I hated that. Why of all people was she my imprint. She deserved so much better than me, someone who was able to treat her like she needed to be.

"Hey." My head snapped up and Jared's voice. He was looking at me curiously, "Why are you out here?"

I scoffed at my best friend, "Why do you think? I scare her Jared."

He sat down next to me and took a deep breath, "Maybe if you were nice to her you wouldn't scare her." he shrugged looking at me.

"Why did she have to get me? She deserves better, I'm bad for her." I admitted looking up. Jared was my best friend, I could actually open up to him.

He laughed, "I felt the same way, but you and her have the same attitude, if any pair are meant to be together then it's you and her."

I looked at him and shrugged, "I want her to be happy." I whispered.

Jared patted my back and stood up, "Then show her the nice side of you who wants her happy, that's all I can tell you."

I stood up with him and watched him phase, "Yeah." I nodded and phased alongside him to start patrols.


	9. Finally Friends

**Okay I was asked to give a small recap for this story so here it goes. Alani and Natalya have been in La Push for about two months. Embry and Natalya are not dating so she doesn't know about him being a shape shifter or anything like that! In the chapter before Paul's P.O.V they both realized they liked each other.**

**Well I have been reading some Paul stories and I make him act different then most writers have him act. Do you guys like the way he acts in here or should I change it? Read this chapter before making any decisions! I hope you like this chapter, Alani seems a little out of character but she has never felt like this so it's all new to her! **

The next morning while I dressed for school my mind was nothing short of a mess. The only thing I was trying to do was figure out how I could possibly like Paul. It didn't seem possible before, but now I couldn't deny that I liked him. He said he didn't hate me but we never got along, he was such a jerk and yet I wanted him. As I thought more on Paul I realized that I had liked him for a while now… but I was only able to admit it last night.

I threw my self on my bed and screamed into a pillow. I hated this, he was so stupid, so mean, so sarcastic and so… I didn't want to think about it. People said we were a lot a like but I never noticed it before. We both got angry easily and were sarcastic as hell, both were a little mean, and stubborn.

However I didn't want to like him, I was never the one that fell for someone, they fell for me. Not to mention the fact that Paul wasn't my type. No… that was wrong, I only dated the guys I did before because they were all weaker than me. The thought of being the lesser one in any relationship like that was terrifying to me. I wasn't sure why but the thought of being weaker than someone else made me feel like… I don't know.

I felt someone sit next to me as I laid there with my face in the pillow. "What do you want Natalya?" my muffled voice asked.

"I was coming to ask you if you were ready." I sat up and looked at her, "I can see you're not, so what's wrong." I hated the fact that she knew something was bothering me.

I growled and stood up, "Not a damn thing!" I snapped, I didn't want to be mean to my sister but when I was in a bad mood rudeness just came out of me.

"Oh yeah you're being mean to me, what's going on?" She sighed and looked at me with knowing eyes.

I threw my arms in the air and groaned, "I just realized the most horrible thing in the world about the most horrible person in the world!" I stomped my foot and sighed.

Natalya's eyes widened and she stood up and grabbed my shirt, "You like Paul!" she yelled and I shook her, "Oh I knew you were going to fall for him!" she laughed and I put my hands over her mouth.

"Natalya Annette Marshall you will keep your mouth shut!" I glared at her and she was laughing as my hand covered her mouth.

She moved away from me with the stupid smile still on her face, "Okay I won't say anything." she shook her head as she sat down. "So what are you going to do?" I looked at Natalya and shrugged.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do, I thought about ignoring him or acting worse than usual. Well… I wasn't sure if I could be any worse to him today than I was yesterday. Telling him that it was his fault I hated it here was a lie, I mean sure he made me mad but he wasn't the reason I hated it here… I don't even think I hate it here. "I think I'll just ignore him." I whispered. It wasn't what I wanted to do, I wanted to tell him I was sorry but I was afraid of how he would take it.

I threw my head back, why the hell did I care if he accepted my apology? _'Because you like him' _the voice inside my head reminded me. "Don't do that!" Natalya shook her head. "Why don't you just try talking to him? You know like not all mad and stuff."

I laughed slightly, "I can't just talk to him, I said something to him yesterday that was really bad." I looked at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you said couldn't have been that bad." she sounded so sure of herself.

The words didn't want to come out, I didn't want to tell my sister how much of a bitch I had been. With a deep sigh I told her what I said, "I told him that he was the reason that I hated it here."

Natalya groaned and she rolled her eyes, "Alani you are so stupid." I glared at her for a moment, "Just apologize then."

"What if he doesn't accept my apology?" I said raising an eye brow.

"Then he isn't worth your time, just give it a chance!" I nodded as she stood up, "We need to go, school starts in ten minutes."

I nodded as she left my room, as I picked up my bag and walked out to the garage once again I was thinking about stupid Paul. I hated this feeling, usually I wouldn't care if any dumb guy accepted my apology but with Paul things were so different. He made me so mad, yet excited, he made me act so mean yet I was always giddy. His looks made me feel so annoyed yet so nervous and self conscious.

I followed my sister out to the garage and got into her car that she was waiting for me in. When we pulled up to the school Embry was of course waiting for Natalya. I rolled my eyes, it was painfully obviously that he liked my sister and I knew that if he ever manned up and asked her out, she would do it in a heart beat. But Alas Embry Call was to big of a chicken

My sister got out and went to Embry while I went to the spot we all usually hung out. I decided the best time to apologize to Paul was now, just get it over with. My heart was pounding in my chest. I had apologized to people I liked before Paul but he made me feel so different…. And I hated it.

When I got to our usual spot everyone was there, except of course the person I was looking for. I sighed and leaned against the school house and looked across the road at the kids playground the back to the parking lot. "Looking for someone Lani?" I looked over at Jared and shook my head I didn't want to tell him I was looking for Paul. "He will be here after lunch, his mom is sick and he doesn't want to leave her alone until his aunt gets there."

I looked at him curiously, "How did you know?" I shook my head and laughed slightly. Had he realized I liked Paul before I did?

"I know the face you make when you're about to apologize." he leaned against the wall next to me, "I'm not sure what you said to him but Paul was pretty upset, like more than usual."

I slumped against the wall, it figured that when I said something I didn't mean he gets upset. "I didn't think it would bother him." I admitted looking at my hands

Jared laughed and put his hands on my shoulders leaning down looking me in the eyes, "He may not show it but Paul does have feelings just like everyone else." He walked over to Kim who was waiting for him with an apologetic smile on her face as she looked at me.

I walked past the little kids as they headed on there way to their side of the building and went into ours. I walked into my calculus class and sat next to Quil, we had a test today so I wasn't able to talk to him. I didn't find it to be a bad thing thought, I knew he would do the same thing Jared did and ask about Paul, well he might not but I was afraid he would.

My English class we watched a movie but that didn't stop Jacob and Embry from talking to me. I only gave the, answers like yes, no, sure, and maybe so they eventually got tired of it and started to throw paper back and forth at each other and in the end all three of us got in trouble. I tried to tell her I had nothing to do with it but she didn't believe me and was given extra homework right with them.

When I walked into history Jared was sleeping, I wasn't sure how he had fallen asleep so soon but I sat down next to him and took out my history book. I felt something grab my leg and pull me down I and I screamed loudly. I looked over at Jared who was still pretending to sleep despite the fact that he was laughing. People were looking at us but I acted like nothing happened. "Why the hell did you do that!" I asked grabbing a fist full of his hair pulling back hard.

He yelped and grabbed my hand, "I just thought it would be funny!" he yelled pulling my hand away. The heat from his hands made me shake my head, these guys were way to hot, and not in the nice to look at way, or well one was.

I shook my head stopping those thoughts before they even begun to come to me. "Well it wasn't so don't do it again!" I snapped sitting down in my chair next to his.

"Paul's mom is mad at him." Jared said laughing. I rolled my eyes, I didn't want him to know that I cared. "Don't you want to know why?" he asked leaning back in his chair as Mrs. Arthur messed around up front.

"Not really." I lied looking at him. He shrugged and went back to listening to the teacher. It bothered me slightly, I did want to know what she was mad at him for but I couldn't let Jared think I liked him. Class passed fairly quickly except for the five more times Jared tried to scare me.

In art with Seth he didn't say anything, but that was only because he was doing a bet with Paul that he couldn't shut up for 24 hours. I thought it was stupid that Seth didn't talk now, I wasn't going to tell Paul, but he said that some how Paul would find out.

When the bell rang for lunch I knew Paul would be there so I stayed in my seat for a few minutes. Seth poked my shoulder and pointed to the door, I looked at him and shook my head standing up, "My god Seth he isn't going to find out!" I groaned as we entered the hall.

Seth nodded and I sighed as we entered the cafeteria, I looked over at the side of the room and saw Jared talking to Paul. He was probably telling him that I was looking for him earlier. I walked over to the lunch line trying not to look at Paul, of course it didn't work and I ended up looking at him. The white shirt he was wearing looked to small for his large frame. It showed off all of his muscles perfectly and was a nice contrast against his dark skin. He was wearing jeans that fit him nicely, they weren't to tight but had the right amount of tightness to them.

When I walked out of the line with Seth I looked over at Paul, who was looking at me. He looked confused but there was a hint of happiness in his eyes. I walked over to the crowded table and sat by Natalya and Seth. Kim sat across from me and two seats were open next to her, Jared and Paul were going to sit there. I heard Seth cough as someone slapped his back.

I looked back and looked at Paul who was smiling slightly at Seth, "So you been talking much or… at all?" he asked. His eyes caught mine and I looked away quickly feeling a small blush come to my cheeks.

Seth just shook his head and I saw Paul look at Jared who laughed, He walked over and took the seat next to Jared. I decided I couldn't tell him now, I would have to wait and do it during chemistry. "So what exactly is this bet for Paul?" Quil asked from next to Seth.

Paul smiled and I felt my heart speed up, Natalya looked over at me with a smirk on her face and I kicked her. "Shut up." I whispered hoping only she heard. I was officially mad at myself, I was acting like a little kid with her first crush.

"If he doesn't talk for 24 hours I can't pick on him and he gets ten bucks." I looked over at Seth, that was all he was getting.

I laughed loudly when I Seth mouthed, 'So worth it' to me. "Sorry." I muttered as everyone looked at me. I looked down at the table and hit Seth's arm. I felt Paul's eyes on me but I didn't dare look up, I was already blushing.

"Hey remember when I scared you?" Jared asked smirking as Kim looked at him and shook her head.

"Yeah how could I forget, I hate you." I glared at him and saw Paul looking at Jared slightly angry.

Jared looked at Paul and then to me, "Aw Lani, you know I was only playing with you. You were really upset that someone wasn't here this morning." my eyes went wide and I looked at him. He was smirking at me and kept glancing over at Paul out of the corner of his eye.I wasn't sure if he knew or not but he was coming really close to telling to much. "What are you talking about Jared?" I asked acting like I didn't know. I was just hoping that Jared was nice enough to go with me.

"Oh I'm just joking?" he laughed as I took a bite of my apple.

The rest of lunch passed uneventfully, I could feel Paul's eyes on me most of the time but I didn't look at him. I was acting so unlike myself, it bothered me, if I was only going to act like this every time I was around him then I wasn't going to be able to be around him. Another thing that surprised me was the fact that Paul wasn't rude, of course he didn't talk much but when he did he wasn't angry.

When the bell rang Kim and I walked to Home Making, our teacher wasn't in the mood to do anything today so we just sat at our desks talking. No one sat with us, I was pretty sure they were jealous that we hung out with the guys. "So why were you looking for Paul earlier?" Kim asked as I flipped through a magazine.

I looked at her, it made since that Jared told her I was looking for Paul. "Um, I just wanted to apologize to him for something." I bit the inside of my lip.

She smiled, "I can tell you like him." I looked at her with wide eyes, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"I don't know why I just do, and I hate it!" I threw my hands down and sighed, "I said something really bad to him and I want him to forgive me but… I don't think he will."

Kim furred her brow, "What did you tell him?"

I looked down, "Basically that I hated him and that he was the reason I hated it here." I bit my lip and looked over at Kim who was looking at me with her eyes semi wide.

"Did you actually mean that?" she asked quietly, she seemed a little worried about that.

I ran my fingers through my reddish hair and sighed, "No of course not! I say things that I don't mean when I get mad, and he got me mad."

Kim nodded and she went back to the way she was, "Just tell him that, he will forgive you."

I looked at her, she seemed so sure that he would, "How do you know, I mean the look on his face was…" I stopped, I really didn't want to think about it.

"Just trust me, he will accept your apology." I nodded as she went back to looking through the magazine she had on her desk.

I nodded and boardly flipped through the one on my desk. I hoped she was right, and I was trying to tell myself she was right but the other part of me said she was lying.

Kim and I walked to our next class together, we weren't able to talk to each other we had to of course take tests, same as it was in my 7th period class. I finished that test quickly so the only thing on my mind was what exactly I was going to say to Paul. I had never really apologized to anyone, I didn't have much experience in apologizing to anyone so, it was going to be hard.

Finally the bell rang for 8th period I stood up slowly, I didn't want to go. I knew I had to, despite what I wanted I had to. I walked into the classroom and surprisingly Paul wasn't there. Normally he was there before I was but this time he wasn't, Jared most likely told him that I was looking for him and he didn't want to talk to me so he was going to skip.

I waited all through out class for him to show up but he didn't. It pissed me off he knew I was going to talk to him, that was the only reason he didn't show up. Jared had to have told him and he didn't want me to tell him anything because he wasn't going to accept it. I kicked the lab table when the bell rang. He really pissed me off now, I was beyond mad at this point.

I shoved my things in my locker not talking to Seth as I usually would have. Jared came up to me, "What did he say?"

I scoffed, "He didn't have a chance to say anything he skipped!" I was angry and didn't want to talk to anyone, especially him.

Jared's face had a look of pure confusion, "What do you mean he skipped?"

I stopped walked and turned to face him, "I mean he didn't show up to class, I had no chance to say anything to him." I snapped and walked out to the parking lot where I saw Jacob, Embry and Paul getting out of Paul's truck.

I didn't want to go near him so I turned around and walked the other way, I was going to go around the school to get to my sister's car. "Hey!" I heard Paul yell. I stopped for a moment then shook my head walking faster away from him. "Alani!" he yelled my name and I stopped and looked at him.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped looking up at him. He looked tired, his eyes looked bad as if he hadn't gotten to sleep in a while. His hair was messier than usual, I almost felt sorry for him, almost.

"Jared said you wanted to talk to me." His voice was calm and curious, which greatly surprised me.

"Yeah I was until you decided to skip last period!" I pushed him back slightly but he didn't move. I tried not to think of the temperature of his body as I glared at him.

He looked confused for a minute before he shook his head, "No I didn't skip, Sam needed me." his voice sounded off and I wasn't sure why.

"Really, what did he need you for?" I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow. He didn't say anything he just looked away from me. "Nice lie Paul, but it's not going to work, now excuse me I have to go to my sister before she leaves me here." I tried to walk past him but he stepped in front of me.

"It's not a lie, he needed my help with something, it's a secrete though." I shook my head and tried to push past him, did he think I was stupid? "It's a party for your parent's, like a welcome home thing, Billy and Sue are trying to get thing's set up and I needed to talk to my mom about what she wanted, she was suppose to be involved but she got sick."

I looked up at him, for some reason I thought he wasn't lying to me. He wasn't angry, which to me was a great surprise. "Why the hell didn't you just say that in the first place?" I asked angrily.

I could see him stiffen as my tone got harsher, "It was suppose to be a surprise, they didn't want you to know. So please don't tell your parents." he sighed, "I guess if you have nothing more to say I will let you go." he started to walk away from me.

I stood there watching him walk away, I didn't want him to go. I needed to tell him I was sorry, I groaned and stomped my foot, "Don't go." I was whining now but I wasn't sure why. "I did need to talk to you."

He stopped walking, "What did you want to say?" he asked turning to face me.

I ran both of my fingers thought my hair and looked at him, "Yesterday, when I said that stuff to you, I didn't mean it." He was closer to me now, "I'm sorry, you just make me mad it's like I don't know. I told you I could try I really can't do that until I apologize to you."

"Apology accepted." he muttered looking away from me.

I nodded, of course that would be the only thing he said. "Yeah." I whispered and walked away.

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked back to the parking lot. I wanted him to say something else, something more than just 'apology accepted.' My mind told me to just be happy he accepted but my heart was what was telling me I wanted more. I looked around and cursed, my sister's car was gone. I pulled out my phone and called her. It rang twice then she picked it up.

'_Hello?'_ Natalya asked, I didn't even hear Paul come up behind me but I could feel his body heat.

"Yeah hello, where the hell are you!" I snapped as I heard Paul laugh a bit, he found my anger funny.

'_I saw you walk off and Paul followed you, Embry said you would probably get a ride with him home so.'_

I cut her off "So you gave Embry a ride home, let me guess you're with him now?"

'_Um… yeah.' _she was sorry she left me.

"Just tell Embry that I hate his guts and I will kill him, bye." I hung up on her before she could say anything else. I turned around and faced Paul, "I'm going to kill your friend." I smiled and shook my head.

"Embry?" Paul shrugged, "Kill him." he smiled and I bit my lip as I felt my heart speed up. I was being such a girl then it made me sick, I was used to seeing a guy and going 'oh he's hot' and forgetting it. "So…" he shoved his hands in his pockets, "You need a ride."

I looked at him and then looked around, "I can walk." my response was quick as I continued to look around.

Paul started to shake and I looked at him for a moment, not making eye contact with him. I started to walk away, I was careful not to let him know I was getting the ever so familiar shiver of fear, "Is being around me that bad?" I could hear the harshness of his voice but also the small amount of pain.

I wasn't sure what to tell him, I didn't want to be alone with him, for multiple reasons, only one of them being the fact that he was an ass. "I just don't think my parent's would like it." I whispered. My parents wouldn't care, they knew Paul's mom so they would trust him.

"I'm only going to drive you home, nothing else." he snapped and I flinched slightly. I saw his shoulders fall and he looked at me, "You said you were going to try trusting me, just like I said I was going to try to be nice. This is me trying to be nice, will you just let me take you home?"

I looked at him for a moment and sighed, "I guess." I rolled my eyes and walked over to his truck. Quickly he ran in front of me and opened the door, "Um thanks?" I said slowly as I got in closing the door behind me. His truck was strangely comfortable, I figured since it was Paul's it would feel strange to be in it but it wasn't.

"It's no Aston Martin but it will have to do." I felt my face heat up as he looked over at me.

"It's fine, I like trucks." I shrugged and looked in the backseat. I saw a little pink cup with Sleeping Beauty on it and reached back. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time, "Yours?" I asked raising an eyebrow holding the sippy cup in front of his face.

He looked at the cup and rolled his eyes, "I went with Quil to pick up Claire and I guess she dropped it." he took it from my hand and reached over me putting it in the glove box.

I nodded as he started the truck and drive out of the parking lot, "So um, thanks for giving me a ride." I looked out the window and started to twirl my hair around my finger.

"Yeah it's no problem, I mean how better to start being nice." It seemed like he was trying to remind himself to be nice to me. I scoffed and nodded leaning against the wall, "What's wrong?" he asked looking at me.

"You keep saying you have to be nice to me, if you don't want to be nice to me you don't have to." I looked over at him and saw him shaking his head.

Paul his the steering wheel and he took a deep breath, "I want to be nice to you, and this is a good way to do that. I didn't like what you told me yesterday, I don't want to make you feel like you did."

I looked at him with my mouth agape, "I just told you I was sorry! I meant it to, it bothered me all night!" I just couldn't believe he didn't believe me about what I said, or he just wasn't listening.

"I know what you said, I believe you but I just want to make sure I don't do that again." He kept his eyes on the road but I could see his head jerk in my way.

"Why do you care?" I asked hoping he would understand my meaning. I noticed he was driving a little slow but I didn't say anything.

He sighed and laughed slightly, "I just…" he paused and furred his brow, "I just want to be your friend and get to know you." he shrugged and I looked at him curiously.

"Why? I'm not really anything special." I laughed a little as he looked at me with wide eyes, "What?" the smiled disappeared from my face.

"Why would you think your nothing special?" There was something in his voice that sounded strange.

"I'm not I got my whole family moved here because of my bad behavior." I looked at my hands, I didn't know why I was telling him this.

"Yeah the magazine cover that Bridget keeps shoving into my locker. If my mom could move me somewhere else she would but she can't." I didn't pay attention to what he said about his mother all my mind really heard was he part about Bridget.

"What the hell! She keeps putting them in your locker! Oh my god I am so going to hurt her!" I yelled punching the air then running my hands through my hair. "She is lucky I didn't know about this earlier!"

"Hey calm down Alani, I just throw them away, she really isn't worth getting in trouble for." Paul wouldn't be saying the same thing if he was in my shoes. The bitch was trying to make the guy I liked, not want me!

I shook my head and clenched my fist, "No she is, I am tired of taking her shit, back in France if anyone said anything I was all over them." I sighed and leaned against the seat, "Here I have to walk on eggshells so I don't mess up again I hate it!" I let out a deep breath, "It's like everyone is watching me to see if I mess up and if I do it's like oh she is a bad kid, I may not be the best kid in the world but I'm not the worst."

His deep voice laughed as he nodded, "Now you know how I feel around my friends." I looked over at him and he smiled slightly, "They treat me as if I need to be on constant watch, they don't really leave me alone." I nodded and watched him, "It's like they don't trust me I just wish they wouldn't treat me like a kid anymore."

I laughed, "Yeah I guess I do understand." I laughed and I saw his smile grow. I looked out the window and noticed that we were at my house. "When did we get here?" I asked looking at him.

"A few minutes." he looked at Seth's house for a moment then looked back at me, "Why don't we like start over? We could try being friends you know." he shrugged and looked at me.

This sounded way corny, "Um as long as we don't do the I'm Alani, nice to meet you thing."

He laughed, not a sarcastic laugh, or a mean laugh, but a genuine laugh. I smiled and laughed with him, "Thank you, that shit is way to corny for me." I nodded,

"The only thing I do want to do is agree not to be total asses to each other, like we have to talk to each other and be friends." I looked down and then back up at him.

He smiled but there was something else in his eyes, "Yeah friends." there was something in his voice that sounded upset but I ignored it He stuck his hand out and I laughed, "Friends?" I nodded and stuck my small hand in his.

"Friends is good." he let go and I bit my lip. "You said earlier about something for my parents?" I asked trying to find someway to make him stay a little longer.

"Oh yeah it should be this weekend, I think Emily would love your help. If you wanted to just call me and I will give you a ride to the place." He sounded nervous and I could have sworn I saw him blush.

"I don't really have your number." pulling my phone out of my pocket he took it form me and I guess he put his number in it then gave it back to me.

"Um I gave it to you, if you want to help just call or text which ever." I nodded and looked at his number, "But don't tell your parents, my mom would kill me." he laughed but he looked like he was telling the truth.

"Don't worry I won't. And thanks for giving me a ride, beat up Embry for me, he can't get away with it." I smiled and got out as he nodded.

"Bye!" I heard him yell as I yelled back.

I went into my house and smiled looking at my phone again with a smile. I couldn't believe how girly I was acting, I didn't care at the moment though. Later I would beat myself up but now I let it go.

"Why are you looking at your phone?" Natalya asked coming down from upstairs.

"Paul's number!" I laughed and put my phone in my pocket. I heard her laugh as I went up to my room.

**Well did you like it?? You better tell me because since I only got two reviews for my last chapter I will not update until I get five little reviews!!! Remember 5 is the number!!**


	10. Magnifique Editied

**I asked for five reviews and I got seven! I love you guys, really I do! This chapter was going to be way to long if I put it all together in one so I am making this** i**nto two parts. The next one will just about nothing but Paul and Alani, so I hope you like it and this one!**** Oh and Yes I added More wolves to Ephraim's pack just because I can. **

**Now I am going to start responding to reviews because I want to! These are the only two reviewers who like gave em something to comment on! XD  
**

_**laurazuleta18-** Thank you for always reviewing I really love all of your reviews! And you just about read my mind on your idea about the party XD! _

_**TeamSeth7890-**Yes Seth and Paul are the greatest wolves in the books so yup perfect! I think you will like Seth in this chapter!  
_

**

* * *

**

**La Victorie **

"We never forgive those who make us blush."  
~Jean-Francois De La Harpe

* * *

When I awoke the next morning I simply laid in bed. My mind wasn't functioning at all, I tried to tell myself to get up but at the moment my mind wouldn't let me. Instead of getting up i listened to the music my sister was playing down stairs. Our parents were in Seattle because my mom got another job modeling for some magazine, I didn't pay attention anymore. She had been gone so much in France because of her job, I thought that they would spend more time home here but I guess not.

I really didn't want to get up but when I looked over at the clock I knew I had to. With a heavy sigh I pushed myself off my bed and went to my closet. I put on a long sleeve checkered black and purple shirt and then a pair of light jeans. I never wore shorts due to the longs scars that covered most of my legs. It was easier to just wear them rather than explain how I was attacked by a mountain lion 5 million times. As I walked to my mirror I looked at myself as I brushed my hair. I hadn't really looked at myself since I was in France. Back there I had to try to look good, like if you didn't look good there you were lower class, it was hard at times.

As I ran the brush through my long thick hair I realized how strange it was, no one else I knew here had the reddish color hair I did. I couldn't think of a single Quileute that had this hair color, which only made me special. My skin was the same coffee color as my mothers, and just as smooth. My eyes almost matched my skin color, a very light brown, almost gold color that I had gotten from my great grandfather. Of course I had the same high cheekbones as the rest of my tribe.

Standing up I took in my height, I was only 5'2, short compared to the guys but I was two inches taller than Natalya which was all that mattered. Also I had more curves than Natalya, she was really thin but I wasn't. My hips, legs, waist, butt and chest were all bigger than hers. I was by no means anywhere near fat, I was just really busty and had a big butt. I

I grabbed my phone and my bag then went down stares, Natalya was already dressed and ready of course. "Hey." i muttered as I got a bowl of cereal sitting down next to her.

"What's up Lani?" she asked showing another bite of her pancakes in her mouth. I grimaced, I had never liked pancakes. I remember being at Jared's house when we were little, his dad tried to feed me pancakes and I threw them on the floor.

I shrugged and hit the side of my bowl with my spoon, "Nothing, I'm just thinking." I looked around the room and sighed. I hated it when she was gone, it was worse when I was little, I was used to it by now.

"About mom?" she asked laughing slightly.

I nodded, "I thought with us moving here mom would stay here. I mean a photo shoot last's one day and they are staying until Saturday." Today was Friday so Saturday was tomorrow but with this photo shoots she would be gone more. I hoped that the party thing Paul's mom was planning was after she got out, I would have to ask Paul later.

"Maybe they just wanted time alone." Natalya shrugged and sighed. I nodded and let a breath escape my lips as I tapped my fingers on the table. "Are you glad we left you there with Paul?"

Though I really was glad thy had left me I couldn't let her know that, "No I'm not!" I glared at her and kicked the leg of her chair.

Her mouth fell open and she looked at me, "But you were so happy, and I saw you two just sitting in the drive way from like five minutes!"

I rolled my eyes, "We decided to try t be friends, nothing big." I had to fight a smile, though it honestly was nothing big, in my eyes it was amazing.

"Yeah and why exactly did her give you his number?" she asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

I bit my lip, did he want me to tell Natalya? I couldn't come up with a good lie so I told the truth, "Paul's mom is planning a welcome home party for our parents. He asked if I wanted to help and I said yeah so he gave me his number so I would know where to go."

Her face fell and she nodded, "Is it like a surprise party?" she asked, I wanted to say something about why she made that face but I didn't.

"Yeah so don't tell them." I got up and put my bowl in the sink and checking the clock. "Lets get gone." I grinned.

Natalya rolled her eyes, "You have horrible grammar." She pulled her jacket on and I rolled my eyes grabbing the keys to my Aston Martin, I wasn't taking any chances of being left again.

"And you sister dear are a grammar Nazi!" I clapped my hands and she laughed as we left the house.

Pulling up to the school felt good, I knew people were looking at my car. For some reason I loved attention, it made me feel good at times. We pulled up and I got out of the car and looked at the sun smiling. It was barely morning and the sun was already out, this made me think it was going to be a good day.

"Nice car Alani." I turned around and saw Dillon looking at me with his hands in his pockets. He was trying to look cool but it wasn't exactly working. He was cute but nothing compared to any of the guys.

"Um thanks Dillon." I smiled slightly and looked for my sister who had already left, probably to find Embry.

He smiled and leaned against my car, "No big." he grinned and I flinched as he hit my car putting hand prints on the top of it. "How you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but I need to go find my friends." I nodded and started to walk away from him. He shook his head and walked in front of me. "Move please."

"Am I not one of your friends?" he asked with mock hurt in his voice.

I opened my mouth to say something but my words came out in someone else voice, "Not your really not." I looked over Dillon's shoulder and saw Paul, Jacob, Quil and Jared. Paul however had been the one to talk.

"Dude when will you get that she doesn't want anything to do with you?" The harsh tone on Dillon's voice surprised me.

I saw Paul's eye's harden and his nostrils flared and he shook slightly, "Um you need to catch up a little, Paul is my friend so yeah I do want something to do with him!" I saw Paul's glare falter and he looked down at me.

Dillon furred his brow and he laughed slightly, "Well if you can stand to be around him then you will love me." he winked.

I smiled and grabbed his hand, behind him Paul shook his head and looked away from us. Dillon nodded and smiled, "I don't want to get to know you, so if you don't move I will have Paul move you." his grin fell from his face and he glared at the guys, each of who were smirking.

"Are you def or just dumb, she told you to move and he will move you!" Jared said smiling looking over at Paul who had his arms crossed glaring at Dillon. Never had I realized how truly big and intimidating Paul was. Not that I minded that in any way.

"Whatever, go hang with them!" Dillon looked at me, "I hope you know what kind of people they are! They call themselves protectors; the only thing we need protection from is them!"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes I had heard the whole, they do drugs, bad crowd thing before. I had been around people who do drugs all the time in France, these guys didn't do drugs. "Yeah I've heard it before."

"We've all heard it, and it never bothered us before why would it bother us now?" Jacob asked as Dillon moved and I walked over to Jared and Paul.

"You know those rumors are getting a little annoying." Quil said as I laughed shaking my head.

"You okay?" Jacob's eyes didn't leave Dillon's form but I knew he was talking to me.

"Oh yeah I'm fine but the bastard hit my baby!" Glaring at Dillon's back as he went to his friends I wiped the hand print off of my car. I heard them laugh and looked at them, they thought I was funny. Paul however wasn't smiling, he was still glaring at Dillon. "He didn't do anything,not like he could any way." I laughed and held up my fists.

Paul looked at me and smiled slightly nodding, "Oh yeah you are so ferocious." I glared at Jared who pointed at Quil.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I haven't gotten in any big fights here. You should have seen some of the poor kids I got into it with in France." I punched the air and almost hit Paul's chest. If he hadn't been as fast as he was I would have hit him. "I'm sorry!" I covered my mouth with my hands and laughed.

"You didn't even hit me." his voice was so deep and so rough, it sent chills own my spine.

In France the guys were... soft. There were really no strong guys or tough guys, the stereotypes for French guys were true, at least they were for all the guys I met. I had always wanted a tough guy someone who was rough and... had rough hands. I had never met I guy besides my dad with rough hands. Here there were eight guys that were all out tough guys, I loved it.

I blushed as he shook his head and walked away, I thought I did something to make him mad but he had just went to pick up his keys. "Jackass." He muttered pushing Quil into Jacob. Paul didn't look happy in any since of the word. I wasn't sure why he was so angry but I just sighed and walked off.

I walked to my locker and heard someone following me, I knew it was Paul. For some reason I could just tell it was him, the feeling I got told me it was him. "What do you want Paul?" I asked stopping at my locker not looking at him.

"Why did you leave." His voice was angry again.

I turned to face him, "He thew your pencil, that was all he did. You were so angry over nothing, I just don't get why." I knew I was being a bit of a hypocrite but I couldn't help it. "I mean I get angry easily to but you were fine right before that."

He looked down and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, "I know, I just get mad easily, I can't help it."

I nodded and rolled my eyes, "Everyone can help it, I've been told that for years." I muttered leaning against my locker. Paul looked away from me and I heard him let out a laugh, "Damn it I'm sorry!"

"It's fine you're right." he looked at me and I shook my head, "Yes are are a hypocrite." he smirked.

"Oh shut up" I pretended to glare at him as the bell rang. He walked off with a smile on his face and I smiled as well.

It was so strange to actually talk to Paul with out being angry. Of course it was an extremely welcomed strange feeling. As I walked to my calculus I passed Natalya who winked at me, I rolled my eyes and walked into class throwing my book at Quil. It hit him in the head before he bent down to pick it up.

"Think fast!" i laughed as he picked up the book.

He sat it on the tale and put his hand on his head, "You do realize that you are suppose to say that before you throw something?' he asked looking at me with both eyebrows raised.

Sticking my tongue out at him I opened my book to a random page. "It's more fun to say it after." I shrugged and he pushed me back lightly. "You hoe."

He laughed looking at me, "Hoe?" he questioned smiling. "Really hoe is what you come up with?"

I scoffed and looked at him, "I call 'em like I see 'em!" shrugging I turned back to my book. I wasn't really reading it, I would never do that.

"Whatever." I smirked, he couldn't think of anything, "Skank." he muttered.

I was about o hit him when the teacher came in. "Alani do you want to take another trip to the principals office?"

I looked at her, was sarcasm really the best thing to do at this point? "Oh no thanks teach, my weekly quota for that is all filled up!" I smirked as her face flushed and she just turned to the board. "bow to your master." i said looking over at Quil who laughed in response bowing half way.

The rest of the class I was in an extremely sarcastic mood, Quil found it enjoying as did some of the other students but the teacher did not. I didn't care, I was bored and I was making myself laugh so it didn't bother me how mad the old hag got.

Walking into my English class I sighed sitting next to Jacob pulling his hair. "Ow." He said as I fell into my seat. "Was that necessary?" he asked as Embry laughed from behind him.

Shrugging I read the board, we were finishing the movie so we could talk, "Maybe not but it seemed like a good thing to do." I laughed and he sent a mock glare at me. He pulled out his phone and texted someone, "Who you talking to?" I asked leaning over to see the message.

"I bet its Nessie." Embry smirked and Jacob nodded.

I thought for a moment, "Is she the girl with the copper hair?" I felt bad for not remembering her that well but I had only seen her once.

"Yeah that's my Nessie." Jacob smiled and Embry rolled his eyes, "She goes to school in Forks." I knew Forks was close but I didn't know anyone from there except Nessie now.

"Oh that's cool, she a junior?" The teacher had already started the movie so we were quieter than before.

"Sophomore, she is only 16." Jacob explained as he looked over at the screen. We were finishing up the movie Angela's Ashes, so he watched the movie a bit so he would no the answers to the tests.

"If you read you know you wouldn't have to watch the movie." Embry whispered, I laughed as Jacob swung his hand back acting like he was going to hit him.

Jacob snorted, "You know damn well I haven't had time to read this stupid book." Embry nodded and shrugged.

"What were you busy with?" I asked, it was only a question but the faces they gave me made me curious.

Jacob and Embry looked at each other and then back at me, "You know work and stuff." Jacob said shrugging turning back to the screen.

"What stuff?" The reaction they had given me was to strange, it was like they were hiding something.

"You know stuff like helping my dad." Jacob replied quickly.

Rolling my eyes I nodded, it was painfully obvious that hey were lying to to me. I didn't like being lied to, it was the things that made me the maddest, if you didn't like me enough to be honest then you should just stay away from me. "Yeah" I muttered turning to face the move.

I walked out of class without a word to them, I wasn't going to stay mad at them during lunch but for now I was. I sat down next to Jared who simply ended up sleeping all period, the teacher didn't seem to mind, she only rolled her eyes when she saw him. However in my next class Seth was the exact opposite.

The whole time he kept fidgeting around and and moving his chair around. He would get his pencils and drum on the table with them then stop and try to stare at something only to end up laughing. He picked up his pencil's again and as soon as he hit the table I took them from him.

He banged his head on the table facing down with his hands held out, "Gimme!" he whined hitting the table with his fists.

"Are you going to keep hitting the table?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. At times like this I realized that Seth really was a kid, despite what he looked like on the outside.

He groaned, "Yes I am but give it!" he looked at me with a glare on his face. If it was a real glare or fake I wasn't sure.

"You're not getting these until you say you wont hit the table." I smacked him on the head with one and he screamed causing the teacher to look at us.

Seth looked at me again,"Fine I won't hit the table, now give!" he stuck his hand out and I gave them back to him.

"Thank you!" he grinned as he hit the table and I grabbed them again not giving them back until after class.

Seth took the pencils from me and I rolled my eyes as he kissed them. We walked into the lunch room and I sat my bag down at the table next to a glaring Embry. I sent him a glare back but I honestly sure why he was mad at me. I followed Seth into the lunch line and grabbed my food, I wasn't sure what I got because Seth handed it to me but I was hungry so I would eat it.

I sat next to Natalya and across from Kim who was rolling her eyes at Jacob. He had reached over and tried to push Seth's head into his food. I thought it was funny but I guess Kim didn't. When Jared and Paul sat down she automatically hugged Jared and seemed to forget all about Jacob annoying her.

I looked over and Embry was still glaring at me, "What the hell is with the glare Embry!" I yelled looking at him.

I heard a couple of the guys laugh but Kim and Natalya seemed interested as well. "Paul hit me because you told him to!" he looked at Paul and then to me.

I looked over at Paul who was smirking, I didn't expect him to really do it but I wasn't complaining. "Good then next time you won't tell people to ditch me!" I stuck out my tongue.

They all laughed but Embry of course, "He hits hard just so you know!" Paul laughed loudly and I did the same.

"I don't control how hard he hits!" I yelled looking back at Paul again.

Embry rolled his eyes, "You should know not to do anything that would make Paul mad, you know he hits hard." Jacob said patting his best friend on the back.

"Does he beat you up every time he gets mad?" Natalya asked making fun of him. I laughed and hugged her, he tried to glare at her but he couldn't hold it.

"I don't do it all the time." Paul quickly answered. I looked at him curiously, why was he acting as if it was a bad thing it was just a joke.

Natalya turned to me and smirked, "Oh well then I guess you are better behaved than Alani, she gets mad the first thing that happens is her fist flying."

I glared at her, "Maybe if you weren't so annoying I wouldn't get so mad!" I smirked and looked at Seth. "Seth annoyed me and I hit him with his own pencils." I shrugged and everyone looked at him.

"I was drumming on the table and she took them from me, then I lied to her and she took them again and hit me." He explained with a grin.

"You are truly one of a kind Seth, one of a kind." Jared said laughing at Seth who did his trade made full toothed grin.

I looked down at my tray and stabbed my carrots with my fork. I wasn't really hungry, but stabbing things was always fun to do. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Paul just looking at the ceiling. "Is the ceiling that interesting?" I asked smiling at him.

His eyes flashed to me and he laughed, "No not really." he shrugged.

I smiled a little, "Then why d you keep looking at it?" I asked with a smirk. I saw Kim look at Natalya with a smile on her face out the corner of my eyes.

Paul shrugged and leaned back in his chair, "It keeps my eyes busy." I nodded looking at him. He made me such a girl, an angry girl but still a girl. The way he looked, his voice, everything made me just want to scream.

"What do you men why do you need to keep your eyes busy?" I asked curiously. He bit his lip, I wasn't sure why but he looked slightly nervous.

With a shrug he sat up, "I just have to stare at something or I feel strange."

I smiled and nodded as the bell rang, "Bye guys." I heard the guys say bye as well.

I waved behind me joining Kim who was waiting for me. We walked to the class with no words said between us, it wasn't bothering me or her. I had grown to know that when something was bothering Kim she would play with her hair. When we walked into class the others had there projects out. We were sowing and I literally hated it. I groaned causing Kim to giggle as we got our things. I looked at the would be jacket and sighed, I hated this things, I really really hated it.

When I sat next to Kim I started working on my stupid projects, "So you and Paul are talking now." it wasn't really a question.

With a laugh I nodded, "Yeah we decided to be friends." She nodded with a smile, "It's actually kind of nice." I felt my face heat up and I looked down at my project quickly.

"What does 'kind of nice' mean exactly?" I could hear the smile on her face as she questioned me.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it and shrugged, "You know, like, um nice." I felt stupid now. I couldn't even come up with a full sentience.

Kim raised a dark eyebrow, "Why is it nice Alani?" I could see the smile playing at her lips. I opened my mouth but couldn't come up with a valid response, or any response for that matter. "You like Paul!" she whispered as I covered her mouth looking around at the others.

"Shut up!" I hissed as she laughed against my hand. "Kim please shut up!" I practically begged her.

Moving my hand she smiled at me throwing her fists in the air, "I knew it, you two are so perfect for each other!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Kim I like him but I don't want to talk about it." I said, it was the truth. It was to strange for me to like Paul, for me to really like anyone. I couldn't explain it to myself let alone to another person.

"No problem." she said smiling sweetly. "Just when ever you want to talk just tell me, I will be waiting."

I laughed hugging her, "You will be the first person I talk to!" We both laughed again before going back to working on our projects.

As I looked at the fabric I glared, I wished it would just magically turn into a jacket and I would get an A, but if that happened I would scream. "I will be back class, behave!" The teacher said excusing herself.

As soon as she left I saw Bridget lean over to her friends, I automatically thought about her putting the magazine cover in Paul's locker. Her fiends laughed and Kim and I looked up to see her standing in front of our desk. "You think you're special or something Marshall?"

I went to stand up but Kim grabbed my arm pulling me down, I looked at her and sighed. "Why do you saw that Bridget?" I asked harshly with a smirk.

"You hang with Sam Uley's gang, just because you're around them Doesn't mean people like you. Actually just makes people hate you." I rolled my eyes at the stupid smirk on her dumb face.

"Jealous much?" Her smirk fell and her shoulders fell, "Wow just because they don't like you doesn't mean you have to be mean to everyone who they do like." It was taking all of my strength not to get up and beat the shit out of her.

Kim held on to my arm tighter, "She isn't worth it stop." she pleaded. I scoffed, she didn't get just how worth it this would be. She was the most annoying person in the entire world, and trust met a lot of annoying people.

Bridget laughed loudly looking back at her friends signaling them to laugh as well. "Oh really they like you?" she flung her hair over her shoulder. "I noticed you were talking to Paul earlier, everyone knew he was going to." I raised an eyebrow at her as Kim let go of my arm, she looked angry now.

"Why is that?" I crossed my arms over my chest looking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Well you're new here, you don't know Paul's game." I glared at her, but I was curious. "Let me explain. You are the new girl here, he hasn't seen you much so you're just another potential fuck for him. He gets with them and leaves them, that's all he does, it won't be long before he's pushing your trashy ass out of the back of his truck with your pants still around your ankles." Kim grabbed my arm again as I stood up. "Just ask Kim, we all know she had to fuck all of them just..."

That was all it took. I felt my fist collide with the side of her face knocking her down. She stumbled to her feet with her nose bleeding. I knew then that no one had ever done anything to her, she just walked all over people and they let her get away with it. It must have been a nasty shock for her. Pushing her against the wall I grabbed onto the top of her shirt and yelled.

"You say whatever you want about people with nothing happening to you! You think just because you have more things or you look better than them! Get this through your head, you don't always get what you want!" I slammed her against the wall. "Kim is one of the nicest people in the world, but oh no you wouldn't know that because she doesn't have the same money you do or she isn't as pretty as you? Kim is beautiful, unlike you." I felt Kim's hand on my shoulder as she tried to pull me away from Bridget. "The guys, they are the best people here, people don't like them because they are jealous. Same case with you hu?" her brow furred, I was hitting a nerve and I liked it. "None of them paid you any mind so you bitch out anyone they do. Your just mad because you weren't one of the girls Paul was pushing out of his truck!"

"Alani!" Kim's pleading voice said as she pulled on my shoulder.

I looked back at her and let go of Bridget, "Talk shit about me all you want, but bring any of my friends into anything anymore. And I am going to hurt you, worse than this!" Her friends all had toilet paper and were handing it to her. Their wasn't even that much blood.

"I need to talk a walk." I muttered to Kim as she looked at me. I wasn't sure what she was thinking right now, was she angry, scared, what... I didn't know anything right now.

I knew I would get into trouble by the school and my parents but I wasn't thinking on that at the moment. I walked out of the building my anger died away as the wind hit my face. The cool air and the light rain soothed me, I loved the rain, the best thing about being here was the rain. Most people didn't like rain but I loved it, the sound and the feeling made things seem so simple.

I sighed leaning up against a random truck, I didn't care who's it was I would move soon anyway. I had let my temper get the best of me, I could just see the look on my mother's face now. I wondered if they would actually move me away from here. Where would we even go if we did move? La Push was the only other home I had known. Not to mention that it had actually grown on me. Surprisingly enough I liked it here more than I did in Paris, I didn't have to try and make friends, or make myself look a certain way just for people to like me.

"Hey." my head snapped up at the sound of Paul's voice. His giant figure stood looking down at me with the rain soaking his tight shirt. His thick black hair had visible water droplets in his hair as it stuck to his russet skin."I heard about your fight." his hands were in his pockets as he fidgeted around a bit.

By now the bell had rung and I guess Kim told him or Jared either way he found out about it. I patted the wet ground next to me, it wouldn't matter if the back of his shorts got wet from the ground they were already wet. Slowly he sat next to me, he made a point to sit away from me, I didn't like it. "Yeah, I figured you would." I muttered putting my head on my knees.

Paul cleared his throat, he was nervous, "Um you know what she said, about me..." he looked away. That was why he was acting this way, "Yeah it's not true, I didn't do that stuff."

I laughed slightly, "I didn't believe her, well a little but not really." He looked at me and I shrugged. "I don't like it when you are nervous, it doesn't fit you." I whispered to him. I wasn't sure he heard it but his chuckle confirmed that he did.

"I just didn't want you to think that I was like that." he scooted closer to me and leaned against the truck or his truck, I noted looking up.

"No, don't worry about it." I shrugged and leaned my head against his truck looking up at the gray sky. "Why don't people like you guys?" I asked randomly looking over at him.

He furred his brow and seemed like he was deep in though, "Well due to who our ancestor were we are like the leaders or protectors of the tribe. So of course we have to be strong and we have to work out of course but the adults think we do drugs, like steroids and all that." he laughed a little, "Now when it comes to school it's more the fact that we are stronger than the other guys and we are a pretty exclusive group. So I guess that makes us a gang of trouble makers."

I nodded and smiled, with the kids it was probably all or mostly jealously, "My Great grandfathers on both my mom and dads sides were protectors of the tribe. They were with Ephriam and Levi, I think the Marshall one was cousin's with Levi Uley." i thought for a moment trying to remember exactly what my father said, "Yeah they were cousins."

"That would make you related to Sam." Paul said with a laugh, I wasn't sure what was so funny but I didn't care.

I moved my wet hair out of my face and looked at him, "You said you guys were an exclusive group. Why are you friends with me?" I had never thought about it before, they really did keep to them selves, why was I their friend.

Paul's face fell as he looked at the ground, "Our families for one thing, they all knew each other, then the fact that Jared was your best friend." he paused and bit his lip, "And the fact that we all kinda like you."

I laughed, "Kinda like me?" I asked pushing him slightly as he laughed.

"Okay, okay maybe we like you a lot." We both laughed as he sighed.

I liked this, being with him made all the anger I had just go away. I didn't care that I looked like crap and was soaked to the bone, he didn't seem to care either. "You didn't like me at first." I pointed out hugging myself to keep warm.

His shoulders fell and he looked at me, "I'm sorry about that really, you have no idea how bad I feel about that." He had moved closer to me and I welcomed the heat he gave off, I wanted to hug him but he wouldn't like it. I was about to ask why he was like that but he seemed to know what I was about to ask, "I don't really have a reason, so I can't give you one." he muttered.

I nodded with a small laugh, "Yeah I guess you can't." when I answered my teeth chattered and I realized the rain was a lot worse than before.

"You're cold." He said standing up, "You need to get inside." His voice was quick, he was talking fast, it almost sounded like he was worried.

I immediately protested, "I'm not going inside, if I see that bitch I will hurt her and get in more trouble than I already am!" I crossed my arms over my chest and he laughed.

"I'm not making you go inside, fuck that school is almost over anyway." I laughed, he was acting like himself and I had to admit it made me like the stubborn guy even more. "I meant get in my truck." I nodded as he stuck his hand out for me.

I grabbed his warm hand and he pulled me up. I guess he pulled me up to hard or I did something because when he pulled me up my face met his chest and my entire body was pressed against his. I wasn't sure what to say or do so I just stayed still and said the first thing that came to mind, "You're hot."

Of course Paul was hot in his looks and body temperature but I had meant his body temperature, he took it the other way, "Oh well thank you." He said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"No! Not like that I meant your body!" his smirk grew wider as I groaned, "I'm just going to shut up now." I mumbled getting in his truck.

When he walked to the drivers side and got in his smirk was a smile, "I'm sorry, I knew what you meant but it was just to good to pass up." I nodded rolling my eyes not looking at him. "Aw come on Alani your not actually mad are you?"

I bit my lip, I wasn't mad just embarrassed, "No I'm not, I'm just cold." I shrugged as I watched the rain pelt the windshield. The truck roared to life and Paul was backing out of the school parking lot. "What are you doing?" I asked looking a him sceptically.

His laughter filled the truck, "We are skipping school, I don't think you will mind."

I laughed slightly, "Wouldn't be the worst thing I have done." I shrugged and he smiled. The silence was awkward. I wanted to say something, I wanted to tell him that I liked him, there was just some force trying to pry those words out of my mouth but I kept quiet. I looked outside and noticed I had never been here before, "Where are we going?" I asked him.

Paul laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Um my house." I looked at him curiously. "You said you would help with the party and my mom needs me to make deserts but I can't cook..." He trailed off looking intently at the road in front of him.

I was going to his house? I didn't know if that was weird or not, I didn't want him to think I was angry about it or anything because I wasn't. Confused yes, angry or anything like that, no. "I can bake, I do it all the time at my house. So I'm pretty sure I can help you in your time of need." I laughed as he sent me a fake glare."Wait I forgot my bag."

Paul took out his phone and started texting someone. "I will have Kim get it for you, are your keys in it?" he asked me.

"Yeah just tell Natalya to get them and drive home." I knew my sister would freak out, she did every time I got into a fight. "You know it's dangerous to text and drive?" I asked him smiling.

Paul laughed loudly, "Oh Danger is my middle name!" I rolled my eyes as him.

"Oh yes you text and drive, what a rebel." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh I do more than just text and drive." He said with a smirk across his ruggedly handsome face.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him as he stopped the truck, "Let me guess I don't get to know what these other dangerous things are, do I?"

"Not a chance princess." he smirked getting out of his truck.

I scoffed following him, "Who the hell are you calling a princess ânesse muette?" I fought the smirk, I knew he wouldn't know what I called him.

"Dumb ass? Ouch that hurt." I looked at Paul with wide eyes.

He was of course smirking, "How did you know that!" I demanded standing on his porch.

"I looked it up." he said shrugging his large shoulders. That wasn't fair, he wasn't suppose to speak French,or even know any.

I put my hands on my hips and looked up at him, "Why did you do that!" I stomped my foot and glared at him.

He looked back at me and smirked moving closer to me, as he leaned down to my eye level I felt my face heat up and my heart speed up. I mentally cursed at my body as his smirk grew, he must have seen my blush, "Just to piss you off magnifique." he winked at me before walking into his house.

I stood there, did he really just call me that. Yes, he did. I wasn't sure if it was a joke or not but it sure as hell made my heart go crazy. Paul had really just called me magnifique... Paul really called me gorgeous. My heart was beating fast and the blush was still on my cheeks.

"You coming in magnifique, or do I have to drag you in here" I could just see the stupid smirk on his face...

**Yep there it was, I made Paul the way he will be at the end for most of this story, playful. He has gotten past the anger and the fear of imprinting now he is acting like him self. I think he would be playful with his imprint so that's how he is. Now remember that the more reviews I get the faster I write!! I would love to get five again so... yes review now! Five and I update!! XP and no its not lofty!! I saw one person ask for ten reviews!!  
**

**Oh and if you have any ideas about the next chapter tell me I would love your ideas!! now review!!  
**


	11. The best day

**Wow you guys that's all I can say to the response for my last chapter. 12 reviews guys really I have NEVER gotten that many reviews for any chapter. Like you guys seriously made me so happy, I hope you guys like this chapter, you were all looking foreword to it and I hope I did good! Like I said you guys are the single best reviewers in the world! Oh and I am looking for a beta reader if any one is interested!  
**

**jblc77-** Thanks for reviewing to every chapter!! **  
**

**Blvd de la Madeleine- **Yes your review did make me type faster XD **  
**

**TeamSeth7890- **I'm glad you like playful Paul, I think you will like him in this one! But nope she doesn't tell him she likes him in this one, but I did use your idea!! **  
**

**laurazuleta18- **You have reviewed every chapter and I really l thank you for that! I kinda used your idea for the fight lol and I'm glad you like my Paul. Italian is hot but I only know French so I can't use that XD **  
**

**Madeleine- **I'm glad you can identify with my character, I was a little scared she would me a Mary Sue in the beginning, glad she isn't! **  
**

**GossipGirlBeatles FANATIC- **I'm really glad you like my story, I read your Paul and Rachel story and it is GREAT!! Just a hint to my readers, you should read her story!! **  
**

**B- **I used your idea, I think i got it the way you meant let me know if I did! But I really like that you are a fan of Alani, like I said before I was worried that she seems a bit like a mary sue. I know I'm paranoid about that but I can't help it! I'm not sure how long it will take Embry to get with Natalya, I have an idea planned out but I'm not sure if I'm going to use it... so yeah! **  
**

**

* * *

La Victorie**

"Lust of power is the most flagrant of all the passions"

**~Publius Cornelius Tacitus~

* * *

**

I rolled my eyes as I walked into his house, "Touch me and I will kill you." I yelled to him as His loud laughter came from the next room over. It was obviously decorated by his mom, the dark blur couches with throw pillows, the nice rug, and glass nick-nacks gave it away. Pictures lined the wall that led into the kitchen, a few caught my eye. The first was his mother holding a baby who was of course Paul, it was the day he was born. She was crying and kissing his cheek as he cried. The next picture was his mother holding a toddler Paul who was not happy about the picture. His little cheeks were puffed out and he was glaring at the camera as his mother smiled brightly next to him. The next one was of Paul's mother and a man who looked like Paul, his dad, it was their wedding day, his mother was smiling with her hand on her pregnant stomach while the man looked a little less than happy. Though I knew I shouldn't have been thinking the way I was, I wondered if his parents got married because she was pregnant.

The next one made me laugh, it was Paul and Jared. Both had their arms around the others neck and they had big toothy grins plastered on their faces. They were maybe 14 or 15, but they looked so different than they did now but they were recognizable. Both were quite a bit smaller than they are now, no where near as tall or as muscular and both had hair that went down to their shoulders. Paul was bigger than Jared in this picture just s he was now, it seemed he had always been taller and more muscular.

"Which one are you looking at?" I turned around at the sound of Paul's deep voice. He was looking at the picture of his parents over my head. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't place, but I didn't like it.

I didn't like the way he looked now so I decided to try and make him smile, "The one where you are outside and fully clothed."

Paul laughed and nodded, "Yeah that won't happen again." I rolled my eyes as noticed him look down at me, "You should get into dry clothes."

The I realized that I was still soaked to the bone and freezing. I watched as Paul walked down the hall into what I presumed to be his room. He came out with clothes, "Your clothes will be to big for me Paul."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Understatement of the the year." I glared at him as he handed me the clothes, "They are my cousins, she left them here when she visited. They should fit you." I nodded as he smirked walking back down the hall. He stepped out of the door and waved me over to him. "Come." I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall, he handed me a towel and walked out shutting the door behind him. "Just bring me your wet clothes I will put them in the dryer."

I unfolded the clothes and looked at them, the shirt was a baby blue tee-shirt that had the band "Owl City" on it, which was awesome. The bottoms were not as good.. they were tan shorts, they would go to the middle of my thighs but the scars on my legs would still show. I sighed, I had to change, my jeans were soaking wet and I needed to get them off. I pulled off my clothes and looked at my legs, long scars covered most of my legs, teeth imprints were visible on my calf with the claw marks right above where the lion had grabbed me. The other scars were just along my legs... but they were bad. I closed my eyes and thought of how I had gotten them.

_~*Flashback*~_

_The sun beat down on the house we had rented in Las Vegas Nevada. My mother had been offered quite a bit of money to be on some advertisement, we had been flown from Paris to Vegas just for this photo-shoot. Our rented house over looked the mountains that seemed to surround the entire city, or as much of it as I could see. The house was nice, but I never really saw anything but the house and a few restaurants that my parents had taken me to. _

_My mother and father were at the photo-shoot at the time, they had left Natalya and I in the care or Ms. Baker. She was a nice lady, really old, but really nice. I don't remember quite what she looks like, I had only seen her that one day. The fact that I remember her name is a miracle in it's own right. _

_"Watch me Natalya!" I yelled from the only tree in the backyard. Her little face turned and looked at me, her eyes went wide as I nearly jumped on top of her. _

_She screamed and pushed me away from her, "Don't do that stupid head!" I laughed pushing her back. "Stop it!" she yelled. _

_"Girls!" Ms. Baker yelled as I went to push her again. "Both of you behave, Alani you shouldn't have scared her and Natalya you didn't have to push her!" _

_"Yes ma'am." Natalya said looking down. She always felt bad when she got into trouble, as where I didn't care._

_I rolled my eyes and she pointed at me, "Behave Alani!" She scolded. I looked down at my feet and mumbled under my breath. I heard the phone ring in the house and she looked at the back door then to me. "I will be back, stay out of that tree!" she pointed to me and walked in the house. _

_I stuck my tongue out at her receiving a giggle from my sister, "Teach you to tell Pocahontas what to do!" I yelled shaking my fist. My sister and I were always Belle and Pocahontas when we were little, they were our favorite Disney stars and they were our hero's. _

_I walked over to the tree and started to climb up, I stood in the branches of the tree smiling down at my sister. "Alani!" she yelled. I looked at her and was about to yell at her but the terrified look in her eyes and the massive shaking in her small form. _

_I was about to ask her what was wrong but my heart was all but stopped with a loud snarl filled the air. The next thing I knew there was a stinging sensation in my leg followed by a pull. The real pain didn't set in until I was falling the pain was unbearable. Even as I fell the cat ripped at the flesh of my legs clawing and biting as my sisters screams fell silent. As soon as I hit the ground I was out._

_~*End Flashback*~_

My eyes flashed open and I gasped, ever since then mountain lions were my biggest fear. Any kind of cat's scared me a little, yes even the little ones. With a sigh I pulled the clothes on and looked in the mirror, I looked fine. The clothes actually fit me well the only thing that was wrong was the scars. My mind went to Emily... she had the scars in plain sight there was no hiding hers... and yet I was feeling bad about showing mine once.

With a sigh I grabbed my clothes and walked into the hall. I was about to go down to the kitchen but the fact that I am one of the most curious people in the world, Paul's slightly open door was to much to pass up. I pushed the door open and slowly stepped into the room. The colors were brown and blue, which was perfect for him. His room was surprisingly clean but I didn't get to look any better than that.

"I thought we would cook first but if you wanna skip straight to the bedroom then I'm not complaining." My eyes went wide and I quickly spun around to face a smirking Paul.

It took a moment for me to realize what he said, "Oh shut up I wouldn't be caught dead in your room on purpose!" he raised an eyebrow with the smirk still on his face. "I got lost." I added quickly.

Paul snorted,"You got lost?" his tone was obviously skeptical.

I blushed slightly and went to walk around him, "Yes I got lost. Now if you are done we have to go bake." He stuck his arm out blocking me from leaving as his laughter filled the room.

"Yeah we do need to get to work but I need to dry your clothes." He looked down at me and I handed him my clothes. Once he took them from me and walked into the hall he looked back, "The living room is right down there incase you get lost again."

I rolled my eyes as walked past him back into the living room where I had first been. I looked around again and furred my brow, usually when I was in someone's house for the first time I felt awkward, but that didn't happen here. Of course there was that feeling of not knowing what to do with myself but that was normal. I looked down at my legs and crossed them slightly, I knew it wouldn't hide the scars but it made me feel a little better.

"Natalya wants to talk to you." Paul said as he came into the living room. I nodded as he held out a phone. At first I thought it was his but then I realized he was holding my phone.

"Why do you have my phone?" I asked quickly taking it from him.

He shrugged, "It was in your pocket and it rang, I would say it's a good thing I have it or it would have went through the dryer." I glared at him as he shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I asked leaning against the wall.

_"Why are you at Paul's house?" _I could hear the disbelief in her voice as she questioned me.

"I offered to help him bake stuff and I wanted to get away from the school." It was a simple answer.

_"So you skipped school after a fight and then went to Paul's house?" _She was mad I could tell simply by the way she said fight.

"Yeah that's what happened." I answered biting my nails, ad habit but it was better than most of the other stuff I do.

_"Why did Paul have your phone?" _she asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes, "He took it out of my pants but I have to go now, be home soon bye!" I hung up before she could even reply to what I had said. I walked into the kitchen and saw Paul just looking at a paper in his hands. The first thing I noticed other than the paper was his back, I never really thought someone's back could be hot but the muscles that showed through his tight shirt made his back hot. "Um what are you doing?" I asked distracting myself from thinking of his muscles.

He cleared his throat and looked down at me, "Is there a difference between Confectioner sugar and regular sugar?" he asked seriously.

I didn't want to laugh, it was obvious that he really didn't know the difference but I couldn't help myself. Laughter escaped my lips and he sat the paper down looking away from me. "Sorry, sorry." I said while laughing. I stopped laughing with a few giggles still escaping my lips despite my best efforts.

"Are you done making fun of me?" he asked loudly glaring at me. I stopped laughing and looked down at me feet, I guess I actually hurt his feelings.

I reached over and picked up the recipe. There was no denying that I felt bad, I didn't think he would get mad or anything but i guess I was being meaner than I thought I was. "Um yes there is a deference. Confectioner sugar is powdered sugar, this one needs powdered sugar." I looked over at him and he took the recipe from my hands.

"Listen I'm sorry I snapped, I should have." he ran his hand through his hair, "I am stupid when it comes to cooking, I probably would have laughed if I was you." I could tell he wasn't used to apologizing, he was nervous and didn't look at me.

I smiled a bit, "I wasn't really making fun of you, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." Paul scoffed and I looked up at him, "What?"

"You didn't hurt my feelings!" he laughed and looked down at me.

I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes, "I so did, you can't deny it!"

"I can deny something that isn't true." he leaned against the counter and smirked at me. I glared at him, we were arguing and he was purposely making himself look hot. "You hurt my ego, that's about it." he crossed his arms over his broad chest and looked at me.

I smirked, "Well with an ego the size of Texas it's about time it got hurt." He smirked and stood up.

I suddenly felt really small compared to him, not that I wasn't, but the feeling was bad now. He walked closer to me and was looking down at me Paul was roughly 6'7 or 6'8 and with me only being 5'2 there was at least a good 1 foot and 6 inches in height difference between us. His body was almost against mine with his arms still crossed over his chest almost touching my face. I could feel the heat coming off of his body and the smirk that was still on his face was making my heart go wild. I did my best to fight the blush that was threatening to come to my face.

"If my ego is the size of Texas then yours is what Magnifique, the size of Alaska?" his voice was deeper than it was before and my self control to not melt on the floor was faltering.

I cleared my throat and stepped closer to him, "Well calling a girl gorgeous sure swells their ego's, so I guess you can blame your self for mine." I winked at him and he laughed slightly.

Paul raised his eyebrow and leaned down, "I wouldn't want your ego to grow any more so I guess I will just have to stop calling you that Copil."

"Copil?" I raised an eyebrow, "That's not French, what is it?" I had never heard that word before, I didn't know what language it was or what it meant.

"Romanian, I got it from a book I had to read." He moved away from me and smiled, "And no it doesn't mean gorgeous."

I scoffed, "You know Romanian?" he nodded smiling, "What does it mean?"he laughed loudly shaking his head, "You're not telling me are you?"

"Not a chance in hell Copil." He was enjoying me not knowing.

"You know I think you just made it up." I smirked, I hoped this would make him tell me what it meant.

"Why is that?" he asked looking at me, he was generally curious. I almost hated to be a smart ass, but I couldn't help it.

I smiled at my own thoughts, "Because we all know you can't read!" he rolled his eyes and did a fake laugh, "What you know it was good!" I yelled as he shook his head, "Whatever lets just do this." I was mad he didn't react like I wanted him to.

"Yeah we need to get started. So what do you want me to do?" he asked as he handed me the recipe.

"Jump off a cliff?" I asked hopefully. I knew I was being a smart ass but I didn't care, he was just as bad as me.

He smirked and laughed, "We do that for fun, so no luck there."

I stomped my foot smiling, "Damn, then I guess you will just have to get the things I tell you." he laughed and nodded. "Okay first I need a pan and two bowls." I didn't know where anything was so I was just going to have him get anything I needed. The only problem was that I wasn't completely sure that he knew where everything was.

The first thing were were making was a cake, his mother made up the recipe and he said it was good and I really was just making stuff so it didn't matter to me how it tasted. "So why don't they just call it powdered sugar?" he asked putting the vanilla and powdered sugar down next to me.

I shrugged as I measured the sugar in the bowl, "Because that would just be to easy." I laughed and looked over at him as he grabbed the butter out of the icebox.

"Yeah no kidding." Paul leaned against the counter and watched me. "You know what I hate?" he asked with a smile.

I laughed and looked over at him, "What?" I as glad he was talking to me and not just having it silent. That's what I hate.

"When things have ridiculously long names that make no since instead of names that actually tell you what that thing is." I laughed nodding and saw him smiling and laughing as well. "See, no one else ever says they have a problem with it but you know it's stupid!"

"You are so right, I never thought of that before!" he smiled and nodded as I tried not to make a mess with the cake mix as I laughed. "No I have one better! I hate it when you are in public and someone does something stupid and gets hurt and you laugh, and everyone else around you thinks you're a bad person!"

"You are amazing, I get into trouble all the time for that!" I smiled as he laughed, this was a great feeling. The sound of his laughter actually made me feel happier than I was. This was the most comfortable I had ever been, being with him made me smile automatically.

"I know what you mean!" I poured the final mix in the pan and sat it in the oven. I went to put the bowl in the sink but Paul grabbed it from me.

"Alani, you don't just put good cake mix in the sink!" he laughed grabbing two spoons and handing one to me. "You use your hand to get the cake off the bowl and eat it, unless you are not alone, then you use spoons." He sat down at the small table in the kitchen and ate some of the batter.

I sat down next to him and did the same, "Yeah I'd do this at my house but my mom thinks it's gross." I shrugged and he smiled nodding. We sat in a comfortable silence, I looked around his house and thought of the pictures in the living room. the only one with his dad in it was the one of his parents wedding and if they got divorced she probably would have taken it down. "Do you live with just your mom?" I asked putting the spoon in the bowl.

He looked at me and nodded, I could see something in his eyes but I didn't know what. "Yeah, it's just us, has been since I was 14." his voice changed and I felt bad.

I bit my lip and debated asking him my next question. "Where is your dad... if you don't mind me asking." I added looking at him.

He sent a half smile at me, "No I don't mind. My dad works away, some where in California. He only comes home if he needs something, money or what ever."

"You don't like him." I said. It was obvious he didn't, the tone of his voice and his body language gave him away.

He scoffed, "He uses my mom, he never loved her, the only reason they got married was because of me." he hit the table and I jumped slightly, "When she got pregnant with me he said his life ended, he was actually planning on breaking up with her the night she told him." he looked over at me, "Sorry, let's just talk about something else."

I nodded and smiled, "What do you want to talk abut?" I asked him stretching. As soon as I did that I saw his eyes go to my legs, he quickly looked at something else but I knew he wanted to know how I got them. "You want to know what happened to my legs." I told him nodding.

Paul cleared his throat and and nodded, "If you will tell me, I'm just curious really." He seemed really worried about asking about them.

"It's no big deal." I shrugged pulling my legs up to my chest. Any time I talked about my scars I touched them, I wasn't sure why, it was just habit. "When I was ten I was in Vegas while my mom was on a photo-shoot. She was gone and Natalya and I were left with a baby sitter. I climbed a tree she told me not to and when she had to go inside I climbed it a gains but this time a mountain Lion was hiding in it and it pushed me out of the tree. I didn't feel most of the attack because I passed out when I hit the ground."

I looked over at him and he nodded, "That sounds horrible."

I laughed slightly, "Yeah I know I was there." I smirked and he rolled his eyes. "You know I don't really know that much about you." I said randomly.

"Well ask me anything and I will answer it." Paul turned around and put his elbows on the table.

Nodding I thought of a question, "When is your birthday?" I know dumb question but I wanted to know.

He raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Okay, October 23, when was yours?"

I laughed, "December 1st. And what are we playing 20 questions?" I smirked at him and he shrugged.

"Well I'm not counting how many questions so I'd say were just playing questions." I nodded slowly as he smiled, "What's your favorite animal?" He asked me.

"Oh hard one, I don't really have a favorite animal." he scoffed and I reached over to hit him. "If I had to choose I will say my top three. Frogs, turtles and wolves."

Paul tried to keep a straight face but then he just started laughing. "I get wolves but turtles and frogs?"

I glared at him and kicked him under the table. "Yes turtles and frogs! You got a problem with amphibians!" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He held up his hands in defense, "No I just wasn't expecting that from you." he shrugged and looked at me. "But wolves are pretty cool." he smirked and leaned back in his chair.

The next hour passed the same, we were asking questions and had managed to make another cake. During this time I found out his favorite animal was of course the wolf, his favorite color was blue, Jared had been his best friend since almost the day after I moved. His favorite food was anything he could reach with out getting up, believe me I laughed so hard when he said that. We both asked each other what our biggest fear was, mine was of course mountain lions and his was loosing the people he cared about. I found his answer really sweet.

"What are we making now?" he asked looking down at me. I pulled out the next recipe his mother had left out and handed it to him. "Cookies, got it." he walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bag of flour.

"Thank you Paul." I said getting the measuring cup and filling one cup of flour. He had pulled up and seat next to me and watched me as I poured the flower in the bowl. I got another cup but before I could pour it in the bowl Paul sneezed and the flour went all over me.

We both stood there looking at my flour covered clothes. "I am so sorry." he said trying to hold in a laugh. I looked at him and he had his fist in front of his mouth to stop from laughing. I glared at him and tipped the cup over pouring the rest of the flour on his head.

"Were even." I smirked as he stood up trying to brush the flower out of his hair and off his face. When he wasn't able to he glared at me.

"You are going to regret that." he said in a low voice. I furred my brow but kept my though look, he wasn't really going to do anything... right? Before my thoughts could even regroup I was hit in the face with a fist full of flour.

"Paul!" I yelled grabbing the bowl with the flour, sugar and baking soda in it and throwing the contents at him. I laughed as he looked at me with wide eyes, "I don't regret a thing!" I yelled smirking. He laughed and I watched as he grabbed the bag of flour and smirked at me. "What are you doing?" I asked as he started walking towards me. "Don't you dare!"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, "All's fair in love and war baby." I started to walk away from him but ran into a wall and cursed.

"Yeah that would work but this isn't love." I countered as he stood right in front of me. He laughed tipped the bag of flour over on my head. I yelled and tried to get the bag from him only making it go all over in the process. When the bag was empty he dropped it to the ground and I finally opened my eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at what I saw. He was covered in flour, his hair looked white and his clothes were covered in it. I was sure I looked worse than he did, I could feel the flour on my face.

I just stared up at him and he kept his eyes on me. We were both breathing heavily from the laughing we had previously done. The smile that had been on his face faded and he moved closer to me. Our bodies were now touching and he was looking down at me. I felt the blush come up to my face as he looked down at me. Despite the height difference our bodies seemed to fit together perfectly.

My breathing was ragged as he put his hand on my hip. There was something in his eyes, I didn't want to tell my self I saw it but I did. Longing and ... lust. I felt it to, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted him to kiss me. With out thinking I moved my hands to his arms and bit my lip. Even with the flour covering him he was still the single hottest guy I had ever seen.

"PAUL SCOTT WALKER WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Paul shot across the room faster than I could blink and his mother was standing in the door way of the kitchen looking around with her mouth wide open. I looked around and bit my lip, I didn't realize how big of a mess we made until I really looked. Flour and the other stuff I had thrown was all over the floor and the counters. The two cakes we had made were surprisingly not messed up. "Explanations are good Paul!" she yelled again looking at her son.

The look on Paul's face was almost enough to make me laugh, and if his mother hadn't been here I would have been laughing. He looked so small compared to her, she was almost my height but she looked huge compared to him. "Well Alani and I got into a, flour fight." he laughed nervously.

His mother quickly turned to me and her frown turned into a smile, "Oh Alani, how are you dear!" I looked at Paul as his mother pulled me into a hug. He only shrugged and held a thumbs up, he was using me to keep his mom off his back... jerk.

"Oh, I'm good but I should probably change and get home." I muttered laughing slightly. She nodded and pushed me out of the kitchen.

"Paul get her clothes, get her home, and get your ass back here and clean this up!" She glared at him and he nodded walking over to me and grabbing my arm pulling me into the hall.

"She is going to kill me when I get home." he laughed as I followed him down the hall and into the laundry room. He took my clothes from the dryer and handed them to me, "Here you go." he said before he walked back in the kitchen.

I walked into the bathroom and laughed, I was covered in flour from head to toe. I looked white and it was funny. I changed into my normal clothes and walked into the laundry room and put the clothes in the basket with other dirt clothes. I walked into the living room where Paul was waiting with his keys, he looked like he wanted to hurry and get out of here. I laughed slightly and he turned to me and pointed to the door.

"Mom I'm taking her home!" he yelled before practicably running out of the door. I rolled my eyes and followed him to his truck. He was already sitting in his truck waiting for me. When I got in he looked at me, "Sorry she wants me home soon."

I laughed and shook my head as he drove away from his house. "No I understand, she looked really mad." he laughed and nodded. "I feel bad though I made the mess to."

"She wouldn't let you clean it up, she really likes you, you can do no wrong with her." I could tell he was telling the truth. I wasn't sure why I had met her like three times, why did she like me.

"Well that's strange." I muttered, "I've only met her three times, why would she like me."

He laughed and looked at me, "When she meets someone she likes she likes them." I nodded and leaned against the window. "I really liked hanging out with you."

I looked over at him, he was looking at the road. I could tell he was nervous about saying that. "I really liked it to, I had a lot of fun." I smiled and he looked over at me.

"You know, you look really pretty when you smile?" he asked smiling at me. I felt my face heat up and I looked out the window. "Sorry, I didn't know that would bother you."

"No!" I was a little loud turning to face him. "I mean it didn't bother me, not at all." I relaxed sitting back in my seat.

He laughed and I noticed we pulled up to my house. I sighed as he turned to me smiling, "I'll text you when the party is tomorrow." he said as I nodded. "Goodnight Magnifique."

I turned to him, "I thought you weren't going to call me that?" I asked with a small smile.

"I'm not really one for following rules." he shrugged, I laughed and I nodded.

"Night Paul." I said closing the door as I walked into my house smiling.

"You look, interesting." I looked over at Natalya and smiled, "You had fun, I can tell."

I laughed and nodded before going upstairs for a shower. Today had been eventful, it ad started off bad and ended up... the best day of my life.

**Thank you guys a lot for the reviews! I'm not going to ask for a number this time but remember the more reviews I get the quicker I write! I hope you guys liked this and review please!! **

**Next chapter will be the part for her parents and I have something plan that I know you guys will like! But do you guys have any ideas? If so tell me I would love your ideas! Any way review for me please!!  
**


	12. 8:15

**Wow once again you guys prove to me that I am not writing this story for nothing and that you all are the most amazing people in the world! 11 reviews people, really thank you all so so much!! I hope you all really like this chapter, there were times when I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it like this but I decided this was the best way!! Please review if you like it !!!**

**TeamSeth7890- **_Lol Yes a flour covered Paul would be totally amazing! I know Paul's mom interrupted but it had to be done it creates alot of Alani's thinking in this chapter!! _

**B- **_I loved your idea and I tried to put it in, I couldn't emphasize it more just yet but I hope I did good with it! _

**xxxpurplexxx1- **_Sorry I couldn't use your idea of having Paul tell her about the wolf thing, I know exactly how she finds out and it is a great idea! I promise you will like it! And thank you, for the complement I'm only 16 to answer your question. _

**laurazuleta18**_- I know you were hoping for a kiss but it couldn't be done last chapter! I will tell you something though that is kind of a spoiler thing, Paul's mom coming in starts making her come in as a big role in this story, but she never tries to break them up so yeah figure what you can XD_

**sunkissedchris- **_You... you totally picked up on something that no one else has!! I am impressed lol I was hoping someone would find the scars on her legs and her parents significant!! __And also I realized that after I posted it, he should have gotten upset but I didn't put it there!_**  
**

* * *

**La Victorie **

"The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender."

**~ Emil Ludwig~

* * *

**

The alarm I forgot I had set went off far to early for my liking. Ten was to early for getting up on weekends. When the only thing I wanted to do was sleep and the annoying beep sound was making me want to hit something. Shaking my head I reached over turned off the alarm before I actually did damage to it and regretted it. The sun was coming in through me window and I pulled the covers over my head to try and block it.

I heard my door open and was about to yell at who ever it was to go away when my covers were pulled off of me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my mother standing over me with her arms crossed over her chest. "Welcome home mommy!" I said grinning as he narrowed her eyes.

"A fight then you skip school?" Damn, I should have known the school got a hold of her. "What were you thinking?"

I sat up and looked at her, I was thinking that I was mad and wanted to hit her, but there was no way in hell I was telling my mother that. "She was talking about my friends, it made me mad and I only hit her once." I shrugged and looked at her. I didn't know why I added that I only hit her once, my mother wouldn't care I would be in trouble any way.

She sighed, "Alani, you hadn't been in a fight in so long! Just because someone makes you angry doesn't give you permission to hit them!" she sat down on the foot of my bed and looked at me. "People make me mad all the time but I don't go around hitting them!"

I looked at my sheets, "I know, she was being mean to Kim and she didn't do anything."

"I know, your teacher called me and told me what everyone said happened, you have detention for the next week." I cheered inwardly. I was afraid I was going to get kicked out or something. "Now." why is there always a now? "Here is what I am most angry about, where did you go after you ditched school?"

I looked at her and laughed nervously. "I went to a friends house." I had pressed my mouth against my blankets and answered her.

"Yeah, which friend?" She was mad, and she would be even madder when I told her what friend.

"Well Paul asked me to go help him with something so I went and helped him with something." I grinned at her and noticed the frown lines on her forehead disappear.

"You were at Paul's house?" I nodded slowly not really sure how she was going to react to that.. "Don't skip school anymore Alani, you are there for a reason, you could have helped him with what ever it was after school!"

I nodded slowly and she sighed, "I'm sorry mom, I won't let it happen again." she looked at me and nodded kissing my head.

I watched her leave my room and laid back on my bed looking at the star pattern on my ceiling. My mind went to last night, what would have happened if Paul's mom hadn't walked in when she did. I know what I was thinking, but what was going through his mind. If she didn't come in would I really have kissed him? I shook my head, this wasn't right, he was just my friend, barely my friend. He just recently decided to even talk to me, if I would have kissed him I was sure our friendship would have ended.

I sighed, things weren't suppose to be this way. I was suppose to finish school turn 18 and get out of here as quickly as possible. I was never suppose to love it here, meet the best people in the world and meet a guy who drives me crazy. My life was suppose to be in France with a guy I had to settle for who was weaker than I was. The longer I stayed here the more I could see myself living here, and the guy that made my heart go wild was a guy who was… everything I used to dream of.

I was afraid of this fact. If I stayed here I had no future… what could I really do here. I didn't really have a dream job, a dream career but I always wanted to go to collage. There didn't seem to be a way to do that here, no matter how I tried to think of a way I couldn't figure it out. Taking classes online was always a way but I didn't think that really worked, I just couldn't figure out how anyone could learn from online classes.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing, I rolled my eyes and grabbed it off my nightstand. "Hello?" I asked harshly.

"Should I call you back later?" my heart sped up at the voice.

"Oh no, now's fine." I heard Paul chuckle slightly on the other end. "So what did you need?" I mentally cursed my heart.

"My mom just told me the party is at five and I told you that I would let you know what time it was." I nodded then shook my head, I always did that, it was like I thought they could see me or something.

"I thought you were just going to text it to me." I said leaning back looking at the wolves that decorated my walls.

I heard him open something like a bag before he answered, "Yeah but I wanted to talk to you." I smiled a bit, I could almost see him shrug his shoulders.

"Are you eating chips?" I asked as I heard the ruffle of a bag again as well as crunching sounds.

"Yep, you want some?" he asked laughing.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Yes bring them to the party." I heard him laugh and his mother yelled something in the background. "You have to go?" I asked my smile faltering.

"Damn it yes, I will see you at five!" he said quickly as his mother yelled at him again, "Bye Alani."

When he hung up the phone I sat it back on the desk. Like I said before I was falling for him, even over the phone his rough deep voice made shivers go down my spine. I ran my hands through my thick hair. I was so confused, I had never felt this way before. I was upset that I liked him so much before he called but as soon as I heard his voice everything changed and I forgot all about it. Then when he said he had to go my heart fell and the feeling came back.

I picked up my phone and went through my contact list. I had promised Kim that I would talk to her when ever I was ready and I was. She let it ring twice before she picked up, "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Kim you busy?" I asked. I could hear little kids in the back and figured she might be watching her little brother.

"Nope, just let me go to my room right quick." I smiled, you could always count on Kim if you needed someone to talk to. "So what's up?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm so confused."

"About?" you could hear the confusion in her voice.

"The whole Paul situation." I pulled the phone away from my ear as she yelled. "What the hell Kim?"

Her laughter was loud as well, "I was hoping it was about Paul!" I rolled my eyes but let her talk, "But what's confusing?"

I bit my lip, I didn't really know how to explain it. "Okay here, he called me a few minutes ago. Well before he called I didn't want to like him because it's like the more I get to know him the more I like him and the more I want to stay here. And that makes me mad or upset or something. But when he called those feelings were gone and I the thoughts of not wanting to like him and get to know him were nonexistent."

She laughed slightly, "Sounds like you like him a lot more than you wanted to."

"Yes and that's not a good thing!" I whined closing my eyes.

"Why isn't it, why are you fighting liking him?"

"He doesn't feeling the same, he never could. I mean we just got to being friends, we are just now in the stage where we can have civil conversations with each other. If I told him I liked him he would never talk to me again." she scoffed, "You can't deny it Kim!"

"Oh yes I can!" she said loudly. "I personally think he likes you."

"Yeah and I personally think you are crazy." I said rolling my eyes at her statement.

"Why! I mean I know it might not seem like it but I really think he likes you!" By the tone of her voice she was serious.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah I guess your right, well I will let you go Kim."

"Alright, tell me when you want to talk more!" she said as I hung up.

I tossed my phone to the end of my bed, that didn't really help me any. I mean yeah it felt good to get it off my chest but it wasn't any help. I sighed and stood up, I was still in my night clothes and I didn't like staying in them for to long. I went through my closet and decided to just wear what I was going to wear to the party instead of having to get ready later. I ended up picking a pair of light jeans and a normal tee-shirt that had two oranges with faces and a juicer and a put with orange juice in it with mean faces. The oranges were saying "you monsters!" it made me laugh.

I heard a knock from down stairs and my naturally curious side came in. I walked down the hall when my sister came out of her own room. "Who's here?" She asked me.

I scoffed, "How the hell should I know?" I asked her rudely. She was used to it and only nodded rolling her eyes.

"Whose idea was this?" I heard my mother ask as Natalya and I walked down the stairs. Natalya looked at me and raised an eyebrow; I shrugged and walked into the living room. My mother was standing in the door way with her hands on her hips looking at Sue Clearwater.

"Well we all planned it, your daughter even helped." My mother turned to me as Sue told her that.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled not exactly sure of what it was I helped with.

"Yes you did help with the party!" Sue scolded as I heard Seth laugh behind her.

Shooting him a glare I nodded, "Yeah I did that but I thought it was a surprise?" I looked at Sue and then to my mother.

They both moved into the house and out of the door way letting Seth and surprisingly Leah in as well. "It was supposed to but your mother wasn't going to go unless we told her what it was." My mother simply shrugged in response.

"You know I hate surprises Sue." It was true, she hated… no loathed everything about surprises. Natalya was the same way, my father and I didn't care about them.

Seth and Leah looked at their mother and then walked over to Natalya and I, "Yeah my mom isn't happy about telling." Seth said with a laugh.

"I'm going to go watch a movie." I muttered before walking into the movie room.

Leah, Seth and Natalya followed me into the room and we ended up watching three of my favorite movies. Seth was the one who got to choose, he picked "Superbad", "The Hangover" and "I love you Beth Cooper".

I have to admit, Seth and I probably got a little annoying, especially to my sister. She wasn't into the crude humor and the sexual themes. Leah seemed used to it but I knew we were annoying. We kept laughing before funny things happened, telling everyone that something funny was about to happen, and quoting the movies. The best one was "The hangover." which is the best comedy ever and even better when you have a friend who will sing the song with you and say the lines with you, it's amazing!

We were about to put in "Forgetting Sarah Marshall" which Seth found extremely funny due to her last name but my father cam in the room. "Hey, let's get gone." Natalya flinched, I knew she wanted to correct his grammar but he didn't like it when she did that.

"Why!" I whined looking at him, "It's not until five why do we have to go now!" I pouted as he shook the chair I was in nearly making me fall.

"It's 4:50 now Alani, you spent a long time in here!" he clapped his hands and looked at me, "Up up!" he yelling looking down at me.

It was obvious where I got my attitude from. My mother always told me I acted like my father, and it was true. He told me his attitude came from being raised by his grandfather and Great uncle Levi Uley. I had seen pictures of them and you had to be tough to be raised by them. He lost his parents when he was seven, and his grandmother died, he spent a lot of time at Levi's home because his grandfather was always busy, he said when one was free the other was busy.

"I'm going!" I yelled back at him as I stood up stretching. The only thing I had to do was put my shoes on and that would take all of five seconds.

"Well hurry up and go put your shoes on." rolling my eyes I walked up to my room and put on my purple and black converse. "It's about time!" my father said as I came down stares. I was about to say something until I saw his smirk and then I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Where are Seth and Leah?" I asked as we walked out to the garage. We were taking my dad's mustang, of course.

"They left with Sue already." Natalya said as my dad drove out of the garage.

As I watched the tree's go by a part of me wanted to just go back home. I didn't know why exactly, I guess a part of it was the fact that I would see Paul. It wasn't that I didn't want to see him because believe me I did. It was more like I was nervous, I couldn't explain why but I didn't like it. He gave me butterflies and he made me blush, things that if I had seen myself doing it four months ago I would have punched myself in the face.

Now I understood why Natalya was always asking if Embry would like what she wore or asked how she should act. It was like when it came to that person that you weren't sure of anything. I was usually so confident in everything I did but with Paul I wasn't sure if I was acting right or anything. It was annoying but it gave me a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I loved.

When we pulled up to the community center I sighed, I wasn't sure how much fun this would be for me. I knew my parents would have fun but I wasn't sure if I would. My sister looked over at me, "Is it bad that I don't think this will be fun?" she asked me quietly.

I laughed and put my arm around her shoulders and laughed, "If it is I'm in trouble to!" she laughed and she put her arms around my shoulders. "Let's go join the fun!" I yelled laughing as wel let go of each other and followed my parents in.

The room was decorated in streamers and other things with a giant table covered in food. There were quite a few people around the room, the first group I noticed were large shirtless men with a few girls with them. I smiled, it was the guys, no doubt about that. There were a few other teenagers here but I was guessing only ones who had parents here. Natalya and I were about to walk away when the elders came over to us.

Paul's mom pulled me into a hug before I could even say anything, "I appreciate you helping my idiot last night!" I held in a laugh, she really called Paul her idiot? "Only God knows what he would have done to the food if you hadn't been there."

I laughed and nodded, "Yeah he did need my help, like big time." she nodded and laughed.

"I had to use a little tough love to get him to clean up the mess he made last night!" he said smirking over at her son who was talking to Sam.

"Oh Ella, you don't have to be mean to him!" my mother said looking at her.

Ella scoffed and put her hands on her hips, "A little tough love never hurt anyone!" I liked her, she was blunt and tough, exactly the type of mother Paul needed.

"Why don't you girl's go join your friends?" My mother asked looking over at my father who was talking to Old Quil and Billy.

I nodded and followed Natalya who was already walking over to the others. Embry was the first to come over to us. I rolled my eyes, if they weren't going out by the end of this week then he was gay. "Hey Alani!" Kim said as her Emily and Renesmee came over to me.

"Hey guys." I smiled and glared at Kim who winked at me. If she said anything here I was going to be mad.

"I haven't seen you in a while how have you been?" Renesmee asked hugging me as she smiled. It was now I realized how beautiful she was, it was no surprise that Jacob was so in love with her. She looked like a porcelain doll, she was the epitome of perfection.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah it has, but I've been fine, you?" I wasn't really sure what to say to her.

She giggled, "Oh I've been great, my parents are actually thinking of letting me go to school in La Push next year!" I smiled at that. She looked back at Jacob and he was smiling just as big as he was.

"So I hared you learned just how bad at cooking Paul is." Emily said laughing.

"Yeah, he is pretty bad." I glanced at him who was mocking Emily as she laughed. "What you suck no need to be mean to her!" I told him as he looked at me.

"It's not mean if she doesn't see it." Paul said smirking at me and then at Emily who turned to glare at him.

His voice was even deeper in person, I didn't know that before now. I bit my lips lightly as the feeling of butterflies entered my stomach again. I looked away from him before the blush could come to my face. I didn't want anyone to see it but Kim did, she smiled at me and hugged me. "We are talking later." she whispered before she pulled away from me.

"So do you like the set up?" Quil asked looking around. I laughed, I should have known they made them do it. I remember Sue telling me they had a bunch of guys who would do just about anything they said.

Natalya looked around, "It's very nice guys." she probably did like it. In her mind anything that anyone did for her was great.

I nodded, "Yeah, you guys got real creative." I said with raised eyebrows looking at a ceiling fan that had streamers all over it.

"Yeah Quil and Paul got mad at the streamers and just threw them up there." I laughed as Sam shook his head looking at the mess.

I smirked and looked back at Paul who only shrugged at my look, "What my mother can be bossy." I laughed and shook my head as he tried to look innocent. As much as it didn't fit him and despite the fact that it was totally fake he looked cute.

"He isn't kidding! She can be as mean as him!" Quil added as Sam rolled his eyes. I hated to admit that I believed him. I had been on Paul's bad side before and it wasn't pretty.

Before we could say anything else Sue yelled that we could eat now. I laughed as they guys practically ran over to the table. "Oh no boys you know you eat last!" I heard Ella yell as she stood in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest. Paul was the first one to move followed by Jared and Sam. They seemed to know the wrath of Mrs. Walker before and they didn't want to go through it again.

I got my food with my sister and sat down at a table. I didn't really feel like eating, my stomach felt sick just looking at the food. I sat my head on my arm as it rested in the table. I wasn't used to this girly feeling, I wished it would just go away or that I would just forget about the feeling and make everything normal.

"What's wrong?" my head snapped up at the sound of Paul's voice. He sat down next to me with his brow furred. He was concerned, I could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes. It actually made me smile.

I shrugged and looked at his plate that was filled with food. "Nothing really just not hungry." I knew it was a lie but I wasn't about to tell him the truth.

"Not hungry are you serious you hardly have anything on your plate!" he said loudly as he started eating a hot dog.

I rolled my eyes, "Well excuse me for not being a pig like some people!" I smirked looking at his plate then at him.

He swallowed his food and looked at me, "Why am I am pig because I know how to eat?" he raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Oh I know how to eat, the different between you and me is I know when enough is enough." I knew he didn't have a problem with eating, sure he ate a lot but he wasn't fat in any since of the word.

He scoffed and looked down at his chest, "You don't have to know when enough is enough when you can eat all you want and still have this body." he grabbed my hand and put it on his stomach.

I quickly pulled my hand away and bit the inside of my lip, "Not all that impressed, Jacob looks better." I lied surprising myself by being able to keep my voice even.

I saw his smirk falter for a moment but he just scoffed and turned away eating again, "Whatever." he said with a mouth full. I noticed his arms were shaking a little bit but he was able to stop.

What just happened? Paul really upset or mad about my lie? Was he honestly expecting me to tell him had a nice body? I rolled my eyes and turned back to my food poking at it with the plastic fork I had. "Hey guys." Emily said with a smile as she sat down across from me. I saw her look at Paul and frown but she smiled slightly when she looked at me.

Sam walked by Paul and I saw him bump him with his arm, "Hey guys, is everyone going to sit here?" I asked as my sister and Kim sat down soon followed by Jared and Embry.

"Probably." Sam said looking at Paul.

"Are we allowed to sit here or did you not want all of us here?" I heard Nessie ask. I turned around to face her and she had a small frown on her face.

I laughed slightly and shook my head, "I was only asking I don't really care who sits here, of course you can."

Renesmee smiled and grabbed Jacob's hand pulling him to the other end of the table. I looked at Jacob's body for a moment. All of the guy's looked good but in my mind none of them compared to the perfection of Paul's. I looked over at him and smiled slightly, despite the scowl that was on his face as he looked at Jacob he looked really hot.

Paul looked over at me and our eyes met, the scowl came off his face. I smiled and shook my head laughing slightly. I didn't know what was up with him, or myself for that matter but at that moment we both smiled. I cleared my throat and noticed Seth and Leah had sat down. "Hey Seth you know what I hate?" I had done this to him earlier and I hoped he remembered.

"When a naked Asian jumps out of your trunk with a crowbar?" he asked with a smirk.

I laughed, "You know me so well!" we both laughed and everyone else just looked at us. "it's a joke about "The Hangover." I laughed nervously looking around.

"You like that movie?" Quil asked with a smile on his face.

I nodded, "Yeah I do, it's like the funniest movie ever how can you not like it?" I laughed and thought about the movie. In my mind there was no funnier movie than that.

Jacob smiled, "Wow, none of the other girls bedsides Leah ever watch those movies with us." The other guys nodded and laughed as I watched all of them eat. They were all eating the same way Paul had, even Sam ate pretty much the same way as the others. It made me feel slightly hungrier than I did before.

Slowly I grabbed a hamburger and ate it slowly, "I though you weren't hungry?" Paul asked me quietly.

I looked over at him and glared as he smirked at me, "I thought you were mad at me." I countered smirking back at him.

"I can be mad at you if you want me to be." He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at him, "No, I like this a lot better."

Paul nodded and leaned back in his chair, "So do I." he smiled and I looked away from him once again. I didn't want to, I just really didn't want him to see me blush.

I looked over to the front of the room where the elders were starting to go with my parents in front of them. Old Quil looked at Sam and then to Jacob as they both stood up with the other guys and Leah following them. I never realized how focused they were when one of the others did something. Everyone walked out the back door and I noticed everyone else going outside following the elders and the others outside.

"Let's go. "Emily said standing up stretching and almost following over. All five of us laughed and she bit her lip, "Blood rushed to my head." she muttered trying not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes and stood up still laughing a little bit. "What are we doing?" Natalya asked looking around seeing how we were the only ones left in the room.

"I think they have a bonfire set up out back, it's story time as you know." I nodded as Emily grabbed my shoulders and practically pushed me outside while we both laughed. When you first met Emily she didn't seem to outgoing, extremely nice and not shy but not out going. This was far from the truth, she was as much a ball of energy as I was.

When we got outside the guys looked at at us smiling shaking there heads a little. I looked around, I wasn't sure where I was suppose to sit. I looked around when Paul waved me over to him with a hint of worry on his face. I bit my lip, I wasn't sure I was able to sit with him, I wanted to but when I got embarrassed I got angry and I didn't want to snap at him. With a sigh I walked over to him and sat down, if I snapped he was used to it, and he asked me to sit with him.

I pulled my knees up to my chest as I sat next to Paul in front of the fire. "Are they going to tell the legends again?" I asked him win a whisper.

He shrugged looking at his mother quickly before looking at me, "Probably, I'm not completely sure though." he turned back to his mother.

The fire reflecting off his skin made him look absolutely gorgeous. The flame seemed to bring out his strong jaw line and high cheekbones. Looking a bit lower at his chest I actually took a good look at his perfectly sculpted body. His arms were defined, you could see the muscle move as he turned his arm. His chest was just as perfect as his arms. His stomach was enough to drive me crazy, the highly defined eight-pack he has mind blowing. I didn't even know guy's could have an eight-pack but I counted his enough to know I was right.

His skin was only slightly lighter than mine was, my skin was about the color of Jacob or Jared's so I wasn't to dark. I put my arm next to his looking at the difference, I had to hold in a laugh as I did so. Before now I had never really realized how much bigger than me he was. Of course I knew he was bigger but simply by looking at our arms he was a lot bigger than I was. I held my hand out next to his and smiled slightly, I had always had small hands but next to his giant ones they were tiny.

Paul was looking at me with his eyebrows raised and a questioning smile on his face. "What?" I asked him biting my lip to stop the flush the threatened to fill my cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing?" we had to be quiet now, the elders had moved in front of the fire and were talking amongst themselves.

He moved closer to me and I stiffened a little as thoughts of the previous night flooded my mind. Just as the the previous bonfire the heat from Paul's body as well as the fire made me comfortable in the heat. "My hands are really small next to yours." I said stupidly looking down.

He laughed quietly and held his hand up, "That's kind of obvious Lala."

I looked at him curiously, "Lala?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. I had a lot of nicknames that people just randomly made up for me but nothing like Lala... I kind of liked it. Paul opened his mouth and closed it looking away, I thought I saw him blush. Before I could ask him anything the elders called for attention.

Old Quil was the first to speak, "I want to personally welcome back the Marshall family." his eyes looked around to my parents my sister and myself. "They left our home leaving an empty feeling in the hears of everyone they knew. With out them here they left an emptiness in the tribe. After generations of this family being protectors of the tribe, and contribution so much, the older members didn't feel the same with them gone." I furred my brown slightly, protectors of the tribe, that was what the other guys were right?

"The Marshall family is one of the strongest bloodlines of our tribe. They are directly linked with Levi Uley, Nickolas was raised by Graham Marshall and Levi Uley. On Jamie's side, the Conners, her grandfather was a protector and is also distantly related to the Black family." he looked at Sam and then to Jacob who nodded.

"We want to welcome them back, they not only make our tribe whole again. They bring back friendships that were lost when they left." Sue smiled at my mother. Though they had a small age difference they were friends with each other.

"The roots of this family go back far." I looked over at Billy who wheeled himself to the center. With that he dove into the legends of the third wife, Taha Aki and the cold ones.

When they finished telling the stories it was kind of late but no one was really ready to go home. I followed the others back into the building. I missed the heat that came from Paul as he sat next to me, it made me feel comfortable and as soon as it was gone I missed it. I walked over to the others as they went back to the spot they were first in. I walked up behind Natalya and hugged her pulling her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked laughing as I put my chin on top of her head.

I laughed and she stood up trying to make me get off of her. "Hugging my favorite sister." I pinched her cheek and she once again tried to push me away. I looked over at the guys who were all laughing or smiling. I looked at Embry and decided now was the time to embarrass him. "What's wrong Embry, jealous?" I smirked and Pulled Natalya closer to me as she stopped smiling and looked at me.

The guys laughed but Embry rolled his eyes, "Why would I be jealous of you?" I saw Jacob shake his head.

"I can hug Natalya all I want! We used to sleep together and we used to kiss each other good night. Dude you so wish you were me." I winked at him and laughed as Natalya pulled away from me.

Sam laughed and patted Embry's back, "I hate to say this, but you got burned!" Everyone laughed and I felt someone pull on my arm. I looked over at Kim, Emily and Renesmee who were all looking at me. I didn't want to go.

"We have to talk fro a little bit!" Emily said grabbing my sister and pulling her away with us. As soon as we got away from the guys hearing range they stopped. "What was going on with you and Paul at the bonfire?" Emily asked smirking at me.

"Yeah you two were really close." Renesmee said giggling.

"Damn it!" Kim yelled stomping her foot. I looked at her curiously and she pointed behind me sighing. "Paul wants you." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared behind me.

I turned around and looked at Paul, he motioned for me to follow him and I nodded, "Be back in a little bit." i told them before following Paul outside. I walked out the back door and looked at him, he was leaning against the building with his hands in his pockets. "What did you need?" I asked as I stood in front of him. He looked at me then shrugged, "You don't know why you wanted me out here?" I scoffed.

"No." Paul shook his head and rolled his yes, "I know why I asked you to come out here. I'm just not sure." he sighed and ran his fingers through his short black hair.

I wasn't sure why but I started to get angry, "You know that makes no since right?" I snapped turning away from him.

He laughed and kicked the side of the building, "You don't need to get mad!" he said loudly.

I rolled my eyes and put my arms over my chest, "Yeah, just like you didn't need to get mad when I said Jacob looked better than you, which is an obvious lie!" He raised an eye brow as I mentally slapped myself. I hadn't meant to tell him that, I didn't want him to know that.

"Why fuck are we arguing?" Paul asked, his tone was obviously angry and he was shaking slightly.

I shrugged and moved away from him a little, "Because that's what were best at, bedsides getting mad we just argue." It was true, both Paul and I had horrible tempers and one little thing set u off. The comment I made earlier set him off and then just now he made me mad. "Why would you care if I thought Jacob looked better than you?" I asked. I don't know why I didn't think of this question earlier, but why did he really care if I thought another guy looked better than him.

He looked at me for a moment then turned away, he looked like he wanted to say something but he just wasn't doing it. I shook my head and went to leave, "Don't go." He groaned as he kicked the ground and let out a deep breath. "My reason has something to do with why I called you out here."

I stopped and looked at him with my eyebrows pulled together. "Well why did you call me out here?" I asked impatiently. I was never patient and he was dragging this out way to long.

"Give me a minute will ya?" he asked looked in the window. He seemed to look everywhere but at me. "Okay here goes, I know you probably don't like me that much and are just being my friend for the sake of not fighting." He paused and seemed to be debating with himself. I wasn't really sure where he was going with this but he caught my attention. "What I want to say is would you go on a date with me tomorrow or something."

I looked at him with my mouth open slightly; did he really just ask me out? It didn't make any since he hated me, or was only my friend and probably just because of his friends. I looked at him and the sincerity in his eyes was so strong. He looked like he was nervous and it didn't suit him, he was never like this and it bothered me. "What would we do?" I asked surprised by the shaking in my vice.

I saw the nervousness just fade off of him and I felt a little better. "I don't really know, probably something stupid like watch a movie." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back again. "Or whatever you want to do, honestly I don't care." He was back to his original cocky self.

I didn't want to seem like I was really happy about this or screaming on the inside so I decided to mock is cocky attitude. "I don't know, that sounds pretty boring Paul." I shrugged and despite my pounding heart acted like I wasn't really sure I was going to say yes.

He scoffed, "Anything with me isn't boring, that much I'm sure of." He looked down at me as he stood up straight again.

I rolled my eyes and looked around, "Tonight wasn't overly exciting, and you were here weren't you?" I smirked as he walked closer to me.

His trademark smirk cam back to his face as he looked at me, "So what if tonight was exciting you would go with me?" he asked. I could tell he was thinking of something, what it was I didn't know but it was something.

I pretended to think, if I told him no he would think I rejected him but if I told him yes he would probably do what he was thinking. "Yeah I guess so, but I really doubt that you can." He laughed and nodded, there was a mischievous shine in his eyes as he stepped closer to me.

Instinctively I backed up only to run into the wall that was behind me. Once again he laughed with the smirk never leaving his face. I looked up at him as he put his hands on the wall behind me. I felt my face heat up as he stepped even closer, "I thought about doing this yesterday, I sort of chickened out though." My heart began to beat faster, I knew what he was talking about, and I knew what I was thinking of doing.

Paul ran his thumb along my jaw and I bit my lip closing my eyes. I could feel his warm breath on my face and grabbed his arms. Suddenly his warm lips were on mine. His arms fell to my waist and he pulled me closer to him leaving no space in between our bodies. I moved my arms to around his neck, I let out a moan as his tongue ran across my lips. I let out a small moan and his tongue slid into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance with him of course winning. I lightly nipped his tongue and he groaned into my mouth. All to quickly for my liking is arms lips left mine leaving me only wishing for him to comeback.

Breathing heavily I let my hands rest on his bare chest, "Four 'o'clock to Port Angeles?"

I looked up and glared at his smirking face, "Yeah and if your a minute late you will be very sorry!" I threatened smiling slightly.

Paul laughed slightly as his chest moved under my hands, "I wouldn't dream of it." he whispered moving some of my hair out of my face. "We should go inside."

I nodded as he sighed and moved away from me. My body automatically missed the warmth his body provided, I wrapped my arms around my self and watched him walk back inside. As soon as he did I put my hand on my lips. My head was spinning and I could still feel his warm lips on mine. Never had I been kissed with so much passion and with so much spark. I had been kissed plenty of times before but nothing like it was with Paul. I pulled my phone out and giggled biting my lip, I had the best kiss of my entire life at 8:15.

**YAY! They kissed!! And he asked her out!! Finally!! Lol I wasn't sure if they should kiss this soon or if it should have gone as far as it did but this couple is going to be kind of built on physical contact so it had to be done! okay well next chapter is the date so tell me what you want to happen! Yeah the next chapter is the date, so that means just about 100 percent Paul and Alani time! So Review if you want it out fast and yeah you want it out fast! Tell me what should happen on the date, tell me what you thought of the kiss tell me anything just review!!**


	13. AN

**I have changed the plot of my story, so if anyone is wondering why my other chapter is missing!  
**

**Another thing is I have exams coming up so I won't be able to post often on any of my stories, just letting everyone know!!  
**

**I hope you are not mad at me for this becasue I have another chapter of the story (an actual chapter) that is going to be put up with in 5 minutes! and yes it is the date so you better like it!! **


	14. Amazing Date

**Once again I get 11 reviews I love you guys you are the bestm I know I have said this before but it's the truth. You guys are the reason I keep writing like this! This is my logest chapter in any of my stories, 9,232 words... I will never have another one this long (I think) the only reason this one is is due to the fact that I wanted to put all of their date into one chapter! I really really hop you like it, this one has to be one of my favorites, I'm actually really happy with how this one turned out!**

**TeamSeth7890-** thank you for your review and I hop you like their next kiss!

**FigSk8ingAngel-** I'm glad you like them together, I wanted Alani to be tough because a girl who was weak and shy and all that wouldn't really fit Paul, at least in my mind. I only ask for advise on chapters I'm not sure what's going to happen in them, but I always stick to my orriginal plot! ^^

**fanpire15**- I hope the date was interesting!

**sunkissedchris- **yeah she has a reason to rebel, as does Paul but those will be reviled later on! I'm glad you like their relationship!!

**laurazuleta18 -** thank you for reviewing, which you always do so I really really thank you! I'm glad you liked the kiss. But don't worry this story isn't going to be purely physical, i didn't want you to think that!

**Scribe4eva- **I love your word scrumdimilyumscious, it's funny! lol thanks for the review!

**B- **yu are right never tell the wolf thing on the first date, thats a big no no in my mind! And I can assure you Alani isn't going to just take in the whole wolf thing, it is going to take some time! She has some scars that prevent her from just loving him when she finds out!

**I also put pictures up of all the characters so if you want to see Alani and Natalya look at my profile!!**

* * *

**La Victorie**

"The couple that fights the most is the one most in love... it shows they care enough to notice the other one screwed up and care enough to mention it to the person so they can fix it. When you stop fighting it means you stopped caring."

**~Shawna Waltemyer~**

* * *

All my life I have been told that everything happens for a reason, that with every bad thing, an equally good thing came out of it. My whole life I have been trying to figure out what that meant, trying to figure out if that saying was real, if it was true. It may seem strange to some that one of my life's biggest goals is to prove this statement true or false. However in my mind it is just something I need to find out. At this moment in my life I was having to go with the side of this statement being true. My reasoning behind this was that in just three hours I would be on a date with possibly the hottest guy in the world.

I was sitting in my room on the computer just messing around watching video's of Naruto cosplay. Yeah I was an anime nerd but I didn't tell anyone and it was all my sister's fault. She made me watch Naruto then Fruits Basket and I was hooked! My favorite at the moment was Rosario + Vampire, I didn't watch the show but I read the Manga on the internet. I wasn't sure why I didn't let people know I liked it, I guess i just made me think of myself as a nerd. I had always wanted to keep an image of being cool and stuff like that, though I hated the lies and the falseness of most of the popular kids in the schools I still wanted to be a part of it. I really was shallow at sometimes.

Even here, despite how most people said they didn't like the guys I knew that if they were asked they would hang out with them in a heart beat, same as for girls. Just like every other school this group, my friends, had secrets, and lies that not even I knew about. At lunch they would say things and I would feel left out, like I didn't know what they were talking about. Half the time they would start talking about something seemingly normal and it would feel like they were talking about something completely different. I wanted to know what they were talking about but they wouldn't let me in, just like that day in class with Embry and Jacob, I knew they were hiding something from me and I confronted them about it but they didn't tell me.

I shook my head, that didn't matter. I had hung out with druggies, drug dealers, and plain out sluts, nothing they were into could phase me. It was funny that the people here thought they were on drugs, I had seen druggies and these guys, that Dillon called the "La Push Gang" were far from drug users or anything like that. Drug users had a certain type of girlfriend, and Emily, Kim and Renesmee didn't fit that at all. Most of the girls that went out with drug users wanted to change them or were users themselves, not those girls. Another thing that pushed that idea away was Claire. She was Emily's niece and if they did do drugs then Claire wouldn't be allowed to be anywhere near Quil.

I couldn't figure out what they were hiding, I wasn't going to ask about it, I was afraid if I did that then they would get angry at me, and I really didn't want that. I simply chose to ignore it, if they wanted me to know then they would tell me. I could tell my sister didn't know about it either, I could tell just by the looks that we would give each other when they would start talking. I knew that it wouldn't be long before she knew about the secrete, Embry couldn't lie to her, and I knew if she asked him enough he would tell her. Despite the fact that they weren't going out I knew he felt the same way she did, he was just to shy to admit it.

I turned away from the computer screen pausing the video and looked over at my sister. She walked into my room and looked at the screen before sitting on the end of my bed. I watched as she just ran her hand over my covers, she wasn't looking at me and she was swinging her feet back and forth. "What is it Natalya?" I asked rolling my eyes, she was going to say nothing, I just knew it.

She shrugged her small shoulders, "Nothing." just as I thought. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the computer not bothering to turn the sound on. She would soon tell me what was wrong just as she always does. "Why hasn't Embry asked me out yet." oh yeah, I know my sister.

I turned around and looked at her, by the look on her face I could tell this was really bothering her. My eyebrows pulled together as I thought of an answer for her. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and bit her lip, "I don't want to sound mean." she muttered looking at her hands.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Just say it, you won't hurt my feelings." even if she did hurt my feelings I deserved it.

Natalya looked at me and her shoulders fell, "You and Paul are going out tonight and you barely started talking to each other. Embry and I have been friends for a long time and I have been giving him signs to let him know I like him but he doesn't get it. It's just not fair that you are going on dates with a guy you didn't even like two weeks ago when the one I have liked for two month has no clue how I feel!" She threw her amrs in the air and I had to stop myself from laughing.

As I tried to regain my composer I noticed Natalya's face was pulled into a frown as she looked at me. "Listen to me Natalya, Embry and Paul are two different people. Embry is shy, you know him better than I do, you should know he is shy!"

"Yes I know he is shy but he should pick up on my signals!" She was frustrated, Embry would have to make a move on her fast or she would move on. "Maybe he doesn't like me like that."

I rolled my eyes, I knew for a fact he did, it was all in the way he looked at her. Anytime she was in a room his eyes lit up and if you just said her name he was paying attention to it. "Okay, what signs do you give him, like what do you do?" I asked leaning back in my chair.

"I hold him hand, and I always hug him, I don't know what else to do to make him see that I like him." she ran her hands through her thin hair and looked at me, "Do I just kiss him or something?"

I tried to hold in my laughter as I thought of last night but I simply couldn't help it. "That could work!" I said through laughs.

Natalya leaned over and hit me shaking her head, "It was a joke Alani!" she yelled turning away from me.

I sighed and covered my mouth to try and stop laughing. "I know, I know." I held my hands up and stopped laughing. "Listen Natalya, Embry likes you, trust me I know he does, just give him time or come out and tell him how you feel. Sometimes you just have to take charge, I know you don't want to give up on Embry so you have to step up." I grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

Slowly she nodded and hugged me, "I really really like him." she said in a whispered voice.

I nodded at her and smiled as she giggled slightly, "I know you do Natalya, just give it a little while."

She nodded and pulled away from me with a smile, "So what are you going to do tonight?" I knew she meant on my date with Paul but I had no idea what he had planned.

"I don't really know, I think we are just going to see a movie but I'm really not sure." I got back in my desk chair and leaned back as far as I could in the chair.

She scoffed and stood up walking over to my closet. "That's nice, he didn't even tell you!" I rolled my eyes, this wasn't going to be fun. "So what are you wearing?" she asked turning to me with her hands on her hips.

I smirked and looked down at the clothes I was wearing now, a gray t- shirt and baggy jeans that I found in the back of my closet. "This!"

Her face fell and she looked at me like I was crazy, "Over my dead body!" she always got like this, I swear she was a perfectionist. "That better have been a joke."

With a sigh I pushed myself out of the oh-so-comfortable chair and walked over to my closet where I already had my clothes together. "It was a joke, I'm wearing this!" I took m clothes out of the closet and put them on my bed and grabbed my other things I was wearing with it. The shirt was simple, it was a fitted black tee with love in big colorful letters and the O had the batman symbol in it. The bottom were ripped jet black skinny jeans, a blue belt with a G on it and a blue butterfly necklace. "This good enough for my date?"

"What date?" Natalya and I looked at each other with wide eyes and looked at my mother who was standing in the door with her arms crossed. I forgot to tell her...

Natalya moved slightly behind me and I looked at her with a glare. "The date I have at 4 in Port Angeles." I said with the best smile I could muster.

She nodded looking from my sister to me, "Who is this date with?" by her stance and slightly raised eyebrow I could tell she wasn't all that happy.

I looked at my bare feet and kicked the dark green carpet, "Paul, just Paul" I said not looking at my mother.

"Who else would you be going with?' Natalya whispered with amusement in her voice. I elbowed her in the stomach and glared at her.

"What time will you be back?" my mother asked, I looked at her and felt a wave of relief hit me. She had a small smile on her face as she walked into my room looking at my clothes.

"She will be back at eleven." I groaned as my father joined my mother in my room. He had a look on his face that clearly read I'm the boss here.

My mother looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Twelve is your curfew sweetheart, ignore your father!" I had always been and would always be a daddy's girl but at times like these I loved my mother more than ever. My father mumbled something but my mom ignored it. "This is cute, is this what you're wearing?" my mother asked looking at my clothes.

I smiled and nodded, I loved it when my mother thought something I liked looked good on me. Despite the fact that she was my mother and that alone should be enough but she was a model, and if she liked it it was good. "Yeah, I wasn't sure about the necklace but I love it."

My mother nodded and looked at my feet, "What shoes are you wearing with this?" this was the part where she got a bit annoying, everything had to go together.

Walking past my sister I picked up my favorite pair of heels. They were really high, the kind of that were hooker heels but they made my legs look great and if you could walk in them as good as I could then I really didn't care. They were black and blue straps that lead up to a black strap down the middle, they were amazing. "Here." I handed them to her and she smiled.

"Oh yes these will make your legs look great, Paul will love it!" my mother winked.

"Why do her legs need to look great, he shouldn't be looking anywhere but her face!" my father said taking the shoes from my mom and tossing them in the closet.

I rolled my eyes as my mother picked them back up putting them next to my bed, "Oh I know exactly where his eyes will be, the same place yours were on our first date. All over!" Natalya and I both had to hold in our laughs as my mother stood there with a smirk on her face looking at my dad who was helpless to her look.

As I watched him roll his eyes and leave my room in a sulking fashion I decided on one thing. I wanted to have that kind of power over my husband when I got married, to have him do what I wanted just with a look. "What time is he picking you up?" my mother asked looking at her watch.

"Four, what time is it now?" I asked her. I knew I could have turned around and looked at the computer screen but I was simply to lazy at the moment.

"It's already three, so I suggest you get ready." I nodded and they left my room. As soon as Natalya closed my door the nerves started setting in.

I sat on my bed and sighed, I couldn't believe I was actually nervous about my date tonight. I was never nervous like this, but now I was worried about not having anything to talk about with him, finding out that we had nothing in common. I shook my head at that one, we had already established that we knew a lot about each other so that was out of the question. I wanted Paul to like me, I wasn't sure why. Never before had I really, really wanted a guy to like me but with him I did. I hadn't planned on liking him; I hadn't really planned on liking anyone, let alone him.

Paul was they type of guy parents discouraged their daughter from dating, I guess my parents didn't know things I knew about him. When Bridget had said those things about Paul's past I didn't doubt it. I had heard it around school and from his friends enough to believe it whole heartedly. I knew he was a player, and yet I still liked him. His temper was another thing, it seemed to be legendary thought out the school as well as the town. He had gotten into more fights than I had in France, and that's saying something. I had experienced his temper first hand, and it was as bad as people said. So all in all he was a womanizer with a horrible temper, totally not good for me. But I had never really gone for the things that were good for me.

I let out a deep breath and started getting ready, I was just going to leave my hair down and do simple black eyeliner so it wasn't anything big. I wasn't going to put my contacts in yet, if I had them in for to long they hurt my eyes so I just wore my glasses for now, but I would never go on a date with them on. Once I was finished I looked in the mirror, I looked good, the contacts made me look even better now that I had those on. The only problem was that one of the tears in my pants showed one of my scars, but it wasn't like he hadn't seen them before.

For some reason my mind went back to what Bridget had said about Paul's reputation with girls. I quickly grabbed my phone and called Kim, "Hello?" as soon as she answered I bit my lip.

Did I really want to ask her this? "Hey Kim are you busy?" I asked her leaning back on my bed.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Okay no I'm not what's up?"

I opened my mouth to say something but stopped, "Never mind it's stupid." I couldn't ask her that… I just couldn't do it.

"No, what is it, you are not getting off like that!" I made a whining noise and she groaned, "It's about Paul, am I right."

I cursed under my breath, "Maybe." I said sarcastically.

She made a clicking noise and sighed, "Is it what Bridget said?"

"How the hell do you know?" I asked defensively.

I was wondering when you would start thinking about that." I nodded as she spoke, I didn't like that she knew I would be asking that.

"Do you think that could happen to me?" I hated that the thought ever crossed my mind. I had tried not to think about it but now looking at myself in the mirror I couldn't stop it.

Kim sighed, "Paul isn't like that anymore Alani. You should have seen him after you left, he was so happy!" I bit my lip to stop a smile, "He really likes you, if I had any doubts about it before they are all gone now!"

I groaned, "I told you it was stupid!" I felt stupid now, really stupid.

"No it's not." Her tone surprised me. "When Jared first asked me out I thought it was a bet or a joke, I asked him like a million times just to make sure."

Kim and Jared were perfect for each other, what would make her think that? "Why would it have been a bet?"

Her slight laughter filled my ears, "Before we were together I had a major crush on him, like draw his name in hearts all over my book crush." I couldn't help but laugh; I could imagine her doing that. "Oh shut up! Anyway, we sat next to each other in class but he never noticed me, he never once looked at me. No matter how many times I tried to talk to him he didn't see me. Just like that one day he starts talking to me and a few days later he asked me out."

"Makes since for you to think that." She laughed and I couldn't stop myself from laughing with her. My phone made an annoying beep sound in my ear and I cursed slightly, "Hold up Kim, I have a message." I pulled my phone away and looked at my message.

**From Paul:**

**Your late, its 4:01!**

I looked at my clock and rolled my eyes as I smiled, despite the fact that he told me I was late, he was still here right on time. "Kim, I got to go Paul is being impatient." I mumbled pulling my shoes on.

"Have fun!" she yelled as I hung up.

I looked at myself in the mirror once more. Once I decided I looked good enough I walked down the stairs. "Paul's here!" I yelled to my mother to let her know I was leaving.

"Have fun sweetheart, 12 at the latest!" I heard my mother yell from in the kitchen. That was like six or seven hours, what would we be doing for that long?

"Will do, bye mom!" I yelled back walking outside. Paul was leaning against his truck looking down at his phone. He looked great to say the least, his hair looked messy and wind blown. He was wearing a forest green tank top that was stretched over his muscled chest. Surprisingly he was wearing a pair of jeans that looked a little dirty but it fit him. The dirty, just put together look made him look incredibly sexy. Paul was a tough guy, even now it was evident, and I loved it.

His truck even screamed badass, I had never really noticed it before now. It was like the perfect accessory, the only one he needed. It was big the tires made it bigger. The grill on the front and the window thing on the back fit perfectly. I knew a lot about cars but not about trucks. As I looked at his truck it made since as to why it was hard for me to get in it.

He looked at me and smirked walking over to me, "Late." He said holding up his phone. I pushed back on his hard chest and he laughed.

"No, I told you to be here at four on the dot" He raised an eyebrow as I got in his truck. "It doesn't mean I have to, or will be ready at that time. I'm the girl!" I laughed as he rolled his eyes and got in the drivers side.

"Well at least I was here on time." He muttered and I glared at him.

I reached over at patted his head, "And I am very proud of you Rufus, do you want a treat?" I laughed as he quickly moved his head away from me and shook his head.

"So now I'm a dog?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I laughed and nodded as he just looked at me. "Where is my treat if I'm a dog?"

"I guess you do get one." He smiled slightly. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek quickly, "There did you like it?" I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't do it.

"Nope. I loved it." A smile spread across his face as he started the truck and drove out of the driveway. I leaned back in the seat, I couldn't believe I thought this would be weird or uncomfortable.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence I looked over at Paul, "So what exactly are we doing?" I asked playing with the straps on my shoe.

"Dinner and a movie. Don't care what movie and I don't care where we eat." I nodded and laughed. "Oh shut up Alani!"

I stuck my tongue out at him as he rolled his eyes. I looked out the window and noticed we had just passed the community building and were out of La Push. I furred my brow and looked at him, "You called me Lala last night, why?" I hadn't though about it but since we passed the community center it came back into my mind.

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "I didn't think you noticed." I bit my lips to stop a smile. It was rare for Paul to actually look like an 18 year old but at this moment I could see the youth in his face. "You have a lot of nicknames and I had been thinking of one that actually fit your name and I guess I had been thinking about it to much." He looked at me with a forced half smile.

"Why were you trying to think of a nickname for me?" I leaned against the window and looked at him.

He shrugged and focused on the road ahead of us. "I don't know." I rolled my eyes and kicked him. He looked at me and let out a groan, "Well Jared, Kim, Sam, Seth all have Nicknames for you, why can't I?"

I looked at him incredulously for a moment before I erupted with laughter. "Okay, Jared is my best friend and always has been, Lani comes from when he couldn't pronounce my name. Kim is a girl and Natalya is my sister and my mom calls me Ally some times. Seth calls me Ali, he is just a kid so yeah. And that thing you call Sam calls me Al because it used to piss me off when we were kids, remember we are cousins, we were raised together!"

Paul just looked away from me and shook his head, "I don't care, but if it bothers you that I did that then I won't you will be strictly Alani. Okay so whatever!" he hit the steering wheel.

My mouth was hanging open, what the hell was with the mood change? Instead of starting a fight I did the thing I should have done, oh how proud my mother would be if she saw what I was about to do. "You seriously need to chill. I was just asking, I really like the name Lala. You didn't need to blow up like that, just give me a chance to respond before you loose it like that."

He put his head down for a second before looking at me, "You're right." A small smile went across my face. "I'll work on the whole listening thing."

I nodded, "Yes I am right!" I giggled and almost slapped myself. That wasn't suppose to happen, the whole giggling bullshit wasn't me! I looked around his truck and saw some cds on his side. "What music do you have?"

He looked at me curiously, I pointed to the cds and he rolled his eyes, at himself I'm sure. "Sorry wasn't sure what you were talking about." he reached over and grabbed them handing them to me.

Seether, Good with Grenades, Kings of Leon, The Killers, Godsmack, Skillet, Bowling for Soup, one with 'Country Mix' written in black marker. As I grabbed the last one my body shook with laughter, "The Wiggles?" I asked through my laughter holding it out to him.

He groaned and took it from me tossing it in the back, "I swear my aunt is never using my truck again." he muttered looking at the cd. "My aunt has a four year old who loves them, she took my truck to pick up her kid."

I nodded and put in the Skillet cd. "My mom takes my Aston when she wants to look flashy."

Paul laughed, "One question, how the hell did you get an Aston Martin, I thought you got into a lot of trouble?" I knew he didn't mean the last part as an insult so I didn't mind it, but if anyone else had said it I would have been mad.

"Yeah, I had my dads mustang at first. The Aston was a birthday present for my dad but he didn't really want it, he said it was to flashy. He likes the muscle cars and such, so he took the mustang and I got stuck with the Aston. Not that I don't love it." I laughed, it was true I loved my Aston more than the mustang.

Paul simply nodded with a small laugh, "Yeah I guess you would have to be crazy if you didn't like having an Aston Martin." He shook his head as he moved his hands with the beat of the music. "I know I'd love to have one."

"It wouldn't fit you." I muttered shrugging. He looked over at me with a confused expression, "It's just not something that would fit you, like your truck, it's you. An Aston wouldn't be." I turned and sat properly in the seat looking out the window. For some stupid reason I ad made myself uncomfortable.

"I guess your right, it's not like I could ever afford one even if it did fit me." I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes. He wasn't upset or uncomfortable, he seemed happy.

Unable to think of anything to say and not really wanting to have that awkward silence moment I turned the radio up. The song was "Whispers in the Dark." I had never heard it but it seemed really good. I could see Paul mouthing the words; a smile came to my face as I looked at him. He glanced over at me and I quickly turned my head to look out the window, a blush was surely on my face. His quiet laughter filled my ears and the blush once again crept up to my face.

When we pulled up to the movie theater it wasn't very busy. I got out of his truck and stretched. It was about a two hours drive and I didn't like sitting in the car that long. Paul walked over next to me, even with these shoes on he was still over a foot taller than I was. "You are to tall." I said looking up at him. I actually loved the fact that he was tall, I just loved tall guys but I had to think of something to say.

"No, your just short get over it." He smirked and I pushed him, even through his shirt the heat of his body was extremely high. "You should really stop pushing me, your only going to hurt your self."

I rolled my eyes and made a face, "Oh get over yourself, just because you look like your muscles are made of rock doesn't mean they are." He laughed and started walking towards in entrance. I liked that about Paul, I was able to say things about him, joking of course, and he didn't take it seriously, and he did the same to me.

When we walked into the theater I looked at the movie selection, we hadn't really decided what to watch. "So what do you want to see?" he was looking at me. I shrugged as we walked closer to the board showing the show times and the movies. A few people were looking at us, well mostly looking at Paul but I couldn't blame them. He was huge, one of the biggest guys I had ever seen only behind Sam and Jacob. "What do you want to see Lala?"

I looked at the list of movies and groaned, "Oh hell I don't know!" I whined looking up at him.

He laughed slightly and rolled his eyes, "Just pick something that seems a little interesting!" I glared at him as he smirked down at me.

I looked around and picked one, "That one!" I pointed to a Zombie movie that I had seen like one preview for, it was a comedy about Zombie, go figure.

"Oh you mean we can't see a chick-flick?" Paul asked in a mock hurt voice.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at his antics, "Nope sorry!" I patted his shoulder. he flashed me a smile and I looked away from him so I didn't blush. I noticed four girls giggling stupidly looking at Paul, they looked at me and scoffed. "Let's just go watch the movie." I said harshly pushing him harder than I had meant to.

"Whoa what the hell Alani?" he looked down at me with his eyebrows raised.

I hit him and rolled my eyes, my mood was down a bit, "Those girls are checking you out and it's annoying." I was angry, but only at myself for getting jealous of a guy who was barely taking me on our first date.

"Oh where, maybe I should go with them, I bet they won't hit me!" It was obviously a joke but I wasn't in the mood for joking.

I scoffed, "Fine go with them, see if I give a damn!" I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away form him shaking my head.

Paul quickly stepped in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. He looked at me and smiled a crooked smile, "None of them are as gorgeous as you and I doubt they have one brain cell to split between the four of them. I think I'm just going to stick with you Magnifique." I tried to fight a smile but failed miserably a smile broke out across my face. Paul put his arm around my shoulders and and smiled.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked looking up at him. With the close proximity I once again realized how tall he was compared to me.

"Because it's true, you are gorgeous." I smiled, the sincerity in his voice was almost unbelievable.

Paul got the tickets then we bought our drinks and popcorn, Paul of course wanted to get other food but I told him he could wait until we got the the restaurant. We walked into the screen room and I looked around. "I have never been in a empty screening room." all the movies theaters in Paris were always packed.

"Port Angeles is a lot smaller than Paris, in case you didn't realize" I rolled my eyes and looked over at him. He had a smile plastered on his face."Pick a seat." he said as I sat down right in the middle of the screening room.

"Here is perfect." I said sticking my legs on the top of the chair in front of me. It may not have been proper etiquette for a movie theater but no one was here to complain about it and people did it all the time. Paul sat next to me and leaned back in the seat was we waited for the movie to start.

"Why did you pick this movie?" Paul asked looking at me as he turned his phone on vibrate. "I'm not complaining just curious." he added putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Comedies are my thing, and this seems funny." he nodded, "Plus it's Zombies, who doesn't love a good zombie movie?" I laughed as he gave me a skeptical look.

"Oh yeah flesh eating monsters are the shit." Paul nodded and I couldn't stop from erupting in loud laughter. The lights dimmed and the credits started, I groaned to myself when Paul put his fingers to his lips motioning to three new people who had come into the theater. Damn, now I had to be quiet.

Before the credits had even started I looked over and saw Paul eating the popcorn. "Stop it the movie isn't even playing yet!" I said louder than I should have tossing popcorn at him.

Both us us laughed as popcorn hit the floor. He looked at me and shook his head but he was still smiling as he tried to glare at me. "What the hell, you're the one who wouldn't let me get something else to eat!" he threw some back at me. A loud shh was heard from the back of the theater where the other group were sitting, I sank down in my chair and covered my mouth to stop from laughing.

The movie was really funny, both Paul and I ended up laughing really loud, even on the parts that weren't funny. About half way through I decided that even the two girls who were with the girls were amazing cons, the older guy was the best character, they called him Tallahassee. They had just gotten to the house of some one with the initials BM on the gate when a new group came in.

"Wow talk about a late entrance." Paul whispered to me and I nodded laughing. I looked back at the screen not paying attention to the new group until they were standing in front of Paul and I.

It was a girl and a guy, they looked like they were maybe 15 and both total nerds, I mean the guy was wearing spock ears. They were pimply faced little kids, and IU wasn't really sure why there were standing there. "Will you please move your feet, I want to sit here." When the boy spoke you could hear that he had braces, but he talked like a cocky bastard.

"Why the hell do you have to sit here, right in front of us, it's kind of rude." I said sarcastically, which he didn't like.

He scoffed and I heard the spit in his mouth and cringed. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the girl checking out Paul and I mean really checking him out, she even winked at him. I looked at Paul who was paying attention to the boy and I mildly amused. "Well these seats happen to the the best in the house, and I only want the best for my lovely lady here. A lady of class, something you wouldn't know about."

I looked at the kid with my mouth hanging open, this little punk really said that. "What did you say kid?" Paul asked as he sat up straight. He was shaking and I knew this wasn't good, this kid really needed to shut up.

He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him before he could make Paul any madder, "Just ignore the kid Paul, let him and his slu- I mean classy lady sit here." I smirked as I pulled on Paul's forearm pulling him back in the seat. The girl glared at me as she sat next to Spocky, my name for the brat.

Paul leaned back in his chair but kept glaring at Spocky, "Dumb ass little punk. " I heard him mutter. I sighed and held on tighter to his forearm, I didn't want him getting into trouble, especially not over a little kid like him.

It was only a few minutes after that when Bill Murray got shot and Paul and I laughed loudly and the girl nudged Spocky. He turned to us and cleared his throat, "You are being to loud, will you shut up!" his cocy attitude was gone and he was being mean now.

I smirked and leaned closer to him, "No, because we were here first, if you don't like it, move Spocky." I flicked popcorn at him. He stood up and stormed out of the theater taking the girl with him. "Shit." i mumbled looking at Paul who was smirking. "What?" I asked looking at the others who didn't notice anything.

"Spocky, nice. You handled that nicely." I laughed and nodded as I looked up and saw Spocky smirking from behind an employee.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask the two if you to leave." I looked at Spocky and his girlfriend with a glare. Paul stood up and I almost laughed when the tiny worker's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "P-p-p-please l-l-leave s-s-sir."he managed to choke out as Paul glared at him. He was as white as a ghost as he moved out of Paul's way. Spocky was now in front of him. I don't think he realized just how big Paul was until now.

"Let's go Paul." I moved past him and into the isle where the girl was looking at Paul. "Look at your own boyfriend will ya?" I asked harshly as Paul and I walked out of the theater. When we got outside it had finally started to get dark. I looked at Paul and I started laughing. "We really just got kicked out a movie theater!"

Paul watched me nodding for a few minutes before he started laughing as well. We were laughing hard as the thought really downed on us. Our first date we were kicked out of a movie theater, this was definitely a memorable date. As tears came to my eyes from laughing so much I almost fell over but Paul caught me as we both laughed. Once I was calm enough to function I put my head on Paul's chest. I could smell his sent through his shirt and I took a deep inhale. It was the sent of the forest mixed with whatever his clothes were washed in, it was an amazing sent. The warmth was also inviting, I was usually cold so having his temperature was nice, despite the strangeness of it.

"You wanna just walk to a restaurant?" his chest vibrated as he spoke.

I looked up ant him not moving my hands from his arms, "Where do you want to go?" He shrugged and looked around.

"Where ever looks good, I just really want to walk, and well we have the time now." I smiled and nodded, he smiled back and I moved away from him, the air became cold with out him.

"Yeah we do, we have until like ten before we have to go back." i started walking down the street in the direction I remembered seeing a few restaurants. Paul was quick to catch up with me, as soon as he did he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and he was looking ahead. I smiled slightly and held onto his hand as we walked down the street.

"Do you have any favorite types of food?" He asked looking at me, "There isn't an extremely huge selection here but they do have a few places you might like."

"I love Chinese, do they have that here?" He shook his head, "Oh that sucks." I muttered looking around. I looked across the street and saw a Chinese restaurant. I stopped walking and looked up at him.

Paul turned away from me, "I don't like Chinese." He said laughing slightly. "It tastes weird."

I scoffed and he looked back at me, "You could have just said that stupid." He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. I pulled it away, "No don't touch me, you are a liar." I walked faster ahead.

He jogged a bit and was in front of me quickly. "I'm sorry, I won't lie to you again." He looked at me and I could see the anger he was feeling. I didn't think it was directed at me, and it wasn't too bad or he would start shaking.

I laughed slightly and grabbed his hand, "I was kidding, I don't care if you hold my hand and I'm not mad that you lied about that!"

He rolled his eyes and moved to my side again, "That wasn't very nice you know." His eyebrows were raised and he was looking down at me.

I scoffed, "You know damn and well that when you asked me out that I am not nice Paul Walker!"

Paul laughed loudly, "Yes I did know that Alani Marshall!" he yelled back. I rolled my eyes and pretended to look hurt. "And you knew I wasn't nice either."

I looked at him and put my hand over my heart, "You, not nice, I don't believe it!" I couldn't keep a straight face so while I tried to keep my look of shock on my face I was smiling.

"Oh yeah I'm a freaking angel." I laughed slightly. "You know my mother would probably hit me if she heard me say that." I smiled upon seeing the grimace on his face.

"I'd have to say you are right." He nodded and laughed. "So how much trouble did you get in with her for that mess we made." I asked. If he got into to much trouble I would have felt really bad.

"She made me clean it up and then just talked to me." He shrugged and looked away from me.

"About what?" I could tell he was slightly embarrassed, the tone of his voice got higher pitched and more mumbled.

Paul looked at me and he shrugged, "You, and the way we were when she walked in." he bit the corner of his lip and laughed slightly.

I felt the blood go up to my face, "What did you tell her?" I asked him nervously as I remembered how close we were at that point.

"Not a thing, I just listened to her. And in the end she was the one who convinced me to ask you out." I looked at him confused, "She said that if I didn't do it soon you would just go with someone else." He muttered the end.

I rolled my eyes slightly when a question came into my mind. "How long have you liked me, like just a few days or what?" I know I liked him for maybe a month or something like that but we just became friends not to long ago.

He chuckled nervously, "Next question." He let go of my hand and made the space in between us even bigger.

"No, answer the question." My eyebrows pulled together as I stared at him. He wasn't getting out of this, especially not with that reaction.

He shrugged, "A while, I haven't exactly been counting."

"Since before or after we became friends?" if he wouldn't tell he exactly how long then I would find out an estimate.

"Before." He was sure about that one.

I thought for a moment, "Before or after we had that really big fight where I said… things." I bit my lip, I really hated thinking about that.

He sighed, "Before actually." His voice was getting quieter.

I stopped walking. "What about the day at the beach when you followed me?"

"Before okay, that's why I didn't like you, because I did like you!" He yelled, I stepped back when he started to shake.

I hated it when he did that, it scared me. It wasn't right, he only shook when he got really mad, which was a lot. "Why didn't you tell me?" my voice was shaking a lot more than I would have liked.

Paul didn't say anything; he just stood there as he slowly stopped shaking. "Because I'm stupid, and stubborn." He said quietly. It was obvious that he was still trying to keep his temper in check because he didn't move.

"Yeah you are, but I guess that's why I like you." I shrugged. Paul looked at me and sighed. I stuck my hand out to him and he smiled slightly as he grabbed my hand. "Why are you always so warm?"

"Why are you always so cold?" he countered not looking at me.

We had both gotten over that pretty fast, but that's how we were. One minute we were arguing and yelling at each other and the next we were fine. It seemed we both did things that got on the others nerves but we quickly got over it and were back to being normal. My mother said that the reason I butted heads with my dad so much was because we were so much a like. Both stubborn and wanted things done when we said, how we said and wanted to say things when we wanted to. I wondered what she would say about Paul and I?

"What about here?" Paul's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I looked at him for a moment unsure of what he had said. "Do you want to eat here?" he asked slowly as if I was a child. I smacked him and was quick at hiding the pain that shot through my hand for a second. "Will you stop hitting me woman!"

I stuck my tongue out and him and shook my head walking into the restaurant, "Never." I looked at the sign, 'Golden Coral' **((A.N I don't know if they have these in Washington but they do in Texas so yeah.)) **it was an all you could eat sort of thing. "We can eat here if you under stand that all you can eat doesn't mean eat it all!" I pointed at him and did my best to copy my mothers look.

"Fine, I won't." he smiled looking at me. "But can I eat a lot?" he asked with a toothy grin.

"When don't you eat a lot?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"In a movie theater where my date yells at me and tells me I can't." he smirked at me as we walked in.

When Paul asked I he could eat a lot he meant A LOT. He had like three plates full of food not including like two of different deserts. If I didn't eat something because I didn't like it or I had gotten too much he ate that to. I honestly had never seen someone eat that much food, even at the bonfire or the party we had he didn't eat that much. I guess he didn't because they didn't have that much food for him to eat.

The most annoying thing was the waitress that came back like twenty million more times than she should have just to look at Paul. The other girls in there that stared at him were better; at least they didn't flirt with him when I was right there. Paul however didn't pay her or any of the others girls any attention.

When we got done we had to walk back to his truck, "You sure you can walk after eating all that food?" I asked him as the cold night air hit me.

"You sure you can walk in those shoes?" he asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and moved closer to him as a cold wind hit me.

"I'm sure I can, I have been all day." He laughed and looked at my shoes. "What you don't like hooker heels?" I asked laughing slightly.

"They are only hooker heels on a hooker, and you are most definitely not a hooker." I nodded looking up at him.

I stood in front of him and crossed my arms over my chest. "How do you know I'm not a hooker?"

Paul put his hands on my hips and looked down at me, "Are you a hooker?" he smirked.

"No." I muttered. He nodded and his smirk grew as I put my hands on his chest. "I guess that means you want a refund hu?" a small smirk played at my lips as my back hit a wall of a store that was closed.

Paul smiled and shook his head, "Oh no, this is fine." I bit my lip, the same mischievous smile was once again plastered on his perfect face.

Before I could say anything else his burning lips were on mine. The nervousness he had yesterday was gone from this kiss. Our lips moved together, he pulled me to him tighter and I let out a small moan. He took this opportunity to let his warm tongue slide into my mouth. I didn't even bother trying to get dominance over him, he was making sure that he was the dominate one at this point. My hands went to his hair and I pulled slightly, he let out a groan and I smirked against his lips.

"Ew mommy they are kissing" Paul pulled away from me at the sound of a little kids voice. I looked at a little girl who was being pulled away by her mother who was giving Paul and I a dirty look.

"I am beginning to hate anyone under the age of 16." Paul muttered as I stood there red faced. I put my head against Paul's back and groaned.

"That was embarrassing!" if it had just been the mother or other adults I couldn't have cared but the little girl just made it so bad. He laughed and put his arm around me. "Let's just go home before another little kid comes and I have to beat the child." I muttered.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that would we." Paul smiled as we walked back to his truck.

As we drove home I smiled, this date had been utterly amazing, at least from my stand point it had been. I wasn't sure if he had as much fun as I did but he made it seem like he did. It had to be my most eventful date ever, actually it was probably had been my best date ever now that I think about it.

When we pulled up to my house it was 11:08, I sighed, I wasn't ready to go in and be bombarded by my mother and father. I knew Natalya would wait a little bit like until in the morning but not my parents. "Well that was just about the most fun I've had in a long time." Paul said laughing slightly.

"Yeah it was, I think the movie theater thing was the best." I laughed as I thought of the look on the workers face.

"I liked after we ate." I rolled my eyes as Paul laughed. "I'll see you at school?" he sounded hopeful.

I looked at him and laughed, "What do you think I had such a bad time with you I would just quit or something?" I asked.

He laughed nervously, "Well yeah, I guess."

"I had a great time, I will see you tomorrow!" I shook my head, why would he even think that. I leaned over to kiss his cheek but he moved and I kissed his lips. "Cheater." I whispered as I pulled away.

"I know I am." He smirked and I got out.

Most girls saw a boy smile and melted but with Paul it was all about his smirk, that's what drove me crazy.

**So did you like it??? please tell me what you thought of it and review! I want to break my record of 12 reviews so please please please help me with that review if you can! Oh and if you want to see the character I put pictures on my profile! So review please!! **


	15. Crossed fingers Natalya and Embry

**Well this was actually fun! People were asking for a bit of Natalya and Embry so this is what I came up with! I had a lot of fun writing as her, she is a more complex character than Alani is! I was thinking of doing a separate story for just Embry and Natalya, if you want that tell me in a review and vote on my page! And Natalya's emotions may seem a bit crazy but in my mind the girls feel the pull of the imprint as well! **

**Natalya's P.O.V**

Of all the people in my life the one person I would usually never take advice from is my sister Alani. She was loud, rude, always in fights, underage drinking and smoking, and she was the reason we moved back to La Push. However some how she is the one who understands me better than anyone else.

Back in Paris I couldn't wait for her to graduate and then move out so I didn't have to listen to her complain, listen to her talk about all the fights she was in, cover for her when she snuck out, and even help her when she came home so drunk she couldn't stand up. Even worse than that were her so called friends coming all hours of the night. They were horrible to me and her, I didn't know why she was ever friends with them.

When we moved here she seemed to change, she wasn't trying to impress anyone so she actually became the sister I remembered when we were younger. I thought that she had stopped paying any attention to me in Paris but when we talk I realized that she knew things about me that not even my closest friends knew.

I guess that's why I went to her with my questions about Embry. I thought he liked me, the way he was looking at me the day we met was describable. He would always want to spend time with me and we hung out constantly, I would even catch him looking at me when he didn't think I was looking. But no matter what I did he just didn't act like he had any feelings for me.I would hug him and hold his hand but he didn't react to me at all.

Alani had told me that he liked me, she seemed sure of it. I wasn't sure how she could be so sure, even after I told her he didn't even pick up on the not so subtle signals that I was giving him, she was sure. She was right about him being a little shy, but he was shy not stupid!

Her advice to me was give him time or tell him myself. I wasn't sure how much longer I could give him, I didn't want to waist my time on someone who didn't feel the same. Her idea of me just telling him had three problems... first being I liked things traditional, where the guy asks out the girl, not the other way around. Second was what would happen if I told him and he didn't feel the same. I wasn't sure I could stand not being his friend and I didn't think he would want to talk to me if he knew I liked him. The third and final problem was the fact that I didn't think I had the guts to tell him.

That brings me to where I am now, sitting on a log at the beach waiting for Embry. I had called him five minutes ago and asked him if he wanted to hang out at the beach. I wasn't sure if I was telling him or if we would just hang out. One thing I was planning to do was ask him if he liked anyone right now, just to see if I even had any kind of chance with him.

My palms were sweating as I kept looking down at my phone, seven minutes since I called him. I wiped my hand off on my pants and made a face. I hated having sweaty palms, it only happened when I was nervous or scared, and I was a little of both right now. Scared because there was a chance I could loose the person who was now my best friend, and nervous because there was a small chance that I was about to spill my heart out to a guy who might not have any feelings for me what so ever.

I looked at my phone again and smiled, my background was of Embry and I making funny faces as we sat in the back of Math class. He was a year older than I was, the same age as my sister. He was in a few of my classes and would graduate with me due to the fact that he had missed a lot of school in the past, same for Quil and Jacob. I was actually glad that he was held back a year, if he wasn't I would have no classes with him instead of four.

I ran my long fingers through my think hair, why was I doing this? Embry was my best friend, why wasn't I happy with just having him as a best friend? I had never felt closer to anyone, when I first moved here he was my rock. If I had a problem he listened to me, if I just wanted to talk about nothing then he would listen to every word. Hell we had stayed on the phone for five hours talking about nothing, but he stayed awake the whole time and seemed so interested in anything I had to say. But I knew why I wasn't happy with just that, because like an idiot I had fallen for my best friend.

Glancing at my phone I threw my arms in the air and let out an angry groan. "Wow Natt I hope that isn't because of me." My heart sped up at the sound of his voice and I looked back, "Sorry about the ten minute wait, , my mother was playing drill Sargent again. Where are you going, who's going to be there, what will you be doing, when will you be back, and those questions repeated a thousand times." Embry rubbed the back of his head and laughed slightly.

I gave him my best smile, his mother was convinced he was on drugs. That Sam had gotten him hooked on them and that he was starting to act just like the delinquent one, her name for Paul. Anne didn't like me, it was common knowledge that I was Sam's cousin so with most of the adults here I was bad, but with Embry's mom it was worse. "I'm sorry, I bet saying you were going to be with me didn't make it any easier." I laughed but even to my ears it was a sad forced one.

Embry shook his head and sat next to me, "No don't worry about it, I told her I would be with Quil and Jacob." I looked at him with wide eyes and shook my head, "What it's not like it's the first time I have lied to her!"

"Oh yeah that makes it so much better!" he was so stupid sometimes. "Maybe the fact that you lie to her is another reason she doesn't trust you!"

He sighed and moved over a bit so he wasn't hanging off the log which only brought him closer to me. The startling warmth of his body that I had now grown accustom to was instantly welcomed. "Do you want me to call her and tell her who I'm with? I'll do it but you know she will make me leave." His usual bright, lively brown eyes were now sad. I hated it when he did this, some reason I know he would do what ever I asked him to do.

I took his phone from his hand and rolled me eyes, "You know I don't want that." I looked down and felt my heart speed up, his background was me. It was outside of my house and I was laughing, I could see Emily in the background and I knew it was one of the days Sam had come over to have my parents meet Emily. They instantly liked her but I didn't think anyone could not like Emily.

I quickly looked away from it and gave it back to him, "I promise she won't find out." he crossed his fingers and held them out to me with a smile on his face.

I smiled and crossed my fingers and touched the tips of his crossed fingers with mine. We had both come up with this one day, to us it was like stronger than a promise. If he promised me something and he really wanted me to believe him he would cross his fingers and we would do the same thing we just did. I noticed some people looking at us strangely when we did this but it was something that was just us. "Okay, I believe you."

Embry did a full toothed grin and I laughed at him, no matter how shy and quiet he was around other people, he was different with me. "So what did you want to do today?" he asked putting his arms on his knees and looking out at the ocean. "Finally going to go cliff diving?" he looked over ant me and smirked slightly.

"No way in hell Embry Call." I glared at him, he had been trying to get me to cliff dive with him for over a month, and I refused to do it. "I was just bored, I needed company. My sister is on her date with prince charming's evil counterpart Paul." I laughed at that.

"Oh trust me, I know exactly where your sister is, Paul would not shut up about it." the way he his eyes got big and the tone of his voice made me know he was telling the truth. We both laughed for a few minutes before he spoke again, "I'm glad you called me when you got lonely, I really like talking to you."

I closed my eyes, why did he have to say things like that! "Well you know I like talking to you to, you are my best friend and will be forever!" I only slightly noticed how his face fell at that.

"Yup best friend forever!" I noticed the slight unease as he said that. I looked down, did he not even want to be my friend anymore?

I swallowed hard and looked at him, let's just get this over with. "Hey Embry can I ask you something?" I was surprised that move sounded normal.

He turned to me quickly and pulled his eyebrows together. "Um sure Natalya, go ahead."

I twirled my fingers around each other for a moment and closed my eyes, "Do you like anyone right now, like even a little?" I spoke a little fast but I knew he heard me. I wasn't going to open my eyes until he answered.

There were a few minutes of silence, "Yeah." my heart fell as my eyes flew open.

I looked at my hands and and took a deep breath before I used all my years of theater to put on my best smile and look at him. "Oh that's cool, what's she like?" I marveled at my acting abilities as I held back the tears. So much for me having a chance.

Embry just looked at me for a moment, he looked unsure. He ran his fingers through his short hair. "She is amazing. I have never met anyone like her, everything she does makes me like her even more. She is the best girl in the world, I just... I don't know how to describe her, amazing and beautiful are just the words that come to mind." he was smiling now, all the unsure looks form earlier were gone as he talked about this girl. I had never seen him so wrapped up in something, and he was just talking about her!

"That's great Embry!" I knew my smile was faltering. The fakes happiness was breaking me down, making me sick to my stomach. I know I should have been happy that my best friend liked someone but I wasn't happy. The though of him liking someone else like that made me sick, I hated it.

"Yeah, she is. I mean, she really is amazing." The same smile was on his face as earlier. He was so happy, I couldn't tell him now, I wasn't going to.

I stood up, I couldn't be here. I would crack if I stayed, he looked so happy and I wanted him to stay that way. No matter how jealous I was Embry was my best friend and his happiness meant something to me. I walked down the beach quickly going back to the path that would take me home.

"Where are you going Natalya!" I heard Embry yell as I now noticed he was following me. I sped up, I didn't want him to catch me.

I looked back for a second to see where he was, he wasn't walking as fast as I was but his long strides made him faster. "Home!" I yelled as I started walking even faster almost running now.

Embry groaned, "Why the hell are you going home!" I winced as he yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you, why are you acting like this Natalya!"

I stopped running and stood there my arms were trembling and my chest was pounding. "Because it's not fair!" I yelled turning around to face him. He looked shocked for a moment and his eyes widened as the tears spilled out of my eyes. Embry took a step towards me with his hand out but I stepped back and shook my head. "Why the hell are you so stupid!"

I had hurt him, it was as plain as day in his eyes, "Natalya I..."

I cut him off. "I don't want to hear it!" he looked down. I lost it then, "Why did you just lead me on, why did you even let me think I had a chance with you!" I took a deep breath, "Why does she get to have you when I don't. I thought you liked me Embry, I really did." The tears fell uncontrollably as I gave up holding anything in. "I crossed the line of having best friends who were guys, I fell for you. You listened to me and cared for me, I guess I should have known it was just you being a friend." I laughed grabbed my hair like I always did when I cried. "I'm sorry, I should have realized when you rejected my signals that you didn't feel the same way. I'm sorry." I whispered.

I turned to walk away when two warm arms wrapped around me. "Shut up Natalya, just shut up." my eyes widened as Embry spoke. I tried to move away from him but he was to strong. "I do care about you, more than anything. I'm sorry that I didn't realize how you felt. There were times when I thought you did but you would always say that one thing an it made me think you didn't." he grabbed my face and I pulled it away, was he telling me that it was my fault he liked someone else? Embry sighed and let me go, "You always said friends forever, I thought that was all you wanted. I would start to think you liked me but then you would say that and I just didn't."

I looked at him, he wasn't even looking at me. "No that's not what I wanted!" I yelled, just because I said friends forever didn't mean I only wanted to be his friend. "I wanted you! I fell for you harder than I should have, I wanted to be with you, no matter how stupid it seems now." I had stopped crying but as I though of that I was going to say next the tears came back. "Just go make the girl you like happy. I..." my voice broke and I turned away, "I will leave you alone now."

Just as I started to walk away two arms wrapped around me and pulled be back. I didn't try to move away from him, "I told you to shut up Natalya." Embry said. At that I tried to pull away again. He wasn't having any of that, he held me tighter against his chest. If he had given me a hug from behind any other time I would have been so giddy, but not now. I stopped struggling as I felt his warm breath on my ear. "Please stop crying, you want me to make that girl happy but I can't if she is crying." my eyes went wide, "You are that girl, your the amazing one." he moved so that he was now facing me.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I choked out. Why didn't he just come out and say that in the beginning?

Embry wiped away the tears that were on my face leaving a warm trail where his hands had been. "I thought you just wanted to be friends. No matter how much I liked you I was going to be what you wanted me to, and if friends was what you wanted then I would be your best friend."

I shook my head, "I don't want that." I whispered.

A small smile came to his sad face, "I know that now, but I told you a while ago that I would do anything fr you. It wasn't a lie." I nodded, Embry sighed, he picked me up and pressed his forehead to mine. "I really like you Natalya." he crossed his fingers and held them to my face that was slightly above his.

I bit my lip, "You know I do." I crossed my fingers and put them against his.

"You know that means I have to take you out sometime right?" I laughed and hugged him.

**Well did you like it? i know I did, and I also realized I get into character when I write, I cried a bit writing Natalya's words! remember if you want a separate story for just Natalya and Embry tell me in a review! Oh and tell me what you thought of the pictures! Please tell me what you thought of this one!! **


	16. Strange

**Wow once again I am ecstatic on the response I am getting for this story! I have over 100 reviews (Thank you all!) and over 100 alerts, that's even more than My "Sweet Home Alabama" story! You guys all seemed to want a separate story for Natalya and Embry so that is what you will get! It is going to have some of the same lines as this does but from Natalya's point of view! What you all have to get about that story is that it will be a side project and won't be updated all that much, but it will be updated at times! **

**My Natalya and Embry story is up! It's called Crossed Fingers and crossed hearts, check it out!  
**

**We are back to Alani and Paul with this chapter! It isn't the most exciting chapter but it is ex termly necessary! once you read this story you will know something big is coming into the story soon! I hope you all like this one! **

**Blvd de la Madeleine- **I'm glad you think they are great together! thanks for the review! **  
**

**sunkissedchris- **Yeah most girls would be mad put Alani would be like me and laugh, I don't know why I thought of it, I was actually watching a movie when it came to me! I'm happy you liked the pics! **  
**'

**TeamSeth7890-** I hope you liked the Natalya and Embry chapter and thank you for the review! **  
**

**GossipGirlBeatles FANATIC- **I'm glad you like it and this time I'm actually not demanding reviews! I am really glad you review every time! **  
**

**laurazuleta18- **Exactly my thoughts about the whole smirking thing! I am glad you identify with Alani, lol she is like me to but not the height... I'm shorter than Alice XD And I'm glad you loved the pic's! lol sorry about the no kiss thing! **  
**

**Jenni Drocks- **Well thanks to you and the others who reviewed Natalya's story should be posted soon! **  
**

**Vera Vivian- **I'm glad you thought it was sweet! That's how most of her story will be! **  
**

**FigSk8ingAngel- **Yes it will all be the same lines and all that jazz, I'm glad you like the contrast between the couples, that's actually one of my favorite things! I'm really glad you liked the date, no matter where I was and some one who looked like Paul was there I would drool XD

**snickerdoodlenessie-**I'm glad you liked it! and I like Paul and Alani's relationship more to**  
**

* * *

**La Victorie**

_"Everyone is like a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody."_

~Mark Twain~

* * *

When I stepped into my house my head was still spinning. My date with Paul had been nothing short of amazing, he wasn't the classic gentleman and perfect prince charming that most girls went for but he was my kind of guy. There was just something about the bad boy or the tough guy that called out to me. I smiled as I realized that I hadn't though of Paul as someone who was bigger than me and could hurt me, I didn't mind him being the dominant one. He didn't make me feel inferior or weak in any way, I felt really comfortable with him.

I was about to talk up stares when my mother came into the living room in her robe. She smiled, "You look like you had fun."

I nodded, "Yeah we did." she walked over to me and hugged me as I laughed slightly, my cheeks actually hurt from smiling to much.

"What did you do?" I didn't think telling her exactly what happened was the best idea so I lied.

I laughed slightly and shrugged, "We watched Zombieland and ate at Golden Corall, nothing big just stayed at the restaurant for quite a while, Paul ate a lot." I had to laugh at that as I remembered exactly how much he ate.

My mother nodded and sighed, "I'm glad you had fun mon précieux." she kissed my head and she walked back to her room.

I stood there for a few minutes looking at her door. I felt a tear fall from my eyes as the door closed and I was alone in the hall. The tears soon fell more and I tried to wipe them away but they kept coming down. I wished we had moved here sooner, or had never left at all. After we moved Natalya and I were raised by baby sitters, my mother was always off modeling and she was able to take my father with her. I used to love to be able to say my mommy was so pretty that so many people wanted her, but as I got older I realized that I wanted her more.

I deserved her more, she was my mom. Before we moved she was always here with us, she would get sad every time she left us alone, saying that a mother should be with her children at least when they were little. After we moved that changed. It seemed to be a chore for her to be with us, she loved her job so I never said anything. I found out that if I threw tantrums she would have to pay attention to me, of course she was mostly scolding me but at least she was there with me. Soon enough she just ignored my cries and anything else I did. I was free to do whatever I wanted because she didn't know if I was gone from the house for an hour or a day.

When the magazines she loves so much finally showed her what she wasn't able to pick up on we moved here. She saw it as a punishment, and I did to in the beginning. I soon found out how wrong that was, I didn't have to try to be cool anymore to have people pretend to be my friends to get things. I had actual friends; Jared, Kim, Seth, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Even Renesmee. My family was here, Sam and my aunt Patricia, Sam's mom. And now my mother was home, sure she left every now and then but she was here more than before.

I cursed her as I stopped crying, why couldn't she have been here when we were little. Natalya didn't say anything but I know she took a path to get my mothers attention. Hers was completely different than mine but she still tried. Natalya devoted just about all of her time to school, she thought the more awards she got and the higher up on the grade list she got the more my mother would notice, but it didn't work.

I sighed and took out my phone walking into the living room, I wasn't sure why but I wanted to talk to Paul. It wasn't to late so he might pick up. I leaned against the wall and listened to it ring, on the fourth ring he didn't pick up. I sighed and just left a message, "Hey sorry for bothering you, you don't need to call back when you get this, bye."

As soon as I ended the message I heard the door quietly open and close. I walked over to the door and saw my sister; I could tell she had been crying. "Where were you?" I asked her as she looked at me with a smile.

"With Embry." I rolled my eyes as she did the same quiet voice she always did when she was happy.

"Why were you crying if you were with Embry?" if he made her cry then I would have to get Paul to beat the shit out of him, no one was allowed to make my sister cry.

She laughed slightly, "A misunderstanding on my part, but it's all better now. He's even taking me out on Friday." the smile she was wearing grew. "He asked me to go eat with him."

I smiled and hugged her, "That's great Natalya! I told you he liked you."

She laughed and pulled away form me, "I actually told him I liked him first, or screamed it but it's all thanks to you that I even asked him to meet me."

I shrugged, "What can I say, I am amazing!" she rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"I would ask you how your date with Paul went but I am way to tired, I will ask you tomorrow and you better give me details!" I laughed and nodded as we both went upstairs to our rooms. I changed into my night clothes and as soon as my head hit my pillow I was out like a light.

The soft sound of rain pelting the window and the thunder woke me that morning. I groaned and looked at my alarm clock, it was only three minutes until it went off so I decided to just get up and get it over with. I stretched my arms over my head and walked over to my window looking out of it. It had to have been raining that night because it was completely soaked outside. I stuck my hand to the window and pulled it back instantly. It was ice cold; I knew that it was freezing outside as well.

Walking over to my closet I looked for something warm. I hoped it snowed soon, I had always loved snow. No matter how many times I had seen it I still loved it. I picked out a long sleeve superman shirt; it was blue with the red on the sleeves and the superman logo in the middle. I wore plain jeans; they had no holes or anything just plain. I picked out a pair of black boots with fake fur at the top. I didn't look as good as I did last night but I wasn't trying. I grabbed my keys off my desk and walked down stairs grabbing a random jacket off the back of my door.

"You're ready on time?" Natalya asked looking at me with wide eyes. She was almost at my room; she was probably coming to tell me to hurry up.

I rolled my eyes and held out my keys in front of her face. I usually didn't want to drive my Aston to school but I was in the mood to drive my car. "Hurry up!" I yelled to her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Why are you such a brat?" I looked over and saw my father smiling at with his arms crossed. I laughed and he shook his head, "Try to be nice to her for once!" he kissed my forehead and went into the kitchen.

I loved my dad, there was no doubt that my father and I got along great. I was a daddy's girl as well. He was there even more than my mom, he hated going to photo shoots, he thought they were pointless. My dad was a rough guy, he was glad he didn't live in Paris anymore and I knew it. He only did it because of my mom; he would do anything for her, even move to a place where he didn't fit it. My dad was a carpenter and mechanic, not the type you would expect to be married to a model. One thing I had to commend my mother on was her love for my dad. No matter what anyone said about my father being the wrong type of guy for her she wouldn't listen or tell them off.

I put my jacket on and noticed it was the one that had I heart werewolves on the back. I put the hood up and walked out towards the garage. I was watching the ground to make sure I didn't step in any puddles. I stopped when I got to a spot almost right under my window. A giant paw print was embedded in the mud, it looked like a wolf but there were not wolves this big. I shook my head and stepped on it hurrying to the garage.

I walked to the garage and started my car just as Natalya came into the garage. "Can you be any slower, my God Natalya!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air as she got in the car.

"Oh shut up, you are never early and I don't yell at you like that!" Natalya said as I drove out of the garage. "So tell me about your date."

I shook my head, "You know that Kim is going to attack me with questions as soon as I get there so I will tell you when I tell her."

Natalya sighed dramatically and put her head against the window, "But I'm your sister, I should know first!"

I rolled my eyes, "Get over it, I will tell you at the same time as Kim." She mumbled something and I reached over at smacked her. "I heard that!" I didn't actually hear it but I knew she said something about me.

"Whatever." she muttered confirming my suspicions that she said something about me.

When we pulled up to the school I noticed Paul's truck wasn't here. I frowned slightly and parked next to Jared's old gray Chevy. I put my hood back up and got out of the car puling my bad close to me keeping it from getting to wet. I saw the others standing on the side walks that had the roof over it. Everyone but Paul and Jacob were here. I started walking over to them when just as I expected Kim ran out to meet Natalya and I.

"Come on!" she said smiling as she pulled me to another sidewalk towards the back of the school. It was closer to the elementary kids building.

"Now tell me!" Natalya said as I looked at both Kim and my sister who were smiling.

I scoffed, "I practically get kidnapped and you still expect me to tell you?" I shook my head and moved away from them, "You two are crazy!"

"No come on tell me I am dying to know!" Kim yelled grabbing my arm. I looked at them; it was amazing how much they were alike. The only thing I different about their personalities was that Natalya was confident in how she looked.

I sighed and leaned against a pole, "Well when he picked me up we got into a small fight, it was over soon though." I noticed them both roll their eyes, "We went to the movies where these annoying girls kept looking at him, which pissed me off. He let me pick the movie and I choose Zombieland. Oh stop making those faces you know I don't' like chick flicks!" they were both looking at me with their mouths open. "Well we were really loud in the beginning because no one was in there but then a group came in and we got told to be quiet a few times but then oh my God these two little 15 year olds or something come in. And they are Trekkie's or whatever you call them, the little pimply faced boy I named Spocky had Spock ears on! Oh and his little girl friend was looking at Paul and her date called her a classy lady unlike me. I would have said something but Paul looked like he was going to rip the guys head off. "

"You kept him calm didn't you?" Kim asked looking slightly worried.

"Of course I did." She let out a sigh and smiled again. "Well the little brats sat right in front of Paul and I and I guess we were to loud for them because he turned and said something to me, I don't remember what but it made me mad so I called him spocky, called his girl a slut and we got kicked out of the movie theater."

"You did what!" Natalya screeched with wide eyes, "You really got kicked out of the movie theater?" she groaned the shook her head as Kim tried to hold in a laugh.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Wow, how did Paul take that?"

I laughed, "Well I don't think spocky or the little guy who told us to leave realized how big Paul was until he stood up because the little worker's eyes nearly popped out of his head and Spocky looked pale as a ghost!" I laughed at the memory. "But Paul took it okay, we laughed for like five minutes when we got outside. We walked to Golden Corral and ate there, and Paul ate like everything I swear." I bit my lip slightly, was I really going to tell them about the kiss… or make out session we had. "Then we walked back and he drove me home." I said quickly.

I smiled and looked out at the little kids who were in the cafeteria so they didn't get wet. "That's it?" Kim asked sounding slightly disappointed.

I nodded and was about to say yes but my sister interrupted me, "You are such a liar!" she said laughing "I know your face when you lie, what are you not telling us?"

I glared at her and sighed, "He kissed me." I said shrugging. Natalya crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me. "Okay we might have made out a little!"

"On the first date!" Natalya yelled grabbing my arms. Kim was giggling slightly as Natalya looked at me with her mouth wide open.

I shrugged and pulled away from her, "It wasn't our first kiss, he kissed me when he asked me out, I told him it would be boring and he kissed me so I said yes." I sighed, "Or yeah we kinda made out then to."

Natalya was looking at me again with her mouth wide open and her eyes nearly popping out of her skull. "What the hell, you kissed before you even went on one date!" I looked at Kim and nodded. "What was the one on the date like?" she asked quietly.

"I don't want to know that!" Natalya yelled pushing Kim.

"Then leave." I told her with a smirk. I wasn't sure why I just really wanted to tell Kim.

Natalya stood there and looked down, "I don't wanna." She mumbled.

I groaned, "Then stop bitching!" Kim laughed and looked at me waiting. "Okay to sum it up, amazing!" they both laughed. "I have never had a kiss like his, it was so passionate and so deep. and hot, like not just the temperature of his body!"

Kim laughed and looked at me waiting. "Okay to sum it up, amazing!" they both laughed. "I have never had a kiss like his; it was so passionate and so deep. And hot, like not just the temperature of his body!"

Kim nodded, "Was it like a kiss that made you dizzy?" She asked smiling as Natalya laughed.

"Just a little." I said shrugging as they both erupt into laughter.

"Just a little what?" The three of us turned around at the same time and saw that Paul was standing there. "Sorry for interrupting, I needed to talk to Alani and the others said you were here." I furred my brow and watched Kim and Natalya leave.

"See you later Ally!" Natalya yelled as they walked back the way we came.

I looked back at Paul, "What did you need?" I was slightly worried; the tone of his voice was serious as it was before so it concerned me slightly.

"I am so sorry I didn't pick up last night, I was helping Sam with something's and I didn't have my phone on me!" I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "What?"

I laughed, "Paul I told you not to worry about that in the voice-mail, did you even listen to it?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him, I doubted he did.

Paul gave me a look, "Yeah I listened to it, and no it isn't okay I could tell you had been crying." I opened my mouth to tell him I hadn't been but he gave me another look and I knew I couldn't lie to him. "Don't even try to lie to me Lala." I sighed. "What was wrong?" he asked grabbing my hand.

"Just thinking about the past, nothing big I got over right after I called you." He looked at me for a few minutes and sighed. "What did you have to help Sam with at like Midnight?" I asked him curiously.

He looked at me then looked away, "He just needed some help with a person who was causing problems." He cleared his throat, "You know the whole protectors thing."

I scoffed, "What kind of people do you need to protect us from?" he stiffened a bit. "Is your _'job'_ really needed?" I laughed slightly.

Paul let go of my hand, "Some people who do bad things, like they try to get people to do things."

I nodded slowly, "What you really need to do if you are protectors is make sure those wolves stay away from people's houses." He looked down at me quickly.

"What wolves?" he asked a bit louder than he was before.

"I saw a paw print under my window this morning, it was huge." My eyes widened, "Like that big wolf I saw in the forest that day, the blond one!"

Paul scoffed, "Really Alani, giant paw prints?" I put my hands on my hips. "You are seeing things, there are no giant wolves here."

I shook my head, "No I'm sure I saw a wolf print, and it was huge I am not seeing things." I didn't want to argue with him and start fighting but I wasn't going to let him tell me I was just seeing things when I knew I wasn't.

Paul looked at me for a minute the sighed, "I've never seen one before but they had a few rumors about it a year or two ago."

I looked up at him surprised, I smiled and wrapped my arms around his warm chest. "Thank you."

Despite the confused look on his face he was smiling slightly, "Not that I mind you hugging me and thanking me, but what is it all for?"

I laughed slightly, "Besides the amazing time I had last night it's for not arguing like I know you wanted to." I smirked as he laughed and wrapped his strong warm arms around me.

"Your welcome." he was smiling but it soon turned into the smirk, "So, my kiss made you dizzy?"

My eyes widened and I looked up at his smirking face. "You heard that!" I asked absolutely mortified.

He laughed loudly and nodded as we begun to walk back to the group. "Yep, every word." I groaned and tried to pull away from him but he kept a tight grip on my shoulders.

"I hate you." I mumbled as we walked up to the others. I smiled slightly when I saw my sister's hand was being held by Embry.

"So you seriously got kicked out of the movie theater?" Jared asked me trying not to laugh then.

I nodded, "Yeah I pissed off some nerd kid and his slut of a girl friend." They all started laughing then, I guess not many people got kicked out of theaters on their first dates.

Jared sighed and he stuck his hand out, I high fived it and laughed "That's the Lani I know! You hadn't done anything outrageous in a while I thought you lost your touch!"

I scoffed and raised my eyebrow, "Loosing my touch, really Jerry? Are you asking for a prank?"

He put his hands up in front of him and shook his head, "No thank you, I know fully well what you are capable of!"

I smirked and nodded, "Yeah, so don't forget it!" Paul's arm tightened around me and he stiffened. I looked up at him and saw him glaring at something.

I followed his eyes and knew exactly what he was looking at, Dillon was glaring at the two of us. He wasn't looking at me, just Paul. He seemed to be challenging Paul with his glare, he was trying to look big, and he was flexing his muscles. Dillon wasn't exactly small, but he looked it compared to Paul. When the bell rang Dillon and his friends walked towards us. They didn't have to, they were going to take a long way just to walk past us. The guys stayed still and Paul's grip on me got even tighter, I put my hand on his arm and looked up at him.

Dillon bumped into Paul pushing him back, Paul let go of me and took a step towards him shaking. "What the fuck is your problem!" he yelled loudly as he shook viciously.

Jacob stood in front of Paul and Jared grabbed his arms, "All of you are, all of you piss me off, but you more than the others!"

His shaking got worse and strange growling noises were coming from his chest. "Paul stop it!" I yelled slipping past Jared and grabbing Paul's arm.

He stopped shaking and quickly looked back at me, his eyes were wide. "Alani." Jared pulled me back as Paul spoke. "I'm fine Jared!" Paul snapped.

Jared's eyes flashed to Jacob, once he nodded Jared let go of my arm. Quil and Embry had Dillon and his friends moving away as Seth Collin and Brady made sure other people stayed away from us. I watched them all, they were all working together. The six of them were like a wolf pack, they all knew what to do, Jacob was the leader, they all looked at him for their next move.

I turned my attention back to Paul and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and walked towards him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and then pushed him hard. "What the hell were you thinking loosing your temper like that!" I yelled looking at him. He had gotten so angry he was in pain, just because someone bumped into him he lost control to the point of him looking like he was in pain. I didn't know why but seeing him in pain made me hurt. Something pulled at my heart anytime he was in pain or left me. It didn't seem right but it was how I felt, and as long as the feeling was there if he was in pain I was pissed off.

Jared took a step towards me but I shook my head and looked at Paul, "Why the hell are you mad at me for that!" Paul wasn't yelling but it was close. "You loose your temper all the time." his voice was lower now.

"I'm not mad at you for loosing your temper, I'm mad because when you loose your temper you..." I froze, I couldn't say that out loud. We had only been on one date, I couldn't tell him that.

"What is going on out here?" All of us turned our heads to face Mr. Adkison the Principal standing with his arms over his chest looking angrily at all of us. "No one is going to answer me?" no one said anything, they were all just looking at him, except for Paul who was of course looking at me. "All of yuo go to class befroe you all get reported!"

I quickly walked past everyone and into my calculus class. The rest of the day I avoided talking to the others, it was a testing day so it was easy to avoid the guys for the most part. They still tried to get me to talk to them which I refused to do, I wasn't sure why I was acting like this, other than the fact that I didn't want them to know what I almost said. It even sounded stupid and embarrassing in my head, if I had said it out loud I would have died of embarrassment.

Lunch was another thing completely, I had been avoiding talking to the other guys but Paul was the one I really didn't even want to see. I didn't eat, instead I went into the library. I sat in the back looking at a book about the actual history of our people, not the legends. I didn't want to even think about wolves, I shook my head and leaned it against the book shelf. I was sitting on the floor and was picking at my shoe as I read.

I closed the book and looked out the window, things were so strange around here. I know I had noticed it before but I have never really thought about it. They all looked over their real ages, and I had seen pictures of them at 15 and then they hit 16 and full time adult hood hits them or something. And their skin, they were all so hot, they all felt like they ran a fever but they obviously weren't sick. I groaned and put the book back as they bell rang.

My next classes Kim let me have my space, all the talking she did was what we had to do in order to finish our project. I was extremely grateful for this, she could tell I wanted to be left alone, unlike her stupid boyfriend and my best friend who didn't get the memo that I wanted to be left alone with his almost constant stream of texts. I knew he had texted her a few times as well because she would look at her phone and roll her eyes before putting her phone back in her pocket.

When my seventh period class ended I let out a heavy sigh, I wasn't ready for last period. I knew I couldn't skip, I already had detention after school and if I skipped I know my mother would kill me. I slowly but surely made my way to my chemistry class. Paul was already sitting at the desk when I sat down, I could feel his eyes on me. I sat my head on the table and turned away from him. I could feel the inviting warmth of his body even from our distance.

"Alani, will you talk to me?" I didn't say or do anything as he questioned me. "Please!" his calm voice was getting a slight edge. I had never heard him talk like this and it wasn't him. It was to soft and to calm maybe, I wanted to talk to him but I bit my lip and kept silent. I knew he would ask what I was going to say and I didn't want that. "Mrs. Carpenter Alani isn't feeling well, can I take her to the nurse?"

My head snapped up and I looked at him with wide eyes, what the hell was he doing. "Um if you're sure you want to go ahead, just take the pass." Mrs. Carpenter didn't seem sure about what Paul asked. I had forgotten that as far as she knew Paul and I still hated each other.

I was about to protest but Paul gave me a look and I knew he was mad and shutting up was the best thing to do right now. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the hall, his mouth was pulled into a tight scowl. "Where the fuck are we going!" I asked him rudely as he pulled me outside and dragged me a little way into the forest.

He stopped walking and turned to face me, I mimicked his tight scowl and his piercing eyes. "Why the fuck have you been avoiding me?" he asked angrily.

I laughed harshly, "I don't exactly know but maybe I knew that would would drag me into the fucking forest where Mountain Lions are!" I there my arms in the air and looked around me. I didn't think about the possibilities of there actually being Mountain Lions in the forest until I said that. Of course I didn't know if they really were here but I had a hunch that they were.

Not finding this amusing at all Paul shook his head, "Stop it and tell me why you avoided me!" he grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him. I turned my face away from him and he let me go, he started shaking. I flinched as that pain filled expression flashed over his face. After a few seconds he stopped shaking, "Then tell me what you were going to say earlier."

I shook my head, "That's why I was avoiding you, I knew you would ask that." I snapped at him. He looked at me curiously.

"What were you going to say?" He asked again. This time his voice was calm, or he was trying to be calm.

"None of your business." I whispered not being able to look at him.

"Just tell me goddamn it!" he yelled loudly.

"Fine!" I yelled moving away from him. "I was mad at you because you lost your temper and it ended up hurting you! I hate it when you are in pain, that's why I don't like it when you get mad because you shake and you look like your in pain!" I glared at him, "You mean a lot to me, whether I mean that much to you or not you mean a lot to me, I don't know why I care about your dumb stubborn ass but I do!"

Paul was looking at me with his brow furred, at least he wasn't laughing. "You were avoiding me because you didn't want to tell me you cared about me?" he asked skeptically.

I stood there messing with my fingers behind my back, "It sounds like a better reason when I say it in my head." I muttered looking at my feet.

Paul scoffed, "I thought it was because I scared you or something, not because you cared." I looked at him and bit the corner of my lip. "You are a pain in the ass." I glared at him but it faded when I saw the slight smile on his lips. He took a step towards me and before I knew it I was in his warm arms. The strange heat was automatically loved by my cold body. I put my arms around his neck as he lifted me up and sighed.

"So you don't think it's stupid?" I asked him quietly.

He laughed slightly, "Alani, you really have no idea how I feel do you?" I thought he was playing but the look in his eyes was all to real.

"Then tell me." He shook his head and I sighed.

"Some other time I promise I will. Right now we have to go back to class." I groaned, I hated school and right when I got out of it he was taking me back. Paul laughed slightly and kissed me gently. His warm rough lips were for once lightly on mine. He pulled away and sat me down on the ground with a smile on his face. He started walking back to school and I hurriedly grabbed his hand. "Next time you have something like that on your mind just say it okay?"

I nodded as we walked into the school, "Okay, and next time you want to talk and you drag me into the forest I am going to kill you." he laughed and rolled his eyes and we walking into Mrs. Carpenters smiling and holding hands.

**Well I hope you like it, it isn't as boring as I thought it was going to be but it's not the most exciting! I think some will like it because it get's close to a major part of the story! I am glad you all reviewed and I am not demanding reviews but I want to meet a personal goal, I have never gotten more than 13 reviews for a chapter ever and I would love love love it, if I did! If you read this tell me what you think tell me anything! Just help me with this personal goal!**

**And if you haven't looked at the pictures again I put up the cars and two banners for this story! I need help finding a picture of their mom, I have one picked out for their dad but I can find no one for the mom! Oh and if you want to make a banner for this story please do it! I will put it on my profile with all thanks to you! So please help with this! Just send the picture in a message or review it doesn't matter to me, just if you wanna help!  
**


	17. Perfect fixed

**Well here is another chapter of La Victorie! People are wanting Alani to find out about him being a wolf already and well I agree! It isn't going to happen in this chapter so don't get to excited but I'm pretty sure it's going to happen in the next one. Unless I think of some magical wonderful thing that I have to put in before she finds out, then it will be in the next one! There are some clues as to what happens as to why she finds out but I'm not sure if anyone will catch it, if you do I will give you a little spoiler as to something that happens later! I have to warn you about when she finds out it's not going to be romantic, that;s all I'm saying it's not romantic and she isn't just going to accept it!  
**

**I only got ten reviews for the last chapter, it's a good amount but still less than normal. I think you will all like this chapter the end is amazing especially when it goes into Paul's P.O.V, I think you will all love it then and wish you were Alani! I might have made Sam a little ooc in some peoples minds but I don't think he is serious 100 percent of the time, I think he has a softer side! Well here it is and I hope you like it!**

**Unknown Girl- **I find it a good thing that you were grinning through this! I am so glad you like it! **  
**

**GossipGirlBeatles FANATIC- **At first I thought of making him show her but then I realized I wanted to wait a little bit and I'm sorry I made you think that! I love that you like the length and you have no idea how much it means to have you say this is one of your favorites! **  
**

**laurazuleta18- **If you thought the last one was cute just wait till you read this one! I hope you like it!**  
**

**sunkissedchris- **XD yes if they were mountain lions then I don't think this story would work but think mountain lions for the next chapter, you usually figure things out before I write them, and I really like that! **  
**

**TeamSeth7890- **No he hasn't said I love you, they have been on one date so no I love yous yet! It will be romantic in a way, in my mind it will be but I'm not sure if everyone else will think it is. And I am sorry no vampires in this story! But if anyone but you reads this they will know this but this is just one in a two part story! So no vampires _**yet**_!**  
**

**FigSk8ingAngel- **Yeah, I sort of just threw that last chapter together as a filler sort of, I'm really glad you liked it! Yeah she is finding out soon and I hope you like how it goes! **  
**

**jblc77, dark-lelu, Cherrycherie, and twidorkx- **Thank you all so so much for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

**La Victorie**

"I think all women go through periods where we hate this about ourselves, we don't like that. It's great to get to a place where you dismiss anything you're worried about. I find flaws attractive. I find scars attractive."

**~Angelina Jolie~ **

**

* * *

**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of Fall Out Boy's "Carpal Tunnel of Love". I groaned and grabbed my phone opening it to stop the music. I looked at the text and saw it was from Paul. Now I was wide awake, the last time I had seen or even talked to Paul was right after school when we were on the phone and not a minute into the call he said he had to go work. I had let it go and not said anything about it, but what ever the guys did for work took up a lot of their time. I was expecting him to say sorry for just hanging up like that or something but I wasn't expecting this message.

**From: Paul**

**Sorry Lala, I won't be in school today,**

**Sam needs my help at work, sorry.**

I looked at my phone and sighed,of course he wasn't going to be at school today. Any time his _'job'_ called him away he was gone, as were the others. I wasn't expecting very many or any of the guys to be at school. If Sam said something to them they did it, the only one who seemed able to tell him no was Jacob, but that didn't happen all that often.

When we were younger Sam and I were pretty close, he was my favorite family member when we were little. I remember he gave me a black eye the day we left here, he said it was so I didn't go all sissy from being in Paris. When I cried to my mother and asked her her why he would do it even then, she told me he lied, he wasn't worried I would get weak, he was mad that I was leaving. To this day I don't know who was telling the truth about that.

I stood up with a sigh, now I barely talked to Sam, he was always to busy doing his work. I hurriedly got dressed, with Paul not going to be at school I felt no real need to try and get dressed up. I pulled on jeans a long sleeve flannel shirt and a pair of converse. I only put on mascara and brushed my hair, other than that I did nothing. With out Paul the idea of school seemed worse than before.

Natalya was the one who drove this time, she was upset over Embry not being at school, but only slightly. Her date with Embry was tomorrow so I knew she was only thankful that he was gone today, and promised to be here tomorrow. I wasn't to sure that he would be, but I kept my thoughts to myself, I didn't need to bring her down. All I did was think of what I would say to her if he didn't show up tomorrow.

School passed slowly, just as I suspected none of the boys were here. All of my classes besides the two I have Kim in I only talked to the guys. From hanging out with them made some of the guys to afraid to talk to me, and the girls all were jealous or just afraid to talk to me. Not that I minded, most of the people who did try to talk to me were annoying, they either wanted me to talk about the guys or just ask me to say something in French.

Lunch was spent with Natalya and I asking Kim about her and Jared. I told Natalya about how Kim had a crush on him before they were together and Natalya being Natalya thought that was the cutest. I loved talking to Kim about things like this, when she asked Natalya about what happened at the beach with Embry or when she asked about Paul and I she was fine, but when I asked about her and Jared she got so red. Her first date with Jared she just ate dinner, in my mind it sounded boring but I could tell she loved every moment of it, which was incredibly sweet. She told us about how before Jared no one noticed her and if they did they did nothing but pick on her, and after Jared and her hit it off he showed her that she wasn't just a nobody.

The best thing about the day was my homemaking class, it seems that with that little punch I gave her, I broke her nose. The bandage she wore covered the bruise she had on the side of her face, it looked nasty. When I first saw her the teacher wasn't in the room and I laughed so hard. Kim even laughed to herself, but no one heard her, they all heard me. It was hard not to laugh with the teacher in the room but by some miracle of the lord himself I was able to control my laughter.

As soon as the bell rang and I got outside I looked at my phone. I had hoped that Paul had found the time to test me at least once but I wasn't that lucky. Stuffing my phone back in my pocket I looked at the sky and smiled. It was sunny and warm, like warm enough for me to wear shorts. It felt good standing there just taking in the heat, it had been so cold and rainy here, I didn't think we would get any more days like this one. I was glad that I was wrong.

"Hello Ally!" I groaned as Natalya jumped on my back laughing. I stood up straight and turned my head to watcher her fall on her butt. "That hurt!" she yelled trying desperately not to laugh.

Rolling my eyes I stuck my hand out and pulled her up, "Enough goofing off, I want to get home and change!" I looked down at my heavy clothes that I had worn to fend my body from the chill of the morning.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm going!" she waved her hand in front of my face and got in the car.

"Thank you!" I yelled getting in after her.

As we drove home I opened the window and stuck my head out of it slightly. I laughed as the wind blew my hair in my face and all around. I sat up to get the hair out of my mouth when I saw a big gray figure in the treeline. It disappeared almost as soon as I saw it but I know it was there. It was some kind of animal, and a big one. It was like the size of a bear but there were no bears that color. Suddenly my mind flashed back to that giant wolf I saw when I first got here and the wolf print under my window yesterday. That thing had to be a wolf.

I didn't realize we were at our house until Natalya snapped her fingers in my face. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked looking at me curiously.

I nodded and looked at the forest before I got out of the car, "Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking about where the guy's could be." I lied.

She shrugged, "No clue, just working somewhere." I nodded again and followed her inside.

The sent of my mothers cooking filled my nostrils as I walked in the kitchen. Both her and my father were cooking some kind of meat. "Hello girls, did you have fun at school?" My mom asked looking at us with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, school, can't think of anywhere I would rather be!" I said sarcastically as I started walking upstairs.

"Smart-ass!" I heard my father yell as I closed my door.

I laughed and went over to my closet and picked out a gray t-ee shirt with a cartoon girl in front of the Eiffel tower. I grabbed my short jean shorts from my drawer and pulled them on, they were short but no one but my family would be here. I looked at my legs after I pulled them on, they were to short to not wear anything else. Instead of putting pants back on I put on black and tan knee socks that covered enough of the scars. I always wore a belt and some kind of bracelet so I put on a gray bracelet and my favorite simple brown belt.

I looked at the back of my legs in the mirror and sighed. The scars got a bit lighter as they went up my legs, they stopped being teeth marks and turned into simply claw markings. The claw markings went up my legs and ended at the middle of my back where I had the perfect ten claws dragged down my back. I ran my hands over my butt and shook my head. I hated seeming myself with out any clothes on, well in the back I did. The claw markings went over my butt as well as my back and legs. I hadn't ever looked at my whole backside in the mirror so I wasn't sure exactly how bad it was but I knew the first guy who did see me undressed would be in for a nasty shock.

I laughed at myself, why was I even thinking about this now? I tried to make myself not think about it but how could I? The idea of just forgetting about them sounded really good, but I couldn't do that. I moved my hair out of my face and looked at the right side of my hair line and sighed, I had a scar on my forehead from where I hit a rock when I was pushed out of the tree.

"Alani, come down for dinner!" my mother yelled up to me. I wasn't exactly sure why we were having dinner now, we never ate this early.

I came down the stairs and collided with someone who was much bigger than me. Who ever this person was had a really hard back because my nose felt like I just collided with a boulder. "Oh sorry, are you okay?"

I groaned at that voice, "Sam Uley I hate your guts!" I yelled holding my nose. I wasn't sure if it was bleeding but sure felt like it was. "Why the fuck were you standing at the bottom of the stairs!" I pushed him, "You broke my nose!"

He scoffed and grabbed my hand moving it out of my face, "It isn't even bleeding!"

I glared at him and rolled my eyes, "What are you doing here?" I asked moving away from him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Am I not allowed to have dinner with my family?" he leaned against the wall and kept looking at the bathroom.

"No." my mother hit me with a spoon and Natalya laughed slightly. "I mean yes, but why now?" I glared at my mother whose back was now turned to me. My father shook his head and smiled slightly trying not to laugh.

Sam shrugged and smiled when he heard the bathroom door open. I looked down the hall and saw that Emily was here. She smiled when she saw me and her eyes looked down at my legs, I crossed them putting my less scared leg first. She quickly looked away and Sam hugged her. I smiled slightly, the way he looked at her was amazing, it was like she was the only thing that mattered to him.

"I invited them both over, I invited Patricia to but as you can see she didn't come." Natalya, Sam and I laughed quietly. When my mom invited someone over and they didn't make it she got annoyed, it has been that way since the three of us were kids.

My father sighed and put his hands on her shoulders, "You know that she had to work today Jamie, she told you she was sorry."My mother sighed but nodded.

"I thought you were working with the guys?" Natalya asked Sam. I looked at him curiously, that's what Paul had told me.

He nodded still holding Emily close to his side, "Yeah, I just got off before I came here, rough day, but a successful one." he was looking at my parents when she said that the day was successful, it was another one of those things that seemed to have a double meaning.

My hand went to my phone, Paul was off work but he didn't text me. I shook my head and fought back a laugh, we had been on all of one date, why would he text me as soon as he got off, it was just stupid. "That's cool." I muttered taking my hand off my phone. Sam laughed and put his hands on my shoulders as I went to sit down. "Don't touch me Sammy." I used the nickname he hated from when we were kids.

He pulled out a chair for Emily and laughed sitting down, "Make me Al." As he sat there laughing the tough twenty year old that people respected turned into my ten year old cousin that I left knowing.

We both laughed as my mother passed out the plates, she had made more food than she usually did. I knew it was because of Sam but I wished that she would make this much at other times. The food looked really good and when we were able to eat I got even more than my dad, but not as much as Sam. I looked at his plate after he had gotten as much as his plate could possibly hold. Natalya, Emily and my mother had hardly gotten anything compared to Sam and I.

My dad laughed loudly as I took a bite out of my steak, "I remember when she could out eat you in a heart beat!" Emily covered her mouth with a napkin while she laughed. My mother did the same but she always did, I had seen Emily eat at the bonfire and at the party, she didn't do it then. Was she shy or something?

"Not anymore she can't." Sam said proudly. I knew why he was so proud of being able to 0out eat me, when we were kids and I would out eat him my dad would say that he was a sissy.

I scoffed, "If I really wanted to I could!" Emily looked at me smiling her half smile.

"Wanna bet?" he asked smirking at me.

I opened my mouth to agree but my mom, Natalya and Emily spoke for me, "No!" they all shook their heads and my father looked at them with wide eyes.

"Aren't you going to say no to Nickolas?" my mother asked looking at my father.

He cleared his throat and looked at his plate, "Yes." he kept his eyes down, "No! You lost me money I was going to bet on my girl!" my mother reached over and smacked him as the whole table erupted in laughter.

My mother just rolled her eyes at us and ate her food glaring at my father. He kept his eyes on his food, but only so she didn't see the smile on his face. "The food is really good." Emily said politely as she finished eating.

My mother smiled, "Thank you, it must be even better knowing you didn't have to cook it." Emily laughed and nodded. I had forgotten that she was the one who cooked for all of the guys most of the time.

"Let's go to the living room?" my father suggested as we all finished eating. I stood up and sighed looking at Natalya who was being awfully quiet.

I guess it was because of Emily, Natalya wasn't usually shy around new people but I guessed that since when we met new people it wasn't usually at our home, she was shy now.

Everyone moved into the living room except for Emily who started moving the plates to the sink and clearing the table. "You don't have to do this you know?" I asked leaning against the wall.

She jumped slightly and turned to me with a smile, "Oh I know, I'm just used to it." She smiled slightly.

I sighed, "Well since I'm not going to make you clean up our mess all bye yourself I guess I have to help you." I said picking up the plate of meat and getting a bowl to put it in.

"Thank you Alani." Emily grabbed the last of the plates off the table. "So um… if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your legs." She seemed really nervous as she asked.

I looked at her with my face slightly red; I looked at my legs and looked back at her. I almost told her to fuck off but when I looked at the scared side of her face I realized she had it worse than I did. "Um, no I don't mind." I sat the plate down, "When I was ten I was attacked by a mountain lion, it pushed me out of the tree and well tried to eat me." I said laughing at the end. She gasped and covered her mouth, "What about you?" I asked looking at her hand where I was sure the long sleeves she wore were to hide the scars on her arm.

She touched her face and closed her eyes, "It was a bear." She said almost mechanically. It was as if she had been rehearsing that line for so long. "I was out as soon as it hit me so I don't remember anything else."

I nodded and finished putting the food in the icebox, "You still look amazing." I laughed as she smiled.

"Thank you, you really can't tell you have any scars unless you wear shorts." She washed her hands, "I'm guessing that's why you always wear pants in public?"

"Yeah, long sleeves cover your right?" she nodded and smiled at me. "Let's go in before Sam freaks out that you're gone."

She laughed loudly; we turned the corner to walk into the living room when Sam stood in front of both of us. "Too late." She said as we both laughed again.

"Too late for what?" Sam asked looking at the both of us, he saved his slight glare for me.

I scoffed and walked under his arm, "None of your business Samuel!" I yelled as I ran into the living room and flung myself on the couch next to my sister.

Sam and Emily joined us soon as I sat down, "Don't call me Samuel." He sat next to Emily who laughed.

"Fine then Sammy." I smirked as he glared at me again. I was getting used to his glare, I saw how some of the guys would stop doing what they were doing or cower slightly but I didn't care.

"Both of you please behave." My mother said looking at the two of us, "I though you two would have grown out of this, especially you Sam!" I smiled slightly, when Sam and I were younger my whole goal in life was to annoy him and he seemed to have the same one.

Emily giggled slightly, "I have grown out of it, she just brings out the worst in me." I glared at Sam as he looked at my mother.

"No I can't bring out your ugliness, it's always there." I muttered, I didn't think anyone but Natalya heard me but both Sam and Natalya looked at me. I looked down at my hands and bit my bottom lip.

"What did they do when they were younger?" Emily asked my mom as she looked back at Sam and I.

We looked at each other, I know my mom had a few embarrassing stories on the two of us, and she would tell them. "Well on Sam's fifth birthday Alani decided that all of his presents were hers and opened them. When Sam saw he told her she could play with them, of course we saw that was cute but when the party was over and we couldn't find Alani we asked Sam where she was." My mother eyed him as he looked away from her. I hadn't heard this one before, I didn't have a clue what happened but I was like two so why would I remember.

"He told us that since she wanted to play with his toys she would stay with them and he locked her in his toy chest with his toys, she had been there for about ten minutes." As my father finished I looked over at him with my moth open.

Natalya was laughing and Emily was trying not to, "What the hell, why would you do that!" I yelled.

"How should I know, I was five." He shrugged and did his best to keep a straight face. "I was a mean little kid."

I scoffed and glared at him, "You were just as mean back to him Alani!" my mother was right, we had some kind of weird competition to see who would be meaner to the other when we were little.

"Oh one of my favorites from Alani!" my father said hitting his knee as he laughed at the memory. "They were behind the house doing God knows what, I don't know why but Alani told Sam that a wolf was going to eat him and that the only place to hide was in the garbage can. He got in and she put a box on the lid so he couldn't get out. I came outside later to throw something away and when I opened the garbage can Sam tried to pull the lid back saying if he didn't have the lid on a wolf would eat him." Sam, Emily, my mom and dad laughed the hardest at that.

"Hey we did get along some times!" Sam said as the laughter died down.

"Oh yeah when you two were playing hide-and-go-seek and left me in the forest!" Natalya yelled looking at us, "And after you left me you went to my mom saying I ran off and you couldn't find me!" Sam and I looked at each other and nodded, that was one of the fondest memories I had with him, it was so funny. Extremely mean, but funny none the less.

My call ring tone went off and my mother looked at me, I bit my lip and stood up to walk out of the room. "Tell him I said hi!" Sam yelled as I left the room. Who the hell was he talking about?

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the name. Paul. "Hello?" answered.

_"Hey, what are you doing?" _I smiled at the sound of Paul's voice, I wasn't sure why it sounded really good now.

"Not much just hanging with my family reminiscing about the past, boring stuff." I heard him laugh, "What about you?"

He let out a deep sigh, _"I just spent quality time with my mother and I want to leave now, she is killing me." _I laughed and rolled my eyes, _"How boring is it there?" _he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Um why?" I asked slowly.

_"Well since I wasn't at school today and I am going to go crazy after spending the day with nothing but guys and my mom. I think that I won't go crazy and possibly kill myself if we can hang out." _He said dramatically.

I scoffed, "So what will happen if we don't hang out?" I asked trying not to laugh.

He groaned, _"I will just have to kill myself, if we can't hang out I will go crazy and kill myself, so this is a life of death situation Lala!" _I could picture his face right now and I couldn't stop from laughing.

"Okay I will go ask." I herd him say something but I didn't understand it. I walked back into the living room, "Hey mom can I hang out with Paul?"

_"At the beach!"_ he yelled suddenly and I pulled the phone away from my ear.

My mother laughed, they had all heard him yell, "Yeah it's fine with me."

"Did you tell him I said hi?" Sam asked. I flipped him off before walking back into the kitchen ignoring him.

"You know they all heard you right?" I asked smiling slightly; I would usually think that it was annoying or stupid when people yelled that loud in the phone but when Paul did it, it was cute.

He laughed, _"Yeah I know they did, why is Sam there?" _

I shrugged even though I knew he couldn't see me, "Hell if I know, some dinner with the family thing. But you want to go to the beach?"

I heard him moving around, _"Yeah, it's a nice day and we might not get another one for a while. I thought that would be a great place to go." _

I smiled, "Yeah it sounds great."

_"Okay, I will be there soon so be ready. Bye." _He hung up quickly.

I couldn't fight the smile that came to my face, he sounded really happy. I walked up stairs to put on shoes. I looked out the window of my room and picked up my sun glasses, it was one of the only days I could wear them, and believe me I was. I grabbed the closest pair of shoes I had, they were brown Moccasins, my mother's friend got them for me saying they would look good on me because I was an Indian. As is the rest of my family wasn't.

It took only five minutes for Paul to get here, he texted me and told me to hurry up. I rolled my eyes and didn't bother texting him back. I walked down stairs and I noticed Sam was gone, I looked at Emily who pointed at the door. I groaned loudly and walked outside where Sam was leaning against Paul's truck talking to him. I stood in the door way when my mom put her hands on my shoulders.

I turned my head back and looked at my mom. "What time do you think you will be back?" she asked putting her head on her hand that was resting on my shoulder.

I shrugged slightly, "What time do you need me home?" I asked looking over at the clock, it was 6:44.

She looked at the clock and then at me smiling, "It's a school night so make it nine thirty?" I nodded and looked back at Paul who was still talking to Sam. I heard her laugh slightly, "I know that look in your eyes, just go to him." she said pushing me out the door lightly.

I looked at her and smiled walking out to his truck. I walked up to Sam and pushed him, it amazed me how Sam could just lean against the truck and talk to him even looking in the window. Sam was at least 6'10, making him second only to Jacob who had to be 7'0. Sam looked down at me and moved over, I put my hands on the side of the window and pulled myself up so I was holding myself up with just my arms.

"Why don't you just go get in?" Paul asked smiling at me.

I looked over at Sam who was looking at me shaking his head. "I wanted to bother that guy." I smiled and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Whatever just go so I don't have to listen to him complain anymore." Sam smirked at Paul and I looked at Paul curiously. He shrugged and I hopped down and walked over to the passenger side and hopped in. I watched as Paul waved to Sam and drove out of the drive way.

"My mom says I need to be back by nine thirty." I explained looking at him as I put my feet up on he dash.

Paul laughed, "I don't really care, as long as I get to hang out with you I'm good." I smiled and looked over at him and I laughed. "What, did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, you are just cute, your not usually cute but today you are." I blushed slightly and looked out the window.

"Cute?" he asked, he sounded shocked. "I haven't been called cute since I was like 11 or something."

I studied his face for a moment, "You don't like it." I was smiling slightly, it didn't bother me that he didn't like being called cute.

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Not usually but if you want to call me cute I won't stop you." He stopped his truck next to a small path that led down to the beach. We weren't at first beach, we were at one of the other beaches, the one with the big trees that came close to the water.

I laughed and got out of his truck, "No, your right cute isn't you." I walked to the front of his truck and waited for him.

He shoved his keys in his pocket, "What does fit me?" he asked with a small smirk.

I looked up and him and shrugged, "I don't know, what do you think fits you?" I smirked slightly as he laughed, "What?" He shrugged and grabbed my hand.

"I don't know what fits me from your eyes, how could I tell you what I think I am, when all of it depends on you?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand away from him, "What you think that your opinion doesn't matter?"

I laughed, "No I'm just saying it doesn't matter that much." Paul shook his head. Looking down at the beach I sighed and jumped down onto a group of tree roots and made my way to the edge of the trees.

I looked back and Paul was following me, only he looked a lot more graceful than I did. Go figure. "Your opinion does matter that much because your opinion is the only one that matters." I looked at him for a moment, he had his hands deep in the pockets of his camo colored shorts and his shirt was just a black wife-beater. I had never realized how much I despised the name for those shirts.

I crossed my arms over my chest and moved my legs to keep my balance, "So it doesn't matter to you if you don't look good in..." I paused trying to think of a name. "Tiffany's eyes as long as you look good in mine?" I used Tiffany because she was a nice girl, she of course thought everyone of the guys was hot and was like a fan girl of them or something, but she was sweet.

Paul scoffed and walked over to me, his arms jerked foreword when I lost my balance and almost fell but as soon as I was okay he pulled his arms pack. "If Tiffany or any other girl didn't think I was hot I wouldn't care, only you."

I smiled, he sounded sincere, I wasn't completely sure that he was but at the moment I didn't care. "What about Bridget." I spat her name and glared at nothing in particular just thinking of her stupid face.

He grimaced and shook his head, "In that case I would throw a party and fall to my knees thanking God." I smiled and grabbed his hands, "Good answer?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I smiled and patted the top of his head and smiled, "Perfect answer." I was standing on top of a huge group of roots which made me come up to his chest instead of his stomach. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I laughed as he picked me up. "I feel like a little kid." I said swinging my legs laughing.

"You don't look like one, you might have the height of a little kid but not the look." I smiled and ran my fingers through his thick hair.

I shook my head, "No you are just freakishly tall, I am short but not little kid short!" Paul nodded and lightly kissed my jaw. I giggled and moved my head away from him, "Don't do that!" I laughed and put my hand where he kissed me.

He looked at me curiously, "Why not?" he was smiling slightly and was looking at me strangely.

I blushed slightly, "I'm ticklish, like everywhere." I muttered.

He laughed loudly and I turned my head away from him, "I'm sorry." I looked at him and glared. "But I won't stop kissing you there, just so you know." he laughed and kissed under my chin.

"Stop it!" I said trying not to laugh. He just shook his head and placed small kisses along my jaw, "I will hit you Paul Walker!" I threatened.

He raised an eyebrow and sat me down on the tree roots again. He smirked and pulled up his fists and looked down at me, "You get one I get one."

I looked at him with my mouth open wide, "You wouldn't hit me!" I pointed at him.

He laughed and walked on to the regular ground, "No I wouldn't, I would never hit a girl." I knew he was telling the truth but in his voice I could hear something in his voice that sent chills down my spine.

I saw a group of rocks along the beach and smiled, it was like a path that led deeper to the beach. Stepping off the rots I made my way to the rocks. I jumped on top of the first one and jumped on the next on, I stumbled a bit and almost fell. "This is fun!" I yelled almost falling once again.

"Yeah well you're scaring the hell out of me!" Paul yelled grabbing my hand as he shook his head watching me as he shook his head. I laughed and looked at him, I pulled my hand away from his but he grabbed it again, "You can jump all you want just don't let go of my hand, I don't want you to fall."

I looked at him and laughed slightly, "You are so weird sometimes." I giggled and jumped on the next rock. He held my hand, he tightened it each time I jumped. I looked at him and stopped jumping. I never expected Paul to be like this, it didn't bother me. I actually liked it, I had never seen him like this with anyone but me. It was like there was a Paul that everyone knew then there was the other side of him that I knew. It may have been to soon to be saying that but for some reason it didn't bother me.

"What are you staring at?" Paul asked looking behind him. I rolled my eyes, he was being stupid. I jumped on to him and he caught me but looked at me like I was crazy. "You could have gotten hurt you idiot!" It didn't bother me that he had called me that, it was just Paul.

I scoffed and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I had faith in you, I knew you would catch me." I smiled and pressed my forehead to his.

He smiled slightly, "And what if I didn't catch you?" anytime we got close his voice got deeper and he made my heart o crazy.

"You wouldn't catch me?" I raised an eyebrow.

He laughed slightly and smiled, he actually gave me an actual smile, "I will always catch you." I smiled and pressed my lips to his. His warm lips instantly moved with mine as he kissed me back, there was a fraction of a second when he hesitated, probably from shock.

I had never kissed him first, we hadn't had that many kisses but when we did I loved them. Soon enough Paul took charge and lightly licked my bottom lip. I slowly opened my mouth and his tongue slid in slowly, this kiss was different, it was passionate and loving. His hands didn't roam to places they shouldn't they stayed firmly on my hips holding my body to his warm one. Slowly he pulled away and sighed putting his head on my shoulder.

His body started shaking slightly but he wasn't angry he was laughing quietly. "You do things to me you wouldn't believe." He muttered looking up at me.

I smiled slightly, "Why are you always so warm?" I asked as I realized that I was on the verge of sweating just from being this close to him.

Paul took his head off my shoulder and looked at me, he opened his mouth to speak but closed it. He took his hands off my hips and sat me down on the ground in front of him. I looked up at him and bit my lip, I guessed that he didn't want me to ask that question. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." I muttered.

He shook his head, "No don't be, I knew it wouldn't be long before you started asking." He sighed and looked at me, "I'll tell you soon, not today but soon. Soon I will explain every thing."

I looked at him and nodded slowly, I didn't know what he was talking about but it seemed to be a touchy subject for him so I didn't bother with it. I grabbed his hand and started walking back up the beach, "Don't worry about it, lets just go back to the truck."

**Paul PO.V**

Aani smiled sweetly as she grabbed my hand and started walking back to my truck. I watched her as she walked almost pulling me. Her hair looked red as the sun hit it lighting up her beautiful face. She was a unique beauty, her high cheek bones and her full lips made her look amazing. I had only seen her in shorts once, when she came to my house. The scars that marred her legs horribly had no effect on how amazing her legs looked, despite her short stature her legs were long and had a great shape. The shorts she was wearing now were short and tight, perfectly showing off the curves of her body. I watched as the back of her shirt rode up slightly, I couldn't help but notice that she had scars on her back as well, not that it mattered. The only thing that bothered me about her scars was the amount of pain she had to be in.

The shirt she wore also showed off her curves, despite the obvious love I had for her I also had a good amount of lust. When I was told about imprinting all they spoke of was how much you loved that person and how your life became dedicated to that person. It was extremely true, today during the patrol the only thing my mind was on was getting back to her, it killed me being away. With all the things we were told about imprinting no one told us about the lust that came with it. It was hard to control myself around her, she didn't mind the kisses that I look farther than I should have. However the fight she had in her and the little things she would do like biting me, was when I had to stop it and try and control myself.

It was hard to believe that I had tried to deny her as my imprint and actually tried to make my self hate her. I shook slightly and instantly looked at Alani, I couldn't loose control in front of her, even for a second. What Sam did to Emily would be nothing compared to what would happen to Alani if i lost control for even a second. She turned to me and pulled her eyebrows together, "Are you okay?" her voice was shaking slightly, no matter how much I hated it when she was afraid of me, it was good that she knew that when I shook she should be afraid when I shook.

I smiled, "Don't worry Magnifique, I told you I would explain." I pulled her tiny hand up to my lips and kissed it lightly. I used her old nickname instead of Lala, I had no idea why I had looked up French, or in particular why I looked up the french word for gorgeous. But it was worth it for that look on her face she first gave me when I told it to her.

Alani sighed, "Okay."

I knew it wouldn't be long before she started asking questions about me. I had thought of it before but I never really knew what I was going to say or how I was going to say it. I knew Alani and I didn't think she would just accept it, which I would admit to only myself and maybe Jared, but I was scared of her reaction. I shook the thought from my head and looked at her as she let goof my hand to walk through the roots.

She struggled slightly trying to pull herself up onto a root, "You need help shorty?" I asked laughing loudly. She glared at me and flipped me off pulling herself up letting the muscles she had in her arms show. "Oh bitch." I smirked as she made a punching move at me. She didn't mind when I called her names like that, she wasn't a girl who was easily offended and well she was meaner to me than I could be to her.

"Paul Walker you are a jackass and a rude bastard from hell!" she yelled loudly when we reached my truck. "But I love it." I laughed as she grabbed my hands and hugged me. Her small arms didn't fit around my waist but she fit me, just as if she was made for me and either I was made to fit her or she was made to fit me. I didn't give a damn who was made for who but it felt damn good when she touched me.

I looked down at her and smirked, "You're mean." she nodded with a smile. I couldn't count the times that the guys or even Kim, Nessie and Emily said that it was a good thing she was mean and tough. They said that she wouldn't be able to handle me if she wasn't.

She laughed and pulled away from me and opened the back of my truck, "Let's sit in the back." she tried to pull herself up in the bed of the tuck but it was to high for her. I laughed and walked over to her putting my hands on her small waist lifting her into the back. That small contact with her skin made my mind wonder to places it shouldn't have. "Thank you." she walked to the front and leaned against it.

I stepped into my truck and she rolled her eyes, "What jealous that I'm taller than you are?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest.

She scoffed and shook her head, "No I would rather be short than be a freak like you."

My mouth fell open slightly, "I'm a freak now?" I used to freak out when people would call me names like that, and I probably still would if it was anyone but Alani.

"Yup." she added emphasis on the p as a satisfied smirk came to her full lips. "What are you going to do about it?" She asked standing up. She put her hands on her hips and smirked up at me. Alani was a tough girl, there was no doubting that, but if she hit me or anything like that she would hurt herself, so I didn't let her, obviously.

I shrugged and walked up next to her, "I will cry, so don't pick on me, I'm sensitive." I lied so bad that even I laughed at the end. I sat down and put my hand on my heart.

The shirt I was wearing was bothering me, I hated wearing shirts, hell I hated wearing clothes period but if I didn't wear pants I would go to jail. I groaned loudly and practically ripped the shirt from my body. "What the hell?" Alani asked laughed slightly as she looked at my shirt that I didn't realize I sort of threw at her.

I glared at my shirt, "It pissed me off, it got to hot and I wanted it off." I shrugged answering her truthfully. She laughed and shook her head she stood in front of me.

I put my knees up and rested my elbows on my knees, she stood there for a few minutes just looking around at the water down on the beach. I wanted to be alone so we didn't go to the main beach that all the tourers went to. Alani probably would have enjoyed going to the regular part more but I was selfish, I didn't want anyone to see her. She turned her back to me and sighed letting her arms fall to her sides.

"It's beautiful, even more so than Paris." I smiled, she sounded so peaceful and so happy. "I'm glad we came here, I didn't want to go in front of a lot of people and have them stare at me." her hands lightly went over her legs.

I reached up and put my finger through the back belt loop on her shorts pulling her down into my lap. She gasped loudly as she fell onto me, I sat my chin on her shoulder, "Your scars are nothing Alani, you are just as beautiful with them as you would be with out them." I ran my fingertips over the scars that showed on her legs and she closed her eyes and laid her head against my bare chest. I traced the scars all the way up to the bottom of her shorts, when I got to close to the inside of her legs she would gasp lightly and hold her breath. I didn't have anything dirty or perverted on my mind at the moment. I just wanted her to understand that her scars didn't bother me.

Slowly she moved her hands to the top of my forearms and she held them. Alani moved her head and lightly kissed my arm, a few times. She was always cold and even with the naturally hot skin I had gotten from being a wolf, her skin cooled mine. I smiled and removed my hands from her legs and grabbed her hands. At times I thought I was taking things to far with her but she always proved me wrong.

"Thank you." her voice was light and soft, unnatural from her but I liked it.

I kissed the back of her neck lightly and she shivered, "You have nothing to thank me for." I smiled faintly as she relaxed again. She was ticklish on her jaw, chin and now I knew her neck as well.

Her light laughter filled my ears, "I knew you would say that." she turned slightly and looked at me. "I love your eyes, there hazel, I've never seen a Quileute with hazel eyes before." She put her hands on my chest and I was sure she felt my heart speed up because she laughed seconds after it did.

I grabbed a lock of her hair and held it in front of her face, "You have reddish hair, your the only one." It was true, on both things. As fr as I knew no one else in our tribe had hazel eyes or the red tint in her hair.

She nodded and shook her head making her hair move out of her face. She grabbed the pendant of the necklace I wore and looked at it. "This is pretty, it's a guy necklace but it's pretty."

"My grandma gave it to me a moth before she died." I said watching her hold it. Quickly she dropped it and made a face, I laughed slightly. I stopped for a moment and smiled and took it off., "You can have it."

"What, no it has to mean a lot to you and I'm not going to take it!" Alani protested.

I laughed, "Yeah it means a lot but so do you, you like it and I know you will take care of it. I know my grandmother would have loved you, please take it." My grandmother had my father when she was older than most, my grandfather was the wolf unlike the others who's great grandfathers were the wolves. My grandmother was the same ago Claire was when my grandfather imprinted on her, she knew what it was like to be an imprint and she would have loved Alani.

"You really want me to wear it?" she asked quietly. I nodded, "Then I will." I smiled as she moved her hair and let me put it on her.

Alani turned to face me and I smiled, "It looks better on you than me." I laughed slightly as she wrapped her arms around my neck. At this moment everything seemed perfect, nothing was wrong, I knew it couldn't last long.

**Well people did you love it? I did, the end was in Paul's P.O.V because I thought it would be more romantic! I loved writing as Paul, I don't know why I really liked it though. I hope you did as well!**** Please review people, I only got ten for my last chapter which was more than I expected for that one but I expect a lot for this one! Tell me what you though of the end please! Remember my personal goal, 15 reviews for one chapter, I'm not demanding, I am begging! **

**About Jacobs height yes he is suppose to be 7'0, look at Twilight wiki! And Alani's outfit and the necklace Paul gave her are in a picture on my profile!**

**Anyone who reviews to this gets a clip from the next two chapters! SO worth it come one it takes two seconds!  
**


	18. Monster

**Well here it is! This is the chapter that you have all been waiting for! I hope you guys all like it. I was slightly afraid of posting it like this but with the reactions I got from the spoiler I gave to all who reviewed on my last chapter I decided this was the way to do it. I am really excited as to how you are all going to feel about this one, I for one really like it but I did write it. People please I cannot tell you how important to me that you review to this chapter so please if you can take the two seconds to do it!**

**I won't be answering any reviews here, I did all of that when I gave you the spoiler. And if you reviewed for the last chapter and I forgot to give you the spoiler then just let me know!**

In two short weeks I was officially Paul's girlfriend. We had gone on five dates and they were all equally amazing, there were only two big dates but they were all special. They weren't fancy by anyone's standard, Paul didn't have all that much money and he never let me pay for anything. I loved it no matter what we did, all of our dates included at least one mind blowing kiss. Paul was never gentile or soft like other girls liked but I loved it when he was rough and acted like a real tough and all manly.

Despite how much I liked him and how much fun I had with him, Paul still had the uncanny ability to piss me off like no one else in this world. I couldn't count the number of times we fought about nothing, or just forgot what were arguing about and continued just so we wouldn't have to say we were wrong. Most of our fighting was done in Chemistry, we both wanted to be right and have things done our way.

There was no denying that Paul was better than I was at Chemistry but I couldn't let him find out. He had to show me how to do things most of the time but he never lost his temper with me. Even when I knew I was wrong on a problem but refused to let him have the satisfaction of being right. I knew I annoyed him at some points but he never really got angry, annoyed yes but angry not really.

Paul did get angry at other people, and easily. We both had been in a few fights, I had been in only one where I didn't just push the girl. Even the one I did hit she was fine, she just had a swollen lip and a bruise over her eye. I was never really able to do much damage with six big guys who were easily able to hold me back or grab me with in seconds of trying to hit someone. I loved my friends but at times like then I hated them.

The person Paul got into a fight with was not so lucky. I had never seen him so angry, he even had to leave school as soon as all, and yes all of the other guys pulled him back. I didn't know what the boy who I knew to be named Kevin said to Paul but it was enough for him to lose it. I heard Kevin say my name but that was all I knew, it had something to do with me. Kim, Natalya and I watched as Paul's shaking fist collided with the side of Kevin's face. I couldn't help but be a little awe struck as Paul's heavy fist collided with the poor suckers face four times before Jared, Jacob, Quil and Embry held him back as Seth Collin and Brady helped Kevin up. I asked Paul later over the phone what he had said but Paul told me he would rather I didn't know.

Paul was always there if I needed to talk to him, if I needed anything he would be able to do it. That is as long as he wasn't at work, which he was a lot. His job was so demanding, I asked him a few more times if it was soon enough for him to tell me everything he had to tell me about his job but he only replied that he wasn't ready. It was starting to annoy me, it wasn't like I was asking much of him, I just wanted to know about his job. He never really told me anything about what he did only that it was hard but he loved it.

My feelings for Paul were growing at an incredible rate, I had never felt closer to anyone than I did Paul. He made me feel special and even though he wasn't exactly the definition of a gentleman, he was exactly what I wanted, fighting and all. He always told me I was beautiful and I believed him, there was just something in his eyes that made me have to believe him. There had been a few times where I almost slipped up and told him I loved him… I didn't know if I did, I think I did but, I had learned to never tell someone that you love them until you were absolutely sure, and I wasn't.

I awoke the next morning holding my phone, I had stayed on the phone with Paul until three in the morning, the night before. He hadn't been able to go to school on Friday because of his job but he talked to me until I couldn't stay awake. Hell I was so tired last night that I honestly had no idea what Paul and I had talked about for the last twenty minutes of the conversation.

My eyes burnt slightly as I moved them only to look at the clock, 12:13, "Thank god it's Saturday." I muttered pushing the covers off of myself. We had a long weekend, Monday the teachers had a work shop so we didn't have school then.

I would have texted Paul but I remembered that I had spent over an hour trying to get him off the phone and to sleep. He had been at work from 5 am on Friday and didn't get off until 12 pm that night. Of course being the stubborn ass he is, he refused to sleep until he was sure that I was tired. I wanted him to get sleep so I didn't bother him, he never seemed to get enough sleep.

I got dressed in a t-ee shirt of Gir and a pair of light jeans before heading downstairs to find something to eat. I slowly walked into the living room where my dad was watching a football game somewhere, where it was snowing. I liked football more than girls usually did but I really didn't care unless it was the Redskins, Cowboys, or Colts. When I told people the teams I liked they looked at me funny. Of course there was an instant rivalry between the Redskins and the Cowboys, the whole cowboys and Indians thing but I didn't care.

"Colts and Cowboys Ally." my dad called back to me and I stuck my head around the corner.

"Oh how are the Manning brothers doing?" I asked leaning against the wall eating a poptart.

My dad shook his head and laughed, "12 to 32, guess who?" he smirked looking back at me.

"By some miracle it's the Cowboys!" I said sarcastically looking at him, no matter how much I loved the Cowboys, their team was going down hill, and well the Redskins haven't really been on the hill.

A scoff was heard from my father as I laughed, "As if, the Cowboys have no chance, I'm just waiting to see them get beat by the Ravens!" I rolled my eyes, my dad was a Ravens fan, and of course the Redskins but they were Washington's team.

"Football?" I looked over at my mother who was shaking her head, "I didn't even think they had football on Saturday." she asked grabbing a green tea from the icebox.

My father looked at her and shrugged, "I guess this must be the one you made me miss just so you could get your nails done in Port Angeles." I covered my mouth, my father had been a little less than happy that he missed this game last weekend and made sure my mother remembered it.

"And you recorded it just like I said you could do, so you can still see it!" she glared at him and he opened his mouth but she raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

I moved past her and sat next to my dad, "I had to wait a week after the game to see something everyone else knew, and do you know how much hell I get from Billy and even Old Quil?" my dad whispered to me looking back to see if my mother had heard him.

I laughed quietly, "You know mom." I shrugged and looked back at the game.

My dad laughed and nodded stariing at my mother a few minutes before looking back at the game. In the end of course the Colts pummled the Cowboys, I didn't care really who won this game, they were both two of my favorites so it didn't matter. Noone expected the Cowboys to beat the Colts so I doubted it was a shock for anyone. Tomorrow it was the Saint and Gaints, so that would be a game to watch.

When the game was over I stood up and stretched, "I'm going to walk around." I said grabbing my ninja turtle hoodie from the rack.

"Don't go far and stay out of the forest!" my dad said loudly. I rolled my eyes, "Alani I mean it."

I sighed, "Yes sir." I saluted him and walked out into the cold air. I put the hood over my head and held the jacket close to my body even though it was zipped up.

The wind was making it hard to keep the hood on my head. It was almost winter so the air was getting extremely cold, and it would soon start to snow constantly here. Not that I minded, I loved winter. I couldn't wait for the first snow of the year, it always looked so fresh and beautiful. I walked around completely oblivious as to how close to the forest I was. I wasn't sure why my parents didn't want me in the forest, they never let me go in it anymore. Paul even told me not to, but I didn't listen to everything he said.

"I can't let you go in there, your parents and Paul would be mad at me." I turned around and saw Leah looking at me with her arms crossed and a bored expression on her face.

I rolled my eyes, "Paul doesn't control me, I don't know what he has told all of you but I'm a big girl and can take care of myself." it bothered me that she said Paul would be mad. It made me feel like Leah thought he owned me or something, which was far from the truth.

She shook her head, "No he doesn't tell us he owns you or anything like that, and remember I said your parents first." she had little real emotion in her voice, just bored and angry, those seemed to be the only tone I ever heard from her.

I knew about what happened, I heard my parents talking about it. Sam had been dating Leah for a long time, he talked to me about her over the phone a few times. He had been planning to marry her and all that good stuff. But when he met her cousin Emily he fell in love with her and dumped Leah for Emily. And leaving a very bitter and angry Leah. It was slightly mean but no one can control who they fall in love with. If Leah really loved Sam like she said she did then she should just be happy that he was happy.

"Good." I muttered looking at the forest. Leah stood there watching me, "I'm not going in so you can leave now." I snapped.

A slight smirk came to her face, "I can see why you got Paul." I gave her a strange look and just ignored her.

"What are you doing Leah?" I looked over at the sound of Jared's voice. He stood at the edge of the forest looking at Leah with an eyebrow raised.

Leah rolled her eyes, "I was just talking to her, so don't get your panties in a twist, same for you Paul!" I looked at her then in the direction she was looking. Paul's large frame emerged from the forest and stood next to Jared.

I smiled slightly, "About what?" he asked roughly. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Jared and Paul. Paul put his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"None of your business Walker." The small smirk that played on her lips grew as Paul started shaking slightly.

Jared put his hand on Paul's shoulder and I grabbed his hand and held it tightly, "Sorry Clearwater, you're a bitch most of the time so when it concerns Alani, it is my business." he said through gritted teeth.

Leah scoffed, "I didn't say anything to your precious girlfriend so get off it." she spat as she walked back into her house.

Paul watched her leave and shook his head. I felt sorry for her, she hadn't said anything or done anything wrong yet they were both acting like she had. I pulled away from Paul and ignored them both as they called my name. They really had no right to act like that to her, she only hung out around them so they seemed to be the closest thing to friends she had was the guys. As I thought of that and how they treated her the saying, 'Who needs enemies with friends like these' came into my mind.

I knocked on the door of her house not looking back at Paul and Jared. Leah opened the door and glared at me. "What?" she snapped standing up straight. I knew she was trying to intimidate me but it didn't work.

I rolled my eyes at her actions, "Ignore them, they are just immature." I glared back at them and looked at Leah.

She raised her eyebrow and looked at me curiously, "It's fine, I'm used to it." she said slowly.

I shook my head, "No it's not fine, and you shouldn't be used to it. They were rude and you didn't do anything." It pissed me off that they acted like that to her, especially Paul

Nodding Leah looked over at them and nodded, "Thanks." she muttered. I nodded and she closed the door.

Shaking my head I walked back towards Paul and Jared, "Why did you do that?" Jared asked looking down at me.

I glared at him, "Because you guys are the closest thing to friends she has and you were mean to her! She didn't say or do anything and you two come here acting like she is the worst person in the world!"

They looked at each other and shrugged, "Well, you don't have to deal with her all the time." Paul muttered not looking at me.

"You still shouldn't treat her like that." I looked at him. "Please be nicer to her, or just ignore her. Please do it for me Paul."

He groaned loudly and looked away from me, "You know I can't say no when you ask like that!" he whined and I smiled hugging him around his waist. "Shut the fuck up Jared." Paul muttered glaring at his best friend.

I looked at Jared still keeping my arms around Paul to keep the warmth he was providing, "What were you going to say?" I raised an eyebrow, "Were you going to tell Paul you painted Kim's toenails because she asked you?"

Paul erupted into loud laugher as Jared looked at me with a horrified expression, "She told you!" he looked at me and I smirked nodding. "This is why your not my best friend anymore!" he looked at Paul who was still laughing hysterically. "I need new best friends." he shook his head as Paul patted him on the back with a force that would have knocked me down.

"Aw you know you love us!" I taunted using a baby voice. Jared rolled his eyes and shook his head mouthing no. "_Vas te faire encule ensuite jerk_."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Jared looked at me, "All I got was jerk!"

"I said, fuck you then jerk!" Paul laughed slightly and I looked at Jared.

He huffed, "You know what I'm not putting up with this abuse! I'm just not doing it, I am leaving and if you want to talk to me then you had both better say your sorry!" Jared stormed off into the forest.

I watched him leave and looked at Paul curiously, "Jared knows a trail that will get him to his house easily." he explained with a shrug.

"Did you two come from his house then?" he put his chin on top of my head having to lean down quite a bit to do so.

"Exactly." he grabbed my hands and looked around, "What were you doing out here, it's freezing?" I moved his arms so that they were around me blocking the cold wind. I shrugged, "I got bored and wanted to go outside, and now that you're here it isn't really cold." I smiled then it faded, "Unless you have to go work again." I said quietly not looking at him. Anytime I would bring up his job and say it was stopping us from spending time together he got defensive.

"No, I'm yours for the rest of the day Lala." a huge smile came to my face and I turned around to look at him. "Yep, all day long."

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down, "About damn time!" I pulled his face to mine kissing him hard. I felt him smile against my lips and he nipped my bottom lip. I pulled away from him with a smirk, "Nope, just little kisses for now, you should have made more time for me if you want more!"

"You're a bitch you know that right?" Paul asked raising an eyebrow, he put his hand on the back of my thighs and pulled me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I nodded with a smile, "Oh I know, and you know you're a bastard right?" he laughed with a nod.

I kissed his forehead and ran my fingers though his hair, "Why do you always do that?" Paul asked as I continued to play with his hair.

I laughed slightly and shrugged, "I really like your hair. It's soft and you're the only one who will just let me play with your hair as long as I want with out getting mad or annoyed with me." I muttered still playing with his hair.

"I love it when you play with my hair, it feels good." I looked at him and smiled, he kissed the side of my mouth and I laughed slightly.

"I want to go walk." I pushed on his shoulders and he sat me down. I almost ran over to my house and into the kitchen, "Mom, Paul and I are going to go walking, not sure where but call if you need me!" I barely heard her yell have fun as I ran back out to Paul.

"Lets go get drinks from my mom's store." Paul walked over to me and grabbed my hand. We walked along the side of the road and I swung my arm out, he let me swing his arm with out any complaints. He smiled and looked over at me, "You're wearing the necklace."

I grabbed it with my free hand, "I never take it off unless I'm in the shower." Paul pulled my hands up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand. "It means a lot to me, I'm really glad you gave it to me."

He laughed slightly, "I'm just glad you like it, it's not really expensive and flashy, but it means a lot."

I looked at him and shook my head, I stopped walking and pulled on his arm. "I don't give a damn how much things cost. I have told you this time and time again, all that matters is that I have you Paul." I hated it when he talked about the different in how much money we had.

Paul smiled and cupped my cheek with his large hand, he smiled leaning down and kissing me lightly. "Why do you put up with me?" he asked with a smile on his face.

I laughed, "Not quite sure yet." I kissed his cheek and he laughed as we started walking again.

When we got to his mothers store he walked straight in the back, "Do you want a bottle or a cup?" he asked. He groaned and walked back into the freezer section keeping me from answering, "She is in here, stay out here unless you want to freeze." I shook my head and stayed still.

"I am not going in there." I sat down on a box and leaned against the wall.

"Chicken." Paul muttered walking into the freezer. I stuck my tongue out at him when I felt my phone vibrate.

_**You and your stupid boyfriend are big jerks!**_

_**Kim**_

I looked at my phone and rolled my eyes, I sent back, _**"Really Jared? Don't use Kim's phone and expect me not to realize it's not her." **_he didn't reply so I knew it really was him.

Ella and Paul came out of the back and she pulled off the jacket she had on and pulled me into a hug. Paul's mom was one of my favorite people of all time, it was obvious to anyone who knew Paul's mother as to where her son got his sarcasm and brash take no shit attitude. There were so many similarities between Paul and his mother, yet there was something off about him, as if he was keeping something, even from her… and somehow I know it wasn't his job he was hiding from her.

"How are you?" she asked smiling as she sat down a box of something.

I stood up, "I'm good, just watched a game of football with my dad." I shrugged as we walked to the front.

Ella laughed and patted Paul's back, "This is one for you." she laughed and I bit my lip slightly. Paul gave me a half smile and shrugged looking at his mom again "So Paul said you two wanted something to drink?"

"Yeah and bottle, Mr. I don't listen to my girlfriend." I looked at Paul and glared.

He rolled his eyes and put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me towards the back of the store. Paul leaned down and put his chin on my shoulder and kissed under my ear, "You are going to get me in trouble if you keep saying I'm ignoring you." I leaned my head back on his chest and nodded smiling, "So you like me getting in trouble?"

I opened the door to the cooler thing and grabbed two Dr. Pepper's handing one to him, "I love it!" I stuck my tongue out at him and walked up to the font and put mine on the counter where his mom was waiting.

"Don't worry Alani, I will pay for them, just have fun." I smiled at her and followed Paul outside. "Home by midnight please Paul!" his mother yelled. He waved letting her know he had heard her but did nothing else.

I stopped him, "You will be home by midnight." I spoke as sternly as I could with him making the face he was at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. She usually doesn't care what time I come home, hell she hardly cares if I'm at all." he scoffed.

"Let's go through the forest and like I said be home!" I gabbed his hand and started walking.

Paul pulled back on my arm, "Why do you want to go through the forest?" he asked pulling his eyebrows together.

"I never get to go in, you don't let me, but with you I can right?" He sighed and grabbed my hand and we stepped into the forest. "Thank you!"

Paul smiled down at me, "You know my mom really likes you." I looked at him. He was walking slowly, he seemed to know where he was going. I had to keep looking down and he didn't look down once. "She says I'm better when I'm with you, the others have said it to." he laughed and leaned against a tree.

I shrugged but smiled none the less, "I don't really know, I mean I didn't actually know you much before we went out." I bit the inside of my lip. Paul didn't like it when I talked about how he used to treat me. I couldn't blame him, I wouldn't like it if he reminded me that I told him I hated him.

"You have no idea how sorry I am." shaking my head I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his warm chest. I kissed his chest through his thin wife-beater, he wrapped his arms around me and I kissed under his chin. "Beautiful." he whispered kissing the top of my head.

His warm hands ran through my hair and I sighed lightly. We stayed like that for a while, he kept his arms around me and played with my hair occasionally. I didn't move, usually staying in one place for to long bothered me but with Paul it was perfect. Even though he was so much taller than I was, standing next to him or laying against him didn't bother me. It was awaked to think but it seemed that the curves of my body fit perfectly with his. I loved it when he held me.

A vibrating sound filled the quiet air and I could feel the vibrations of Paul's phone through his pocket. "Your phone is vibrating Paul." I moved away from him as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He looked at the screen and pulled his eyebrows together. "Hello?" he asked curiously but clearly irritated. His face fell into a hard scowl, "What the fuck are you calling me for?" I stepped back at the harshness at his voice. He was shaking slightly, "If you were a real father then maybe." he was talking to his dad? "I'm not 12 you can't fucking talk to me like that!" he yelled. I had never seen him shake this bad, his breathing was short and rough as his lips curled up showing all of his teeth.

Despite my better judgment I took a step towards him. Paul pushed me back hard knocking me to the ground. I felt the skin on the back of my arms get all scratched up as the jacket I had tired to my waist fell off, I grabbed the back of my head as it hit a tree. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and gasped. He was holding his head as his body shook violently, he was bent over and was making a growling noise deep with in his chest.

My eyes widened as a ripping noise filled the air as Paul's clothes ripped to shreds and where he had once been a giant gray wolf stood growling. My head started spinning as the growls of the wolf changed into the blood chilling growl of a mountain lion. I grabbed my head trying to block out the sound, tears streamed down my face as I screamed. The sound wouldn't go away, all I could think about was the fact that this wild animal… this monster was my Paul.

A long deep howl pulled me from my thought, I looked at the wolf who was now whining and barking. He turned away from me still making the strange crying sounds. I stood up slowly, my knees barely held me up as I tried to stop the sobs that tore through my body shaking my whole body. The pain in my arms and head was almost unbearable as I looked at the shredded clothes that had once been Paul's reminding me that this monster was Paul, and he was no different than the other monster that tried to kill me.

The wolf let out a deep cry and turned back to me, I looked into it's hazel eyes and lost it. I shook my head and turned running as fast as I could through the forest. Tree branches hit my already bleeding arms and whipped across my tear streaked face. I fell so many times that I lost count, I could feel the blood through my jeans from the falls. There was no way to know if this was the right way home but I wasn't stopping. My legs burnt with a fire telling me to stop begging me to as my heart pounded hard in my chest.

When my house came into view I stopped running and fell onto my knees out of the forest. I quickly pushed my weak body up on my shaking arms and ran into my house. My mother ran to me as I collapsed onto her chest sobs once again shaking my body. "What happened!" She yelled loudly as my father rose from his chair and helped me stand.

I couldn't speak, the words couldn't get out through the cries. "Paul!" I managed to say in a raspy voice. I didn't look at them as I spoke, "Wolf, mom he's a wolf, he was just mad… and then he wasn't him!" I gripped her shirt as I shook my head trying to get the images out of my head.

"Alani baby, shhh, it's okay." I looked at her with wide eyes as she wiped the tears from my face and moved my hair out of my face. "He just lost control, I'm so happy you weren't hurt."

I looked at her and then to my father with wide eyes, had they not heard me? As I watched my father sit back down and my mother's now relaxed frame it hit me. This was what he was hiding from me, this was why he was busy, this was his eyeleting, the heat the shaking… and my parent's knew. They had known all along that he was a monster, that he could kill me with out thinking.

"You knew!" I shrieked pulling myself roughly from my mother. Both of them looked at me with wide eyes, "You knew he was a monster and you let me be with him!" I cried harder than before looking at them. "Does Natalya know!" I screamed.

"No Natalya doesn't know it's Embry's place to tell her not ours, and he isn't a monster. Just sit down and listen to us." my mother spoke slowly trying to grab my arms again. I pulled away from her and shook my head, "Embry's one to?" my father nodded as my mother tried to grab me again. "You let both of us be with monsters! With wild animals, how could you!"

My father stood up and grabbed me, "They aren't monsters _mon petit ours_!" he held me firmly.

"Don't call me cub!" I snapped somehow managing to pull away from him. I ran into the living room to go into my room when the door flew open.

I looked up at Embry who had just came in the house and screamed. "Alani!" my parents ran into the room and looked at Embry.

Embry looked at them and then to me, I was shaking and trying to get away from him. It was like he wasn't him, he wasn't the Embry I knew, he was the killer I knew he was under the false human like appearance. He stuck his hand out and touched my arm. "Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me!" he quickly drew his arm back and looked at me with wide eyes as I bolted up the stairs and into my room slamming the door as I collapsed onto the floor.

This couldn't be happening, things like this didn't happen they weren't real. Boyfriends weren't suppose to be monsters, parents shouldn't know that these boys were monsters and let their children date them. This wasn't suppose to happen, not to anyone, epically not me. Why would god let me fall for a monster?

That was all he was… a monster. An animal that was out of control, he was a giant wolf. How could my parents try and tell me he wasn't? I had seen with my own eyes his skin fade away as fur covered his massive monstrous frame of a beast. It wasn't their ears who heard the angry threatening snarls coming out of his mouth. It wasn't them, it was me, I had seen it, I had heard it, and I feared it.

I thought of Embry, it had been me that convinced my sister to go out with him. If it hadn't been for me then she wouldn't be dating him… What made them like us? Why hadn't it been someone else who those things had been interested in. I closed my eyes upon the realization that it wasn't only Natalya and I… no it was Emily, Kim, and Renesmee. I screamed and punched the floor. This whole time I had been here I hadn't been friends with Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Collin and Brady. They were all the same… they were a pack, a pack of monsters.

I stood up slowly and walked over to the mirror in my room. I was a mess, there were leaves in my tangled hair and scratches from where the tree branches hit me were trickling blood. My cheeks were swollen and red matching my blood shot eyes and red nose. I looked at my arms and winched as I ran my fingers over the still bleeding cuts. Stripped myself of those and walked over to my dresser. I looked down at my scarred legs and a picture of the snarling gray wolf flashed into my mind.

Shaking my head I grabbed my night pants out of my dresser along with a long sleeve shirt. After putting my clothes on I picked up my dirty clothes and took my phone out of the pants pocket. I opened it and my whole body froze, 57 missed calls. 6 from Sam, 4 from Jacob, 6 from Kim, 5 from Quil, 4 from Seth, 12 from Jared and 20 from Paul. I didn't want to talk to any of them. My phone started vibrating again and I looked at the name, it was Paul.

I shook my head rapidly and ran over to my window opening it. I looked at my phone and as soon as he called for the 22 time I threw my phone as hard as I could out the window and into the forest behind my house. Slowly closing the window I pulled the curtains down and turned off the light in my room. I lied on my bed in the dark and let the tears pour out of my eyes as I cried myself to sleep.

**Well how did everyone like it? Was it good, bad, not what you wanted, exactly what you wanted, more than what you wanted? People please review and tell me how you felt about this one! I really want anyone who can review to this one, to do it! Please guys!On a side note chapters will be out so much faster now! I have my laptop back (For now) and it's summer vacation so updates a lot faster!**


	19. Paul

Wow. Really just wow. Anyone want to guess how many reviews I got for my last chapter… 18!I am so so happy you guys liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one just as much as you did the last one! This one get's on a darker level than the other one but I hope you guys like it just as much or even more! And I am proud I got this out so fast! Please review to this one to! I really need to know how this part is going I don't want people to stop liking this story! And if you review I will tell you the title of the next chapter and that will be a HUGE spoiler!

I would love to answer all of your reviews but I don't have the time I am so glad that I brought tears to your eyes lala28, I am glad it's what you wanted TeamSeth7890, ..Ear, Scribe4eva, and laurazuleta18. And thank you so much for your reviews Cherrycherie, jblc77, sunkissedchris, mindless selfishness, Treelo., and Gryffindor Gurl2

* * *

**La Victorie **

"Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know he's in love with you; when he is afraid of losing you."

**~Unknown~

* * *

**

**Embry P.O.V**

As I ran towards Natalya's house my head was in a mess. I would have been in wolf form, but I couldn't do it, not with Paul's thoughts. Paul was always the tough guy of the pack, nothing seemed to make him upset, only angry. I didn't know Paul that much, despite being in the pack with him, he was open with most things, his feelings about Alani, we knew them all, and even what made him the angriest, but we knew nothing of his family. Even with his open attitude he was still the tough one. That's how we knew that something had happened when we heard his cry.

Sam and Jared had been the first out the door. Sam was Paul's alpha, and he was the only one who could stop Paul from doing something stupid if the worse had happened. Jared was second because Paul was his best friend, they had been friends longer than Jacob, Quil, and I. Even as a human I could hear his yelps and cries, he was making so much noise. I was sure he hadn't done the worst, Sam and Jared would have howled as well.

Saying I wasn't ready for what I heard and saw when I phased was an understatement. Sam, Jared and Jacob were all trying to calm him down as his thoughts played in my mind. Pushing Alani and making her bleed severely, the look on her face when she saw him, the blood curtailing screams and her tear streaked face as she ran away from him as fast as she could. Suddenly his wild thoughts took a turn.

The phone call he had with his dad, the anger he had just from his dad calling. He was yelling at him, and then his dad telling him he would make him cry just as he had as a child. Images of a Paul as young as three entered my mind, and I stopped dead in my tracks next to a wide-eyed Seth.

Paul was hiding in a closet when the loud footsteps stopped in front of the door. The belt wrapped around Scot Walker's hand was covered in blood by the time he was done beating his son who could have been no older than four. A six year old grabbed his dad's arm just to play, and he was slammed into the wall. Dropping a glass of milk, black eyed, Ball through a window broken arm, cried to loud, busted lip, talked back broken nose and bruised face, pushing his dad, beat with a baseball bat. And the threatening of another beating worse than this one if his mother ever found out at the end of each one.

It was to much for any of us, as his memories flashed each new memory getting worse than the next. _'__**Stop it!' **_Leah whined putting her paws over her eyes. I saw Sam brush her in a comforting way, and she whined louder as once again. Paul's memories got worse. _**'Paul please stop!' **_she cried leaning on Quil's legs who was closest to her. I had never seen her like this, but what Paul was playing in his mind for us was something that was making even Sam and Jacob unable to find words.

Seth whined, and I looked at the grey wolf who was still crying. I didn't think he was even able to stop the memories from coming. I had never seen him cry, but he was sobbing now, thinking of his dad and the weight of his imprint's sheer fear of him were to much. _'__**Paul calm down, it will be okay you just need to calm down.'**_I could tell by the tone of Sam's voice that He wasn't sure of what he was saying. _**'Please my brother, calm down!' **_

After a few minutes Paul's whining calmed as the memories started to stop. Sam and Jacob were still talking to him, trying to keep him calm. The others were the same as I was, just watching in disbelief. We all knew Paul hated his dad, but we had no idea why, and I doubted that anyone thought this was the reason. Leah was still on the ground, but Seth had moved to her and was laying next to her. I watched as Jared's large brown frame backed up, he hadn't said anything, not one word.

'_**Embry go to Alani's house and tell her parents what happened.'**_ Jacob used his alpha voice. Her parents knew about the shape-shifting and they needed to know how Alani had reacted and that no one knew where she was.

I phased back into a human, I couldn't standing hearing anymore of his thoughts, I would go crazy. I stood looking at my hands for a moment, I didn't bother to get dressed, I didn't think I could move… how did he keep that from all of us. I wasn't able to keep the naggings I got from my mother out of the other's heads, how did he hide this.

My head snapped over as I saw a human Jared leaning against a tree with tears running down his cheeks. "I knew his dad used to smack him when he was a kid… but not this." As the back of Jared's fist collided with the tree the bark flew from it. "If I would have know I would have told and stopped it… I can't believe I didn't realize it." he looked at me and shook his head, "What kind of best friend am I?"

"None of us knew Jared, if Paul didn't want you to know then you didn't know." I muttered. I understood why Jared was mad at himself, if it had been Jake or Quil in Paul's place and I had no idea I would blame myself too. "How could anyone do that?" my voice shook as I remembered the beating he got with the bat.

Jared pushed himself off the tree, "Scot has always been a horrible person. I'm going to talk to Ella, you go do your job." I watched him run in the direction of Paul's house. I would hate to be in Jared's place right now, he never called her Ella, he called her mom just as Paul did… so I knew he was telling her everything. How the hell do you tell a mother that her only child was beat constantly by a man who was suppose to be her husband.

I shook my head and started running towards Alani's house, I couldn't believe that she reacted that way. I had honestly never seen that kind of fear from a person before, she was truly afraid of him, truly terrified. I thought back to the scars she had shown Paul that we all knew went up to her back. The story she told him, she was afraid of mountain lion's, yet in English when we watched a movie where a bear had been growling she cowered and shook with fear. She wasn't only afraid of mountain lion, she was afraid of wild animals… of course.

I mentally cursed, of course Alani would come to that conclusion. It would take a hell of a lot to change her mind. She was stubborn and when she decided something then that's what happened, she was so much like Paul that it wasn't funny. The only thing that could get her to change her mind was how much she did care for him. Natalya told me that Alani was in love with Paul, she hadn't told him but my girl had a way of knowing things, so I didn't doubt her. It was a good thing that Natalya was with Kim at her house doing school work, she hadn't heard Paul which was a blessing, I hadn't told Natalya about us being shape-shifters.

I stopped as I heard Alani's voice, she was screaming at Jamie and Nick, she was mad that they knew. Nick said something to Alani in French and she screamed at him. I quickly ran into the house and Alani almost ran into me. "Alani!" I yelled steeping back so I didn't hit her. Nick and Jamie soon entered the room and I looked at them they were scared or something, I didn't understand emotions of parents.

Alani looked up at me with wide scared eyes, she started shaking and backed away from me. I stuck my arm out and grabbed her arm trying to stop her from hitting the wall. "Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me!"

I stepped back and she ran up the stairs as fast as she could. "I'm so sorry." Jamie patted my arm as the tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"What happened Embry?" Nick asked sternly. I looked at him, I wasn't sure if I should tell him everything but I knew that Ella couldn't handle this alone, especially not if Scot was suppose to be home soon. I told him about everything, how his dad called him, him phasing, how Alani reacted, then the memories of what his dad had done to him.

"I will kill that bastard if I see him!" he roared slamming his fist on the table. "I fucking grew up with that bastard, him and Joshua both and they are both pathetic excuses of men!" I looked at him and Jamie walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Jared went to tell Paul's mom." I never called adults by there names if I was talking to another adult, it just felt weird.

Jamie looked at Nick with wide-eyes, "We have to go over there, I know Ella won't be able to handle this!" Nick nodded and walked to the garage, "Bye Embry, try to get home on time!"

I nodded watching her leave, all of the adults were worried about me getting in trouble. Especially Natalya and Alani's parents, I really liked both of them. "What are you doing here?" I turned quickly and saw Natalya standing in the door way.

Letting out a deep sigh I took two long strides and she was wrapped in my arms, "Hey Natalya." I muttered kissing the top of her head. I was slightly worried about how she would take the truth, but I knew they were different.

A huge smile came to my face as I heard her quiet laughter, "Hello to you to." I kissed all over her face, after Paul's thoughts I was glad she was with me.

"Guess what Natalya?" I asked looking down at her, she bit her lip. "I love you." she laughed. I know we had only been dating for two weeks and to some it seemed soon but with me, and of course the fact that I had imprinted on her, I knew I loved her. What surprised me was the fact that she said it first.

"I love you too." she pulled away from me to put her things down. "Where are my mom and dad?" she asked.

"They went out, not sure where." I hated lying to her but I had to. She nodded and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. My phone went off and I opened it with out looking at who it was. "Hello?"

"_Come to my house when you get the chance." _It was Sam, he wasn't ordering me there but if Alani came down and I was still here then I had no idea what she would tell Natalya.

"I will be there soon." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. "Sam." I said to her as she shrugged.

A sigh escaped her perfect lips, "I figured it was him or Jacob." I frowned and hugged her. "I miss you Embry." she muttered with her face against my chest.

Pain shot through my heart as she said that, I grabbed her chin and made her look at me, "Soon I promise it will just be me and you. But for now I need to go." I kissed her, it was hard to pull away from her as she stood there watching as I walked out of her house and into the forest.

Before I phased something caught my eye, I picked it up, it was Alani's phone. I looked at it and noticed a number of missed calls from Paul. She had thrown it, she didn't come this way and her window was right in the path of this part of the forest. I put the phone in my pocket before tiring my shorts to my leg and running towards Sam and Emily's. I could hear different people in the house.

Phasing back I took the phone out and sighed, she wanted nothing to do with him. I knew I couldn't handle it if Natalya reacted that way. Shaking the thoughts from my head I walked into the house and saw Emily and Kim in the kitchen, the other guys were in the other room. I waved to the girls and walked into the room. The tv was on but no one was really paying attention to it, everyone had blank expressions just looking at the screen. I looked next to Jared and saw Paul, he was leaning back in the chair looking at the ceiling. He wasn't moving and even from the side his eyes looked like hell. I noticed his phone was sitting on his leg and I had to tell him she couldn't call him, even if she wanted to.

Slowly I made my way across the room and stood in front of Paul as the others looked at me. I sighed and handed him Alani's phone. He knew what it was, his shaking hand grabbed it and he flipped it open. He looked at me confused and I sighed, "She threw it out the window." I Muttered quietly.

Paul slouched back down and put both phones in his pocket. I shook my head, he looked pale, and sick. I wasn't sure if an imprint denying you could make you physically ill but it sure as hell seemed that way. I took a seat next to Leah who was leaning on Seth, she moved over slightly to give me more room. I looked at her, seeing the things Paul showed us was more than she could handle.

We sat there for ten, twenty, thirty minutes, just doing nothing, no one really knew what to say. It wasn't just that Alani had basically rejected him, it was more his father. What did you say after learning that? Suddenly the door in the kitchen slammed open and the sent of melon and coconuts filled the air, I stood up as Natalya came into the room. I opened my mouth to say something but she walked past me and went straight to Paul.

"What the hell did you do to my sister!" she yelled. Paul's eyes flashed to her but he quickly looked away. "Answer me!" she yelled loudly. On the inside I was screaming with joy at the fact that Alani hadn't told her.

Leah shifted behind me, "Paul didn't do anything to her." everyone looked at her surprised when she said that.

By now Kim and Emily were in the room, "If he didn't do anything Alani wouldn't be in her room crying her eyes out and waking up form naps screaming!" Paul flinched and she shook her head as tears came out. "Whatever you did broke her heart, and she is my sister. So I have a right to know." none of us spoke. "Someone tell me what happened." she whispered stepping away from Paul. Emily and Kim looked close to tears and it was killing me to see her like this. Natalya stomped her foot hard, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on!"

I sighed, I had to do it. I couldn't handle seeing her upset like this, it was killing me. "Come on, I'll tell you outside." she looked at me and followed.

I told her everything, me being a shape- shifter, why I had to be gone, vampires, what happened with her sister and Paul and about imprinting. It took a few moments to recover from the fact that I was a wolf, she hated the vampire thing which I didn't have a problem with. The only thing besides vampires that she had a problem with was imprinting. In her mind I was forced to be with her whether I wanted to or not, that if I hadn't been a wolf then I would have never noticed her. It look an hour and a talk with Emily and Kim to get imprinting okay with her. I thanked God that she was fine with everything.

**Alani P.O.V**

I laid in my bed looking at the ceiling, I couldn't look anywhere else, the wolves that were along the trim of my walls were the same color as… that monster. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the whole thing. How could people be animals, it made no sense. Things like this didn't just happen… people's boyfriends weren't suppose to be wild animals. I realized that every time he shook he almost did what he did today… I wished he had, I wouldn't have gotten attached to him if I had known.

Attached, something I should have known not to do. Hell, I even considered staying here after high school, wait a year or so just to spend time with him. It wasn't like I loved him… I almost did but I wasn't there yet, and now… well I never wanted to see him again. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to handle it. How could I? I mean, was I just suppose to accept that he was a monster, someone who could kill me with out thinking? Not a chance in hell.

I heard the door open and once set of feet, I knew it was Natalya, my parents went somewhere, probably to comfort the freak instead of me. My sister had came in my room earlier, she said she was just with Embry and I flinched. She of course noticed that, why would she talk to him… how could she. She wanted to know why I was acting this way. I almost told her but I couldn't, my mother had told me it was Embry's job to tell her, I almost told her but anytime I tried, I though of what my mother had told me.

Natalya stepped into my room, I didn't say anything, just watched as she walked to my bed in the dark. My knees were pulled close to my body as I watched her. She sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me, the light from the moon outside made the dark room seem lighter than it was. I didn't want the light in here, it made it easier to not see the wolves.

"I went to Sam and Emily's." I froze when she spoke, why didn't I stop her from going over there! "I demanded that they tell me what Paul did to you, he didn't say anything just sat in the back of the room looking down. I told them I wouldn't leave until they told me. Embry finally told me."

I looked at her, she knew what they were... "And what." I asked her looking out the window, my eyes flashed to her a few times but I looked away.

"I had Embry drive me home..."I cut her off quickly.

I sat up in my bed, "You let that thing drive you home?" I glared at her, they were dangerous, they were wild animals.

"They are not things Alani!" she snapped, "You loved Paul before, you didn't say it before but I know you did!" my heart dropped, was she right… did I love him, I know I was close to it but, not yet… right? "Why is it different now? Why is he any different?"

I stood up, "You know what they are! He is a monster that's what's different! He is an animal who would kill me just as look at me!" as I said those words I flinched, no matter how many times I said it in my mind saying out loud hurt.

Natalya took a deep breath but shook her head, "Think what you want, but you should give him a chance to explain! What he says might mean something to you!" she snapped leaving alone in my room.

I laid back on my bed, why would I listen to him, what could he have to say that would make any difference. Natalya accepted Embry, but I grantee that she hadn't seen what I did, she didn't see what replayed in my mind over and over. The violent shaking of his body as the skin and clothes ripped from his body. Then the horrible snarls that came from deep in his throat as he looked at me. I turned my head and crawled under my covers, letting the desired sleep come to me.

_I was in a house, it seemed familiar but I didn't know, know it. I looked around and saw two little girls and an older woman in the back yard.. I pulled my eyebrows together and looked at one of the little girls, the one with reddish hair. She climbed into the only tree that was in the back yard, I shook my head and ran to the window, I was looking at Natalya and myself. _

"_Watch me Natalya!" the little me yelled jumping put of the tree nearly onto my sister. I slowly stepped into the back yard. I stood next to Mrs. Baker who was watching us while we stayed in Vegas, where we were now. _

_Natalya screamed and pushed my younger self, "Don't do that stupid head!" she yelled pushing me, a small smile came to my face as the little me pushed her back a smile on her face and laughing. "Stop it!" Natalya cried._

"_Girls!" my head snapped around at the shrill voice of Mrs. Baker. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the younger me push Natalya again with a defiant smirk on my face. "Both of you behave, Alani you shouldn't have scared her and Natalya you didn't have to push her!" _

"_Yes ma'am." Natalya said quietly looking down at her feet. There hadn't been a time when Natalya wasn't upset when she got in trouble. _

_It was highly amusing to watch Mrs. Bakers eyes widen as my sarcastic self rolled her eyes when she was pointed at. "Behave Alani!" she scolded as the little girl looked down and muttered quietly. I would have given anything to remember what I had said. The phone in the house rang and Mrs. Baker looked from the younger me to the house. "I will be back, stay out of the tree." she once again pointed to my younger self. _

_I smirked knowing I wouldn't listen to her, I loved climbing trees when I was little. My young self stuck her tongue out at the old woman's back and Natalya giggled next to her. "Teach you to tell Pocahontas what to do!" I bit my lip, my dad used to call me Pocahontas and Natalya Belle, they were our favorite Disney princesses, so of course we wanted to be them. _

_I looked back at the house as I heard myself climb the tree, why was I seeing or… dreaming about my past. This had to be a dream, nothing else could do this. "Alani!" I spun around quickly at he sound of Natalya's frightened voice. My eyes widened as what day this was finally hit me. I looked up in the tree expecting to see the mountain lion I knew was there, my eyes widened as a scream ripped through my lungs as a giant grey wolf stood in the tree branches crouched to attack. _

_The sound of the growls I had heard earlier were back as the wolf lunged foreword at my younger self. The first claw slid down her back and to the bottom of her leg knocking her out of the tree. I watched in horror, as the wolf started ripping into her legs… my legs. The teeth sunk into the leg of the unconscious girl, pulling at the flesh. It's blood covered snout dug into the already ripped flesh tearing it apart and eating it. A sick realization hit me when I realized that this was that had happened to me. _

_Everything started moving slowly when Natalya fell to the ground crying loudly and screaming for the wolf to stop. Mrs. Baker ran outside screaming for help with the phone in her hand calling for 911. The gate busted open as people came in and screamed throwing things at the wolf. I fell to the ground crying, why was this happening! _

_A gun shot filled the air and I looked at the wolf who had been shot in the head repeatedly. It stared into my eyes and I screamed as the all to familiar hazel eyes met mine. As I continued screaming the wolf fell to the ground. As people gathered around me the ambulance came and took me away. As soon as I got a look at the wolf, it wasn't a wolf anymore, it was a mountain lion. I took a deep shaking breath and turned around only for my eyes to meet the hazel ones of the wolf again. _

"Alani it's okay stop screaming!" my eyes fluttered open at the sound of a guys voice. It wasn't Paul or my dad but it was someone I knew. I looked around my room for my eyes to meet Jared's face. I screamed loudly and pushed him away from me as I punched him in the chest, I was hurting myself but I didn't want him to touch me.

Jared cursed and jumped back quickly and looked at me, "Don't you ever touch me again you freak!" I screeched pulling my hands to my chest. I looked at them and felt the tears coming to my eyes.

I moved to the corner of my bed, as far away from him as I could and looked at him. He was frowning and shaking his head, "Oh come off it Alani!" he yelled. I flinched and closed my eyes only to open them as the image of the wolf came back into my mind. "Yes I'm a wolf, but guess what I'm your best fucking friend to, or I was."

"You're not my best friend." I snapped not looking at him. I hated saying that, he had been my first friend, any now I was saying he wasn't my friend.

He let out a harsh laugh, "Why is that?"

I looked at him with my mouth open, "Because you are a monster!" he looked away, "Now go away, I don't want to talk to any of you animals!"

"I'm not leaving, so you can get over that. No name you can call me or anything will make me leave. You are stuck with me until I say what I have to." I had never heard him like this, he was to serious and he was angry, but not angry enough to shake, as soon as I even though he was shaking one of us was leaving this room. "You say were monsters, and that we would what did you say, kill you so much as look at you?" I glared at him. "But we were like this when you moved here, did we kill you? Did you have any problem with us then? No you didn't because you didn't know what we were!"

I scoffed, "I didn't know what you were, I didn't know that you were dangerous!" he let out s deep breath, "I didn't know there was any reason to be afraid of any of you, but today that things shook in front of me like he has done before and then suddenly he was a fucking wolf!"

Jared, "He was really mad! When we get to angry we phase, he didn't mean to hurt you, he would never hurt you!"

"What happened to Emily!" I screeched his eyes got wide and he looked away from me he opened his mouth to say something, "Don't you fucking dare tell me that it was a bear! I want the truth Jared Thail!"

He sighed and his shoulders fell, "Sam attacked her, but he was young! Months old, Paul has been doing this over two years!"

I looked at him and leaned back on my bed, I thought it was one of the guys who had done it but not Sam. Emily and Sam were so in love, how could she have stayed with him after he did that to her. "He may be older but that thing still phased or what ever, and just over a phone call." I wasn't screaming now, I couldn't understand why Emily was with Sam.

"It was because of what his father said, Paul's relationship with his father isn't one that's… nice." There was something in Jared's eyes that wasn't something I liked.

I shook that from my head, "I don't care what his relationship with his father is, he still did it."

A small smirk appeared on Jared's face as he looked at me. I raised an eyebrow, "Say his name."

My eyes widened, "Why?" I asked loudly. I hadn't realized it but I hadn't said his name, or even though it.

The smirk stayed on his face as he repeated himself, "Say his name Alani, just say Paul, and I will leave you alone." I glared at him, what the hell was he playing at? I tried to say it but as soon as I did tears started forming in my eyes, "You're stupid, go away." I turned away from him. I couldn't say his name, I couldn't think it, it hurt to much.

"You can't say it because of how you feel." his words rang in my ears.

I turned and glared at him, "I don't feel anything for him, I don't want anything to do with him! He screwed everything up, made me realize why I didn't date, guys always mess things up!" I slammed my fists on my legs as the tears once again came to my face.

Jared stayed quiet, he didn't make any noises, the only reason I knew he was still here was that I could hear his breathing. "You haven't seen him, he is messed up. You say you don't feel anything for him?" I closed my eyes at his words. "Whether or not you feel anything for him he loves you, yes loves you. He hates himself for how you found out, he was going to tell you, you have to believe me when I say this but he would never have done that if he had a choice. He cares for you more than you could ever imagine. He hasn't said anything, he looks like hell and it's because of you. I can't believe you would lie to your self like that."

As the tears fell from my eyes I bit my lip to stop from sobbing, "Shut up." I whispered shaking my head.

Jared put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched slightly, "I'm going to tell you this before I leave, Paul didn't ask for this, none of us did. We were all born with it, it was in our genes. Leah is one of us to, so it isn't only guys." my eyes widened, there were girl wolves? "Girls can become wolves if they have the gene, something that was happening here right before you moved, so anyone of us who had the gene changed. You have the same genes as we do, stronger even, so think about what would have happened if you had moved here any sooner before you call us monsters."

I watched him leave with wide eyes, could I really have been what they are? How did he know that I had the same genes they did that made them all what they were. I was only cousins with Sam, that couldn't have been it because Jared said it was stronger in me. I ran my fingers through my hair and lied back on my bed. Why the hell would he tell me this, just to make me worry about one day sprouting fur?

I didn't want to talk to any of them, I wanted them as far away from me as possible. Jared, Sam, and… him. Were the ones I wanted to see even less than the others. Jared was my best friend, Sam was my cousin, and well yeah. I laughed at myself, I couldn't even think his name, Jared was right I couldn't. even say his fucking name! It was pitiful, I told my self it was fear when I first realized it but I was slowly doubting that.

I looked out my window and looked at the blue sky, it was clear and inviting. I hated it, people always said that the weather reacted with their emotions yet with mine the weather did the exact opposite of what I was feeling. And from what Jared said what he was feeling. Could he really be upset like that? He was the one who was an animal, why was he feeling bad, I was the one who deserved to feel bad. But… Jared told me that he didn't mean for me to find out this way.

What way did he want me to find out? Was he just going to tell me, just come out and say hey I'm a wolf! He probably would have said it better than that, and not try to completely scare me. Would that have mattered? If he had said it another way would it have changed anything? I felt the tears come to my eyes, things might have been different… if I didn't have to see him then things might have been different, I just didn't want to see him. But then again I wouldn't have believed him if he had just told me.

The tears fell from my eyes in a constant stream as I sobbed on my bed. Why were things like this, I wanted him to be a human, I wanted him to be with me right now, as a human. He was suppose to be the guy that was different, the one I could trust and actually see myself with. But that was gone now. Things were all different than they were over a day ago. I wanted things back the way they were. I wanted Paul.

I curled into a ball and cried loudly, "Paul."

**Well there it is! She wants Paul now, so how its that going to work out! Well if you review my fingers type a lot faster! Remember if you review you get the title of the next chapter and it will be a HUGE spoiler! So please review!**


	20. Letting Love

_**The reviews for my last chapter is a grand total of 20 reviews! Yes 20.… I can't believe it, really I am shocked. It is a real surprise to me that 20 people actually reviewed ! I am so happy, thank you all! **_

_**So many people like the darker tone and how Alani reacted and I am glad for that, I hope that you guys stop reviewing because SOME of the drama is going to be over here, but people still have to remember Paul's dad is coming home to the Angst feeling isn't completely gone. I really hope you guys like the way it's gone, I made Alani react that way because I wanted her to seem real. **_

_**TeamPaulforeverandever- **__I hope you get to read this chapter before you go camping, your review was number 20 so thank you!_

**Xlikeisbeautifulx-**_I'm glad you took the time to read all of this story! And yes Paul is amazing XD_

**Msbookworn7-**_ Well you got the title of the chapter and I hope you liked it!_

**WhySoSerious- **_I'm glad you liked Alani's reaction. And I know I hate writing about Paul sad but it will get a little better here!_

**Spark10111- **_I am so happy I got that kind of response from you, thanks so much!_

**JustGoMoo- **_I actually cried while writing it XD I'm really glad you like it!_

**FigSk8ingAngel- **_Yeah I had to have some Kind of drama in this story and well Paul is an angry guy and I didn't want him to just be angry for no reason. I hope just because you didn't expect it doesn't mea you don't like it!_

**Lala28-**_Wow, you really read the last one three times? I am so happy you review, yours always make me smile! And yeah Jared is suppose to be her best friend so he had to do something!_

**Sunkissedchris- **_Yeah things will be slightly awkward at times when Alani and Paul are back together. And no Ella doesn't know, I tried to make that clear but other people didn't completely get it either! I hope you like this next chapter!_

**For everyone who's review I didn't respond to I didn't forget you and thank you all for reviewing!**

**

* * *

La Victorie**

"The course of true love never did run smooth"

~William Shakespeare~

* * *

I spent the rest of that day sleeping, my parents had asked me if I wanted something to eat but I told them no. I wouldn't have been able to hold anything down if I had eaten it. No one else talked to me or even tried. At least the two hours I stayed awake they didn't try. I didn't have anymore dreams, but the one I did have drove me crazy. I didn't want to think about it but I did, no matter how hard I tried not to, I couldn't stop it. Almost as soon as I woke up the next morning I started crying.

After an hour of nothing but looking at the ceiling and crying I sat up. My eyes burned from the constant stream of tears that had been pouring out of them. I hated this, loathed how weak I felt, I was strong and yet I was weak. Nothing had ever made me cry like this, he was just a guy, not worth my tears not guy was. I had never cried over a guy and I shouldn't. No guy was worth this many tears. Or worth the empty feeling in my chest.

Before I would watch couples, they would be so happy and so cute together. It made me sick but at the same time it made me jealous. No matter how much I said I hated seeing couples together it was only because I wanted someone for me like that, someone who excepted me for the things I did in the past as well as the physical and mental scars I had. When I met Paul he was nothing like the guy I wanted, sure he had the looks but nothing else. Over time he changed slowly but surely he did change. Not his tough attitude which I absolutely loved, but how he treated me.

He was actually nice, and he joked around a lot. I wasn't exactly sure when I first started falling for him, but when I did I fell hard. He was everything I wanted, he had no reason to talk bad about the things I did in the past, he had his own set of mistakes. Then when he saw my scars he never once looked at me differently, he still had the same look in his eyes that let me know I was beautiful. I had never felt more beautiful than when I was with him actually. It was something in the way he looked at me that let me know that I was. I remember the day on the beach where he traced everyone of the scars on my legs with out looking disgusted or repulsed.

As the tears once again came to my eyes I ran my hands over the scared skin of my legs. If I closed my eyes I could still remember the warmth of his finger tips. I loved that feeling, the warmth of his body, no matter what that came from I loved it. I had never had so many emotions come from one person as I did from Paul. He made me feel important, loved, trusted, irritated, angry, beautiful, and afraid. The last one was the part I couldn't get over.

I needed to take my mind off of Paul before I did something I would regret. I started thinking about what Jared said about my genes. I didn't understand what he meant, the wolf thing was passed down their genes. My eyes widened as I pushed the covers off of me and ran to my door, I stopped as my hand grabbed the handle, I didn't want to talk to anyone else so I would have to be quiet. I slowly opened the door and as quietly as possible for me I walked into my fathers study. I knew the book was here, my dad had all the books for our tribe. I found the books I was looking for, there were three of them, one of the original origins, another on the legends and the final was a newer one made not to long ago, in the time of my great grandfathers.

I took them up to my room and read them all. Looking in depth at each one of the books, the legends of the spirit warriors was what I had been looking for. They had shared their bodies with wolves and fought the cold ones. Each book made me even sicker, the newest was the worst, the legends told of Ephriam Black, Levi Uley, Quil Atera, and my Great grandfathers Jean Conner and Gregory Marshall, they were supposedly decedents of the great spirit warriors and they had made a treaty with a group of cold ones. I closed the book and closed looked at the wolves on the corner of my walls. My great grandfathers had been exactly what Paul was, I had the same genes as they did, Marshall and Conner, I had the wolf gene from both of them.

This wasn't normal, people don't find out that practically every man they know except their father was a wolf . Actually none of our parents were like the spirit warriors… what had made every generation except our parents become wolves? They said the cold ones made them change, what were cold ones. My eyes widened, vampires… there were vampires here? No, no Jared right before I moved so it was over now. Right? I had to know, I didn't want to talk to any of them but I had to know if vampires were still around.

I looked at my dresser for my phone it wasn't there. I looked around my room before I remembered throwing it out the window. "Fuck me." I whispered harshly as I opened my window and looked down. It would be one hell of a jump but still better than talking to my sister. I took a deep breath before jumping out the window and onto the ground. My legs were in pain for a few minutes but it stopped quickly. The sun beat down on me making my already sore eyes scream for the shade. Ignoring the pain I looked around for my phone.

After not finding it in our yard I took a deep breath and looked at the forest. I had to find my phone, I wasn't going to talk to them in person but I would call them if I had to. Shaking my head I stepped into the cool shade of the forest. I looked around for ten minutes not finding it, I didn't have the strongest arm in the world so I knew it didn't go to far. I had learned when I was upset that my arm got even weaker but it wasn't anywhere in the area where I could have thrown it.

"Paul has it." I spun around at the sound of Natalya's voice. I raised an eyebrow and looked at my sister. "Embry found it and gave it to him, he would have given it to you but you demanded he didn't touch him and called him a monster."

I looked away from her, "I don't know what you are talking about." I muttered look every where but at her.

"Your phone Alani, you threw it." I sighed and closed my eyes, "You didn't want to talk to him so you got so mad you overreacted , as always, and threw your phone."

I gaped at her, "I did not over react!" I yelled. "He fucking turned into a giant monster right in front of me! What the hell was I suppose to do stay there so I could get a new batch of scars! I don…" I stopped flat when Natalya's raised hand met my face with a painful smack. I looked at her wide eyed as she glared at me, she had never hit anyone like that. "Shut the hell up Alani. You don't know anything, because you won't listen to anything. Once you have your mind set on something that's how it is, not matter if it's wrong. If you would stop saying all this bullshit and actually talk to him you might learn something! You will lean something that might actually help you."

She sighed, "I don't know why Paul is acting like this, well I do but you are not worth it." I looked at her with my mouth wide open. "What Alani! You won't even listen to him, that's all he wants is for you to listen and I think that if you do then you will change your mind."I shook my head, "You know what they are Natalya." I whispered.

"You need to realize that they are wolves, not Mountain lions." She snapped glaring at me. "You need to get over your fear of all animals, Mountain lion, yeah I know you are going to be afraid of them but you loved wolves, until now. Paul wasn't going to hurt you, he was more a danger to himself when he phased then. He even knew to push you away, Alani, he would never hurt you on purpose."

"What do you want me to do!" I asked looking at her. I never went to my sister for advise but now seemed to be the best time to start.

She sighed, "Just talk to him!"

I felt the tears come to the corners of my eyes, "I don't know if I can." I muttered as she pulled me to her as I cried onto her shoulder.

She ran her hand over my hair and sighed, "I know you can, you're the strongest girl I know Alani, you can do anything. You can deal with anything, if I can do this you can. No matter what happened to you, you can get through this, I know you can Alani."

"I just want to ask about something… not actually talk to him." she nodded, "I know you want me to do more but I can't."

Natalya pulled away and opened her mouth, I know she wanted me to do more but I was doing all I could. There was no arguing about this, it was going to be hard enough for me to see him again. "You want me to drive you?" she asked not looking at me.

I shook my head, "No, I can do it." I muttered walking back to the house. She followed me wordlessly. I didn't want to talk, it wasn't that she was bothering me or I didn't want to talk to her I just wanted to think.

Natalya walked ahead of me and into the house, she came out with my keys. "Here, get your phone back." I watched her curiously as she took her phone out of her pocket. "Call me if you need me, just call the house or call Embry's phone. I promise he won't pick it up but he is coming here when you leave. I don't want you to feel alone, if you want to leave or want someone there with you I promise I will be on my way as soon as you call me." I nodded.

As I watched her walk back into the house I realized something. No matter how much older than her I was, she was always going to be the more responsible, more sensible one out of us. She was older than me in just about every way except our ages.

I walked over to the garage and sat in my car. I sat there a few minutes thinking about what I was doing… I was really going to Paul's house. If he wasn't there then I was coming back, I wasn't going to go out and look for him. I wasn't sure why I was doing this, sure I was curious but I could just have Natalya ask Embry or something. I laughed out loud to myself as I realized why I had to ask him. He was the only one that I trusted not to laugh in my face, still I trusted him with things like that.

I rested my head against the steering wheel and sighed, why couldn't I stop that. I didn't want to trust him, all I wanted was to ask him one question and leave, but could I do that… Was I going to be able to do that? I had to, I had to just ask him what I had to and leave, simple as that. "Simple my ass." I whispered to myself as I started the car and drove out of the garage.

The whole way there I tried not to think about what I was doing, the less I thought about it the easier it was. I never once thought about where I was going, by now I knew the path with out thinking now. When his small house cam into view I slowed down and kept telling myself that I had to do this . I stopped the car and looked around, his truck was gone as was his mother's car. In the house no lights were on, it was completely dark inside. Slowly I got out of my car and walked to the other side. I had to do this, I wasn't sure why I wanted to know if there were vampires around but I needed to know.

My shaking legs walked towards his house and into his porch. I raised my arm to knock on the door but stopped short. I couldn't do it, I closed my eyes and I saw the animal with it's teeth bared and growling. I stopped myself from crying as quickly turned around and quickly walked to my car. I was shaking now and I felt like I was going to throw up as I leaned against my car. I rested my head on the side and took deep breaths. As soon as I could make it to the drivers side I would be out of here.

"Alani." My eyes snapped open. His rough voice cracked as he said my name. I slowly turned around to face him. I quickly closed my eyes, Jared was right, Paul looked like hell. His hair was messier than usual and looked extremely dirty. His bright hazel eyes that were usually so full of life and mischief looked dead as he stared at me. He looked sick and weak, the bags under his eyes showed how little sleep he had gotten. I hated this, I hated what he looked like.

I opened my eyes again as I watched him, he was looking at me as if he wasn't really sure I was there. "Hi." my quiet voice broke. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, he looked a little relived but he was still on edge. "I wanted to ask you something." My voice was still shaking but the volume was almost normal. His eyebrows pulled together and I bit my lip, "The cold-ones from the legends. They are vampires right." I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

He looked at me then looked at the ground, "Yeah, but Alani." he took a step towards me and I flinched pressing against my car.

"Don't come any closer, just answer my question." I warned as his shoulders fell and the dead look in his eyes came back.

"Yes. They are vampires, and they are real to." His voice was monotone as he tried to look anywhere than at me.

I closed my eyes, "Are they around here?" I asked quietly, a part of me didn't want to hear his answer but I forced myself to listen.

"Not anymore." a huge sigh of relief escaped my lips. "You're not even going to ask what I am." he muttered looking down.

I wasn't sure he wanted me to hear him, I bit my lip. My brain was screaming at me to leave, I told myself I was only going to ask him what I needed to then leave, but my heart was making me stay. "You're like the Sprit Warriors." even though he wasn't looking at me I could tell my the lies on the side of his face that he was confused as to how I knew. "I read the stories before I came, remember we grew up with the same stories."

A dark laugh like sound came from his lips, "Some stories." He glared at nothing and shook his head.

Slowly I nodded and looked at my car, I almost walked away when I remembered that he had my phone. "Can I please have my phone back." I asked not looking at him. It didn't feel right asking anything of him. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it out. I looked around for a moment, "Just toss it to me, I can catch it." I didn't want him coming over here but I wasn't going to him.

A new look of defiance crossed his face, "Come get it." he cocked his head to the side and his eyes bore into mine.

I glared at him and my fists clenched, "This isn't funny Paul, just toss it over here." I wasn't in the mood for his game.

He shook his head, "Just come over here and get your phone. I'm not tossing you your phone, you will drop it."

I glared at him and stomped over to him, I stopped a few feet away from him then stood in front of him. My heart was pounding, I didn't like being this close to him but if I wanted my phone I had to be. "Give me my phone." my voice broke and I looked at the ground.

I held out my hand and he dropped it in my hand. Quickly I pulled my arm back but Paul's large rough hand grabbed mine. I felt my heart pound in my chest as I tried to get away from him, "Don't go Lala, you have no idea how much this hurts me." I looked into his pleading eyes, never had I seen him like this. He was begging me with his eyes but I couldn't stay, I had to leave.

"Paul let me go! I don't care how you feel!" I tried to pull away from him. He let go as a pained expression crossed his face as I quickly ran into my car. I cried as I drove away, I shouldn't have come here I knew it would end up bad… just like it did.

**Paul's P.O.V**

Watching her drive away was even worse than her leaving when I phased. I had let a stupid glimmer of hope come into my mind when I saw her here, at first I though it was my mind playing tricks on me, but it would have been better if she didn't show up. The look she gave me when I grabbed her hand was even worse than when she first saw me as a wolf. At least then I wasn't focused on her, or the look of utter terror.

I had begged her, I had never begged, not once. Begging was something that made you weak, when I was growing up I couldn't be weak. But I had been, just for her, just for my Alani, my Lala, showed her a side of me that I learned to hide at an early age. She threw it back in my face, she didn't care how I felt.

It wasn't like I blamed her, why the hell should accept me, I was a monster. I heard it from Jared's mind, he didn't mean to let me hear it but he wasn't good at hiding his thoughts. It didn't bother me though, I knew everyone of her thoughts with the looks she gave me. None of the other imprints reacted this way. Hell dumb ass Embry's imprint doubted for about two seconds and then she was fine with it.

When Alani showed up all she wanted to know about was the vampires, the fucking blood suckers. She acted like she knew all about what I was but she wanted to know about those damn things. Shaking my head I stormed into my house slamming the door behind me. My mother wasn't home, she was with Alani's parent's, I didn't know why but everyone told me not to worry about it.

I stood in the hall and leaned against the wall, why did I have to be so fucking out of control. I bumped into a picture knocking it down. Rolling my eyes I picked up the picture, as soon as I saw it my arms started to shake. It was of my mother and him. Their wedding day, she looked so happy, she told me how hard it was when she was pregnant with me, different complications that I never really paid attention to. But she was still smiling, and happy. That bastard wasn't even trying to look happy. He never wanted me, or my mom I think but when she got pregnant he had to fucking marry her.

I wished he didn't, I wished it was just my mom and I. If he had left then I wouldn't have been though the hell had to go through. So many times I would have told her what happened, but she was happy. I would do anything for my mom, no matter what she asked me I would have done it for her. There were a few times I threatened to tell her, but he only hit harder, and told me that it would hurt her. I hated it, I lied to her every time, I remember the times when I would beg her not to leave me with him, I would throw fits that would make me lose my voice. When she would come back and I would have a black eye of a busted lip saying I did it to myself during the fit was the easiest one.

I threw the picture across the room as hard as I could, the glass shattered against the wall close to me it came back and hit my arm and my chest leaving a few pieces in my flesh. I didn't even bother taking them out of my arm or chest. If it hadn't been for that bastard none of this would have happened, I could have told her in a calm fashion. I know she wouldn't have taken it good but not like this, I know my girl. 'Talk to me like that again and I'll remind you what used to happen when you opened your big mouth.' those little words that had came out of his mouth replayed in my mind, That's what made me lose it with Alani, that bastard was what caused all of these problems.

My fist collided with the wall and as soon as it connected my fist went through the wall. I stood still for a few minutes before pulling it out of the wall and fell into the ground. Nothing in my life was ever easy, things had to be screwed up. If something got good then life spat something worse at me. If I hadn't have lost it I would have Alani with me when my dad came, if he even came. I would gladly spend a whole week with Scott, just to have Alani look at me like she did before.

Before I imprinted saying something like that would have pissed me off. I hated listening to Sam, Jared, Quil and Jacob's thoughts and even Embry's for a while. They would do anything for their imprints, the thoughts they had of doing anything from sitting outside her house until they talked to them, or playing peak-a-boo for over an hour. I hated everything that had anything to do with imprinting, until I imprinted on her.

Once I accepted it, I was happier than I had ever been. No matter what she heard about me she didn't care. Fucking Bridget had told her about my other hook ups that happened before Alani. I told her it was a lie and that I didn't act like that but I know I did. Of course she saw through it, she didn't say anything but I could tell that she knew the truth. Our tempers matched, we were both quick to anger, both of us had were sarcastic, and stubborn. We matched so well, I guess it was an obvious imprint. Hell even if I hadn't have imprinted on her know I would have been interested in her.

She was always beautiful, even today, her eyes were still red and her face was still blotchy from the crying I was sure she had done. Her beautiful hair that she usually wore down was pulled up in a tangled messy bun on her head. I felt horrible, she didn't look very good and it was all my fault… how the hell could I even think she would accept me.

I ran my hand through my hair and sat on the floor, I had never felt to weak or so exposed. Weakness wasn't something accepted by my, I thought that accepting the imprint would have been weak, but it was the hardest thing I had ever done. Sitting here on the verge of crying because I'm not strong enough to move on, that was weak. But no matter how much I said it was weak I didn't know how I would handle this, she was my fucking soul mate and she didn't want me.

I leaned my head against the wall and sighed as a fast paced knocking filled the house. I stood up and glared at the door, if it was one of the pack I was going to hurt them. I stomped over to the door and yanked it open. As the sent of cherry blossoms and chocolate killed my nostrils as two arms wrapped around my waist. I stood dumbstruck, was this really happening?

"I lied!" Alani was able to say through the torrent of sobs that ripped from deep in her chest. I looked down at her with my mouth hanging open, she was back… "I care about how you feel Paul, I swear I do. I should never have said those things to you I don't care what you are I just want you Paul!" my heart was pounding as she buried her face in my chest. I wasn't sure what to do, would she run again if I touched her…

I looked at her, she was crying and she wanted me, I had to, I had to touch her, even if she ran again, I had to do it. I tightly wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair, "It's okay Alani." she cried harder as I ran my fingers through her hair, I was holding her, it was like if I let her go, she would come to her senses and run from me.

**Alani P.O.V**

As I drove away my heart was breaking worse than it had before. I had told myself not to look back at him but I couldn't stop myself. With that one glace back the tears spilled from my eyes, he looked even worse than then I first saw him, if that was even possible. I pulled over and sat on the side of the road, I couldn't see through the tears and I couldn't think past him.

The look of defeat and desperation that was in his eyes as I pulled away from him replayed in my mind. Never had I seen him look like that, he was so strong, and he had looked so weak and broken. The realization that I had done that to him hurt so bad, I literally felt my heart pulling apart. I grabbed y chest as I cried harder leaning my head against the steering wheel.

This wasn't suppose to feel this way, he was suppose to be a heartless monster who I had no feelings for. Paul wasn't suppose to want me, monsters didn't have feelings like that, and I know Jared told him what I said. We were both suppose to just get over it, move on, not cry like this. I knew this wasn't natural, there was something that always pulled me to him, and even when we were apart when we were dating it hurt, I always wanted him right there with me.

I hit the steering wheel with as much force as I could summon. I cried out in pain and drew my hand back, and rubbed the spot that was already turning purple on my fist. I looked out the window ahead of me and gasped as a giant black wolf watched me from partly in the shadows. I pulled my eyebrows together and looked into it's eyes. I laid my head against the steering wheel trying hard not to look at the wolf. No… trying not to look at my cousin, that's what he was, I knew by the eyes and the way the wolf had positioned it's self. I pulled my head up and he was still there, I looked him up and down doing my best not to scream. I wasn't okay with this, looking at him like this, as a wolf.

He was looking at me just like Sam would and the eyes, they were the same color as Sam's. He was standing tall, but bent down… like he was showing me that he meant no harm. I felt the tears once again fall. This wolf was Sam, everything about him was Sam. He wasn't acting like an animal, he was acting like a human. He was a human.

I don't remember starting the car but before I knew it I was standing in front of Paul's house banging on the door as hard as I could. The door was jerked open just as I was about to hit it again, I looked up at him and fell foreword onto his bare chest and wrapped my arms around his waist as I cried. "I lied!" I choked out through the sobs. I care about how you feel Paul, I swear I do. I should never have said those things to you I don't care what you are I just want you Paul!" I let more tears fall as I held onto him as tightly as I could

As he stood there not doing anything I felt my heart falling, was he just going to tell me he didn't want me? After this was he really just going to tell me to leave. Suddenly his large arms wrapped around me and I was pulled into the warmth I had missed so much. "It's okay Alani." I took in a deep breath as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I shook my head and pulled away from him looking him in the eyes, "Don't say that, you can't say that!" he opened his mouth but I spoke before he could. "I called you a monster but your not! Your Paul, wolf and all of that. I may not like it but I will take it if it comes with having you!" I bit my lip and looked at him. "I love you Paul, all of you!"

He froze and looked at me, "You… you love me?" he asked quietly, as his voice broke. I nodded slowly. A smile spread across his face, "I love you too Alani." He said before his warm lips crashed onto mine.

He pulled away and looked down at me, "I'm sorry for everything." he muttered resting his forehead against mine.

I shook my head, "Don't be." I whispered kissing him with as much force as I could muster. He responded immediately, he met my kiss with even more force than I had. He grabbed the underside of my legs pulling me up to his level.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me as his tongue roamed my mouth. I didn't try to win dominance, I didn't want control I was letting him do as he wanted, which was all I wanted right now. I moved my hands up to his hair and ran my fingers through it, I loved this feeling. Just being with him, touching him, I had missed it more than I ever realized.

I let out a deep moan as he bit my bottom lip, it wasn't extremely hard but it was enough to drive me crazy. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and tugged at it as a small smirk came to my lips as he groaned. My back was soon pressed against a wall as he kissed me once again. As his hands ran down my sides I felt a shiver run down my spine.

All to quickly Paul sat me down and pulled his lips from mine. I looked at him confused, I didn't think I had done anything wrong but the look on his face was giving me second thoughts. "We should stop." his voice was strained, I know he didn't want to stop, even if he said we should. "I don't want you to do something you would regret when you find out the rest."

"I promise I won't run." I grabbed his hand and brought it to my lips kissing his palm. "I told you I will take everything that comes with you, I love you."

Paul let out a sigh and moved the hair out of my face, "I hope so." he muttered kissing me lightly.

**Okay well… what do you all think? Everyone knows that Alani is going to find out about the Imprinting next chapter or if not they do now! But I have a few questions I need answered from you guys! I have a few ideas floating around in my mind but I'm not sure on what to do yet about two things! First is how do YOU think Alani should react to the finding out about the imprint? And second I want to know what should happen with Paul's dad… I have a pretty good idea of what will happen but I'm not sure about it. So please review and tell me or pm me and let me know! And remember, more reviews the faster I write! **


	21. Acceptance

**So 23 reviews people! Just when I think that my readers can't get anymore amazing they do! thanks to everyone for reviewing and with your ideas on how Alani should take the imprint and everything. I used a few suggestions so I hope some of you see your idea somewhat put in this chapter.**** This chapter is pure Paul and Alani, I thought that my readers needed one good love chapter before some more drama comes in on the next chapter! No she isn't going to leave but just saying that daddy might come home!  
**

**Question time, my friend who reads this story on my computer with out asking to even have my computer (she knows who she is) thinks that I should change this story to M and put a lemon in it, of course not right now in the story but later. I think it's up to all of you if I do that, if any of you would stop reading it if it was put to M tell me! And if you really want a lemon in this story later tell me and if you really don't want one tell me that as well! **

**fanpire15- **_I am so glad this is one of your favorites! _**  
**

**ToAdmireAndReview- **_Happy late birthday! lol good thing it cam out on your birthday!_**  
**

**Lala28- **_Yeah I smiled... XD XD and gld you liked how everythign was done, I wasn't to sure about when Natalya slapped Alani, I just wrote it and it came out lol_**.?docid=18281873  
**

**sunkissedchris- **_I hope it was a good emotional roller coaster! _**  
**

**A. Bannana. In . (So sorry Bannana your name keeps messing up on my computer!)- **_I guess it's a good thing that I made them get back together XD It was actually killing me to write them apart! I'm just as happy they are together again as you are! _**  
**

**kimmmz-**_Thank you for reviewing so much! I know It has a few mistakes I've started going over my chapters but was unable to do it last chapter, I was just focused on getting it out!_

**I also want to thank all of these people for reviewing! **

Cherrycherie, , jbl77, xlifeisbeautifulx, STEPHANIEGIRLLLL, DarlingYouAretheOnlyExeption, TeamSeth7890, Kishasho123, Gryffindor Gurl2, missey801, Sheyanna Drantholli, laurazuleta18, TeamPaulforeverandever, Unknown Girl, mindless selfishness, wolflover101canadian, and 0121Never-BetAgainst-Alice0121

**

* * *

**

**La Victorie**

"True love is not about the hugs and kisses, the 'I love you's' or the 'I miss you's', but about the chills that hit every part of your spine when you think about him."

**~Unknown~**

* * *

Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room, he pointed to the chair. Slowly I sat down watching him curiously as he paced back and forth. Honestly I wasn't sure what he was going to tell me but he didn't seem to excited about whatever it was. There was something in his eyes that made me nervous. I had already found out he was a wolf, what other secretes did he have?

Paul sighed and kneeled next to me running his hand through his hair, "Okay so you read the stories before you came?" He asked visibly nervous. I slowly nodded pulling my eyebrows together, "You remember the story of the third wife, right?"

I pulled my eyebrows together and thought for a moment, "Yeah Taha Aki's true love or soul mate whatever." I wasn't to fond of the story of the third wife, she was Taha Aki's soul mate and she killed her self and put him in so much pain. Well sure it was to save people but still.

Paul nodded, "Yeah well now we call it imprinting. It's the same thing, finding your soul mate. The first time you see that person after you turn into a wolf they become everything. No other girls in the world exist, all the shape-shifter can see is them. That girl is made for the wolf and he is made for them, that guy will do anything for the girl, she is his everything and his only thing." I looked at him and nodded, he was crazy! "There is always this pull to the girl, we want to be with them at all times, we can't take our eyes off the girl, she is our world." he looked at me again. "The only person a shape-shifter can tell these things to is his imprint."

I raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, "So, you can only tell this stuff to your imprint or whatever?" he nodded, "You told me." he nodded again. I looked at him trying to keep my face straight, however I failed miserably. "You think I'm your soul mate, and I was made just for you!" I felt the tears coming to my eyes as I almost fell over laughing. "You're crazy, I mean I said I love you and I mean it but to take it that far?" My laughter echoed through out the empty house.

Suddenly Paul stood up quickly and moved away from me, "I'm not fucking crazy Alani!" I bit my lip to stop the laughter that was threatening to escape any moment. "From the moment I saw you I was practically forced to fucking love you."

All my laughter stopped at that moment, "Forced?" I asked quietly trying to keep myself from screaming at him.

His eyes widened as he shook his head, "No not forced, forced but I…"

I held my hand up cutting him off, "If you are forced to love me then I'll just leave. I'm not going to be with someone who has to love me." I couldn't believe he had really said that.

"Alani no!" I stopped walking at the sound of his voice. The broken tone was coming back to his voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I meant that as soon as I saw you there were no other girls in the world. You were the only one that mattered to me, when I was mean to you it hurt me! We aren't suppose to hurt our imprints, it hurts us." I slowly turned around and looked at him, "Whether or not you believe me I imprinted on you, and I love you. I always will love you, no matter what. Even with out imprinting I would have fallen in love with you, you are the most amazing person in the entire world, imprinting isn't us being forced to love that person, it's just a push in the right direction."

I shook my head, as I tried to stop the tears that for the first time in a while weren't from sadness. "That was the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me, but how am I suppose to be your soul mate, this makes no since!"

"Of all the things you have learned in the past few days and you doubt imprinting?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it, I thought for a moment and sighed, "So what I'm your's forever?" I asked him skeptically.

"And I'm your's forever, but you do have a choice if you want this forever. You have the same choice Emily, Kim, Renesmee and Natalya had." I looked at him with my mouth slightly agape. "Yeah Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared on Kim, Jacob on Renesmee and Embry imprinted on your sister."

My eyes widened, it made since. "So that's why they look at them the way they do." they had imprinted on them. If it was like Paul said then there was no other girl in the world for them. I had thought it before, that Jared, Sam and Jacob looked at Emily, Kim and Nessie like they were the only girls in the world.

Slight laugher filled the air and I looked up and Paul who was smiling, "You don't pay attention to the way I look at you, do you?" I bit my lip, "I didn't think so, but I look at you the exact same way. You are my everything, even if you decide one day you don't want me, you will still be my everything." he took a step towards me running his thumb down my cheek.

I couldn't find any words, I wasn't sure if I believed this, but at least I wanted to. True love was a little girls dream, and still my dream. "So you will never find anyone else, ever. You will be mine until I make you leave and you will never get sick of me?" I asked quietly not looking up at him.

His lightly chuckles filled my ears, "I could never get tired of you, it's impossible. And no there is no one else for me, I have you, why would I want anyone else?" he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. "You are my soul mate Alani, I will always want you and love you. Nothing can change that. Please believe me, imprinting is real!"

I pushed against his chest trying to get him away from me. Of course I wasn't able to push him but he moved away from me, "I don't know Paul, I really don't know" I ran my hands through my hair. "If it is true how do I know you love me for me, and not just because some wolf thing told you that you had to!"

"The only thing imprinting told me was that I actually had a chance with you!" my eyes flashed up to him. His eyes bored into mine with such an intensity that it took me back.

I shook my head, "What the hell does that mean?" I didn't get what the hell he was talking about. He was good looking enough and at least in science he was smart so he must have seen something I didn't.

Paul laughed slightly, "You really don't see it?" I rolled my eyes shaking my head, "Alani I have almost no money! The only reason my family has this house is because my great grandparents had paid for this house before my grandpa was even born. I'm a poor guy who if I even get a job when I'm older will be a carpenter or a mechanic, that's it." my eyes widened, this was about money? "You are like a princess, you get everything handed to you, you are going to go to collage, and make even more money than you already have! We come from two different worlds, your mom has enough money that she doesn't need to work for the rest of her life! Mine owns a store and she still barely makes enough money to support us!"

I shook my head, "This is stupid Paul." I glared at him.

"No it's not!" I flinched as he yelled, "I want to give you everything you want but I can't! You think I don't see the looks you have when I take you somewhere or don't really take you anywhere because I can't afford it!"

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open, "You think those looks are because you can't pay for things?" I yelled glaring at him.

He shrugged, "Isn't it?" his tone was challenging me, did he honesty think I cared about how much money he had?

"No it's not Paul Walker! I don't give a damn how much money you have! Those looks I give you are because you think that I have to have things to be happy! I don't, I need you to be happy I learned that! Hell if you were fucking living in the streets I wouldn't care because I love you no matter how much money you have!" I screamed louder than I ever had. Just realizing that he really though that I cared about how much money he had was unbelievable. "I grew up the same as you Paul, you know that house next to Jared's that's falling apart?" He nodded as the tears came to my eyes, "That's where I grew up, that's the house my parent's had before my mom got that job."

I looked at him after I wiped my face, he wasn't looking at me. He opened his mouth but closed it and looked at me. "I thought you were disappointed."

"I never have been, I never looked at how much money you had Paul, not once." my voice broke as I looked at him.

He sighed, "It still proved that I had a chance with you. If I hadn't have imprinted on you I wouldn't have gone very far with you, I wouldn't have thought you would have liked me at all, but I know that I do have a chance because we are suppose to be together."

I closed my eyes, "I'm the only girl you will ever love?" my voice was shaking as I began to actually consider that this imprinting thing was actually real. "No matter how geeky I get, how bad my temper is, and the fact that I totally love sports and act like guy sometimes. You will still be mine and no one else's?"

I felt Paul's warm arms around me, "Those are the things that make me love you." I rested my head against his chest and sighed. "Please tell me you believe it." he whispered.

"It wouldn't be the craziest thing I believed." I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed silently. I smiled and lightly kissed his chest.

A smile came to my face as his hands found mine. He brought them up to his lips and kissed the tip of each one of my finger tips. I giggled and quickly covered my mouth, as a huge smile appeared on Paul's face. "You giggled!" he laughed loudly and I shook my head turning from him. "Oh yes you did, I have turned you to a girl." he wrapped his arms around the back of my legs and lifted me up.

It took me a moment to get used to half my body being over 7'0 in the air. I held onto his shoulders tightly and looked at him, "I have always been a girl thank you very much." he laughed and his body shook slightly, I let out a high pitched scream and grabbed his hair tightly. "I swear to god I will never talk to you again if you drop me!" He moved one of his hands and I pulled his hair harder. "I will keep pulling your hair every time you act like you are going to drop me!" I warned him.

His deep chuckles filled my ears, "You think that pulling my hair is going to hurt me?" I looked down at his smirking face. "Don't threaten people with something they like."

I felt the blood rush up to my face as I bit my lip, "You like it?" I asked looking down at him. He nodded and I laughed and pulled on his hair. He lowered me down and I wrapped my legs around his waist, I didn't like the thought of falling and as soon as I got a grip on him I held tightly.

"I'm not going to drop you." he smiled at me and then his face turned to a scowl and he made an annoyed noise. "I hate your hair like that." he muttered as I laughed at his face.

I kissed his cheek and reached back to take the bun out. My hair fell around my face and ran my hands through my hair to try and get rid of the look of being put up. "Better?" I smiled at him.

Paul nodded and kissed me, I went to pull away but he wasn't having that. He kept his lips pressed firmly to mine as he held me tightly by the back of my legs. He bit my lip and I moaned lightly, he took his chance and slid his tongue into my mouth. As his tongue found mine I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I lightly nipped his tongue and a groan came from deep in his chest. I smirked digging my nails into his bare back. A growl came from deep in his chest as he removed his lips from mine. I was about to protest when he trailed wet kisses down my jaw and to my neck.

A loud groan escaped my lips as he kissed up and down my neck. I ran my hands up to his hair and pulled, he groaned again and bit down on my neck slightly harder than I though he meant to but for some reason I loved it. One of his hands trailed over my butt and he ran his warm hand under the back of my shirt. I stiffened as soon as he did, I knew he would feel the scars on my back.

"It's okay Lala, I know they're there." he muttered against my neck. I felt a shiver go up my spine as his warm breath blew on my neck.

I bit my lip, "Are you sure because I would understand if it bothers you." I said nervously trying not to moan as he trailed open mouthed kisses up and down my neck.

"Alani?" Paul kissed to my throat then trailed kisses up to my chin.

My breath was shaky, "What?" I held onto his shoulders biting my lip at what he might say.

"Shut up." he kissed me firmly on the lips wiping any though of my scars bothering him out of my mind.

"Okay." I muttered against his lips.

He moved his other hand to my butt and I gasped slightly. His lips once again found my neck and he kissed down my neck nipping between his kisses. The feeling in the pit of my stomach returned as his lips moved along my neck and throat in ways I never though possible. With all of the kisses Paul and I shared none of them had ever been this intense and this powerful. Maybe it was because I knew everything about him now. He wasn't holding back anything, if that was it then I was glad I knew.

I wasn't sure how it happened but Paul had sat down on the couch and I was straddling his waist. Our lips connected once again as I ran my hands over his bare chest feeling his muscles. I scratched down his chest making him moan slightly. I nipped at his bottom lip when suddenly he stood up pushing me off of him.

I looked at him confused as she turned his back towards me and groaned loudly, "What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his back.

Paul laughed nervously, "Nothing you need to worry about." he said quickly.

I pulled my eyebrows together watching him, "Look at me Paul." he shook his head vigorously. "Why not?" I could feel myself getting angry.

"Not in the best condition right now." I had never heard his voice like this.

"Oh…" slowly it donned on me what he was talking about. "Oh! I am so sorry!" the blood rushed up to my cheeks and I was sure that even with my tan skin you could see the blush that was on my cheeks.

Shaking his head Paul sat down, "Totally not your fault, it's mine the whole imprint thing makes it harder to resist you." He ran his hand through his hair. I sat down next to him on the couch and bit my lip, "Is there anything I can do to help… with out actually helping." I shook my head and slapped my forehead, "I'm just going to shut up."

Paul laughed slightly and held my hand, "Just distract me somehow."

I pulled my eyebrows together and thought of something to talk about, "Um, tell me more about being a wolf." I bit my lip and looked at him. I may have accepted the fact that he was a wolf but that didn't mean I liked it.

He thought for a moment, "Well there are actually two different packs here, it usually doesn't work but here it does. Sam is my alpha because he is the oldest and changed first, the pack I'm in is me, Jared, Collin and Brady. Um I'm the beta of that pack so that's pretty cool. Jacob is the other alpha Leah is his beta and Seth, Embry, and Quil are in his pack." I had never heard of two packs being in the same place but the other wolves were just animals, not people. "We can all read each others thoughts in wolf form, that's annoying."

I looked at him, "So what anything you think about or remember or anything like that everyone knows it?" I wasn't sure if I liked that… what if he thought about me?

"Yeah, like I said it can get annoying. But other than that when we change we age like our bodies mature to about twenty-five, which is why we all look so much older than we are. Our skin gets the warm temperature and you know how it hurt when you hit me?" I nodded, "That's a wolf thing to. We have to be strong to fight vampires. Another thing that is really cool is that we heal whenever we get hurt like if we get cut it heal in about two minutes."

"Really?" he nodded as I smiled, "That's cool."

A smile came to his face, "That makes me so happy, you actually think something about being a wolf is cool."

I nodded, "Yeah I do." he kissed the back of my hand and he pulled me to him. I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and leaned back..

I sighed and smiled to myself, this was exactly where I belonged. Paul gave me a level of comfort and security that I had never felt before. Even though he was a werewolf, or shape-shifter as he called himself, I wasn't afraid of him. I knew who Paul was on the inside, I knew him and I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I had never loved any one before, I had had boyfriends before but I never loved anyone, especially not like this.

Being apart from him killed me. I was a wreck the past two days and as soon as I came back and told him I loved him I was fine. It seemed that I needed him, over the past few weeks he had become so much a part of me that when I tried to let go of him it seemed like I was trying to let go apart of myself. It wasn't like I needed him for everything and I wasn't able to function alone like some people but I still needed him.

"Hey Paul?" I looked up at him as his eyes slowly opened.

He shook his head slightly, "What is it baby?" I smiled, I didn't think I would be one for being called baby but I loved it then.

I pulled my eyebrows together trying to figure put how to word this, "Can girls feel the imprint to?"

Letting out a deep breath Paul looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "I think they can I mean Emily acts like Sam does when she hasn't seen him in a while. I have to listen to them both complain about it." he shrugged, "Honestly I don't know, you would have to ask Emily or Kim, they would know more. Why did you ask?"

I sighed as a slight blush came to my face, "Well I don't like being away from you and I have never felt this way about anyone."

He reached up and brushed a few strands of hair out of my face before lightly kissing my forehead leaving a warm sensation where his lips had just been. "I really hope you do feel it, it would make me feel a little less crazy." he laughed and I looked at him confused for a moment but he laughed at himself and shook his head.

"Tell me about vampires." I asked suddenly. I wanted to know more about the world he lived in, and what monsters he had to fight.

He stiffened, "Why?" he asked curtly.

I closed my eyes at his harsh tone. "I just want to know about them that's all." I stammered as I looked away from him.

Paul let out a deep breath and sighed, "Sorry about that." he looked at me and kissed the top of my hand. "They are super fast and strong, their skin is like rock or harder. They have blood red eyes and to us they have this sickly sweet sent that makes us sick." His eyes met mine to see my reaction. "They are also really good looking, they are made to make humans want them, so of course they have to look good. There are a lot of myths about vampires, like garlic, crosses and wooden stakes don't' help one damn bit." he grumbled making a disgusted face.

I raised an eyebrow, "So if wooden stakes don't work, what kills them besides you?" There had to be another way to kill them.

A smirk came to his face as he laughed slightly, "Well besides me, ripping them apart and burning the pieces is the only way to kill them." suddenly he laughed loudly and I stared at him nodding slightly, "Oh and get this, sun doesn't kill them, it makes them sparkle!" he hit his knee laughing louder.

I laughed slightly and shook my head, "They actually sparkle?" I tried to picture someone actually sparkling but it was to hard.

After he calmed down he made a slightly annoyed face, "Not all of them are bad though." that surprised me. "There is a family that lives upstate, that actually helped us out a lot. They are actually like real people, you know but dead and all." he laughed at himself. "They don't drink human blood, they all live off of animals so their eyes are gold. One of them is actually pretty cool, his name is Emmett. I didn't think that I would actually make friends with a vampire but he is like one of us almost and the mother one of the group Esme just brings out a side of you that makes you unable to hate her."

It was hard to think of Paul actually being friends with a vampire but if they didn't kill humans and Paul trusted them then they couldn't be that bad. The look on his face changed, "They are actually Renesmee's family." he said quickly.

It took me a few minutes to really understand what he said but when he did I looked at him apprehensively. "What does that mean?" I sat up straight looking him dead in the eye.

Letting out a deep sigh he shrugged, "When Renesmee's mom me her dad she was a human and he was a vampire. They got married she got pregnant with a half vampire kid and named her Renesmee who is completely harmless to humans."

I leaned back against the couch and laughed slightly, I had been with a friends with a person who was half vampire pretty much since I got here. This wasn't something I thought would happen… but was I just going to stop being friends with her because of what she was? "She can't hurt humans?" I asked not looking at him.

"Yeah, she is totally harmless, and she bites Jacob all the time so he would know." Paul laughed slightly.

"I guess that's fine. I mean I knew her before and she was fine so I guess it's fine now to." I sighed and Paul once again pulled me to his chest.

No words were needed to make me understand that he was happy I had said that. Once again I found myself laying with my head over his heart and his arms were wrapped around me tightly. No matter how much I loved Paul when he was tough, I still had a soft spot for the nice sweet side he had just for me. I was sure that this side of his was only mine, I had heard stories of his past girls and I was sure he didn't treat them like this.

At times it bothered me when I thought about how many girl he had actually been with but I didn't like to think about it. There was no doubt in my mind there were a lot but thinking about it made me want to hit something… or someone. That was one of the reasons I was growing more and more in love with the idea of imprinting. In the back of my mind I had wondered if one day Paul would just find someone else but with this, I was sure he wouldn't.

This morning when I woke up I didn't think that I would be here with Paul who just so happens to be my shape-shifter soul mate who was beta of his pack and friends with vampires. At this moment in time if Paul had told me he had a unicorn in his back yard I wouldn't doubt it. I laughed quietly at that thought. Maybe they were real, but so far I lived in a world of shape-shifters and vampires, and at least for a while I wanted to get used to that fact.

I moved slightly and groaned, my throat was dry from the screaming and crying and maybe possibly the kissing but none the less it was dry. I tried to stand up but Paul's arms held me in place. "I need to get a drink." I looked at Paul as he slowly lifted his arms off of me. He looked dead tired but he wasn't saying anything.

Walking into the kitchen I got a glass from the counter when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out ready to yell at my sister if it was her. Rolling my eyes I deleted the message about the bill being ready. I almost closed it when I saw the new voicemail icon at the top lit up. Paul had deleted all the calls and text, but this phone was confusing at times even for me and I guessed he didn't know how to delete it. I knew he had it because it was from like a day ago, and I had thrown my phone out the window then.

As soon as I heard Paul's voice my heart broke. He was just breathing but you could hear him struggling to keep his voice and breathing normal. _"Hey um it's me. I just want to tell you that I am so sorry for that. I need you to call me, there is so much you don't know. I need you Alani, please call me." _he took a long breath _"I don't beg but please call me. I can't stand this, the look on your face broke me. You won't pick up, I don't know how many times I have tried calling. You have no idea how much you mean to me, you really don't. Just please call me and I will explain everything. There are so many things I need to tell you but you know I can't if you don't pick up. I want to tell you that I love you but I don't know if you would like that… so I won't actually tell you. As long as you know." _

I felt the tears fall off my cheeks as he continued, _"I know you don't want anything to do with me but I need you. Even if it's just for a few minutes so I can talk to you. But before you go I want to let you know that I have never been happier than I have been with you. All the fucked up things in my past mean nothing with you there. You might not believe me but it's true, you're my everything… I just need you Alani." _

As the message ended I leaned against the counter with tears streaming down my face. Thinking about how much pain I had put him through made me feel so bad. I knew I had a justified reason but I still hated it. After a few minutes I was able to stop crying and not feel horrible. I took a deep breath as I put my phone in my pocket walking into the living room where Paul was.

I laughed quietly as I saw Paul sleeping on the couch in the same position as he was in when I left. He looked so peaceful, I could actually see the eighteen year old he was. I ran my hand down his cheek and smiled to myself. "Paul wake up." I lightly shook him and his eyes fluttered open and he looked at me with his eyes half closed. "How much have you slept since that day?"

He shook his head, "I wasn't asleep then, just resting my eyes." I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less. "And for your other question none." he said sleepily.

My shoulders fell, "Then go to bed Paul! You have been awake for what three days straight!" I was irritated, why the hell didn't he go to sleep, that was just stupid.

"I don't want to, if I do that then you will leave and I'm not ready for that yet." even through the tiredness of his voice I could hear the obvious discomfort of him admitting that.

"Just because you go to bed doesn't mean I have to leave." I shrugged, "I can stay in here or some thing."

He shook his head, "Come with me, your tired to." I shook my head and bit my lip, "Please, nothing will happen, I just want you with me."

I looked at him a moment before caving, "Fine but I don't have anything to sleep in, and sleeping in normal clothes bothers me." I mumbled as I felt the blush coming to my face. I had never slept with anyone in any sort of fashion besides my parents and sister when I was little.

A smile came to Paul's face, "You can sleep in some of my old clothes." I nodded as I followed him down the hall and into his room.

I stood in the door way as he walked over to his dresser and looked through them. He pulled out a huge shirt and a pair of shorts he hadn't fit in for a long time. "I hope these are okay, the shirt isn't old but I haven't worn the shorts in like five years." he laughed slightly handing them to me.

These shorts were from when he was thirteen? I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and laughed, the shirt was obviously like five times to big for me and went down to the middle of my thighs. His shorts were tied as tight as I could get them, he was always pretty big I guessed. I took a deep breath and smiled, the shirt smelled like him, the earthy sent and what ever else he used, I loved it.

When I walked back into the room he had changed into a more comfortable pair of shorts than he had on before. He was messing with them and I laughed slightly, "You usually don't sleep in shorts do you?" I asked setting my clothes down on his desk chair.

He turned around and a smile came to his face as he looked me up and down. "I didn't get why guys said that there girls look good in there clothes until now." The blood flooded my cheeks, he shook his head and laughed slightly "Sorry about that, but no I usually don't unless I come in dead tired from patrol or something. Any way I thought this would be better for you."

I nodded and walked over to him where he was sitting on his bed, "You really think I look good like this?" I pointed at the clothes I had on. "They are huge on me, how can this look good?" I laughed as he rolled his eyes.

He grabbed the end of the shirt, "You would look good in anything, but in my clothes you look amazing." he kissed me quickly, "Hell these even cover your beautiful legs and I still think you're stunning." I was about to tell him to shut up, that complementing my legs just to make me feel good only made me mad. As soon as I looked into his eyes I could tell he wasn't lying, he actually thought my legs were beautiful.

I laughed and put my hands on the sides of his face and kissed him hard, "You actually think my legs are beautiful." I laughed again and he looked at me with confusion written all over his face. "That means a lot to me Paul."

He nodded, "Of course I think your legs are beautiful, all of you is beautiful." he sighed and looked back. "And that's really good but Lala please thank me later, I am so tired." I slapped the air a few inches away from him face as I laughed at his whining.

"Yes you big baby we can sleep now." He mouthed 'Thank God' and I glared as him as he just fell back on his bed. Rolling my eyes I walked over to the other side and lied down next to him. I pulled the blankets over my body and looked over at him. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was already asleep but I could tell by his breath he wasn't. "What happens if your mom finds us like this?" I asked turning on my side. I didn't want to get in trouble, especially by his mother, she seemed to like me a lot.

Paul didn't open his eyes as he spoke "She knows what I am and she knows who you are to me, if I get in any trouble she will wait until you are gone."

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me!" sat up and looked down at him.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "Has anyone ever told you that you talk way to damn much?" he grumbled looking at me.

I glared at him, "Has anyone eve told you to shut the fuck up?" I snapped turning away from him.

He laughed slightly, "You do Lala, all the time." he grabbed my arm and pulled me down on top of his chest. "Please sleep, I love you but your killing my head." he whined.

I smiled and moved over slightly so that my head was laying on his arm, "As long as you stop whining." I closed my eyes and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

**Well did you like that chapter? If you did review lol tell me about it XD Next chapter Paul's dad is coming and if you haven't given an idea about what should happen and want to there is still time, hell if you just want to give another suggestion that would be welcomed! Remember the question about the rating please, tell me how you feel about that! Please people do that! Oh and the next chapter will be dedicated to who ever the 200th reviewer is! **


	22. Reasons

**I am really sorry about the late update, it makes me mad that I couldn't get this up before now. I am not really happy with this chapter but I just wanted to get this out so after redoing the whole thing about two times I just stuck with this. I hope you guys all like this one thought, it's far from over but I think this might have been the height of the action, but don't worry there will still be drama but not like big things lol it will be normal drama. **

**I have decided something thanks to my reviewers, I will do a lemon and it will be my very first one so wish me luck when the time comes for that! But I am going to do it in a separate story, because I really don't want to lose any readers because I love all of your support! **

**I'm not going to reply to any reviews because I really want to get this out but I will reply to EVERY single review I get! And you guys are AMAZING! I got 235 reviews and I love all of them... except for one person who spent three reviews telling me this sucked..  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sunkissedchris! She has reviewed to just about every chapter and she was my 200 reviewer! **

**

* * *

**

**La Victorie **

~ People who treat other people as less than human must not be surprised when the bread they have cast on the waters comes floating back to them, poisoned. ~

**~James Baldwin~

* * *

**

That night no dreams came into my mind, all I head was Paul's breathing and steady heartbeat. It may have sounded strange that I could hear those things as I slept but it was like a lullaby to me. It reminded me that I was really with him, and he really loved me. The strong sound of his heartbeat made me know I was safe here; that I was with my Paul and thing's were fine.

I awoke in a sweat; it was ungodly hot at this point. My eyes fluttered open and I tried to move but something heavy was keeping me down. I tilted my head up looking at Paul's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful and calm, but I was hot as hell. I tried to push his arm off of me but he wasn't budging. My head fell back onto his chest and I sighed. I looked at the clock, it was already dark outside so it had to be late. It was later than I thought, 3:12. Paul and I had been a sleep for a really long time.

If Paul's arm wasn't in the way I would have been able to take the blanket off and I wouldn't have this problem. "Paul wake up!" my throat cracked as I spoke. "Paul!" I said louder shaking him.

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, "Wha…" his half lidded eyes looked a little healthier than before but he still looked sleep deprived.

"Can you move your arm so I can take off these blankets?" he looked at me and slowly moved his arm. I smiled lightly and pushed the blankets away laying my head back on Paul's chest. "I love you." I muttered as he wrapped his arm back around me.

I kissed his chest lightly, "I love you to, are you okay?" he asked slightly more awake.

"Yeah, I was just too hot, nothing to worry about." I said quietly as I tried to hold back a yawn.

Paul let out a deep sigh, "I'm just glad you didn't leave." He grabbed my hand. I could hear the tiredness in his voice as he forced himself to stay awake.

I shook my head, "I told you, no more running." I said it to myself as much or even more than I did to him. I pulled myself up and lightly pressed my lips to his. "Go to sleep now, please, I hate you looking like this." I ran my fingers down his warm cheek as he closed his eyes. The small smile had comeback to my face as I laid down. I didn't even need covers with him there, his body heat was never more welcomed than it was now.

When I woke up again I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I looked around the room which was now full of light from outside. It was 9:48 now, it was enough sleep for me but not for Paul, he was horribly tired before, I couldn't wake him. I didn't really want him awake anyway, we would have to get up and I wanted to stay like this for as long as I could. I knew that as soon as I got up things would change, and it was to soon for my liking.

Paul's breathing changed signaling that he had woken up, I closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't know I was awake. "How long have you been awake?" he muttered moving slightly.

I bit my lip, "A while, I didn't want to bother you." I wrapped my arm around him and buried my face in his chest.

He put his arm around my shoulders, "I'm still tired but I want to talk to you." Paul mumbled before he yawned running his hands down his face.

I cursed under my breath and looked up at him, "About what?" I asked with a sigh. I couldn't stop the pout that came to my lips as he looked down at me with an amused face.

Paul pulled his eyebrows together and waved his hand in front of my face groaning. "It's to fucking early for that serious of a face!"

A wide smile filled my face as I laughed at him, "Oh shut up you big baby." he smiled slightly, "So what did you want to talk about?" I turned around and folded my arms across his chest resting my head on them.

"I'm sure you have questions, ask whatever." he shrugged playing with a piece of my hair. I watched him for a few minutes, he was still tired but he looked a lot better.

The smile on my face turned into a frown as I glared at him, "Why the hell didn't you sleep for three fucking days!" he let out a loud groan and looked away from me muttering something that sounded like to early. "No it's not to early! Answer me."

Paul pressed his lips into a hard line, "Because anytime I closed my eyes I saw the look on your face and heard your screams from when you first saw me." I flinched and sat up moving away from him slightly. "Alani stop please, I didn't want this to happen."

I sighed and fell back on the foot of the bed, "I know, I just feel bad." that was a lie, I hated that I did that to him. Another question came into my mind but I was slightly afraid to ask him this one. "Paul, why did you get so mad you changed when your dad called." He froze and let out a deep breath.

I felt the bed move as Paul crawled on top of me using his arms to hold most of his weight as his large body covered me. "As long as I know you love me, nothing else matters." I bit my lip as his warm breath hit my face. "You do that way to much, it's a bad habit." I pulled my eyebrows together; I could tell he wasn't talking about me telling him I felt bad. "Biting your lip like that, they are tempting enough." he kissed my lips where I had been biting them. As he kissed my lips and around my jaw and chin I realized something. Paul Walker was a master at changing the subject.

As his lips found my neck I pulled back as much as I could, "Stop changing the subject." I pressed my hands against his chest trying to make him move away. He stopped kissing me and rested his head on my chest letting out a deep sigh. "Please tell me." I whispered. I could tell it was something he didn't want to talk about but if I was really his soul mate, then he should be able to tell me anything.

We laid in silence for a while, he hadn't moved away from me and I didn't really want him to. "It's hard." he choked out, I knew he wasn't done talking yet so I kept quiet. "I don't know." he sat up looking at me.

I pushed myself up sighing., "It's okay, I mean it can't be that bad." his eyes flashed to me and he let out a dry laugh, "It's worse isn't it?" my face fell slightly as he leaned against the wall. My breath caught in my throat as the thoughts of what might have happened to him entered my mind. I closed my eyes tightly and grabbed his hand, "You can tell me, I'm supposed to be your soul mate. So no secretes Paul."

He closed his eyes and his grip on my hand tightened, "I hate my father, I literally hate him. I haven't felt anything but hate for that man since I was six years old, and that's only because I was to stupid before then." I had never heard someone talk about another person with such disgust and pure loathing. "All the time people say I have no right to be so angry, even when I was a kid it was the same. Everyone saying I need to get over what's bothering me because everyone has problems."

He let go of my hand and hit his head against the wall, "Don't do that!" I snapped as he started to do it a second time. I don't care what happened to him before he wasn't going to sit there and hurt himself because of it, especially not in front of me.

He looked at me and took a deep breath, "The first time, or the first time I can remember, happened when I was maybe three years old He was drunk then, he loved to drink, still does as far as I know. I messed with his tools or some bullish like that, you know, I wanted to be like my dad so that's what I did. He obviously didn't like that." he stopped talking for a moment and swallowed hard. "He started yelling, I didn't even know what I did wrong. He took off his belt and slapped me with it across the face." he paused for a moment when I gasped. "After that he wrapped it around his fist and hit me, over and over again."

I closed my eyes tightly as the tears fell from my eyes, "It happened all the time, after that he didn't need to be drunk or even need a reason. If I looked at something the wrong way he would do it. He would beat me for no reason, with whatever he could find. Broken bones, busted lips, bruises cuts, you name it. The worse time was a few days before I changed. he took a baseball bat an…"

"Stop!" I yelled shaking my head. I didn't want to hear what I knew he was going to say. "Please, don't."

"I lived that, I think I have a reason to be angry." He said dryly. It wasn't directed at me, I never said anything about him not having a right to be angry.

I wiped the tears from my face, "Why did your mom let this happen?" I couldn't imagine Ella just standing by and letting him do that to her son. I remember how many times she said Paul was her whole world, her just letting that happen changed everything I thought about her.

Paul quickly shook his head, "My mother doesn't know anything about this." he was looking at me with a serious face. "My mother has nothing to do with this. She never has, and I don't want anyone to think she does."

"Why didn't you tell your mom?" I asked loudly. "She would have stopped it Paul, she says all the time that you're her whole world and that she would so anything for you!"

His visibly tense shoulders fell, "He told me that it would break her heart if she knew. I listened to him because I knew it would happen and I didn't want my mother to feel bad." he laughed slightly. "It sounds stupid to you, but I love my mother, until I met you she was the only person I actually trusted with almost everything. I couldn't tell her that."

I nodded and put my small hand on top of his large one, "I love you." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I mean what could you say to someone who just told you what Paul had told me. There were no words that I could think of. I knew he didn't want sorry, I knew him well enough to know that anything that would make him seem like a victim, whether he was one or not, he wouldn't like. That was one fault I found about him, he always had to be strong. No matter what was wrong. in his mind he had to be strong.

Now that made more since though, you would have to be tough to survive what he had been through. I wouldn't have been able to do it, I would have cracked. Paul's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing his shoulder. "I love you to Alani. I always will." I sighed putting my forehead against his chest.

"I should get dressed, I don't want your mom coming in here and getting mad, I'll be right back." I forced myself from his warms arms and into the cold bathroom. I leaned against the wall with a sigh.

Why was I the one who got stuck in this world? I know I loved Paul, but it didn't seem fair, for any of us. It wasn't fair that because of bloodsuckers normal teenagers turned into wolves and had the weight of saving their whole town on there shoulders. It wasn't fair for the parents to have to watch what they say to their kids because they don't know what would set them off, that they didn't get to know where their kids were and not know if they would even have children the next day. It wasn't fair for the imprints, not knowing if the person we loved most would come back, and knowing that they were fighting vampires. Hell it wasn't fair to our people.

I changed into the clothes I had on yesterday, I found my shirt but I couldn't find the pants I wore. I cursed loudly and stomped my foot, "Paul come help me find my pants!" I heard him say something that I assumed was him saying that he was coming. The door opened and I used all of my weight to try and close it. "You can't come in here I don't have any pants on!" he closed the door and I fell back against it groaning in pain.

"If you hurt yourself I'm coming in pants on or not!" He warned, "And if you think I'm kidding then think again!" I looked at the door, he already seemed to be over what happened earlier. He was never one to linger on things he didn't like, even if I wanted him to.

"Where are my pants at?" I asked looking around the bathroom and groaned. "I left them right here!" I whined looking through the baskets.

I heard Paul scoff through the door and glared at it, "I'm not allowed in there so I don't know where 'right here' is. Before you ask I didn't touch them, I was practically asleep by the time you got in there." I rolled my eyes at the overly exaggerated annoyed tone of his voice.

"Well they are not here!" I yelled using the same tone he had used with me. I jumped when the door came open and Paul walked in. "Get out!" I yelled trying to cover myself.

Of course he ignored me and went through the baskets just as I had and looked in. He grabbed the pair of shorts that I had worn the first time I came over here out of the dryer. "I don't know what you did with your pants. But you can ware this or that." his eyes traveled down my body and I pushed his chin up glaring. "Of course I prefer the latter but I'm not to sure that you feel the same."

"I don't!" scolded and pushed him out of the bathroom before pulling the shorts on.

When I came out of the bathroom Paul was leaning against the wall smirking. "I don't know why you pushed me out of the bathroom, I saw what you were covering."

"Shut up perv." I walked back into his room closing the door behind me. I laid back down and wrapped the covers around my body and laid face first into his pillow. I didn't realize how much everything I here smelt like him, I know it was probably obvious but I still thought about it. I wrapped my arms around the pillow and groaned when I heard the door open. I tilted my head and looked up at Paul when his shadow blocked the light. "I'm not giving you back your pillow." I muttered moving over still holding his pillow with both arms.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" he sat down next to me and I realized he was in his boxers instead of the pants he wore to bed.

"What happened to your pants?" I asked fighting back a laugh.

He looked at the corner where they were, "I got to hot last night so I took them off, it was way before you woke up." he said shrugging.

"You creep, put them back on." I pushed him but he didn't move, he just looked at me and shook his head. I didn't really mind that he had taken them off, this was just more fun than not arguing with him.

He made a face and shook his head, "I don't ever wear pants, I wear shorts. So I'm not putting those back on." he said defiantly putting his arms behind his head and looked at his ceiling.

I smiled, one of the first civil conversations we had in public was about the ceiling, he looked at it to keep him busy. "Do it, I don't want to look at your ugly legs ceiling boy!" he looked at his legs and shrugged.

"My legs look fine." he scoffed and I smiled, "Oh and I only half way told you the truth about why I look at the ceiling when you asked that day." I could see the smirk in his eyes even through for once it wasn't on his deviously handsome face.

Letting go of the pillow I sat up, "You said it was to keep your eyes busy." I grabbed the pillow and put it behind me when he reached out to grab it.

He laughed, "Yeah, that's only the half truth. I do it to keep my eyes from getting me into trouble." I raised an eyebrow and the smirk I was expecting came onto his face bigger than ever, "I use it for times like that day when I could see perfectly down someone's shirt." My eyes widened, "And a few minutes ago, when the same person was making me picture her in her underwear again."

I slapped his chest doing my best not to hurt myself, "You are such a perv!" I grabbed the pillow and put it over me.

Paul winked and grabbed my wrists pulling me on top of him and into another kiss. My legs fit around his waist perfectly, as if we were made for each other, matching pieces to a set. He moved his warm hands up the back of my thighs before pulling me closer to him. As soon as the kiss started to get deeper I heard the door burst open and I moved away from Paul as quickly as I could.

"Goddamn it Jared!" Paul yelled wiping his mouth off. "This better be fucking important!" As soon as I noticed Paul was shaking I grabbed his hand, he looked back at me and let out a deep breath. I glared up at Jared who was standing in front of the bed rubbing the back of his head. "If you came here just to stand there and look stupid I will kill you."

Jared shook his head quickly and stepped back, "Scot is going to the community center, everyone is there it you want to come." Assuming that Scot was his dad it made no since for Paul to want to see him.

He scoffed, "So the bastard actually came this time." As Jared slowly nodded I noticed something in his eyes, he was hiding something. I learned the way he looked when he lied a long time ago. "Why the hell would I go see him Jared, stay here with Alani or go see him. You do the math." he was mad, he was trying to hide it but it really wasn't working, at least I could see through it.

"Your mom knows." I gasped as Paul jumped up slamming Jared against the wall quicker than my mind could process.

I stood up and watched them, "I had to tell her Sam told me to!" Jared yelled not doing anything. He stood there with his face turned cowering under Paul's glare. Paul tried to fight back the tremors that shook his frame but he wasn't succeeding.

A growl came from deep in his chest and I closed my eyes and stepped back against the wall. I knew he was going to change again and no matter what I did, I would scream and I would be afraid. I wasn't ready to see that. "I don't care what Sam said!" Paul roared as once again Jared seemed to shrink under Paul's glare.

"Paul stop it!" my eyes flashed open as I heard Sam's voice. "Let him go now." Sam was holding Paul back, it wasn't working because he hadn't stopped shaking at all. Sam looked at me and then leaned over whispering something to Paul.

His head snapped back so fast I was worried about his getting whiplash. His shaking stopped when our eyes met. Slowly he released his grip on Jared and stepped back, "I'm sorry Alani, I need to run, go with Jared." I nodded slowly as I felt the tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

I watched him leave the room and heard a howl a few moments later. Sam and Jared looked at me as I fell back against the wall. "I need to go with Paul, make sure he doesn't do something stupid." I watched Sam leave just as I did Paul.

Jared looked at me, "So you know everything?" Slowly I nodded looking at him then quickly looked away. I had never been nervous around any of the guys, especially not Jared, he was always my best friend but right now I didn't want to be here. I was afraid he would still be angry with me, or even hate me. "I guess that's a yeah." he laughed nervously and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It is." I said quickly trying to cover my scared legs. Sure I had no problem with Paul seeing them, but I wasn't to keen on everyone else seeing them.

Jared looked at my legs, "We all know you have them, Paul thinks about you a lot." I nodded again and grimaced at the mention of them hearing his thoughts. "None of us are mad at you, things didn't happen in a good way, it should have been expected." He laughed and smiled, "We just want the old Lani back."

As hard as I tried not to smile I couldn't help it, "I guess I'm back, but this time no more secrets from any of you!" I was suddenly picked up in the air and being spun around as my best friend laughed. Once he set me down I glared at him, I hated being picked up, it wasn't a issue with heights, it was more an issue with my height. Being picked up reminded me how short I was.

The smile I was used to was once again back on his face, "So do you want to go to the community center or wait here for Paul?" he looked at his phone, "Paul will got there since his mom knows everything but I'm not exactly sure how long it will take It shouldn't be to long, he won't want to be away from you that long." he smirked and stepped back grabbing Paul's keys. "Especially not after what I just saw."

I flipped him off before putting my messy hair into a ponytail. "I hate you, and if they see that from anyone's thoughts but Paul's I will neuter you!" I warned completely serious.

"Bad thing is I actually believe you." he laughed slightly walking out of Paul's room.

I walked past him and smirked, "Good." I was doing a good job at hiding the two problems going through my mind, the first was that I wanted Paul back here with me. The second and more serious of the two was wondering exactly how Paul would react to his father being there.

It still made me sick to think about, what kind of person would beat their child. I had never imagined that Paul had been abused, even if the thought had entered my mind I know it wouldn't have been as serious as it was. Literally beating a three year old was something that I couldn't even begin to comprehend. When I was three I was still at the smack the hand thing. And I didn't even want to think about what Paul was actually going to say when he talked about the bat.

It made since now as to why Paul had trust issues, he never said he did but I could feel it when we would talk before. I hoped that now he would trust me, I wanted to be there for him, but if he didn't trust me then I couldn't do that. I laid my head against the window of Paul's truck as Jared started it.

Jared sighed from across the car, "So are you okay with this?"

I looked at him for a moment and shrugged, "If I have to take it to get Paul then I have to. It doesn't bother me as much but I don't exactly like it." I wasn't worried about hurting his feelings, I had done that before.

He laughed slightly, "At least you love him, I don't like Paul when he is sulky, it's not pretty."

"Yeah Imprinting is..." I paused trying to find a word, "Romantic, I guess. I like knowing that Paul won't leave me." I smiled slightly. I was sure he had a lot more to say about imprinting seeing as he himself had imprinted on Kim. However he kept quiet, I liked it though. He seemed to be watching what he said around me. When we pulled up the community center I looked at Jared, "I'm sorry about what I said. I was mad and I really didn't mean it."

Shaking his head he smiled, "Not a big deal Lani! Paul freaked you out, I mean if I had done that in front of Kim I swear she would have fainted!" he laughed, "No big, you've been my best friend forever. This isn't going to mess it up." I smiled and leaned over and hugged him. "Someone wants you back." Jared whispered with a smirk.

I pulled my eyebrows together and followed his eyes to Paul who was standing next to his truck looking at me. I smiled and opened the door, "You better?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the truck and into his arms, "Much." he inhaled deeply and smiled against my neck. "I didn't like being away from you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood with him. I didn't want to go see everyone yet, I knew that they knew about what I said and what I put Paul through. Jared was probably one out of all of them who wasn't mad at me.

"I want to go home." My voice was muffled against his chest.

He sighed and grabbed the sides of my face, "I want to give you what you want but I need to stay here. I can take you home if you want, but you need to decide soon." Though his words were strong, his eyes were begging me to stay. No matter how much I wanted to leave and not deal with this, I couldn't do it when he looked at me like that.

Looking away from him I let out a deep sigh, "Let's go then." I did my best to sound happy, but it sounded sarcastic more than anything.

Paul looked down at me for a moment and I knew he wanted to be here as much as I did. We stepped into the community center and people were doing different things. I looked over where I saw my mother who was talking to Ella. As she door closed All eyes flashed up, I stepped behind Paul slightly. It felt strange beings afraid of something like this but I couldn't stop myself. Ella stood up and I felt Paul stiffen slightly, his jaw clenched as he looked over at Jared.

As tears fell from Ella's eyes Paul looked at me and let go of my hand moving to hug his mother. "I'm so sorry." She choked out as he flinched. "I should have known better, you have no idea how sorry I am." I could tell Paul was uncomfortable and she probably knew it as well but she didn't care.

"It's not your fault." He said quietly, his eyes met mine and I could see his discomfort. He didn't want his mother to know because she would have reacted this way and it was obvious that he didn't like being the center of attention.

When the door slammed shut again I turned around. A man who looked a lot like Paul stood in the door way. His short black hair stuck out everywhere as his brown eyes scanned the room, he wasn't tall, he was around Leah's height whish was maybe 5'10. His broad shoulders looked to big for the rest of his body.

"Hey Ella honey!" he yelled loudly smiling at her seemingly completely unaware that she was even crying. I glared at him, this was the bastard that beat Paul? I would have loved to see him take a swing at his son now who stood almost a foot taller than him. "Goddamn it boy get out of the way!" he yelled.

I pulled my eyebrows together, who in their right mind would talk to someone as big as Paul like that? "Don't you dare talk to my son that way!" Ella yelled as Scot stepped back confusion written all over his face

He laughed slightly, "I thought he was both of ours, what happened to that?" he laughed louder and I was sure I heard a few growls from the guys behind me. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked back at Sam who motioned for me to go with the others. I looked at him for a moment before standing next to Embry and Natalya.

Ella's face got red which I was sure was from anger and my father stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." He looked at Scot for a second. Normally I found the guys in the pack but at this moment my father looked stronger than any of them.

Scot raised an eyebrow and glared at my dad, "Nickolas, I didn't know you were back." His voice changed and I noticed how Paul reacted as it did. "Why is your hand on my wife and not yours?"

My dad's eyes narrowed, "You should leave Scot, you haven't been back for three years and a lot has changed since then." Never in my life had I seen my father like this, my father was angry he didn't show it but I knew him well enough to tell. Natalya and I looked at each other; she was thinking the same thing I was.

Ella looked at both my dad and Scot and shook her head, "No! He is not just leaving!" she screamed loudly. "After what he did he isn't just walking off!"

Scot's eyes widened as he looked at Paul, "You little bastard! I told you not to tell, you ungrateful bastard!" Paul's large frame started to shake and before I could blink Sam and Jacob were next to him. "He is my son I have every right to punish him in any way I see fit." He spat at the elders.

"What you did is not punishment it's abuse Scot!" My father yelled, my mother grabbed his arm but he shook her off.

The smile that had been on Scot's face disappeared as he sneered at my father, "Well I'm sorry we can't all be as perfect as you Nick!" he spat, "I didn't even want the fucking kid! You're the one who told me to keep him if you had kept your mouth shut she would have had an abortion and I wouldn't have been able to do that!"

My eyes widened as my father grabbed him by the collar slamming him into the wall. "Don't blame me for what you did! I convinced her to keep him yes but if I would have known what you were doing then I would have stopped you!"

As Scot laughed in my father's face, "What could you have done? Do you remember what happened when we were younger?"

I sighed and looked at Paul, he wasn't shaking anymore, he was looking at me. Quickly I stepped away from my sister and grabbed Paul's hand. He pulled me to him and held my hand tighter than he should have but I didn't mind it at the moment. I put my head and pressed my lips against his forearm and closed my eyes.

"Things are different from then Scot, your best friend Joshua isn't here to hold me back!" I looked at Sam who was now paying attention to them. "You wanted to be just like him when we were kids, why aren't you?" I didn't understand what he was talking about. "Joshua left! Right or not it was still a whole hell of a lot better than staying and beating your son!"

"Fuck you Nickolas. I know what he is, you think I don't recognize what happened to him? My own father was one. I wasn't afraid of him and I am not afraid of my son. And no matter what you or anyone says I will do whatever I want to that kid!"

I heard a crunch as my father's fist collected with Scot's nose. As his head hit the back of the wall he fell back onto the floor holding his nose as blood seeped through his fingers. "You will never touch him again."

Scot stood up pushing past my father, I glared at him as he started walking out the door. He looked at me and laughed as he stopped to wipe the blood off of his mouth. I grimaced as Scot walked over to Paul who held on my hand tighter. "See what you did to your mother?"

My mouth fell open, "Will you leave him alone!" I couldn't believe he just said that, he knew that upset Paul and after what my dad told him, he was still going to do things like that.

He scoffed looking down at me, "Just like your father, annoying as hell. Stay out of things that you don't understand." He looked back at Paul, "I don't know why you care about him little girl. As soon as he sleeps with you he will leave you." He nudged Paul, "Just like his old man."

"He is nothing like you!" I snapped. It made me sick just hearing him say that, I couldn't even imagine Paul doing what he did to a kid, especially his.

Scot frowned as blood ran onto his lips, when he grabbed the front of my shirt I grabbed Paul's arm. "Shut the hell up you little bit…" Paul pushed Scot back and grabbed the front of his shirt as Jacob stopped me from falling.

"Don't you ever touch her!" I flinched as Paul yelled. "If you even look at her the wrong way I will kill you! Say whatever you want to me but you talk about her or my mother again and I will kill you!" As Paul's tremors became more violent the more fear came into Scot's eyes, he knew what would happen if it didn't stop.

This didn't seem to matter though, "You are my son! I'm not going to fall at your feet because you're some kind of freak." A growl came from Paul's chest. "Why should I, just for some slut that's going to be gone as soon as you're done with her!"

Paul shook his head and slammed him against the wall. Scot cried out in pain and for once Sam and Jacob both stood still glaring. I knew they weren't going to stop Paul unless he changed. He was clenching his fist tightly as his fist shook more than his entire body. Paul raised his fist and as it made impact I could hear the bones breaking in Scot's face.

Paul again raised his fist, "Stop it. If you hurt him anymore you will be like him." Ella said putting her hand on Paul's arm that was holding his father up by the neck. Now Sam and Jacob were both ready to interfere. With trembling hands Paul let go of Scot who stepped away from him.

Ella stood hard faced glaring at her husband; she reached up and took her wedding ring off her finger throwing it on the floor. "You are never coming back here." Was all she said before he left the building.

I looked over at Paul, he wasn't shaking but I could tell he was upset. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on him, he looked at me and then walked out the back door. "I'll go check on him" before anyone could tell me not to I was out the door.

My eyes scanned the tree line, I figured he would have gone in there. "Hey." I spun around at the sound of his voice. Paul was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"You didn't change." I was surprised he was able to stop himself, but that didn't mean I wasn't grateful.

Once again he looked tired and worn out, much older than he really was. "I was kind of hoping you would follow me." he let out a deep breath.

The sky had clouded over, I was more used to the grey than the sun that had been here. It was only a matter of time before the rain once again started pouring down. As the wind blew and a blast of cold air hit me I stepped closer to Paul. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged, "I hope I hurt him. I can't believe he actually touched you." I stepped back as he growled. I closed my eyes looking away from him, "I need to go, tell Sam please."

"I love you." He grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine with extreme force.

He pulled away and put his forehead against mine, "I love you so much." He said before pulling away and running into the forest.

**So here is a new chapter! I really want some ideas of what to do next for this story, I have a few ideas but what do you guys think should happen next? The next chapter dedication will be for my 250th reviewer which I hope to get to when I post my next chapter which I promise will be out much sooner than this one was! Remember if you have any ideas or things you want to see in this story review and tell me! **


	23. Getting back to Normal

_Well I am sorry again for the late update but Hurricane Alex put a damper on my writing plans! I hope you all like this chapter, it's not the most exciting chapter but for some reason I really like this chapter so I hope you do as well!  
I need to cleat up a few things, first there isn't going to be a vampire in this one, maybe mentions of one but no actual vampire showing up. That will all happen in the sequel that I'm excited for already! Second thing is Alani and Natalya are not changing into wolves, I don't want that to happen and it wouldn't fit in the plot... sorry for everyone who wanted that to happen!_

**TeamSeth7890-**_I think we got mixed up on something... Lala's dad is not and never has been a wolf. Scot's dad who is Paul's grandfather was! And I couldn't turn him into a murderer because of that sick guy!_

**jblc77-**_I love your idea about time with Paul and Ella! I am going to use that later in the story! About your idea with Paul's dad and her I am thinking about it, it sounds pretty cool but not sure where I would put it in._

**Kishasho123-**_I'm glad you think they are cute together! I think you will like this one!_

**Spetkkk- **_I loved that line as well, I thought it was cute and it just seemed like something he would do. Yeah Alani's attitude changed for a reason, she was going through a really hard time then. But don't worry because she is back in this one!_

**Caleb'sbabe-**_ Lol I think we will see more of Scot and Paul later on, so he just might get a good hit on his dad!_

**Kimmmz-**_I'm happy you liked the chapter name, it was kind of a last minute thing to put that as the title._

**TwiFan000- **_I'm really happy you liked the way they act together!_

**FigSk8ingAngel- **_Yeah he knew everyone would be there, it's like it is in my home town. Everyone hangs out at the community center. And I am working on them getting that stronger bond!_

**laurazulea18-**_I'm sorry but they aren't going to phase and I'm glad you liked it and are excited for the lemon, I'm kind of nervous because I have never written one good enough to post before! _

**Sunkissedchris- **_I wanted Ella to be seen as that, Paul is suppose to be her whole life __and she is a strong character and I love that it showed. I loved writing the whole part with Nick. He know about the imprint and he knew Ella so he was really cool! _

**Wonders Of My World-**_The ending was suppose to be cute and it seems that it was! Yay!_

**Wolflover101canadian- **_lol you really cheered? I'm so happy! _

**Mitch-potter-black-**_You will find out if there are any broken bones soon!_

**Orange Chicken Lover-**_ That will come soon! I want to write them together!_

**Shyenna D-**_I'm sorry about what happened to you, I hope you cried because it touched you. The past chapter was suppose to show that Paul had support from everyone there, not matter how much he thought he was alone he wasn't. _

**Bannana in your ear- **I'm glad you liked it and thank you for saying that!

**Lovestoryfreak- **_Well first I'm glad that this is keeping you sane! I wanted to give this story a level of reality that most don't. People don't meet and just love that person automatic, even with imprinting! I'm so glad you liked it! Good luck with the move!_

**Lulu Cullen-**_I'm glad you liked it and took the time to read all of it. _

**Twilightgurl1917-**_Oh this one is going to have a sequel don't worry about that! And yay another Texas girl XD _

**dixonmichiah- **_The next chapter is going to be her and the wolf girls! And I am working on Paul and Alani alone time it will happen soon. _

**Sugar-Ice-**_I'm glad your a fan!_

**ToAdmireandReview-**_Thanks for the review!_

_**This is dedicated to **__**Shyenna D

* * *

**_

**La Victorie**

"If you argue with a woman and win, you lose."

**~Unknown~

* * *

**

After Paul left I went home, I didn't want to be around anyone really. I needed to just be alone for a little bit. No Paul, no people, no noise, just me. I needed to be alone and take time get all of this all of this in. The mythical creatures, the fact that at 17 I found my soul mate, and the fact that I was acting so unlike my self. Hell when Scott put his hand on me I hadn't even been able to do anything. Before I would have hit him, but Paul had done it first. It annoyed me, I was acting weak, and I wasn't

When I got home my parents didn't bother me, they left me alone which I was thankful for. I fell asleep around eight, it was a nice sleep but I felt like something was missing. The heat and comfort wasn't there, I had only shared a bed with him once and I already missed Paul. Even the way I slept seemed more comfortable with him with me.

The song Weekends are for the Warriors blared in my ears and I resisted the urge to throw my phone across the room. Slowly I reached out and took my phone off the nightstand and looked at the time. 6:30, I looked at my phone for a few minutes unsure of why the hell my phone was going off at 6:30 in the morning.

"Alani wake up, you have school." I groaned at the sound of my mothers voice. It was Tuesday, all of us had missed school yesterday so even if I asked my mom to stay home she would say no.

I pushed the covers off of me and was about to get up when my phone went off again. This time I knew it was Paul because the song 'Whispers in the Dark' played. After I heard that song on our first date it reminded me of him so much, I didn't care that it was about God, it was Paul's song in my mind.

_'Hey love you and I'm going to school today.'_

_Paul_

That was good news to me, he hadn't been at school all the week before and I was glad that he was, I didn't think I could last with out Paul today. I texted back that I loved him to and that I would see him later. Today wasn't going to be my day, I was tired. No matter how much sleep I had gotten the night before, I still didn't want to get up. I wasn't tired in a sleep kind of way, more like my body just didn't want to get up.

Slowly I changed into my Lady GaGa shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I wasn't really in the mood to do my make up but with one look in the mirror I knew I needed it. I looked pale and there were dark circles under my eyes. My full lips were chapped and dry, all together I looked like crap.

Never in my life had I been more thankful for makeup than that morning. It made all the difference in my looks, I looked like an actual human and not a Zombie with it on. My phone went off again and I picked it up.

_'Take me to schooooollllll!'_

_Seth_

Rolling my eyes I texted him back no, I didn't really have a problem with taking him, I just was in a mood this morning. As I sat on my bed to put on my shoes my door opened, "To late, I'm already here." I looked up as Seth stood against the wall grinning. "You have to take me by default."

I flipped him off and stood up, "Why don't you have your sister or one of your brothers to take you?" I wasn't exactly sure why I called them his brothers, when people talked about wolves on TV and stuff they called them pack brothers. I guess I chose brothers because I didn't want to say pack.

Scoffing Seth handed me my bag before I reached for it, "My sister is on patrol, and you live next to me." of course Leah would be on patrol right now, she and Sam were the only ones who were out of school.

"Fine, I'll take you but you sit in the back." I grabbed my keys off the desk and walked down the stairs with Seth following me.

I sat down at the table and got myself a bowl of Coco puffs. "You look better, I saw you in Paul's mind. It's good that you do." I swallowed hard, Seth was so open about everything, I knew it was going to take a little bit to get used to. It was kind of refreshing though, he was open and I needed someone to be honest and I felt that Seth was the person who would do that.

I sighed and looked at him, "How bad was he, I mean he won't tell me so I don't really know anything." I sat my spoon down.

Shrugging Seth looked at me sceptically, "If Paul didn't tell you I don't think I should. Your his imprint so he really decides what you know." I raised an eyebrow, was he hiding anything else from me?

"Seth please, I can make sure he doesn't do anything to you, just please tell me." He sighed and I knew I had gotten him to tell me.

He ran his hand through his hair and I smiled slightly thinking of how Paul does that all the time. "Really he was just a mess, I mean how you reacted really tore him up." he looked at me, "Honestly I don't know how to explain the feeling of when your imprint rejects you, all I know is how Paul felt but it was still horrible. And before when he was thinking of his dad, I mean it was so bad that even my sister was braking down."

I nodded, if Paul did hide something from me Seth didn't know about it. "Thanks Seth, we need to go." he nodded and grabbed the bag he had put down. "Natalya were leaving!" I yelled up to her. I heard her coming down the stairs and walked into the garage.

"Are we giving him a ride to?" Natalya asked looking at Seth before getting in the passenger seat.

I smirked, "Oh no he is just sitting in my car for nothing, he thinks it's fun." Natalya rolled her eyes and Seth laughed.

When we pulled up to the school I saw everyone standing by Paul's truck. I stopped the car and seconds later Seth was out of the car and with the others. I rolled my eyes as I got out, "You're suppose to wait for the car to stop before you get out." Seth shrugged.

Rolling my eyes I walked over to Paul who was arguing with Jared about something. "No you didn't win, I totally beat you!" I pulled my eyebrows together and looked at Paul who seemed to be dead sure he won something.

Jared shook his head, "Not a chance in hell!" he laughed slightly, "My paw was like an inch in front of yours."

"No, screw you." I snorted at Paul, who turned away from Jared and I, "Who won Jake?" I didn't think he even knew I was there until he wrapped his around my back and rested his hand on my side.

Jacob laughed and looked at the two of them, "Sorry Jared Paul beat you." he shrugged and Paul laughed.

He let go of me and grabbed Jared's shoulders, "Oh what now, pay up kid!" Jared mumbled something, "Bitch all you want you still have to pay." I rolled my eyes as Jared handed Paul maybe twenty dollars.

Embry laughed with his arm around Natalya's shoulders, "How much money have you gotten off of us?" Quil scoffed and looked at Paul. I had a feeling that Quil was someone who lost money from Paul.

He shrugged and put Jared's money into his pocket, "Do I even want to know?" I questioned as he put his arm back around me.

A smirk came to his face as Paul looked at me, "I have been making bets, that one was a race between Jared and I, which I won." I laughed and kissed his forearm. "I have only lost like twice."

I nodded, he was really proud of himself. I knew they did bets but they usually didn't do it this much. "How much money have you won?"

He pulled his eyebrows together and thought, "I think around fifty maybe, I'm not really sure." I laughed, why the hell was he betting so much. Twenty was about the highest they bet on anything, it was usually ten or five.

"Impressive." I smirked and he leaned down and kissed me.

I heard Jared make a gagging sound and flipped him off behind my back. When we pulled apart I saw Kim walking towards us. Jared's face lit up as soon as he saw her, he didn't say anything as he ran to her. A blush came to her face as he picked her up and spun her around.

When they walked over to us I laughed and she buried her face in Jared's chest. When the bell rang all of us slowly went towards our classes. "What are you getting money for?" I asked Paul as he walked me to class.

Our hands were intertwined as we walked down the halls. People were looking at us and I rolled my eyes, it was girls looking. Because of who he was they all acted like they hated him but because of how he looked they wanted him. They wanted all of them. "I can't just want money?" I loved how he didn't even look at the other girls, it was the imprinting thing, he only had eyes for me.

I shrugged and leaned against the wall, "I guess you can, I need to get to class though." he sighed and let go of my hand.

With a sigh Paul rolled his eyes"I guess you do, I'll miss you." he muttered pressing his lips against mine.

"Mr. Walker than is P.D.A and not allowed at this school, one more time and you are both in detention." He pulled away from me and I bit my lip looking at Mrs. James. "You haven't been in there for a while, I remember when you were in with a different girl each week."

My face fell, and I pursed my lips, I tried to pull away from Paul but he didn't let me go. "Yes Ma'am." he said through gritted teeth. As she walked away he turned back to me, "Alani that was like a year or two ago, way before I met you." he was holding my hand tighter than before.

I sighed and raised my eyebrows, "I know that. I just don't like hearing about it. Seriously I don't want to hear about your past things." He nodded and kissed my forehead before walking away.

I sighed and walked into class, Quil was flipping through the pages of the book probably looking at the pictures, he always made fun of the kids in the books. I sat next to him with out a word, "What's wrong?" he asked as he laughed at a kid holding both thumbs up.

I shrugged, "Paul's past girlfriends." Quil snorted and shook his head, "Okay past hook ups."

Nodding Quil laughed, "That's more of the right word." I looked away from him and rolled my eyes, "What about them. You should know that he isn't going to leave you or even look at other girls anymore. Why worry about them?" He closed the book and was leaning on his elbow waiting for my answer.

"I don't know, I just don't even want to think of what girls he has hooked up with. Or how many. But when I hear people and even teachers talk about it I can't help but wonder how many girls have been with him." I shuddered at the thought, from the way people talked it wouldn't surprise me if it was half the girls in the school. I almost kicked myself at that thought, I knew Paul and he might have been a bit of a player before but not like that.

Quil looked deep in thought for a moment, "I don't know the exact number and I really don't want to but it's a lot less than people think. He isn't as bad as everyone puts him up to be. He is in the La Push gang!" he laughed and I cracked a smile, "He is the bad boy of our group he has to be total bad ass man whore who sleeps with anything that moves! Don't you know anything about gangs!" by now we were both in a fit of laughter.

It did make me feel better than Quil said it was a lot less than everyone thought. It was also true that of course they would make up rumors to make them all seem worse than they supposedly were. "Mr. Ateara Miss Marshall stop that laughing!" We both looked at each other and I bit my lip to stop laughing.

My classes before lunch passed slowly, nothing excited happened but nothing extremely boring had occurred either. Class with Jared was boring, we didn't have any tests of papers that really counted just long notes that I really could care less about. I already knew it, it was about the French in America which I learned in France.

We watched a movie on English so that meant Embry, Jacob and I were talking about random things that we wanted to. Embry and I got into a discussion about Fruits Basket, it's a manga about people that turned into animals of the Chinese Zodiac and he just couldn't get it. He said it confused him and I really wasn't sure how, it was a simple enough story. Jacob had no idea what we were talking about so he texted Nessie when the teacher wasn't looking.

Art was the most annoying class, it wasn't the assignment, we had to draw the scenery of our favorite place. I was going to draw Paris but for some reason I thought of Paul's house. The annoying thing about art class was the person next to me. Seth Clearwater, I swear he had eaten a bag full of sugar before he came to school, or he had one in his bag. He wouldn't shut up and if I didn't answer him he would text me and ask why I wasn't talking to him, or just text me random things like 'hi' I wanted him dead by the end of the period.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch I was out of my seat and headed for the cafeteria. I wasn't hungry so I just sat down at the table and waited for everyone to get there. Jacob was the first one to sit down, "I don't care what you have to do but if Seth comes to school with this much energy again, you are going to lose a wolf." I glared at Seth was was grinning and talking to Jared and Paul who looked annoyed.

A loud laugh came from Jacob as he looked at them. "I'll make him run tonight, of course he will find it fun but better than nothing." I shook my head, did he really think running was fun?

"Hey." Natalya threw herself down next to me, "I made the worst grade on a test." Embry sat down next to her and put his hand on her back.

I raised an eyebrow, "What did you get?" my sister never made bad grades, if it was horribly bad then she would be upset and it would annoy me to death.

She took a deep breath, "It was a 92." I narrowed my eyes and pushed her into Embry who was looking at me with the same expression I probably had.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut up a 92 is good!" I smiled as Paul sat on the other side of me. "Hey."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Where is your food?" he asked. I looked at his tray and shrugged, all of the guys had food piled up.

"I'm not hungry." Paul scoffed and I pulled my eyebrows together, "What?" he sighed and handed me a piece of pizza. "I'm not eating it."

He looked at me and tried to give it back to me, "You are going to eat this." I shook my head and turned away from him. The others were all seemingly amused by our argument. "Lala, eat." I looked at him and sighed and took the pizza. "Thank you." he smirked and tired to kiss my cheek but I moved away from him.

I saw Seth and glared at him, "You are sitting no where near me." I warned. He smiled and sat beside Jacob and across from me. "Don't talk to me." he laughed and started eating.

I took a few more bites of the pizza and groaned, "I'm full I don't want to eat anymore."

He looked down at me and sighed, "At least you ate." he took it from me and ate it. I leaned my head on his shoulder and waited for him to finish eating.

When he was done I stood up and pulled on his arm, "Let's go somewhere." He looked at me for a moment and nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said as he dumped his tray. He joined me at the door and grabbed my hand, "What's up?"

I shook my head and smiled, "Nothings wrong I just want to talk, I want to be with just you."

A smile came to Paul's face and he nodded, "Sure let's go to my tuck." we walked out the door and I stopped as the rain hit my face. I smiled and looked up letting the rain hit me in the face. "You know that's how most turkey's die?"

I glared at him, "Well for your information I am far from a turkey!" Placing my hands on my hips I continued to glare at him.

The signature smirk was on his face again, "I know that, but your mental status, now that's where you and a turkey are very much a like." My mouth fell open and I fake gasped.

Shaking my head I walked away from him, "You know if I have the mind of a turkey then your as smart as I rock!" the corners of my lips raised as I stood against his truck.

He sighed and leaned next to me, "Rocks don't die by drowning themselves in rain." I rolled my eyes. "I love you." he pressed his lips against my neck.

I let out a deep breath and pulled away from him slightly, "I'm not being like one of your other girls and getting in detention because of P.D.A." After the words left my mouth I regretted it. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."

Paul rolled his eyes and groaned stepping away from me, "Yeah you did Alani." I pissed him off, it wasn't to bad because he wasn't shaking but he was still pissed.

"I'm sorry, I just hate hearing people talk. They say things about you that hell even the teachers say it. How the hell am I not supposed to believe it!" We were arguing for nothing, things had just gotten good and I opened my big moth and screwed it up.

Paul scoffed, "Because I fucking love you Alani, you should know that. I fucked up in the past yeah but look in the mirror because you aren't the poster child for good behavior are you?"

"Fuck you Paul." I turned away from him and rolled my eyes. I felt a warm hand grab my arm. I spun around and looked at faced Paul, "What do you want?" I snapped .

He loosened his grip on my arm, "I'm sorry, I should have said that. You should know what it's like to make bad dissensions in the past. But no matter what happened before your the one." I wanted to argue and be alone but with one look into his eyes I couldn't look away.

I sighed, "I know that but why the hell did you have to bring that up?" He shrugged, "I know I should have said what I did but it's hard to not think about it, like I said."

Paul put his hand on m cheek and shrugged, "What do you want to know?" he asked quietly, "Anything you want to know, I will tell you."

I wasn't sure what I wanted to ask him, if anything. He grabbed my hand and I looked at him, "Why do you always want to hold my hand?"

Paul pulled his eyebrows together and looked at me with an expression that could only be described as stupid. "That's really what you want to know?" he sounded skeptical.

It took me a few minutes to understand what exactly what he was saying. I smiled slightly forgetting about being mad. ""No stupid I just want to know." I laughed lightly.

He looked at our hands and shrugged, "I like to be touching you, it doesn't matter if your right next to me. If I'm not touching you somehow it feels wrong, like I'm suppose to." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. "It's an imprint thing." he kissed the back of my hand once more before letting it fall.

No one would ever think of Paul was a romantic and he really wasn't but there were somethings, that he would do and it would send my heart fluttering. "Paul, this imprinting thing, it can never ware off right?" I bit my lip. The question had just came into my mind. He loved me now but if this wore off, would he find someone new?

A smile came to Paul's face, "An imprint can never break, no matter how hard you try. Once you see that person you love them forever. The love grows the more you know that person, and in Jacob and Quil's case it changes the kind of love you have for the person but that's the only thing that changes in imprinting." I moved closer to him as the rain got heavier. That made me feel better, imprinting didn't go away.

"Wait, Quil?" Why would Quil's love change for his imprint, that I didn't even know he had. "When did he imprint?"

He cleared his throat and looked down at me, "Quil imprinted third out of all of us. And you have to listen to me before you jump to conclusions, can you do that?" he raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

I shook my head, "Probably not." I answered truthfully, I wasn't sure why I would jump to conclusions but if he thought I would then I probably would.

Letting out a deep sigh Paul rolled his eyes, "Of course not." he put his hand on his forehead. "Okay The second day Quil changed back into a human after he changed he went to Sam and Emily's. Her sister was visiting and she brought her daughter. Well when Quil saw her he imprinted on her." he looked at me trying to read my expression.

Slowly I nodded, "So Quil imprinted on Emily's married sister?" poor guy.

Paul looked at me for a moment before shaking his head, "No he imprinted on Emily's two year old niece."

It took me a few minutes to take that in. Claire. "That's sick! Claire is just a baby how could he!" I stepped back and though of Quil, I never though he would something like that, that he would actually feel that way for a baby, it was sick.

A loud groan came from deep in Paul's chest, "No! I told you not to jump to conclusions!" I waited for him to say what else he had to, because if he was fine with this then we would have a few problems. "Quil doesn't love her like that, he is her big brother. I said it would change for him, he will be her big brother and when she gets older her best friend and then if she wants him to when she is grown up then they will be together. He feels nothing but brotherly love for her, she is the best protected kid in the whole world."

I let out a deep breath, that was good to hear. "No wonder he cares abut her so much." I smiled at Paul, "You know she will fall in love with him someday, every girl wants to be treated like a princess, and she will know that he has always been there." He nodded, it was obvious that he was thankful that I changed my mind on Quil.

"Fuck, lunch ended ten minutes ago." As Paul said this I groaned loudly, late again.

I picked my bag up and looked at him, "I can't skip again." I wanted to, I wanted to be with him.

He nodded, "I know, I love you so much." he kissed me hard on the lips.

I laughed, it was amazing how he could have me screaming mad one second and totally in love with him the next. "I love you to." A grin spread across his face and we started walking to our separate classes. I stopped and turned around, "I didn't want to be alone with you for that." I looked down biting my lip.

He smiled, "I know, just leave your window open tonight I'll come." a smile came to my face as I nodded before walking to class.

I didn't get into trouble for being late, I made up an excuse that I was sick and in the bathroom. Kim of course laughed at me and said that I was a good liar. Those classes passed by fast, we didn't do any real work, it was all fun stuff. I had no problem with doing the stupid activities or the actual 'work'. Bridget didn't talk to me, and I found no problem with that. She kept glaring at me from across the room which was starting to piss me off. If she had said anything I would have flipped, I still wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's bullshit.

I was beyond ready for the day to be over when last period came. School was never one of my favorite places to be and I actually had something to do after school, which was much more exciting than this. My after school was filled with working on my car, my dad had told me that we could work on it a couple of day's ago and Natalya informed me that the new parts he wanted to try out were in.

Paul was sitting down when I got to class, I was never sure how he got here before me. I didn't really know his schedule. "Why are you here first?" I asked sitting my things down on the table.

A smile came to his face, "I have shop right before this and it's at the end of the hall." I think all of the guys had some kind fo shop class, I knew that Jared, Seth, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Paul had it, Collin and Brady probably had it as well.

"That makes since." When class started and I realized what we were doing I laid my head on the table and groaned. "I hate Stochiomitry." of course we would be reviewing for out semester exams which were a coming up.

I heard Paul laugh and he put his hand on my back, "I can help you don't worry about it Lala."

I turned my head and looked at him, "I still will fail it when we take the test so why waist your time." I let out a deep breath.

He gave me a disapproving look, "Any time I spend with you isn't wasted. And if you would just pay attention and attempt to learn it then you could." He started working on the paper that was handed out.

Rolling my eyes I looked at the paper, "When did you start caring about school?" I mumbled as I started coping his paper.

"I want to graduate, if I have to do this again I will go crazy." I looked at him, his voice changed. "The only thing I can do as a regular class is this one. I'm almost failing all of my others and if I don't graduate this year then I'm dropping out."

Pulling my eyebrows together I shook my head, "No your not. You're going to pass so you don't need to worry about it Paul." I smiled and put my hand opn top of his.

He let out a deep breath, "I don't think I will. I've never been smart, the only reason I made it this far is because they all just passed me on. They didn't want to have to deal with me." His jaw got tight and his nostrils flared as he started shaking slightly.

I tightened my grip on his hand, quickly I looked around to see if anyone noticed him shaking. "Please calm down." I whispered afraid he would change here.

His eyes flashed to mine and he started taking deep breaths. The shaking slowly stopped as he closed his eyes and continued to take deep breaths. "I'm sorry." he muttered looking away from me.

I bit my lip and pushed my paper in front of him. "Teach me how to do this." I just wanted to take his mind off of being angry.

Paul did his best to try and show me what to do but I only got frustrated. I just couldn't get what he was saying, it just confused me more than anything. This happened anytime anyone tried to help me with work. I would get mad and start disagreeing with anything the person was helping me said. Which is why Paul and I were in the predicament we were in at the moment.

Groaning Paul ran his hand down his face, "No this is the right way." I shook my head and looked away from him. He pissed me off with this stuff and I was starting to get on his nerves. "You can't add it the way you were, it won't get you the right answer."

I scoffed, "I got it right last time!" I countered crossing my arms over my chest.

He shook his head, "No you got to first part of it right. If you did that all the way through you would have gotten it wrong." He sounded so sure of himself, and he probably was right but he didn't give me proof.

I groaned and stood up, "I will be back in a minute!" Paul rolled his eyes before I walked up to the teachers desk and asked if I could go to the bathroom.

As soon as she said yes I left, I didn't really have to use the bathroom I just wanted to get out of the classroom before I said something that pissed him off more. I was going to make him mad or he was going to make me mad. I just needed time to cool off. He was right about it but I couldn't admit that, at least not yet. Admitting that I was wrong wasn't something I liked to do and especially when I spent so much time saying I was right.

I put water on my hands and ran them over my neck and face. I let of a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. I had to get back to class, there was maybe five or six minutes left of school. I turned the corner to get back to class when someone stepped in front of me.

"Hey Alani, how are you?" I felt my stomach churn as I looked up into the smirking face of Dillon.

I sneered at him and rolled my eyes, "I'm fine, now I need to get to class." I tried to walk around him but he stepped in front of me again.

He let out a chuckle and sighed, "Are you sure, I heard you arguing with what's his face at lunch."

"His name is Paul, and we weren't arguing." We had been but it was none of his business. "So if you don't need anything else, move." I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to do what he was going to.

The corners of his lips twitched as the smirk fell, "You know he is a bad guy." I rolled my eyes. "You like that though don't you?" he laughed loudly, "How many times have they passed you around?"

I pushed him back as hard as I could, he stumbled slightly but stood up straight. "Shut the fuck up before you piss me off even more." I could feel my blood boil as his smirk grew.

Dillon stepped closer to me and put his hands on my hips, "If you let them do it at least to me have a go at you." he ran his hand over my backside and I balled up my fist and as hard as I could punched him in the face.

As he grabbed his nose and cursed at me, "If you ever fucking touch me like that again I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat you sick bastard." I pushed him again as the bell rang.

I turned away from him and fought back the urge to hit him again. "You little bitch!" He yelled as people started to came into the hall. "What the hell?" he asked surprised.

"I don't know who the fuck you are but you never raise your hand to a girl." I spun around at the sound of Leah's voice. She was holding Dillon's fist in her hand stopping him from moving it. I could tell he was by the way his arm shook as he tried to push past her fist. She looked down at Dillon who was staring up at her with wide eyes. Her glare made me shudder and she wasn't even looking at me.

The wide eyed stare turned into a glare as he looked at her, "Fuck you, let go of my hand." once again he tried to move out of her grasp.

A smirk came to her face as she tightened her grip, "Why don't you make me let go, bitch." he pushed his fist harder into her hand but she kept him still. She tightened her grip on his hand and he fell to his knees as he cried out in pain. By now people had gathered around. "If you ever raise your hand to any girl ever again, especially one of my friends, I will hurt you. And if you think I hurt you, just wait til I let Paul know what you did." He shook his head and cried again, "I think you should leave, and if you ever give Alani any problems again I will be back." she threatened pushing him away.

He cursed loudly and grabbed his hand, "You are going to regret this!" he yelled before walking off quickly.

She let out a harsh laugh, "I doubt that!" she yelled back. She turned around and looked at me, "Nice hit." I looked at her a moment before smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking down at my hand, it was bruised from where I hit Dillon.

She sighed and glared at people looked at us, "Seth called me and asked me o bring by his homework that he forgot."

I nodded, "Thanks Leah." she smiled and shrugged.

"What the fuck just happened?" I looked over at the sound of Paul's yelling voice. All of the guys were looking at us and Jacob was giving Leah a disapproving look. Kim and Natalya looked unsure of what to do.

Leah and I looked at each other, this wasn't going to be fun. "I punched Dillon in the face." I grinned at Paul who didn't look very happy.

**Okay did you like it? tell me if you did! The more reviews I get the faster I will write for you! The next chapter will be her and the wolf girls at Emily's house and more Paul and Alani time! If you want to read that soon review! Any way thanks to all of my readers again! The next dedication won't be until my 300 reviewer so not for a chapter or two I think. **


	24. Show no Fear Show no Tears

**This Chapter didn't show up for a lot of people! Sorry to re-upload it but like five people said they couldn't see it! **

**Okay well I know this one took forever literally but I had to make it perfect. I didn't like it at first so I re-did it like twice before going with this. I am really sorry about the wait but I think this will make up for it. I only got 21 reviews for my last chapter and I loved them all but I think this one deserves a little bit more... Lol anyway this is my longest chapter ever and it's an important chapter so I hope it's good.. Btw everyone loved Alani punching Dillon lol so did I!**

**sunkissedchris-** _Well it as you will find out it doesn't end up to good..._

**Wonders Of My World- **_Haha I'm glad you liked it, she was suppose to be like that and read on to see if Leah sticks around a bit!_

**Lovestoryfreak** –_ I'm glad this story keeps you sane lol and I might use some of your ideas!And the turkey thing was like a last minute thing that came out of my mind!_

Laurazuleta18** – **_I'm glad you like the length and on my Nat and Embry story I'm still a little unsure what I want to happen... so it's coming slowly_

FigSk8ingAngel** – **_yes well it wouldn't be Alani if she didn't o and punch someone! Lol and this chapter is the one where I do that... it's not as drastic but I thought it was a good way to do it... I hope you agree!

* * *

_

**La Victorie**

"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart."

**~Helen Keller~

* * *

**

Leah and I looked at each other for a moment before looking at the guys. I tried to look at anything other than Paul. I felt like I was five years old and I got caught with my hand in the cookie jar. His eyes were still on me as I tried not to think about him, or look at him. I didn't get why he was mad at me, he would have done the exact same thing if he had been me. I sighed and finally gave in and looked at him. The angry expression turned to one of confusion.

Jacob's eyes were on Leah who stood looking at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "What happened Leah?" his tone was different than I had ever heard from him.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at me, "I don't now what the hell happened before I got here but when I did that Dillon guy was about to hit Alani when she turned away."

"What!" Paul yelled as more people stopped and looked at him. Jared and Embry quickly grabbed Paul's arms.

Jacob looked around and groaned, "Outside all of you now." he was talking to the guys but I knew I should follow them. Jared and Embry practically dragged Paul out of the school and into the back of the school close to the forest.

Leah stayed close to me, I wasn't sure why she was being so nice, or not exactly nice but close enough. "If he loses control get behind me." she whispered. I could tell Paul heard her when he glared at her and growled slightly.

I closed my eyes, I had to act like that if he phased it wouldn't scare me again. Hurting him was something I didn't want to do, but I couldn't handle it if he phased. Deep inside I knew he loved me so he wouldn't hurt me, but the fear was still there. When Paul's angry eyes met mine I practically begged him with my eyes to stay calm and not do anything.

His eyes softened and he looked away from me, "What the hell Paul! You almost phased in the school!" I glared at Jacob. Instead of trying to help Paul he was yelling at him, Sam was definitely a better alpha than Jacob, at least when it came to Paul he was.

Paul's nostrils flared, "He was going to hit her Jacob!" he growled as his shaking continued. Jared's grip on Paul's arm tightened and he whispered something to Paul. "No! If it was Nessie then he would have lost it!"

Jacob stood up straight and grabbed Paul's arm, "This isn't about that, what would have happened if you changed in the school and people saw you!" Paul growled and stepped away from him bumping into Jared.

I shook my head and despite my fears I stepped foreword, "Jacob stop it!" I grabbed Paul's arm and stood in front of him. "Leave him the fuck alone."

Jacob looked at me with wide eyes, as he looked behind me. My breathing was shaking as I ran my hand down Paul's shaking forearm trying my best to calm him down. I wasn't sure if I was doing would help, but I had to do something.

I knew that Jacob wasn't his alpha but he was still an alpha, I knew he didn't like me standing up to him. "Alani you need to move." Jacob said cautiously eying Paul behind me.  
Shaking my head I squeezed Paul's arm, "Lani please, move." I closed my eyes and looked back at Jared, "Paul and I can go on a run but you need to get out of the way."

"I don't care about what I need." I swallowed hard, "It's about what he needs, and what he needs is me." I looked at Paul out of the corner of my eyes, he was breathing hard trying to calm himself down.

All of the guys looked on edge, Quil, Embry and Seth were looking at Jacob while Leah stood with her arms over her chest keeping her eyes on Paul. Collin and Brady were no where to be seen, neither were Kim or Natalya. I guessed that they took them away from here.

Jacob shook his head and grabbed my arm, "He is dangerous right now!" he whispered trying to pull me away.

Paul slapped Jacob's arm away, "Will everyone stop telling her that!" he yelled looking around. "I just got her to talk to me and you saying things like that isn't fucking helping!" Jacob looked from Paul to me.

"If you don't stop I will get Sam." Jacob looked at Seth, "You aren't listening to me, but you will him."

A challenging growl came from Paul's chest and I pulled on his arm, "Stop it Paul, please don't. Let's just go somewhere okay?" I was desperate for him not to phase, "Just us I promise." I kissed his bicep repetitively and grabbed his hand.

He looked down at me and closed his eyes. He looked at Jared who let go of his arm and stood next to the others. Jacob let put a sigh, "Be at Sam and Emily's by six." It was an order.

I watched the others leave and Paul tugged on my hand. I looked over at him, he tilted his head in the direction of the forest. Nodding I followed him. Neither of us spoke, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't think of anything, I was so focused on keeping him from phasing back there and the thought was still in my mind. What would happen if he phased when we were out here alone.

Paul stopped and let go of my hand as he faced me, "That was stupid Alani." he shook his head and grabbed the front of his hair. "If I phased when you were that close." he couldn't even finish his sentience.

I shook my head, "I wasn't going to let him yell at you like that that!" I knew what I did was stupid, he didn't need to tell me that.

He shook his head and groaned, "Jacob is an alpha he is suppose to yell at me!" I stepped back and leaned against a tree.

I raised an eyebrow, "Jacob may suppose to yell at you but you're not suppose to yell at me, so stop it now." This wasn't what I wanted when I told him we would leave but why did I expect anything different.

"I don't like yelling at you but that was one of the worse things you could have done!" It was obvious that he was trying not to yell but he was failing big time. With Paul's voice there were only two tones; normal and yelling.

I sigh escaped my lips, "You're still yelling at me. If you want to yell then I'm going to leave." Crossing my arms over my chest I waited for his answer.

His hard glare and piercing angry eyes softened and his shoulders fell, "You can't do things like that. You have no idea what it would do to me if I hurt you." my eyes fell to my feet, why the hell did this imprinting thing make him care so much?

I bit the inside of my lip, "I know that, I knew when I did it that it was stupid but I helped, I know I did." I was sure of that much. His shaking calmed down a lot as soon as I did that, whether it was from fear of hurting me or what ever, I helped.

Paul nodded, "Yeah you did but..." I cut him off.

"No buts, I help you end of story, move on." I looked at him with both of my eyebrows raised, challenging him to say anything else.

A smile came to his face, "Why the hell are you so stubborn?" he raised an eyebrow as he looked at me. "Anytime I say anything to you, you have something to say about it." He walked over to me and put his hands on my hips.

I laughed quietly, "It comes with dating you, being stubborn and sarcastic. That's all because of you." his smile grew as I put my hands on his chest. "But I wouldn't trade it for the world." I whispered knowing he would hear me.

Paul raised his hand to my cheek, "Even with me being what I am? Wouldn't you trade that?" There was something in his eyes that took me back.

I closed my eyes, "Paul, I may not exactly enjoy the fact that you are a... shapeshifter but I still wouldn't take it away." I let out a sigh, "If that was gone you would be different, you wouldn't be the Paul I know and love. And the imprint wouldn't exist, I like the imprint thing, as strange as it sounds it's the best part of this." I didn't want to tell him that that it made me feel more secure that he wouldn't cheat on me.

He pressed his warm lips to my forehead, "I know you do." the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes let me know that he knew why imprinting was my favorite thing. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his warm chest. "Alani tell me what happened before Leah got there."

I froze, telling him wasn't a good idea. It wasn't like he would over react, because Dillon deserved to have the shit beat out of him, but I didn't want Paul in trouble. "It's nothing Paul I took care of it." I pulled away from him the best I could.

"What did you have to take care of?" his voice was hard and demanding, he wasn't going to like me beating around the bush like I was planning on doing.

I shrugged, "I punched him in the face because he pissed me off." I looked away from him. He let out a long breath, I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. Saying he didn't look happy would have been an understatement. "Okay he touched my butt, and like I said I punched him!"

A growl came from deep in Paul's chest as he stepped away from me. I don't think he was this mad when Scot had been here. "I'll kill the little bastard!" He stormed off back towards the school. He wasn't shaking and this scared me more than anything.

"Where are you going!" I yelled running to keep up with him. I grabbed my arm but he shook it off shaking his head. "Paul school is over he isn't there!" I yelled loudly trying to get his attention.

Quickly he spun around to face me. He looked livid, his nostrils were flared and his eyes were narrowed in anger. "No but he does have baseball practice, and that's right next to the school!"

I shook my head and groaned loudly pulling my hair. I knew what was going to happen, Paul was going to yell, Dillon was going to yell back, Paul was going to hurt Dillon and then would get in trouble. By the school or by the cops depending on how hard he hit. "Don't do this, you are going to get in trouble!"

I saw him shook his head from the good fifty foot distance we had, "He has to learn that he can't just get away with touching you like that!"

His form got further away I grabbed my cellphone as I thought of the only thing I could do. I started walking faster making sure I could still see Paul as the phone rang. _"Hello?"_

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard Jared's voice, "Paul is going to kill Dillon, I can't stop him you need to get to the baseball fields and quick." I hated having to call and basicly tell on him, but Paul was starting to scare me and I knew that when he got to Dillon he wasn't going to stop unless he was made to stop.

Jared cursed on the other end, _"Got it I'll be there as soon as I can." _ I looked ahead, we were almost out of the forest.

"Please don't tell anyone else Jerry." I ahead at Paul and sighed.

"_No problem I'm here alone anyway."_ I shoved my phone back in my pocket and ran faster to catch up to him.

Paul still had the same pissed off look on his face, "Please don't do this. I know he deserves what ever he gets. But I don't want you in trouble." I grabbed his arm, "Don't for me please don't do this!"

Once again he shook his head, "Alani I wanted to do this the fist time he looked at you the first day of school. He fucking touched you, I can't let this go!" I groaned, this was the guy that called me stubborn?

When the school came into view I could see Dillon leaning against his car talking to the other team members. Practice must have been over because they were all in the uniform but they were covered in dirt. Paul only stopped for a few minutes just to find Dillon, as soon as he did he started walking again. This was not going to end good.

"Reed!" Paul yelled loudly. I was guessing Reed was Dillon's last name since he stood up and turned around to look who said that.

As soon as he saw Paul his look of curiosity changed to a hard glare, "What the hell do you want Walker?" he rolled his eyes and leaned back against his car.

One of Dillon's friends stepped in front of Paul and opened his mouth, but he was cut off. "Move." his voice was harsh and cold. The look on his face would have been more amusing if the situation was different.

The guy moved away from him with out a word and he walked over to Dillon, "What the hell is your problem Walker?" he asked standing up straight. A smirk came to my face when I saw the bruise on his cheek where I hit him. His hand was in a brace along with it.

Paul started shaking and I backed up when I heard his rough laughter, "Don't play that shit with me." his laughter stopped as he spoke. Dillon raised his eyebrow and gave him a look of confusion, "You fucking put your hands on my Alani!" he yelled.

A sickening smirk came to Dillon's face as he looked over at me, "Bragging was she?" I stepped foreword but was pulled back by a warm hand. I looked behind me ready to yell at who ever it was when I saw Jared.

I heard Paul growl and my attention was pulled back to him. "Watch it Reed." his voice was almost nothing but a growl.

Fear flashed through his eyes for a moment but it quickly went away. "Easy Walker. I just thought since you let all your friends mess around with her you would let me." It took less than a second for Paul's fist to collide with the same side of Dillon's face that I had hit.

"Don't you fucking talk about her like that ever again!" Paul was starting to shake and Dillon's friends were getting the hint to move away from him.

Jared let me go and walked over to Paul, "Alright man, you got him down, it's time to go." he put his hand on his shoulder. Paul turned around and looked at him for a minute before walking away.

Paul looked at me and I smiled slightly, no matter how much trouble he was going to get in, the fact that he did that just for me was nice. "Let me go." I turned around to look at Dillon who had managed to get back to his feet with his bleeding nose and lip. "You chose that bastard over me? You really are a dumb ass bitch!" Dillon's friends laughed, "You know he is just going to beat you like his daddy did him." my eyes widened as he said that.

Jared let go of Paul's shaking shoulder and stood back, Paul's collided with Dillon's face another time. I flinched at the sound of bones breaking. Every time Paul's fist collided with his face I flinched. I could only imagine the power behind those hits. I didn't feel any bit sorry for him, someone saying that was actually just horrible.

After a minute or so Jared stepped in, "Paul stop it!" he yelled loudly and grabbed Paul's shoulders pulling him back. He stumbled back a little and grabbed his head, "Are you okay?" I looked at Jared as he spoke.

He shook his head and I stepped foreword, "Paul." I whispered standing behind Jared. When his eyes met mine I felt my heart drop. There were tears in the corners of his eyes. Paul shook his head and walked into the forest, "Paul!" I yelled looking at Jared who was just looking at where Paul had gone. I ran into the forest and looked around, "Paul where are you!" I hoped I didn't run in here for nothing.

I felt the tears fall from my eyes as I remembered the look on Paul's face. I had never seen him cry, or even close to tears. Seeing him like that was enough to break me down. I had felt the bond, the pull to Paul before but when I saw him cry, I knew that nothing would hurt me more than seeing that. I let out a loud sob and tried to wipe my face but the tears kept falling.

At the sound of twigs breaking and grass moving behind me I spun around. My eyes widened and I stood still, a huge gray wolf stood in front of me with it's head down. It was Paul. I tried to make myself move or do anything but I couldn't do it. That since of fear just wouldn't go away. I let out a whimper and swallowed hard, "Phase back." my voice was shaking as I closed my eyes trying not to look at him.

A whine came from the wolf as he nosed the ground. I wasn't sure what he was trying to tell me, if it was anything, until I noticed the ripped fabric that was formerly in his clothes. "You can't." I whispered. He whined again and I opened my eyes looking at him. He was laying flat on his belly with his head on his large paws, he was looking up at me with hazel eyes.

This wasn't suppose to be happening... I shouldn't be afraid right now, he needed me. Or at least in my mind he did. The second I accepted the imprint in my own mind I promised to be there for him when ever he needed me. I swore that I was never going to make him the way he was before, but I couldn't even stand to see him like this. He had cried, my big strong Paul cried... and I couldn't stand to be around him now.

I tried to calm my breathing and the shaking that went through my body. I was afraid of him, I didn't want to be, he was Paul, just a big furry wolf Paul. Closing my eyes I focused on well, not passing out. Wolf Paul didn't move, he stayed still looking at me. I wished he wouldn't, the more he looked at me the more I wanted to look back. He whined again and my eyes were pulled to him again.

I could see the sadness in his eyes, whether it was from before or from the way I was acting, it hurt. He inched closer to me and I stepped back but was stopped by a tree. I gasped and cursed at myself for being afraid of a tree. I let out a sigh and finally gave in and actually looked at Paul.

His big hazel eyes were watching me carefully as I stood against the tree looking at him. He looked... cute. If that was the right word. He looked like the wolf on my wall, I smiled slightly and his ears perked up. The more I looked at it's face the more I could see the resemblance to Paul. I could see it int so many of the wolfs facial features.

He raised his head slightly and made a strange noise, I stepped back onto the tree again. Quickly he went back down on his belly with his ears back, he put his large paws on top of his head and I laughed loudly. His head snapped up and I covered my mouth trying to stop the laughing. That was strangely enough extremely cute, in a strange way.

Pulling my eyebrows together I kept my eyes on him, was he really a monster? Paul inched closer to me and for once I didn't back up. I closed my eyes and lowered myself to the ground, I sat down on the moist ground and opened my eyes. If it was possible Paul had gotten even lower to the ground than before, his eyes watched me carefully as I did my best not to be scared.

I stuck my shaking hand out in front of him keeping my eyes tightly shut. I gasped when I felt something cold touch the palm of my hand. Slowly I opened my eyes, and saw Paul had his nose against my hand. A small smile came to my face and slowly I moved my hand up his snout. I just kept looking into his eyes, they were Paul's eyes and it was easier to forget that he was any different by looking in his eyes.

I ran my hand up to his head and my smile grew, he felt like a fluffy dog. "Your fluffy." I said stupidly laughing slightly. He made a sound in the back of his throat and I knew it was good. Paul came even closer and sat his head in my lap. That was right, this was Paul, my Paul, my soul mate, the person who would never hurt me. "I love you so much." a few tears fell from my eyes as I slowly leaned down and kissed the top of his head between the ears.

Any trace of fear was disappearing as I petted his head. I always thought that if I saw Paul like this I would freak out, but it was the opposite. Before I had been, but now I was getting used to this. The thought that no matter what he looked like, he was still the Paul I loved, was actually sinking in.

His fur was soft, it wasn't as soft as his normal hair but no one can expect fur of an animal to be soft as human hair. I could tell he liked this, I wasn't sure if it was because I wasn't afraid of him or that he just liked being petted. Slowly he raised his head and rubbed his nose against my cheek. "Please don't lick me." I said through a quiet laugh.

Paul shook his large head and ran his head against my out stretched hand. I smiled and the tears poured from my eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Paul." I rested my head on top of his. A whine came from him, I let out a sniffle and sat up wiping my eyes off. I couldn't stop the tears for a few minutes.

I really put him through all that pain for this? It didn't matter that he was a wolf, he was still my Paul. Him being a wolf made him who he was. If he wasn't a shapeshifter, then he would be different, and I didn't want anything different. I only wanted him, he was all I wanted. It was hard to imagine that I was ever afraid of him, he was an over grown dog.

He backed up and raised his head, I pulled my eyebrows I looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes and I glared at him, even as a wolf he still managed to do something to piss me off slightly. He put his head down low and raised it up, "Stand up?" I asked slowly, not sure if that was what he wanted. He nodded and his tongue rolled out of his mouth.

I gave him a strange look and he pulled his tongue back in his mouth. As soon as I stood up I almost fell down. Paul stood up at full height and I gasped slightly, he was still taller than I was. Automatically he lowered himself, "No! I'm sorry!" I shook my head and stuck my hand out.

He straightened out and looked at me, then I realized that not only his eyes matched his human form. His whole face looked similar, and it sounded strange even to me, but the way he stood was close to him as a human. He started walking and looked back at me. I followed him immediately. I had to jog to keep up with him at first, however as soon as he saw me struggling to keep up he slowed down walking next to me.

I followed him quietly, I had never been this far into the forest. Paul always told me to stay out, which I only half way listened to. I would stay on the edge where I could still see the road or houses. I did it so he wouldn't complain as much if he ever found out, which I hoped he didn't. The only reason I was allowed in the forest at all was the fact that he was with me, and even now he seemed a little on edge.

When we got to the edge of the forest I saw where we were going. We had arrived at Sam and Emily's place, it must have been around six. As soon as we stepped out of the forest small water droplets started hitting my face. In the forest the trees stopped the rain from getting through, but in the open you could feel the light drizzle. I closed my eyes and let the rain hit, it was cold and felt good on my skin.

Paul let out a bark and swear I jumped a foot in the air. I turned and looked at him with wide eyes as he made a noise from the back of his throat that sounded an awful lot like laughter. I heard the door open but didn't turn around. "Your laughing at me! I hate you that wasn't even funny!" I yelled and turned around and saw the whole pack standing on the porch with amused faces, even Leah had a smile on her face.

"What happened?" Jared asked looking at the two of us. By now the other girls had come outside and were looking at mostly me.

I glared at Paul, "Get him clothes, it's no fun yelling at him if he can't yell back!" It was a sad fact that I had just realized. If I yelled at Paul but he didn't or in this case couldn't yell back it wasn't fun in any sort of way. Arguing was a two person job and I needed the other person for this yelling to work.

Some of the guys laughed as I walked into the house and met a laughing Emily. "You have learned the fun of arguing." Kim laughed from behind me and patted my shoulder.

I turned around at the sound of the door slamming shut, "I hate being with the guys sometimes." Leah muttered as she walked in and stood against the wall.

A smile came to my face. "Thanks Leah." she nodded and looked at Emily who came out of the back holding Claire.

She was leaning against Emily half asleep, "So what happened with Dillon?" Leah asked looking away from Emily and Claire.

"Why are you asking you're going to find out later any way." Nessie said as she walked back in with Natalya next to her.

She shrugged, "I told you I don't like being with the guys all the time." she shook her head. "To much testosterone, especially when Paul joins the mix." We all laughed at that.

Claire sat down on a chair rubbing her eyes, "Awani!" she said sleepily as she climbed out of the chair and walked over to me. I didn't really think she would remember me from the maybe two times I had seen her.

I leaned down and picked her up, "Hello Claire." she shook her head trying to get the hair out of her face. I laughed and moved it for her, "What are you doing?"

She giggled and looked back at Emily, "My mommy is gonna get me. I pwayed wif Qwil!" I laughed as she clapped her hands. Oh yeah this little girl was going to fall head over heels for him when the time came.

"Really what did you do?" I asked walking over to the table where Emily was cutting up food. I reached over and grabbed a tomato slice and ate it, "What are you making?"

Claire reached over to grab a tomato but couldn't reach, I took another and handed it to her. "I made him pwetty!" she let out a screech like laugh, "Pwetty bows!"

Natalya laughed and sat down next to me, "She put bows in his hair and put makeup on him, I got pictures I'll show you later." I laughed imagining what I missed.

I reached over to grab another tomato slice but Emily slapped my hand, "I'm suppose to make burgers but if you don't stay out of stuff there won't be any left!" she scolded making me feel like a little kid. "I swear you and Paul are the same, most imprint couples you have to really look at to see that they are alike but you and Paul are so alike it isn't funny!" I stuck my tongue out at her and Claire laughed again.

The door slammed shut again and I rolled my eyes, did these people not know how to close a door? "Claire-bear you mom is here!" Claire started squirming in my lap and I let her go as she ran towards Quil.

He leaned down and scooper her up in his arms throwing her above his head laughed. "Qwil!" she yelled wrapping her little arms around his neck she kissed his cheek and giggled.

He laughed, "Hey princess you ready to go to your mommy?" he shook her head and but her head against his neck. "Aw I'm sorry, I don't want you to go either." he walked out side as Emily yelled bye to her.

I smiled and turned to Emily, "You need help with anything?" I didn't know why I was offering to help, I never did any other time. I guess I just felt like I needed to be doing something.

Natalya looked at me with a strange look on her face, "Seriously?" she looked at Nessie who shrugged.

"Sure, could you just go flip those?" she asked pointing to the stove. I nodded and stood up walking over to the stove. "So what did happen with Paul and Dillon?" Nessie, Kim and Natalya all semi-stopped what they were doing to listen in.

Leah wasn't really pay attention, but she was going to see it through both Jared and Paul's mind's later. I shrugged and sighed, "He only hit him once, Jared only had to tell him to leave." I scowled and let out a deep breath, "Then the dumb ass started talking about Paul's dad beating him and Paul lost it. Jared didn't even try to hold him back until I'm sure Dillon was out cold." I clenched my fist remembering that.

My head spun around at the sound of Leah's growl, "How the fuck does he even know about that!" This surprised me, I didn't expect Leah of all people to react like this.

Emily scoffed, "Half the reservation probably knows by now." I looked down trying to concentrate on cooking the burgers. "I just seriously doubt anyone other than Dillon is going to be dumb enough to say anything to Paul about it."

If anyone else said anything to him or anyone and I found out about it I swear I was going to lose it. "They better hope they don't, Alani looks mad enough." I looked over at Nessie who was sitting on top of the counter. When I looked at her the only though I had was, what did full vampires look like? She was stunningly beautiful and Paul said that it was due to her being half vampire, I had to wonder how beautiful full vampires were. Not than anyone could ever look better than Paul.

I laughed harshly at her comment, "Anyone else says anything and I find out about I'll hurt them." the only thing I was picturing was how Paul looked with those tears in his eyes. If anyone made that happened again I would kill them. Paul was the strongest person I knew and to think that someone actually made him like that... I had to stop thinking about it.

Natalya knew something was wrong with me, she gave me a look and quickly changed the subject. "So your not afraid anymore?" I knew what she was talking about.

A small smile came to my face as I shrugged, "I guess, it's all in the eyes though." the smile grew.

"As long as you look at his eyes your alright." Emily spoke my next thought. I have her a strange look and she laughed as she stood up to get plates, "It's the same way for Sam and I." she had the same smile on her face as I did.

Seth opened the door and looked in, "Is the food ready?" he yelled sounding like he had was starving.

"Go away ugly!" I snapped before I thought. Nessie and Kim burst out in laughter as Emily just gave me a look.

I looked back at Seth who wasn't smiling anymore, "I am not ugly I'm just so hungry that I am wasting away!" he yelled walking back outside.

I looked at Leah who was shaking her head, "I'm not related to him." she said rolling her eyes. Natalya finally let out a laugh as she looked at the door where Seth had been.

"We should get our plates before we let them know it's done." Kim said as she grabbed one of the cooled burgers as I sat the others down on the tray that was stacked high.

After all of us, including Leah had our plates Emily looked at us and sighed, "It's ready!" she called before moving out of the way. I laughed at how fast she moved.

One by one the guys came in and grabbed burgers and started eating. I stood against the wall and ate as I watched Paul come into the kitchen. He grabbed his food and sat down at the chair in front of me. I smiled and moved closer to him, he looked back at me and I put my hand on his shoulder. Paul grabbed my hand and kissed it before he started eating. I looked up at Natalya who was standing in a similar position next to Embry. We both smiled before looking back at what was going on.

"Why did she get food before we did!" Collin said looking at Leah who flipped him off.

Emily looked at Collin and raised an eyebrow, "Leah is a girl and the rule is ladies first!" she scolded.

I smiled as Collin opened his mouth, bad idea messing with mamma wolf, "Shut up Collin." Sam said as Collin sank back in his seat and continued to eat.

Dinner passed smoothly, I loved it. It felt normal, like this was where I belonged. I never moved away from Paul and he seemed to like that. If I moved Paul's automatically looked at me. Emily laughed every time he would do it, I did my best not to laugh but sometimes I couldn't help it.

After everyone finished Emily started gathering up the plates while everyone else went into the living room. "I'll help you." I picked up a few of the plates and put them next to the sink as she ran the water.

"Thanks." she smiled as she started washing dishes. "Sam used to do that to." I looked at her with a smile on my face, "Any time I would move he would watch me." she laughed.

I nodded, "Does it ever get annoying?" I leaned against the wall and waited for her answer.

She turned to me and smiled, "Not really, you would think it does but not to me, I love it. I love being the center of his attention." I laughed slightly and she shook her head and I could see the hint of red in her cheeks. "I know it sounds silly."

I shook my head, "Not really, it's sweet." Emily nodded and put the last of the plates up in the cabinet.

We walked into the kitchen where Paul, Leah, Quil, and Jared were all standing up. I pulled my eyebrows together and looked at him curiously. He walked over to me and wrapped his warm arms around me and inhaled deeply. "I have patrol tonight but not for long, just leave your window open tonight and I will come to you." he said against my neck.

I took in a sharp breath at the feel of his warm breath on my neck. "I'll miss you." I muttered.

Paul pulled away and smiled slightly and pressed his lips to mine. I heard Collin groan and I held my hand out and flipped him off, I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and saw that Paul was doing the same thing I was. He pulled away with a grin on his face, "I love you Magnifique" I smiled at my original nickname.

I kissed him once more, "Hurry back!" I whispered as he pulled away. He nodded before he left with the others.

"We should go home." Natalya said looking at her phone, "It's nine and our school curfew is ten." I looked at my own phone and mentally cursed I didn't want to go home.

Embry walked across the room and hugged her, "I love you." he said quietly but I could still hear him. He placed a quick kiss on her lips as the blush filled her cheeks, as much as I hated to admit it Embry and Natalya would win any award given for most sickeningly cute couple.

I didn't hear her tell him she loved him back but I'm sure she said it. "Where are my keys?" I asked her as she walked over to me. Natalya took my keys out of her pocket and handed them to me. "Thanks." I grabbed my keys and said bye to everyone.

The ride home was quiet, Natalya was falling a sleep in the passenger seat but would keep forcing herself to stay awake. She had a test today at school so I was sure she stayed up lat studying for it. She never knew when to stop with the studding, she always pushed herself to far. Personally I never understood it, she could stay up for hours just studying.

When we pulled up to the house I groaned and sat in the car for a few minutes alone. If my mother found out about what happened with Dillon I knew I was in trouble. It didn't matter what he did, she would yell and not let me talk until after she was done, which would be an hour after all of that. After I stopped bitching to myself I decided it to just, man up and theoretically grow a pair.

Slowly I made my way into the house looking back at the forest wondering what Paul was doing at this very moment. I needed to talk to him, I knew he wasn't going to want to talk about what I did but I had to, no matter how much he didn't want to. It wasn't what I was looking foreword to most about him coming and seeing me tonight but I had to.

I walked into the living room where my parent's were sitting on the couch and watching a movie. "Hey sweetheart, your sister just went up to bed you going to follow her?" My mother said looking away from the screen and at me. Oh yeah she had no idea what happened at school.

I shook my head, "No, I'm just going to grab a drink and chill in my room for I bit." she gave me a concerned look but she just gave me a small smile and looked back at the screen.

It seemed strange to be back in my house, it wasn't that I didn't like being here but I just felt like something was missing. I reached into the ice box and grabbed one of my mother's tea's. I didn't really like them but I wanted something to drink. "Hey Lani." I turned around and looked at my mom.

I opened the tea and drank some, "Hey what's up mom?" I asked leaning against the counter. She wasn't talking to me because she knew about the fight, she would be screaming about now.

A smile came to her face and she shook her head, "Nothing really, I just wanted to see how things were going with you and Paul."

I smiled and shrugged, "Great. I really love this whole imprinting thing, it's just nice." I looked at my feet and bit my lip slightly.

My mother laughed, "Yeah? I wasn't to sure if you were going to like it all that much." she said grabbing one of the teas from the fridge. "I'm glad you do though." The smile she wore now was one that only a mother could have.

Shrugging I let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I think I took it really well, I don't know how anyone else took that part." I shook my head as I felt hot tears pickling the back of my eyes. "I just hope that makes up for how I acted before." I managed choke out before I broke into tears.

"Oh Sweetheart!" my mother wrapped her arms around me as I clung to her like I did when I was a child. "No one holds that against you baby!" her soothing words calmed my tears.

I stood like that for a few minutes, I was unable to stop the tears. They continued to fall and I didn't care that they did. The crying was making me feel better, all of the things that had been bothering me that I had been building up over time was coming out. Everything from moving here to the way I felt about seeing Paul as a wolf for the first time. It was all coming out full force now, and I was powerless to stop it.

Wiping the remaining tears from my face I sighed and looked at my mother who was still holding me. "Are you okay?" she asked pulling her eyebrows together.

I let out a deep sigh and nodded, "Yeah I think I'm better now." I smiled slightly and felt like a weight had been lifted off of my heart.

She kissed my cheek, "Why don't you go and try to get some sleep?" I nodded, I wasn't going to go to sleep because I was waiting for Paul but I wanted to go to my room. "Good night Alani."

I smiled and nodded, "Night mom." I called as I walked up the stairs. As soon as I got in my room I fell on my bed. I didn't want to move, for once I was perfectly comfortable, there was a familiar sent filled my nose and I looked around.

It was Paul's sent but he wasn't here. Sitting up I saw something out of the corner of my eye and smiled. Paul's pillow that I told him I was keeping was on my bed. I grabbed the pillow and held it tightly to me falling back on the bed. The pillow smelt just like him and I loved it. Even if I couldn't have him with me right now his sent was still comforting.

I laid there for I don't know how long just holding his pillow and fighting the sleep I was being pulled into. I didn't want to sleep, if he came and I was sleeping he would leave and I needed to talk to him. Finally the time came when I could no longer push away the comfort promising sleep.

I felt a gentile shake and my eyes fluttered open in surprise. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I groaned before looking around. "Hey, sorry I woke you up." it only took me a few seconds to recognize Paul's deep voice.

"No!" my voice was dry and horse from sleeping. I swallowed hard trying to lessen the pain in my throat. "I don't care." It was dark in the room so I couldn't see Paul, I pulled my eyebrows together, why wasn't my light on? It took my a few minutes to adjust my eyes before I could see Paul standing in front of my bed. "Turn the light on please."

His pleasant rough laughter, "I can but it won't do any good. The power is out all over La Push." I nodded as Paul sat down on the bed next to me. "Do you want me to let you get back to sleep?" I felt his warm hand on mine and smiled.

I shook my head and stood up grabbing my phone, "No I don't want to go to bed, give me a minute." Using my phone as a light looked around my desk for the two candles that I had. Once I found them I picked them up and sat them on my nightstand an grabbed the lighter from my drawer and lit them both.

I looked back at Paul with a smile on my face, "Candle light?" Paul smiled and pulled me to him. "It's kind of romantic." he muttered kissing the top of my head.

Turning to face him I snorted, "Oh yeah because you are so the romantic type!" He raised an eyebrow as I laughed running my hand through his thick hair.

A small smile came to his lips, "I could be if I tried." he shrugged and I rolled my eyes. I knew he could be, all I had to do was think about the day we spent at the beach to prove that.

His large hand grabbed my small one as he moved into a more comfortable position. He let out a sigh and I remembered what happened earlier. My eye shifted up to meet his heavy gaze, "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

A puzzled look came to his face, "What do you mean?" his voice had completely changed from the way it was before. He knew what I was talking about but was playing dumb to avoid it.

"I mean what happened with Dillon." he stiffened for a second but shook his head. I waited for him to give me another stupid line.

A smirk came to his face, but this one was fake, "I knocked the bastard out. Probably did the same thing to the other bastard that touched you." he was talking about his dad. "I broke his nose and one of the bones in his face, not a big deal." He had broken a bone in Scot's face? I didn't even want to think about which one, the power that must have come from Paul's fist made me worried. If Dillon was hurt that bad what would happen to Paul?

I cleared my throat pulling myself from those thoughts for now. "I know that Paul. I meant what he said about your dad." he turned his head from me and stopped for a moment and grabbing his hand which had released mine. "How did he even know about that?" I whispered.

He scoffed, "It's a small town, I bet by now everyone knows about it." I closed my eyes and shook my head. I felt him move away from me and I looked at him as he stood up. "You know I would never hit you right?" he choked out shaking slightly as he looked anywhere but me. My mouth fell open as he continued, "I know a lot of people who have that done to them do it to. But I wouldn't, I could never do that."

I stood up and put my hand on his chest, "I never though you would! Why would that thought even cross my mind?" I was disgusted by the thought. Paul hitting me? I couldn't compered why he thought that that would be on my mind.

"Isn't that what the look was for in the parking lot?" he had stopped shaking and was looking at me now.

I couldn't couldn't stop the look of disgust from showing on my face. "No! I never thought that Paul. I know you would never touch me like that!" I shook my head and sighed, "I saw the tears Paul." he froze and looked at me with wide eyes.

He moved his lips but didn't say anything before shaking his head, "There were no tears." I could practically see the walls coming up around him as he lied to me.

Crossing my arms over my chest I shook my head, "Paul. You don't have to hide stuff from me." I stepped closer to him putting my hand on his chest and sighed. "Crying doesn't make you weak. I know you think it does but I promise you it doesn't!" I hit his chest and tried to ignore the pain that shot through my hand. I knew it wasn't broken or anything, just hurt a bit.

He let out a deep sigh and grabbed my hand looking at it for a few minutes, "I haven't cried in seven years." I looked up at him, "To you it isn't a big deal but it is to me."

"If you want to talk about it... I'm here." I was giving up on trying to make him talk about it. We would only end up arguing about it and that was something I didn't want, yelling was the furthest thing from what I wanted now.

His warm arms wrapped around me, "You will be the only one I talk to." I pulled away and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I lost control like that."

A smile came to my face as I shook my head, "I'm glad you phased." he looked at me confused. "I'm to afraid of you anymore. I had to actually see you, to understand that." I shrugged, "Your still my Paul, you just look different."

When he didn't respond I thought I had said something wrong but when his lips crashed upon mine those thoughts disappeared. His mouth devoured mine with such force that my lips hurt, but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands found their way to my thighs and he pulled me up. In turn I wrapped my legs around his waist gripping his muscled back tightly.

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest as he pushed me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. I expected his lips to reclaim mine but Paul had other ideas. A pleasant gasp escaped my lips as he expertly trailed warm wet kisses down my neck. I dug my nails into his back as he begun to nip and bite the sensitive skin of my neck. When his mouth found the most sensitive part of my neck I let out a moan as he started to intently suck and bite even harder at that spot.

While his mouth worked wonders on my neck and jaw his hands were working their own magic. My insides felt as if they were on fire as Paul's warm rough hands trailed under them hem of my shirt. Slowly he moved his hands upwards leaving a warm trail and leaving goosebumps all over my body. He trailed his hands back down my stomach scratching lightly. I arched my back and bit my lip hard trying not to stop the moans that were begging to come out

My breath caught in my throat as his mouth came back to mine. He didn't wait for permission as his tongue entered my mouth. I didn't try for dominance as m tongue met with such a passion that caused me to moan against his lips. As I wrapped my arms tightly around him I could feel the muscles on his back moving and for once I actually stopped to realized just how much muscle was on this god of a man and how thankful I was he didn't ware shirts allowing me to feel his warm skin.

All thoughts fled my mind as his hands once again crept under the now annoying cloth that covered my torso. However this time his hands dared to go higher and grazed the bottom of my breast that were covered by my bra. Paul let out an annoyed growl before he quickly lifted the once bothersome garment over my head. Once again his mouth left mine to trail warm kisses down my neck.

His mouth found my collar bone and I let out a whimper at the waves it sent through my body. My nails scratched hard down his back and sides as my hands met his chest. I trailed my hands down his chest to his abs tracing each one with my fingers. My mind screamed for me to go lower and let my hands explore the v-cut he had but I wouldn't allow it. His mouth and hands gave me feelings that I had never felt before. With each new place he found to kiss or with each slight graze of his hands on my now covered breasts sent feelings to through my body that were begging to be released.

Suddenly Paul stopped resting his head on my shoulder. All I could hear was our heavy breathing and the echo of my pounding of my heart that echoed in my ears. He placed a light kiss on my shoulder. "We have to stop." his voice was rough and I could tell he didn't fully agree with what he was saying.

He was right though. We couldn't do this with my family in the house. "I'm sorry." I whispered already feeling pain in my lips that I'm sure were swollen.

Paul let out a harsh laugh and shook his head looking up at me, "It's not just you." he moved his lower body away from me slightly and as realization hit me as did the blush. "Yeah." he muttered sitting up.

I bit the inside of my lips and covered my chest as the cold air hit my nearly bare chest. "Can you give me my shirt?'" I asked quietly.

He reached over and picked my shirt up handing it to me. Paul turned his head as I sat up and put it back on. "It's hard for me to control myself around you. It's the animal in me." I bit the inside of my lip as he said that. It was kinda hot to hear him say. "I would say I regret that but I can't lie to you. I don't regret it and I wouldn't take it back I just don't even know why I did it."

He kept body turned from me but I knew why so I didn't bother him about it. "I'm glad you don't regret it. I would hate for you to regret it." I muttered truthfully. He looked at me and smiled slightly, I couldn't help myself. I moved over close to him making sure we were touching. "I love you." I put my hand on top of his and smiled as he turned his palm up to grab mine.

Paul leaned over and kissed my swollen lips lightly. "I love you too." I yawned and rested my head on his shoulder. "You want to go back to sleep?" he asked quietly.

Slowly I nodded and he stood up pulling my covers back, "I wanted you to stay!" I said louder than I should have.

A smile came to his face as he sat back down next to me. "There is no way I'm leaving you." He leaned over me and blew out the candles that I had completely forgotten about. Paul laid down and I wrapped my arm around his waist and he pulled me close.

We didn't say anything for a while but I could tell by his breathing he wasn't sleeping. "Hey Paul, what does that one word you called me a long time ago mean. Co something." Why that came back in my mind I had no I idea but it did.

"Copil?" I nodded against his chest. "It means baby." He let out a long yawn and turned around pulling me into his chest. "Go to sleep Lala." he muttered before kissing my forehead.

**Well there it is... I loved writing the ending it was awesome! w anyway I think this chapter deserves a few good reviews... or a lot lol! On a more serious note I need you guys to vote on my poll that's on my profile! It is really important to this story and well it decides whether I throw a vampire in the mix for maybe a chapter or two so Review and vote!**


	25. Happy Birthday

**There is no excuse for why I haven't posted sooner. I have been in school, high school and collage plus working. It's been stressful. Not to mention writers block. I swear the next chapter will be out before November! I can't believe I haven't posted for this long. I am so disappointed in myself. I hope you all read this chapter I am pretty sure I will lose readers but I love everyone who keeps reading!**

**I hope you guys all Like this one! **

**La Victorie**

"I won." Seth seemed dead sure about this, even though he was dead wrong. It was the final day of school before we got out for a week, it was a scheduled off day and then bad weather day and then Halloween. All classes ended after lunch so my last school memory for a few weeks would be Seth telling me he won a game he didn't even know how to play.

I ran my hands through my hair and shook my head, "Seth you can't do that, you lost." this was maybe the 5th time I had tried to reason with him. It seemed being stubborn was a trait of the shapeshifters... or from what I learned it was a trait of Quileutes.

His brown eyes scanned the paper and he grabbed a pencil and drew all over it. "This game is stupid." he picked up the paper and crumpled it up tossing it in the trash can nest to our desk. "You pick dumb games let's play hangman."

When he opened his notebook again I took it away from him, "No!" I almost yelled, "You make up words!" It was true, we played the other day and he tried to tell me that raedempanasium was a word.

Quickly he shook his head and leaned across the table to grab his notebook which I held out of reach. "I only did that when you started putting words in French!" I smirked at the memory, he was beating me so I used French to beat him. Of course he didn't like that and whined about it like he was now.

"Yes I did but I used real words, you did not!" he rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Don't even argue!" I snapped as he opened his mouth.

He made a face and looked at the clock, we still had almost twenty minutes left of class. "So what are you getting Paul for his birthday?" I looked at Seth for a moment and groaned.

I had forgotten about that, Paul's birthday was today, October 23. He was turning 18 and I had no idea what to get him. "I don't fucking know, what does he want?" I honestly had no idea what to get him, Paul was hard to shop for. I couldn't believe I had forgotten his birthday, he had been reminding me just about everyday of last month and the beginning of his one.

Seth laughed loudly and covered his hand with his mouth trying to cover the laughter with a cough. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him as he turned his face from the sub who was now glaring at him. His eyes met mine and she shrugged with a strange smile on his lips. "I don't know what he wants for his birthday but I know what he has been thinking about a lot." he laughed again but this time covered his moth trying to stay quiet.

I looked at him for a moment before I realized what Seth was talking about, "Shut the hell up!" I looked away blushing slightly, I had completely forgotten that anything he thought about could be seen by any of the guys or Leah while they were in wolf form.

Seth put his head on the desk and his whole frame was shaking but I knew he was laughing. Rolling my eyes I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from him. I hated that part of Paul being a wolf, his thoughts being known by everyone. Especially thoughts that I knew were there but I didn't know they were common.

Thinking that sex had never crossed Paul's mind was just stupid. The number of times we had to stop kissing or something because he needed to cool down was enough to assure me he had thought about it. He said the pull of the imprint made it even harder for him to control himself so he had to make sure we stopped before he reached the point where he wouldn't care. I had even thought about it a few times, but I hadn't thought of actually doing it yet, just what it would be like.

It finally seemed Seth was able to talk with out laughing because he looked up at me, "You asked I told you so get mad at him for thinking it!" once again he started laughing quietly, the little bastard seemed to think this was funny.

"Oh I am mad at him!" I snapped huffing at the thought of what they could have seen. Paul had never seen me with out my bra on so they didn't see that from his memories but his I knew his imagination was vivid.

Shaking his head he shrugged, "Well what is he suppose to think about when you... never mind."

Seth quickly turned away from me as I looked at him with wide eyes, "When I what?" I hissed, "What the hell did he tell you guys!" he shook his head and moved away from me. "Seth Clearwater you will tell me this minute or I swear I will tell your mother what you have in your wallet!" he looked up at me with wide eyes and shook his head. As a joke Paul and Jared gave him a condom when he went on a date with this girl and he just put it in his wallet rolling his eyes.

He groaned, "You can't my mother will kill me but if I tell you Paul will kill me to!" I raised an eyebrow and he put his hand on his forehead, "Fine!" victory. "He thought about it one time, um... when you kiss you always touch his stomach and you get really low some.. or mostly all the time." My eyes widened and felt my face heat up big time. I can't believe he had told them that, I had only noticed it and told him I was sorry so many times.

When the bell rang I stood up quickly grabbing my bag, "I am going to kill him!" I knew my face was still red but I didn't care. I heard Seth call after me begging for me not to say anything as I walked out of the classroom. He was standing at his locker talking to Jared as the others walked up to the two of them.

When he saw me he smiled, "Hey Lala." his smile faltered when he saw my face.

I shook my head and glared at him my face still hot, "Don't hey Lala me!" I snapped as I heard one of the guys behind Paul laugh. He raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a confused look. "I can't believe you told them that about me!" I pushed him back but he didn't move, I knew he wouldn't but a part of me wished he had.

His confused look grew even more pronounced as he looked at me then to Seth. Sudden realization hit and he looked down at me shaking his head. "I didn't tell them that I thought about it on accident!"

He tried to grab my hand but I stepped away from him and put my hands on my hips. "You thought it multiple times on accident?" I asked as the other guys started to realize what I was talking about and started laughing.

Paul sent a glare to the guys behind him and sighed, "Well you do it a lot." he muttered quietly and I groaned and started walking away from him. "No I'm sorry don't walk away from me!" he said wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me back to him.

I leaned into him and groaned feeling his warmth and taking in his sent. I felt his chest rumble and knew he was laughing quietly. "I'm not forgiving you but we will talk about it later." I muttered looking up at him.

His laughter rumbled his chest and I smiled rolling my eyes. It didn't matter to him if I threatened him most of the time, he simply over looked it or turned on the charm when ever I was mad. When he turned back to the others he didn't let go of me, of course by now I was used to it. Paul was a very possessive person he liked to have me at arms length at all times. It wasn't the creepy kind like a stalker or something, it was him being himself... and I had to admit I was the same way.

Leaning into Paul's chest I listened to him talk with the others. I usually would have asked to leave the school and just go somewhere else but that would mean he would move me and I was perfectly content in his warm arms. I knew I was mad at him earlier but somehow being in his arms made me slightly forget he had done anything wrong. But only slightly.

I noticed Paul give Seth a dirty look and I stood on his foot. It didn't hurt him but he looked down at me. "You are not going to do anything to him!" I knew I was going to have to tell him later, he wasn't going to listen to me if I only told him once.

He kissed my head and grinned , "I should be able to do whatever I want today." I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less.

I heard Jared groan, "No one cares what today is Paul!" he yelled earning a slap on the chest from Kim. I could tell he was joking, as I'm sure everyone else did.

Natalya spoke up from Embry's side, "I care, what's today?" She asked Paul pulling her eyebrows together.

"My birthday." he made it seem like it wasn't a big thing but by the tone of his voice I knew he was inwardly extremely happy.

She smiled, "Oh then happy birthday!" Embry smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

I laughed and looked up at Paul who was smiling, "See she cares!" he yelled at Jared who made a face. "Thank you Natalya for being the second person in everyone I know to tell me happy birthday." He looked down at me, I hadn't told him happy birthday yet and I guess he wasn't all that happy with me.

Rolling my eyes I turned around to face him, "Happy birthday you big baby." he laughed lowly and kissed me.

"Mr. Walker Ms. Marshall, you are not twenty feet away from the door can you honestly not control yourselves for two minutes!" As I heard the shrill voice of Mrs. Wills I put my face against Paul's chest trying not to laugh.

Paul's chest vibrated in quiet laughter, "Sorry Mrs. Wills it's my birthday!" as he spoke his laughter came out. I heard her mutter something in Quileute but it wasn't loud enough for me to understand her.

As we walked outside we were all laughing, Mrs. Wills seemed to be the only one who ever caught any of us in those kind of situations. She had even gotten onto Embry for kissing Natalya's cheek about a week ago. She practically praised Jacob and Seth because she hadn't caught them with a girl. However if Nessie ever went to school here then she would and Seth just hadn't imprinted yet.

Jacob laughed from beside Quil and pushed Paul lightly, "Yeah Mr. Walker control your self!" I laughed putting my hands against his chest. "One of these days she is going to catch one of you in a really bad situation and is going to have a heart attack!" Despite the fact that Jacob only said that in a joking manner it was probably true.

Kim rolled her eyes looking at Natalya who was shaking her head, "You guys are disgusting." I laughed loudly as scrunched up her nose. In Natalya's eyes sex and sexual things were just gross right now. I never understood why, I thought by now she would have grown out of that phase but she hadn't.

Paul raised an eyebrow and looked at Natalya before turning to Embry smirking. "You are never losing your virginity, sorry man!" I lightly slapped his chest and rolled my eyes.

He looked down at me and shrugged as Embry pulled Natalya into a hug as she gave Paul a dirty look. Smiling he bent down and kissed her cheek before looking at his phone and rolling his eyes. "I need to get home my mom is seriously going to kill me if I'm not there on time." I frowned as the conversation took the turn we all knew was coming. Lately Ms. Call had gotten even worse on how she felt about the guys and even Natalya.

Whether or not his mom liked it today or not Natalya had to go to Embry's house and work on a project they were doing in history class. "See you later Natalya." I said as she walked away with Embry towards her lexus.

As we all seemed to go our separate ways I looked over and saw Dillon standing against the wall. A small smirk came to my face as I stepped closer to Paul. When he had fought with Paul early in the year he had gotten so many bruises and a broken nose, and busted lip to go with it. He had a scar on his lip where he had to get stitches but he never told on Paul. In Dillon's mind doing anything like that would show that he wasn't as strong and as big as he thought he was.

Turing my attention back to Paul who was doing the manly hug thing with Jared. "Bye Kim bye Jared!" Kim smiled and waved as she grabbed Jared's arm walking to his truck. I looked back up at Paul who was once again just looking at me, "So what do you want for your birthday?" I asked walking to his truck.

He made a sound and I looked back at him, "I don't know. I always get asked that by my mom and other people but I never know what to tell them." a grin came to his face as he opened the door and helped me into his truck.

Letting out a sigh I waited for him to get in. "Okay let me ask again, what do you want from me?" he got in and looked at me shrugging. "Don't say the same thing because I'm getting you something!" I warned as he started his truck.

He looked over at me and laughed, "Babe all I want is you and I have that so there is nothing else you could give me." I narrowed my eyes at his response, it was so typical.

Everyone wanted something, if someone said that I didn't want anything or as Paul said that he only wanted me. Then I learned that they were to afraid or embarrassed to ask for what they really wanted. "Don't tell me that. Paul you know I'm going to get you something. Just tell me what you want babe!" I whined turning my body so I could look at him.

His eyes met mine and he sighed, "Have dinner with my mom and me tonight and just stay with me." I sighed and shook my head, I was going to have to get him something tomorrow, and I would have to use my dad and Jared to help me decide what. Paul was going to be an ass and not tell me. "So are you going to have dinner with my mom and me."

"My mom and I." I corrected with out thinking.

I saw his eyebrows pull together and the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. "Did you seriously just correct my grammar?" It was obvious by his tone of voice that this amused him.

Groaning I looked out the window smiling slightly, "Yes I don't know why I'm sorry!" I said as the laughter I was trying to keep in came out. I couldn't believe that I did that, must have been a side effect from being around my sister to much.

Paul turned to look at me and smiled, "You are so weird." he shook his head stopping his truck in front of his house.

Raising an eyebrow I looked at him accusingly, "Says the shape shifter?" He could turn into a giant wolf and I was the weird one in this relationship? I wasn't sure how he came to that conclusion.

A smirk came to his handsome face, "At least I don't go around correcting people's grammar." With a final satisfied smirk in my direction he got out of the truck.

Now I could have done one of two things the first option would be letting him win this little contest because what I did kinda made me a little weird. Or I could have done the thing I did and turn his statement around using it against him.

Jumping out of his truck I watched him as he walked towards his house, "You don't do it because your tiny little animal brain can't comprehend the big words." he stopped walking and turned around to face me. A smirk came to my face as he gawked at me. Crossing my arms over my chest I walked past him smirking.

I felt his warm hand on my arm and he pulled me back bending down to my eye level , "Did you really just insult my intelligence?" though his face was serious I could see it in his eyes that he wasn't mad or upset now.

I looking up at him I laughed, "Wow you actually understood that, that was what I was doing!" I clapped and patted the top of his head. "Good boy!" The look on his face was priceless as he looked at me with a look that was a mix of your funny and your insane. I looked behind him noticing Ella's car wasn't here. "Where is your mom?"

He looked at me for a moment as if he wasn't sure what I had said, "Um at work I think, I'm not sure why?" he said looking back where his mom usually parked.

I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, "Happy birthday." I smiled standing on my tippy toes trying to kiss him. He seemed to get the idea when he bent down pressing his warm lips to mine. "I love you." I muttered as I reluctantly pulled my lips from his.

"I love you too." he said trying to hide the frown that was forming on his face. "Why did you pull away?" I wasn't sure if he did this on purpose or not but as he spoke his mouth turned into a small pout.

Laughing slightly I stood on my tippy toes kissing his throat. "Because anytime we kiss in public someone seems to catch us and I don't want your mother to be one of the people who do." A chuckle came from deep in his throat as he kissed my cheek and held the door open for me.

This was the first time I had been in his house since I stayed a while ago. Paul had been on patrol and really busy a lot. Any time we just hung out it was at my house, where my dad could make sure we weren't doing anything 'inappropriate' as he said. As soon as I stepped in the door I noticed all pictures of Scott and a few things I was sure were his were gone. I knew Paul broke the wedding picture but there had been more than I knew he didn't break. Some how it felt better now, as if that pain was somewhat lifted.

Paul closed the door behind me and tossed his bag across the room. I rolled my eyes as he grinned at me. The look on his face made me raise an eyebrow. He let out a deep breath and put his hands on his hips pulling me close. "My birthday was finally looking up when you had to move." the smirk was evident on his lips as his eyes scanned my face landing on my lips. "I hate it when you decide to be responsible." I bit my lip and he shook his head. "Such small things you do drive me absolutely crazy."

Before I could speak his lips crashed down upon mine. His hands grabbed my hips pulling my body to his as every curve of my body seemed to fit perfectly right with his. As our lips and tongues moved with each others my hands moved up his clothed chest and to his broad shoulders. I tried to pull him closer to me but he growled slightly pulled away from me breathing heavy.

I bit the inside of my swollen lip as the confusion and sting of rejection started to hit me. When I looked up at him his scowl softened, "My mom is coming baby." he whispered leaning down kissing my forehead and stepping away from me just as the front door opened.

Ella's arms were full of grocery bags as she made her way to the counter and set them down. Paul looked at me and grinned, I pulled my eyebrows together as he pointed to a bag. Rolling my eyes I shook my head, he was pointing to a bag that had the things to make a cake in it. Ella looked up and smiled at me, "Paul go outside and get the rest of the bags please?" a small smile came to my face, I knew she only said please because it was his birthday.

He nodded and grabbed my hand, "Sure thing." he said pulling me outside as she started to put up the grocery's. "She is making me a cake and she is cooking my favorite meal." I laughed at the grin that was on his face.

I patted his arm and nodded. "It's your birthday, of course she is making you that stuff." he shrugged picking up the last three bags from the trunk of Ella's car. "I can't believe that food is what's on your mind!"

I laughed as he stopped walking and smirked down at me, "Oh trust me babe I have a little more than food on my mind." As his eyes looked down my body I knew Seth hadn't been lying about Paul's thoughts. The look in his eyes gave it away.

Paul grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips kissing my knuckles walking back into the house. I smiled slightly and I slowly followed him inside, I wasn't sure why but I couldn't get the look in his eyes out of my mind. I could describe it but it sent chills down my spine and made my heart beat a little bit faster. Shaking my head I followed him into the house smiling.

When I got inside Paul was leaning against the counter talking to his mother. She was laughing at what ever she was saying and he had a smile on his face as she patted his arm. Here lately my family never smiled like that, we used to all the time, but that was before we left France. In my heart I knew it was my fault but there was nothing I could do to change it. Before I would have gone back and changed everything, acted better so I could have stayed there. Now I knew if the chance ever came up I would say no. If I hadn't acted like that then we would have never comeback and Paul and I wouldn't be together.

Paul looked up at me and his smile grew, "She is making fried chicken." I laughed and nodded walking over to them as he pulled me to him. "It's because she loves me." he grinned at Ella who rolled her eyes and laughed more.

Giving him a questioning look I raised an eyebrow, "You sure you just turned 18 and not five?" Ella looked at me nodding as she laughed as Paul scoffed and took his arm off of my shoulders.

He looked down at me and pretended to look hurt, "I can't believe you said that!" I rolled my eyes, "It's my birthday and you insult me." he shook his head.

Crossing my arms over my chest I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Oh and now your Mr. Sensitive?" I asked trying my best not to laugh at his stupid expression.

Ella grabbed a spatula and smacked him across the back with it, "Okay birthday boy get out of my kitchen and go find something to do!" she pointed at the door with the spatula as he turned to face her. "I don't want to hear it! Unless your going to help you will be in my way. So if you stay you help!" She raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"Just let us know when dinner is done!" He said grabbing my hand and quickly walking out of the kitchen. I could hear her laughing as the he pulled my into the living room. "I hate cooking." he sat down on the couch and pulled me with him into his lap.

I quickly moved out of his lap and sat down next to him, "Are you an idiot?" I hissed looked at the kitchen. I knew Paul really didn't care if his mother saw us like that I wouldn't care if my mom did but with it being the other way around I wasn't exactly comfortable with it. "Your mom is right in there! So behave!"

Paul rolled his eyes and leaned over kissing me, "You are never like this when we are at your house." he mumbled against my lips.

I put my hands against his chest and pulled away slightly, "Yes, because that's my mother, this is your mother. Totally different!" he shook his head and kissed me again.

My eyes flashed to the kitchen as he pulled away, "She knows we kiss, and she thinks we have done more." My mouth fell open and I shook my head. "It's not like I haven't tried telling her that we've never done anything like that, but she doesn't listen."

"Maybe if you hadn't fucked every other slut you've been with!" I snapped. As soon as I said it I covered my mouth, I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out. His smile faded and he clenched his jaw, I grabbed his arm but he pulled away from me and stood up. "Paul I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that!" Jumping off the couch I reached out but he shook his head.

"That's what you think?" I flinched at the harsh tone of his voice. I opened my mouth but closed it, I couldn't lie to him. I had thought it for a while but I would never say it. "I thought so." he muttered walking down the hall towards his room slamming the door.

Groaning I quickly followed him down the hall and into his room closing the door behind me. "Paul I said I was sorry!" I almost yelled looking at him as he stood in the middle of his room.

He turned to look at me and shook his head, "No, sorry doesn't stop how you think of me!" the look on his face wasn't only of anger, there was obvious hurt and pain in his eyes. "I can't believe you actually think what they all say is true!" he was yelling now and I was sure Ella heard everything he was saying. "For your information, just because I went out with a girl didn't mean I fucked her Alani!" I flinched, he didn't use my full name unless he was angry.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, "Well what am suppose to believe Paul?" I did my best to keep my voice down but as he glared at me I was finding it harder and harder. "When a teacher catches us kissing or to close then they always say something, if it's like the first time and that you haven't been caught like that in a while or how they are surprised I'm still around!" I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair.

As a harsh laugh came from him I opened my eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Was I your first kiss Alani?" he asked with a scowl. Rolling my eyes I shook my head, "No I wasn't you've kissed a few guys before me. So did you fuck all of them?" a slight smirk came to his face.

I frowned and glared at him, "You know damn well that I am a virgin!" I hissed. Why the hell was he bringing this up, he knew that I hadn't done anything before.

"Exactly, just because you kiss someone doesn't mean you slept with them!" I opened my mouth and closed it frowning. "Right, I was caught kissing them, not having sex with them!" I opened my mouth and closed it as I looked at his face. His anger had faded and only hurt was left. "I've been with more than one girl I'll admit that but I know I have been with less than you think." I sighed and looked down.

He sat down on the bed and shook his head running his hands through his hair. I sat down next to him and leaned my head on his arm slowly expecting him to pull away. When he didn't move I let out a deep sigh. "Paul I'm really sorry, I know it doesn't change what I said but... I'm still sorry. You've never told me anything so all I know is what I hear." Paul grabbed my closed hand opening it putting it in front of my face.

"Five." I nodded as I understood what he was telling me. "That's it... I know it's a lot but less than you thought..." that was true, I didn't really have a number in my mind but five seemed small compared to the ones in my mind. "I can't change that... but If I could somehow I would..."

I smiled slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck as a small smile came to my face. "I wouldn't want you to change anything Paul." I sighed as his warm hands made their way up to my waist. "I just hate thinking of you with other girls, no matter how stupid it seems, that's what I think" admitting this let a weight off of my chest

"Stupid?" he pulled away from me. "It's not stupid, the thought of another man touching you." he shook his head and sighed, "I hate it, honestly I can't stand it. Your suppose to be mine alone, but I can't control what happened before." Paul closed his eyes, "If I was in your position then I know I would feel the same as you."

No words came to mind, this was Paul's way of telling me that I was right. Hearing him say that changed that I felt bad, I wasn't the only one who had those issues. Of course now that I thought about it, Paul got jealous easily. It bothered me at times but other times I didn't pay any attention to it. I knew I had problem's with jealously issues as well, they had gotten a little better after I fully accepted the whole imprinting thing but there were still times when I got jealous.

I berried my face in his chest as his warm arms wrapped around me once more. "I'm sorry." I muttered against his chest as I felt him chuckle slightly and pulled away looking at him.

Paul was smiling slightly, "You don't have anything to be sorry for." he looked over at the clock on his dresser and sighed lightly, "But we do need to go and eat with my mother before she get mad at me." he quickly kissed me before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of his room.

The smile came back to my face as I followed him out of his room, "You act like your the only one she will get mad at." I knew what he was going to say and I knew it was true but it wasn't fair for Paul.

Loud laughter spilled out of his lips as he looked down at me, "You can do no wrong in her eyes I have told you this." I rolled my eyes getting the answer I knew I was going to get. When we walked into the kitchen where Ella was setting out plates she gave Paul the motherly "your-in-trouble" look as she smiled at me sadly.

As I sat down looking at her something told me that she knew what Paul and I had fought over. "Okay Fried Chicken is what I made." Paul looked at me grinning as Ella spoke. I rolled my eyes looking away from him.

As she gave Paul and I our plates I shook my head at the amount of food on his plate. No matter how many times I had seen it before I still had to marvel at how much he had and would eat. "Thank you Ella." I said pulling my plate towards me.

"Your welcome sweetheart." she smiled and sat down across from Paul. I ate in silence looking at Paul and Ella any time they would talk. I was afraid if I was to say anything I would say something wrong again. It was Paul's birthday and I didn't want to ruin anything more than what I already had.

I heard Ella clear her throat and looked up to see her looking at me with her eyebrows pulled together. "Are you okay Alani? Your not very talkative tonight..." the concern was evident in her voice.

I did my best to put on a fake smile and shook my head, "I'm just not feeling very well, sorry." I felt Paul's eyes on me and despite my better judgment I looked over at him. He knew I was lying, it was written all over his face. He let out a sigh and I looked back down at my food. "Sorry..." I muttered quietly knowing Paul would hear me.

When dinner was finished I offered to clean up but Ella of course shooed me away. It was like Paul said, I wasn't allowed to lift a finger unless it was absolutely necessary with her. I wanted to argue with her and at least help her anyway but both Paul and I knew she would never let that happen. As soon as Ella turned to do the dishes I was practically dragged out of the kitchen.

Paul sat down on the couch and looked at me, "Why are you really not talking?" he asked grabbing my hand. I knew he was being sweeter than usual because of the fight we had before dinner. My eyes refused to meet his, I was going to keep up my lie until it was utterly impossible not to have it. "Alani?" He didn't like it when I didn't tell him things he wanted to know.

"I told you and your mom at dinner Paul." I muttered moving my fingers around that were being held by his. He scoffed and my eyes went to his face, he knew me better than to believe that. We looked at each other for a few minutes, his look simply meant talk, while mine meant no. No words were needed for this silent argument we were having. Finally I gave in and looked away from him with a deep sigh. "I don't want to mess up and say something else wrong."

Paul reached over and grabbed my other arm and turned me to face him. "That's all over, why are you still worried about that?"

Shaking my head I tried to pull my hands away from his though he held tight. "It's not that. I want to make sure I don't say anything _else_ to cause a problem." I raised my eyebrows as I looked down at him waiting for him to say something and make sure he understood what I said this time.

Suddenly Paul wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled me down into his lap. I sat there wide eyed as he rested his forehead on my shoulder. "You shouldn't have to watch what you say, I hate it when your quiet like this. It's not you at all." He took his head off my shoulder, "Just say whatever you feel like saying. I'm not going to lose my temper this time I promise." lightly he kissed my cheek.

A smile came to my face as he spoke, "I love you." he laughed before kissing me. "Why are you laughing at me?" I pushed against his chest as I pulled away from him.

The grin I loved was back on his face, "I tell you that you can say anything in the world and that's what you chose." I nodded as he leaned up kissing me.

I pulled away from him smiling, "Well that's what was on my mind. How I love you more than anything." he chuckled slightly and kissed my chin before gently pushing me off his lap.

I pulled my eyebrows together when his mother came in cursing under her breath. "What's wrong mom?" Paul asked leaning back against the couch.

Ella picked up her purse shoving things into it, "Oh the ditz has a headache and can't come into work so I have to go in for her until nine in the morning!" I smiled slightly, the times I had heard her talk about the "Ditz" were to many to count. I wasn't even sure what her real name was. All Ella ever called her was ditz or stupid. "I'm sorry Paul, I know it's your birthday but you need sleep anyway." letting out a sigh she rubbed her temples. "Take Alani home before midnight please?"

Paul nodded with a frown as Ella walked out of the house. "My mother works to hard." He reached over grabbing my hand and pulled me to him once again. Nodding I laced my fingers with his, "If I didn't have patrols I would go work there." I smiled slightly as a mental picture of Paul working with his mother.

I kissed his forehead looking over at the clock, "Babe it's 11:45, you should go ahead and take me home." I went to stand up but I was pulled down before I could even move.

"I'm not, I should but I'm not." I rolled my eyes, I wasn't in the mood to argue with him for five minutes before he finally got up or let me get up.

Once again I tried to get up but he still held me, "Your mother said to take me home before midnight, that's in 15 minutes." I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for his response.

He looked deep in thought for a moment, "My mother isn't here." he pressed his lips to my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You should stay with me tonight." he muttered against my shoulder.

I shook my head as he began to move his lips up my neck lightly nipping at the spots he knew drove me wild. "Pa..." my words were stopped as his lips suddenly met mine. He pulled my body closer to his keeping me held to him.

Paul put his forehead against mine, "Will you stay?" he asked licking his lips slowly. I bit my lip as I looked at him. Lust was plain as day in his eyes. There was no doubt in my mind what would happen if I stayed. I wouldn't be able to tell him no if I chose to stay with him. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave...

Unable to speak I swallowed hard as I nodded my head slowly. With out a word from him he stood up pulling me with him as he pulled me towards the bedroom.

**I am going to be writing the lemon for this which will be posted as a separate story than this one! I will let everyone know when it's posted. **

**I hope you all liked this I hope you all review and tell me what you think!  
**


	26. The next morning

**Yeah I know, I know... I haven't updated this is FOREVER... and I really have no excuse but I am back to writing this story in full force! I really really hope all my readers come back to this story I am so sorry once again! **

**Yes this is short but the next chapter will be REALLY long and I thought my readers would enjoy reading this one! And the lemon will be out soon in another story... I hope. Oh well I hope you like this!**

* * *

**La Victorie**

"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."

~Judy Garland~

* * *

The sun that filled the room pulled me from my comfortable sleep. I knew if I opened my eyes I would be completely blind so I didn't open my eyes. Swallowing I winced at how raw my throat felt. As my senses started flooding back to me I noticed how hot I was, I was sweating to much for my liking. I tried to move but something was holding me down. Slowly I opened my eyes half way not wanting to have my eyes burnt by the offending sun. Looking down I saw Paul fast asleep his heavy arm holding me down in place.

A sigh escaped my lips, when Paul had his arm around me there was no reason to try to move, I was stuck. Laying back I moved my legs slightly and sucked in a sharp breath as the slight sting in my lower area. I closed my eyes and laid my head back on Paul's shoulder. How could I have forgotten what we did lastnight...

Laying back against Paul I became suddenly aware of how much of our bare bodies were touching. Closing my eyes I let my mind wonder back to last night, I should have known that I would be sore from it, no way on earth was I going through that much pain and not having it come back again later. Letting a soft smile come to my face I remembered the way his hands trailed down my scars, how he had seen the entire damage of the scars and not once did his look turn to one of disgust. That had been my biggest fear last night. What would he say or do when he actually saw them. I had wanted to push him away but he never showed any hint of an unsatisfying look when he saw me.

I didn't notice his breathing change but I did notice when he spoke, "Morning." he muttered as my head flashed up to look at him. "You didn't wake me" his voice was rough, just as he sounded every morning when he woke up.

Clearing my throat I shook my head letting the smile stay on my face, "You looked so peaceful and I was busy with my own thoughts, besides you always seem to know when I wake up and get up on your own whether I want you to or not." Swallowing again I tried to get rid of the dry mouth but it wasn't working. I felt my face heat up, the only time my throat got irritated this way was when I screamed.

Groaning he pulled his arm off of me and sat up in the bed. Quickly I reached for the covers and pulled them up as they started to fall off my chest. Paul chuckled watching me as I looked up at him with a glare, "What are you afraid I'm going to see you?" my glare did nothing to stop the smirk that etched it's way onto his lips. "I saw all of you last night lala." fighting the urge to reach up and hit him I simply sat up still holding the blanket over me wincing slightly at the soreness in my body. He looked at me with wide eyes, "Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

Rolling my eyes I laughed, "I'm just sore stupid, you should know that." he opened his mouth and I held my hand up. "You say your sorry for hurting me I will kill you. You said it enough last night, I know you didn't mean to hurt me!" As he sunk back against the wall I let a triumphant smirk come to my lips. I knew he was going to say sorry. But I really didn't want to hear it again, I knew sex hurt the first time and I was prepared but Paul seemed to have forgotten that because the only words out of his mouth for five minutes was 'I'm sorry'.

"Yeah, I know I said it a lot but the look on your face was to much." Resisting the urge to roll my eyes again I moved over to him leaning against his chest keeping the blanket pulled over my chest. He moved his arm under the blanket pulling me to him wrapping his arm around my waist. I sucked in a sharp breath as his warm arm touched my bare stomach. "I love you Alani" he muttered pressing his lips to a scar on my shoulder.

Leaning my head on his I smiled, "I love you too." I felt him grin against my shoulder and before my mind could process what had happened I was laying flat on my back and he was hovering over me. "What the hell do you think your doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow as he grinned down at me. I shifted slightly trying to get out from under him but he wasn't having it.

Smirking he let out a laugh as his lips came down on mine. "I just want to see you like this." he said softly as his eyes roamed over my face.

Narrowing my eyes I pushed his head away from me, "You perv!" I held his head away as far as he could before he shook his head moving back to where it had been as if I wasn't trying to hold him away.

Letting out a light growl he pressed his lips to mine again muttering against my lips, "No you idiot." he pulled his lips from mine, "You look so innocent is what I meant. I always think you look breakable but you look more so than ever now." He grinned, "You look cute." Paul quickly moved his head away from me knowing I would try to hit him.

Sitting up I reached out to hit him but he moved to far away, "I do not look cute, I despise looking cute!" I crossed my arms over my chest looking away from him.

His heavy laughter filled the air and I couldn't stop myself from looking over at him. "Hate being called cute or not you do. And it's not a bad thing Lala." letting out a sigh I let my stare soften. His face pulled into a grin and kissed me lightly. Placing both of my hands against his chest pushing him away. Paul seemed to get the hint and rolled off of me taking the blankets with him.

Groaning I covered my chest with my arms glaring at him once again, "Paul Walker!" I yelled as his laughter once again filled my ears. Shaking my head I pulled part of the blanket away to cover myself. "You did that on purpose!" shaking my head.

Paul grinned and reached over moving some of my hair out of my face. "So what if I did?" he raised an eyebrow. He looked over at the clock and groaned, "We need to get up and dressed before my mom gets here." I could tell by the tone in his voice he didn't want to have to get up but we both knew Ella would be home soon.

Taking the covers with me I stood up picking my clothes up off the floor. I walked over to his dresser grabbing a shirt I had left here a few days ago when he poured soda all over me. Looking back I quickly looked away, he was laying in the same spot he had been not bothering to cover his unclothed body. My eyes landed on a spot with dried blood and I looked up at him doing my best to keep my eyes on his face.

He seemed to know what I was going to say before I said anything. "It's no big I'll wash them and say I spilled something on them don't worry." I nodded slowly stepping out of the room and into the bathroom. Setting the blanket down I started getting dressed, I figured I'd just have Paul throw my other shirt in with his sheets. After getting all my clothes on I grabbed the brush from the sink and started brushing the tangled mess I called my hair. I couldn't help but laugh at my 'sex hair'. I stopped laughing as I noticed the giant purple spot that was on my neck.

Leaning my head down against the edge of the sink rolling my eyes. Of course, he bit me last night and of course it was in a noticeable place. I had no makeup to cover it so everyone would see it. Setting everything back where it was I walked back into Paul's room laying his blanket on his bed. He had taken the sheet to the laundry room so I walked back to the room. He was wearing only his shorts as he usually did. I tossed my shirt at him and he put it in with the sheet.

When he turned to look at me I was scowling, "What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't what me you left a huge mark on my neck you jackass!" I pointed to the spot on my neck still glaring at him.

He nodded looking at it for a second, "Oh well it's just like a symbol that your mine." he shrugged walking out of the laundry room.

Quickly I followed him and stepped in front of him, "They aren't the ones I'm worried about idiot! My parents and your mom can see it just as clearly as you can Paul. You don't think they are going to ask questions and probably know how I got I?" I raised an eyebrow as his shoulders feel. He stepped to me running one of his hands slowly around the mark making me wince from the slight sensitivity.

"If you want me to I can get some of my moms makeup so you can try to cover it." He shook his head, "Sorry."

Closing my eyes I groaned and grabbed his hand but he pulled it away and went into his mothers bathroom. It didn't feel right going into Ella's room so I waited outside the door. When he came out he handed me the powder walking into the living room not looking at me as he did. Clenching my fists I walked into the living room after him shutting off the T.V he had turned on. Looking down at him I could see that he was angry, and maybe upset? I couldn't tell now he was focusing on anything in the room besides me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped. I was used to his mood swigs I thought but this time he had totally thrown me off guard. Nothing I could recall saying or doing should have set him off but it seems that I had.

His eyes shifted up at me then he looked away shaking his head, "You should have just said no last night and let me take you home." I opened my mouth to yell at him, why was he saying that? "If you were going to regret it then you should have fucking stopped me!" He was shaking lightly as he spoke but the tone of his voice made it clear that he was more upset that anything. I stood listening to him with my mouth open not believing what he was saying. "I never would have fucking touched you Alani!"

"And if I didn't want you to I wouldn't have stopped you Paul?" I let my arms hang at my sides. "What the hell made you think I regretted sleeping with you?" For some reason I couldn't bring myself to scream at him.

He let out a loud scoff and looked at me, "Well there was the thoughts you were having this morning you looked so spaced out about, holding the blanket to cover you, you getting mad at me for laying on you, being called a perv, how mad you got over the stupid bite mark! Want me to keep going?" I let out a laugh and fell in the seat next to him.

"Paul,this morning I was amazed that you had seen my scars and you still looked at me the same as you did before. Second I've never had anyone see me with out a shirt on and I feel uncomfortable seeing myself topless let alone you. The whole laying on me and calling you a perv was a joke." I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, wasn't he able to see this all for himself? "And with the mark my parents are going to flip out and be pretty pissed at me." Reaching out I put my small hand on his large one. "I could never regret that, I can't believe you thought I did..."

I leaned my forehead on his shoulder and let the frown set on my face, "I am horrible at reading you..." he muttered letting out a sigh.

Looking up at him I rolled my eyes, I think that was his apology. "No just stop over reacting to everything." I pulled away from him and looked up at his face. "You always do that Paul, jump to conclusions. I hate it when you don't give me time to talk." He closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

Nodding slowly he looked at me out of the corners of his eyes, "Are you mad at me?"

Rolling my eyes I leaned back against the couch. "No I'm not mad but annoyed is different than mad" he looked confused for a moment but I could tell he was trying not to show it. Biting the inside of my lip I grabbed his hand, "It means I'm annoyed Paul."

Scoffing he looked away from me, "I knew that!" As he said that I couldn't stop the laugh that came out of my mouth. "Your a bitch you know that?" he asked turning back to me.

Still laughing I nodded and leaned up kissing him, "Yes and you love me!" He smirked putting his hands on my hips.

"True..." he pulled me into his kissing me again. "Not sure why though" rolling my eyes he kissed me again. Suddenly he took his hands off my hips and leaned back against the couch groaning. Pulling my eyebrows together I looked at him. "I hope that's not for me." he muttered so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I moved off him as he growled standing up.

I followed him as I heard a knock on the door, Paul yanked it open standing face to face with Sam. I waved as Paul groaned, "Sorry Paul, Collin's mom is having a baby." A frown came to my face, Paul had to take over for Collin. "Hey Alani."

Grinning I nodded, "Hey Sammy." I laughed at the look on his face.

"Can't someone else do it instead of me?" Paul was irritated, I could hear it as plain as day in his voice. "I'm not supposed to run until tomorrow."

"Embry was going to but I went by to get him and his mom was already screaming at him about something." I rolled my eyes, I was really starting to not like that woman.

Paul nodded and Sam turned around and left. I let a small pout come to my lips as he looked down at me. "I hate this." I muttered burying my face in his chest. His hands ran through my hair as I tilted my head to look up at him, "Will you go to my house when you get off?"

Nodding he leaned down kissing the top of my head, "You know I will." He pulled away from me walking over to the counter picking up his keys. "Take my truck I'll come get it when I get off Patrols." he leaned down and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled slightly watching him walk out the back door his frame slightly shaking. I closed my eyes as I heard the ripping sound thankful he had only been wearing his shorts. I knew he didn't have any shoes left and Ella would be pissed if he screwed them up. As I looked at his keys I realized one thing, I hated his stupid patrols.

* * *

**Review please tell me what you think!**


	27. Authors Note Possible new chapter?

**So. For some reason I looked back at this account... and I saw this story. I know I haven't written any of it in a long time but I'm thinking I want to at least finish this one. I miss Alani and Paul so... if anyone would like me to continue this story, because I know it's been a long time, just let me know and I will begin writing another chapter as soon as I can. **


End file.
